


You You You

by isthatyoularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ordinary!Louis, Twitter, Waffles, famous!harry, harry is so harry, harry zayn and liam are one direction, louis is dramatic and flamboyant, niall's... niall, nouis bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 137,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatyoularry/pseuds/isthatyoularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Infamous boybander leaves club together with unknown,” read the headline. Underneath were pictures of a boy with dark curls, green eyes and very tight pants. They both studied the article for a moment, reading it through quickly.<br/>“Is that…?” Louis frowned. That guy almost looked exactly like... "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"<br/>"Louis," Niall said, looking absolutely fucked over. "You just fucked the most wanted guy on earth. You just fucked Harry Styles of One Direction."</p><p>Or, the one where Harry and Louis meet at a club and Louis takes Harry home, only for him to realize that the boy who just made him breakfast half naked is Harry Styles from One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I just want to point out before you read this that this is kind of a crack fic, first and foremost. Some things are a bit over the top, parts may seem unrealistic, there are some spelling errors and shit. However, it's still a very enjoyable fic, and I hope you will find it that way too :)
> 
> Translations:  
> [Polish](http://ops-and-hi.tumblr.com/post/88474763461/you-you-you-unknown-unlabeled-untitled-larry)  
> [French](http://unknownunlabeleduntitled.skyrock.com/3205196443-Bienvenue.html)  
> [Italian](https://www.wattpad.com/218111683-you-you-you-unknown)
> 
> **AS OF JUNE 2016 NO NEW TRANSLATIONS ARE PERMITTED!**
> 
>   

“I’ve always wondered one thing,” Niall said to Louis as they lay slouched on the couch in their shared flat. The place was kind of small, but very cozy. It was simply home, and Louis loved it. “Did you realize you were gay because you did it up the arse with a girl and realized you liked that much better than the other way?”

“Niall, I will hit you in the head with your grandmother’s urn.”

“I’m serious. I’ve known you’re gay since always, but I’ve always wondered.”

“Fine. No.”

“Oh.” Louis rolled his eyes at his blond friend’s disappointment. They’d been best friends since they'd met at university two years prior, when they had both moved to London. Niall was from Ireland and had moved in for the city just liked Louis, but as they had both promised their parents to take classes at Uni they had met, and they’d hit it off immediately. Niall was perfect for Louis. He was just as wild and loud, but he knew when it was time to retain some of the madness and was good at taking care of Louis. Louis did the same for Niall. They were completely mad together, and spent way too much time partying and way little time studying. 

“But how did it happen?”

“I realized that I was more attracted to the man in the porn film than the woman.” It had been as simple as that and Louis hadn’t spent too much time worrying about it. He didn’t care what other people thought anymore and he didn’t really think too much of labels. At first it had just been that he occasionally liked to fuck boys and then it turned into occasionally fucking girls instead and lately it was only guys.  
Niall shrugged and his eyes shifted towards the telly again. It was small, but all they could afford. Louis worked at a coffee shop after classes and Niall did what he could at the electronic shop just a street away from their flat. 

“Just so you know, Shauna is meeting us at the club tonight.” Niall said, knowing that the protests were coming. 

“No, Niall. No.”

“But I’m getting laid if I bring her.”

“Niall. You already get laid. What is our motto?” Louis’ eyes narrowed. “Niall?”

“Fuck before feelings.”

“Yes. Good. You’ve fucked already. If you keep doing it the feelings will come.”

“Not yet, though. Just tonight, Louis?” he begged, those pleading puppy eyes looking up at him. Louis hated those eyes just because of the fact that he loved them. He always did this.

“Tonight was supposed to be our night, just like last time, but hey if you’d rather spend time with that skinny brunette, then by all means go ahead.” 

“Yay,” Niall smiled and turned to the tv again. Louis picked up his phone, feeling it vibrate. It was Twitter, his favorite site. He tweeted every day, enjoying the responses he got from his quirky followers. He mostly wrote about the stupid things he and Niall got up to, and he was still sort of surprised at how many followers he had. He’d reached around seven thousand just last month. He was staying anonymous though, he didn’t want people from work or his university to read what he wrote. That could probably be due to the fact that they’d hate him. But people loved reading his stuff and Niall was very proud when people started asking about who @TheTommo ‘s friend N was, who had actually gotten rather famous on his twitter.  
He typed out a tweet. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
“Going out tonight and tragically N is bringing Shauna. Sigh. Enough is enough.”

After a few moments Niall glared at him, phone in hand. “Stop tweeting about me. I’ll expose you.”

“Please, you love it when I tweet about you.”

\--

The club was smacked. Even considering it was a Friday this sort of commotion was unusual. But it didn’t matter because Louis was here to smash it. He wore tight chinos and a snug shirt that fit his body perfectly. His hair was carefully done into his usual fringe and his signature Tom’s were on his feet. He was ready.  
Niall and Louis made their way through the crowd, direction of the bar. Clinking their shots together they swallowed the burning alcohol, making faces but then smiling knowingly towards each other. Tonight was going to be good. 

Much later Louis found himself on the dance floor, making everybody around him look like amateurs. He remembered seeing Niall at the bar with Shauna, a girl Louis had walked in on naked in their bathroom way too many times that was allowed. He would have to talk to Niall about this. But first he needed the gents’ room. He was all sweaty and felt like he needed a look in a mirror before he went to find a guy to take home.  
Even though the club was full, the bathroom seemed pretty much empty. Louis took a moment to fix up his fringe and soak up some sweat from his neck with a paper towel. He washed his hands quickly and just as he turned around he bumped into something. His head flashed up and he found himself staring into impossibly green and terribly mesmerizing eyes. They both stood still, almost pressed up against each other. He couldn’t tell much about this guy, other than that he was tall and hadn’t stepped away from their closeness.

“Hi,” Louis said breathlessly. His eyes flicked lower. Woah. Lips. This guy’s smile was the biggest he’d ever seen on a boy, and god, he had dimples. 

“Oops!” he smiled. His voice was deep and his eyes twinkled with that perfect ounce of charm that Louis always seemed to look for. Slowly the guy grabbed hold of Louis’ arms and turned, making them switch places. A one-dimpled smile formed on this face as he turned towards the sink. He bent down in his black and very, very tight jeans and the fabric clung perfectly around his bum. His white shirt that already showed off a lot of collarbone, hung and through the mirror Louis could see a milky skinned stomach and a toned, tattooed chest.  
Louis just stood there, a little taken aback. Damn, this guy was absolutely breathtaking. Then he wanted to hit himself with a shovel. Breathtaking? Get your shit together, Tommo.  
Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the daze he’d been brought in. He was about the take a step for the door when he heard the guy’s low rumble of a voice again.

“You know I can see you checking out my arse in the mirror.” He met Louis’ eyes through the glass. His cheeks immediately turned crimson as he felt himself blush. He scolded himself internally. He never blushed. “It’s rude.” The curly haired boy smirked. Quickly, Louis found the words at the edge of his tongue.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just admiring your jeans.” He smirked and the boy’s laugh echoed against the ceiling. The sound did something to Louis’ insides. He wanted to hear more of it. This boy couldn’t be older than twenty. The boyish grin he wore gave it away. He dried his hands on his jeans and leaned back against the sink, tilting his head to the side. Slowly, he gave Louis a once over. 

“Not too bad yourself.” Louis just smirked back. Yes, this was the guy. He was definitely taking him home. Louis could just tell this was going to be good sex. “Nice shoes.” Curly added.

“Nice shirt.” Louis said, taking a step closer. He was only feet away now. He eyed the collarbones of the lad, feeling the desire build in the lower part of his gut. The dark haired boy leaned his head back, hands clutching the sink on either side of him, smiling down knowingly. 

“Nice tan.” Louis smiled. He actually was very proud of his natural all year around tan-looking skin. He took another step closer.

“Nice hair. Curly.” They were only inches apart and Louis could feel the anticipation burning inside him. 

“Nice fringe.” He smirked and let a feather light hand run along Louis’ caramel hair. Normally Louis would’ve slapped anyone who tried to touch his hair, but oddly the light touch was only making him warm inside. 

“Nice collarbones.” He couldn’t help it. He licked his lips. They were only inches apart, thighs barely touching. The stranger reached his hands out, clutching them firmly around Louis’ bum cheeks, pressing him up against him. A surprised and aroused breath escaped Louis’ lips, but it wasn’t like he minded. The lad leaned down, their noses touching side by side. Louis gulped. This guy was making him so… Well, he was taking all the dominance out of him.

“Nice ass.” Curly whispered against Louis’ skin. His eyes drifted down at the stranger’s mouth. 

“Nice…lips.” He whispered back and he felt himself being pulled in. Finally their mouths met. This boy’s lips were firm yet soft, dominating Louis’ mouth, making his knees week. Louis’ hands clutched at Curly’s white shirt, feeling the hardness of the stranger being pressed against his.  
After a few moments Louis got tired of being dominated and took over. He licked at the other boy’s lower lip, asking for entrance. The lad wasn’t slow to give in. But Louis took his time. He explored every part of the mouth he was connected to, sliding their tongues together. He felt the hands at his arse pressing their crotches closer, begging for friction. Louis let his hands slide in underneath the shirt and his breath caught at the touch of defined v lines. The stranger took advantage of Louis’ momentarily lapse of control and swiftly took a tight hold if his thighs, turning them, lifting him up on the sink. 

“I’m Harry by the way,” he murmured as he kissed Louis’ neck passionately. 

“Louis,” Louis breathed. This guy certainly knew how to use his mouth. Harry slid in between his legs, kissing his way over Louis’ jaw and then down along his throat. Louis leaned back against the mirrored wall behind him, whimpering lowly as Harry brought his t-shirt up and letting his lips meet Louis’ bare skin. His tongue made its way down from his chest, planting kisses all the way down to Louis’ bellybutton. Harry’s hands gripped firmly at his hips, holding him in place as he squirmed. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold it together. 

Tugging at the shirt at Harry’s shoulders, he brought his face up. “Maybe not here,” he breathed. This Harry blinked and then seemed to realize the surroundings. 

“Shit,” he murmured. Louis just smirked. 

“Don’t worry. It wouldn’t be the first time I’d be caught in the act.” Yes, he, and also Niall for the record, was considered being little bit of a slut. He didn’t really mind though. He liked having sex for god’s sake. Curly only murmured something intelligible and something told Louis that this Harry wouldn’t take getting caught too lightly.

“Well then…” he said, hopping down from the sink. Harry looked down at him, seeming unsure of something. Louis let two fingers trail a path down his clothed stomach. “Your place or mine?”

A slow smile formed on the stranger’s lips. “Yours. Definitely yours.” He reached down and their lips met once more. The kiss was meant to be chaste but Louis found himself being pressed against nearest wall. All of a sudden the door flew open and a guy walked in. Harry froze. The guy was about Louis and Harry’s age, head shaved at the sides, a little bulky but with round puppy eyes. He was kind of hot, but nowhere near Harry’s rank, Louis thought smugly. But the guy’s eyes locked at them, staring. His face turned grim and his eyes shifted towards Harry. No one said anything.

“Umm,” Louis said, a little annoyed. “Mind you, we’re trying to make out here.” He said to the new stranger. The dude didn’t even look his way.

“Harry,” he said instead.

“Oh, you know him.” Louis muttered. If this turned out to be Harry’s boyfriend then he was so out of there. He was not in the mood to wake up with a black eye. Again.

“Liam.” Louis looked between the two. They were staring at each other, disapproval written all over the new kid’s face. They seemed to have some sort of stare down, and Louis just stood there awkwardly, wondering if he would be able to slip past them and out the door unnoticed. But then this Liam seemed to give up and he sighed, shaking his head. 

“I suggest you slip out the back door then.”

“Thanks for the advice.” Louis said, smiling unknowingly. The two strangers stared at him. Ah, awkward moments. Then Harry cracked up into a low giggle and pulled at Louis’ arm, dragging him towards the door. They passed the other guy who only rolled his eyes, and got out of the bathroom, the loud thumping of bass hitting their ears. 

“We need to go out that way.” Harry nodded towards the back exit. Louis had understood as much. He didn’t ask questions. He wasn’t willing to risk losing this boy that was practically sex on legs, so he only nodded and followed him through the crowd. His arm was held in the grasp of Harry so when he saw Niall nearby with his arms around Shauna, Louis only waved, giving him the thumbs up when Harry wasn’t looking. Niall winked and nodded in approval.  
Slipping out of the club was easy and they found themselves in dark alley. They made their way towards the street and slipped past the crowds, Louis understanding by the way that Harry was hiding his face that he really didn’t want people to see him. Louis didn’t get why but he guessed it had something to do with Harry’s friend in the bathroom.  
The walk back to Louis’ flat was short, as the building was only a block away. The walk wasn’t awkward at all, opposed to many other nights that Louis had painfully experienced. They both strolled a little clumsily, reminding Louis of the drinks he’d had before. When they finally reach the building Louis punched in the code and dragged Harry up two flights of stairs and then unlocked the door. He held it open, smirking at Harry.

“Welcome, Harry.”

“Thank you,” he smirked back, voice low, making Louis’ insides burn with want. He stepped inside and Louis closed the door behind them. Harry looked around the tiny hallway.

“Nice.”

“Please,” Louis scoffed. “It’s not much.”

“I like it.” Harry smiled honestly and turned towards Louis. He eyed him up and down. Louis met his eyes and they stood quiet for a moment. Harry’s eyes then turned from deep green to dark. And Louis knew the feeling. He didn’t want to stand around making small talk. He wanted to attack those incredibly soft lips and have those strong hands all over his body. His eyes lingered on Harry’s lips and he licked his own.  
Suddenly there was no space between them. Louis found himself pressed up against the wall, Harry’s hands gripping his arms, holding them above his head. His mouth was roughly taken over by Harry’s lips as they bit and sucked passionately on his lower lip. Louis moaned loudly, wanting Harry closer, desperate for friction. Harry let himself grind into Louis, making him gasp at the pressure and hot feel. He let go of his arms and Louis brought them into the curly hair and tugged softly. He heard Harry’s groan and he smirked. He liked that, it seemed. He felt the boy’s big hands make their way down to close around his arse, bringing their crotches together once again.  
Louis was breathless, hard and impatient. He let go of Harry’s curls and pushed at his shoulders. He backed him up through the short hall, never letting their lips break contact, and then through the tiny living room, then finally reaching the door of his room.  
They smacked the door closed behind them. They ripped at each other’s clothes, not being able to get them off soon enough. Harry’s lips were fire, burning Louis’ skin and his hands deserved some kind of award for making him shiver as much as they did. Louis was a doll in his hands. Usually he was the one to take control in these sorts of situations, but this time he was giving up the dominance gladly.  
Louis left marks on Harry’s skin, though he was breathlessly asked to keep it below the neckline. Louis didn’t think much of it and showed no hesitation about keeping things low. The night was definitely one of the better ones, if not actually the fucking best sex Louis had ever had, and he just kept on wanting more and more. Harry’s touch felt like sparks of fire on his skin and his lips were simply a godsend.  
When it was finally over, Harry rested his head on top of Louis’ chest tiredly. They were still slightly out of breath, their hair all over the place, skin sticky and warm. 

“What time is it?” Harry murmured against his chest. Louis’ eyes flicked to his nightstand and they found the alarm clock. 

“Three thirty.”

“Shit…” Harry groaned. The sound was so soft and utterly adorable and Louis bit his lip. He could not be thinking these things about this stranger. This was only a one-night stand. In a few moments Harry would be gone and they would never see each other again. Louis’ stomach clenched weirdly. He recognized the feeling immediately and that shovel came to mind again. Fuck and no feelings, Tommo, he chastised himself. But he didn’t want Harry to go. Maybe it was just the extremely good after feeling of the incredible sex that got his mind twisted, but he found himself wishing for Harry to stay the night. 

“You can stay…” he said slowly. Harry lifted his head, eyeing him. 

“Are you sure?” 

Louis only had to take one look at those mesmerizing, green eyes and that curly hair to know the answer. “Yeah…” he murmured softly. Harry nodded slowly. Louis had expected him to roll away and take the other side of the bed, but was surprised when he just lay down again, letting his body rest against Louis’. Normally Louis would have…well, he said he would have shoved him off him, but he had never let a one-night stand stay the night before, so he actually didn’t know what he’d do. But letting someone sleep on him, he was fairly sure wasn’t okay according to his and Niall’s motto.  
Louis let his head fall back against the pillows, absentmindedly drawing circles on the arm that was wrapped around his torso. What the hell was wrong with him tonight? He was acting…affectionate. Not good, not good. He should have pushed Harry out of his bed right then and there, he knew that, but looking down at the sleeping, suddenly so vulnerable looking boy, he didn’t have the heart to do it. And truthfully, he didn’t want to either.

\--

When morning came Louis was reluctant to open his eyes. He had slept really well and the duvet around him was capturing him, not letting him wake up entirely. He groaned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. He could smell a faint scent of bacon and waffles. Niall was cooking? But that wasn’t the surprising part. The surprise was that it actually smelled good. Something was not right. Louis looked around him and frowned. Why was he so far on the right side of the bed? The memories flashed to his mind. He violently sat up. Harry.  
Reluctantly he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, sweats and a shirt. One quick look in the mirror, he fixed his fringe and then slowly opened the door to his room. The overwhelming smell of food made his stomach rumble as he took in the sight before him. In the open plan kitchen that was connected to their small living room (the reason Louis had been so determined to get this flat), was Harry, making breakfast. He was wearing his tight jeans but there was no shirt. Back muscles, Louis sighed. He didn’t think he’d ever seen such a nice sight in this kitchen before. The picture was ruined though, by a certain Niall that was sitting at the breakfast bar, chewing loudly on a waffle. His eyes flicked up and met Louis. 

“Morning, Louis,” he sniggered spitefully, knowing just how awkward this was going to get. Louis only narrowed his eyes in response to Niall. The mop of dark curls whipped around and smiled hesitantly. 

“Um, hey,” he said. God, that voice was even deeper in the morning. 

“Uh, hi,” Louis answered awkwardly, stepping up by Niall’s chair. 

“I…uh, made breakfast.” He pointed at the stove with the spatula in hand.

“I see,” he nodded. He honestly didn’t know what to say. This was an odd sight. No one ever made breakfast around this place. Niall usually got a bowl of milk and coco pops and Louis didn’t even know how to whisk. “Um, pleasant surprise. We don’t know how to cook around here.”

“These waffles are brilliant. And the bacon! Louis, try them! I feel like I haven’t eaten in years.” Niall beamed at Harry who smiled back with that one-dimpled smile. 

“Would you like some?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. Louis wanted to go drown himself in the shower. That was so hot.

“Sure,” he smiled. He didn’t know what else to do. He whispered to Niall when Harry turned towards the bacon on the stove. “This is exactly the reason why I don’t let them stay the night. Niall, this is your fault. You’re supposed so look after me!”

“Nah, I think you did a good one letting him stay. See,” He held up his plated with food and smelled it. “Food!” He was holding it up like it was a gift from God himself. Louis shook his head disapprovingly. But the smell of bacon was very appetizing, so he reached up into one of the cupboards and got out a plate. He stepped up next to Curly. 

“Bacon?” Harry asked, holding up the pan.

“Yeah, thanks.” Harry flicked some on his plate and then held out the plate of waffles for him. 

“So um, how are you?” Louis asked. He could hear Niall snickering lowly behind them. 

“Good. Last night was… Good.” Harry smirked. Louis felt the faint feeling of blood flood to his cheeks. Stop doing this to me, Curly! He internally groaned. But Louis was never slow to come up with a good response. 

“I guessed as much. I don’t think I would’ve had breakfast served in any other case,” he smirked. Harry’s low laugh made his smile widen. 

“Actually it was more of a thanks for letting me stay.” Harry gave him a genuine smile of appreciation. 

“Well, I find it only appropriate then. It’d be rude not to,” he smirked, hoping that sarcasm and Louis’ playful way of speaking wasn’t lost on this guy. It seemed not.

Harry laughed. “Well, eat your bacon then.” He said in a cute manner, and pulled the frying pan from the stove and pulled out a plate for himself. Louis sat down at the breakfast bar on the opposite side of Niall who wriggled his eyebrows. Louis gave him a cold stare just as Harry came to sit down next to Niall. 

“So what do you guys do?”

“We go to Uni here in London. Studying.” Niall said, chewing on some bacon. Harry nodded and scratched at his chest where two purple bruises had formed. Louis had faint memories of making them. Harry’s eyes caught Louis’ stare and Louis immediately looked away, cheeks practically burning. 

“Cool,” Harry said, smirking at him. No doubt smug that he’d caught him looking.

“I work at a coffee shop nearby,” Louis said, trying to deflect Harry from smiling in that knowing way. 

“Really? Might have to come down some day,” Harry said. Louis was about to come up with a quirky answer about the place being way too posh for him, but was interrupted by a ringing cell phone. He didn’t recognize the tone, which led him to the assumption that it belonged to Harry.

“Yeah?” he answered. Louis watched his eyes widen and his mouth shaping into a big ‘O’. “Shit!” he exclaimed. “I’ll be right there. Call a car the club we were at last night and pick me up. So sorry, Zayn!” He ended the call and his eyes flashed apologetically to Niall and Louis. “I’m really sorry but I have to run. It was great meeting you both. I’m just going get my stuff…” he mumbled hurriedly. He got up and disappeared into Louis’ bedroom and came out only a moment later, fully dressed. Louis and Niall just sat there, a little stunned. Suddenly he came a stop by end of the room that led into the short hall. “Um, and Louis? Thanks for last night.”

“Uhm,” Louis said. What was he supposed to say? Nice fuck, have a good day? “Yeah, thanks. I’ll see ya.” He was pretty sure he wasn’t. Harry just smiled awkwardly and then disappeared.

Niall turned to Louis. “You should let your one-night stands stay more often. Didn’t know that mornings could be so interesting.”

“I definitely think this was an exception to the rule.” Louis said. There was just something about this Harry. He was special. 

“I’ll say you chose a good one though. He was kind of hot, but didn’t look very gay to be honest.”

“Trust me. He was gay.” Louis smirked. He had bite marks and a sore ass to prove it. 

“Maybe he was just gay for you. Though that butterfly tattoo was kind of not hetero.” Niall speculated. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I turned someone gay. I’m just that brilliant. Everybody wants to touch me.” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Maybe he’s pansexual.”

“What’s that?” Louis frowned. 

“I don’t know.” Niall shrugged. “I’ve just heard the term. Maybe that’s what he is.” Louis snorted, but was smiled at Niall. 

“Look it up.” he suggested anyway. Niall went to his room to get his computer and Louis got some more bacon. Damn, that kid really knew how to cook!  
Niall came back with his computer ready. He searched the term pansexual and they found that the term meant that you were sexually attracted to the person and not to a specific gender. 

“Could be,” Louis shrugged. He didn’t even know why they were wondering about this. A pop ad showed up on the screen, linking them to a gossip site. Annoyed Niall started to close the page but then stopped. On the picture of the site was big headlines and picture of a tall, dark haired guy. 

“Infamous boybander leaves club together with unknown,” read the headline. Underneath were picture of a boy with dark curls, green eyes and very tight pants. They both studied the article for a moment, reading it through quickly.

“Is that…?” Louis frowned. That guy almost looked exactly like…

Niall tilted his head to the side. “How the…?”

“Doesn’t he look like…?” Louis said.

“That hair…” Niall agreed.

“Lips…” Louis added. He certainly knew those lips. They were silent for a second…and then,

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT” They bellowed together. 

“LOUIS!!!!! THAT…! NO. SHIT. WHAT THE...? HEEELLL NOOO!”

“THIS IS NOT REAL LIFE” Louis yelled, tearing at his hair. 

“THIS IS INSANE.”

“I CANT! I DON’T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE.”

“STOP SCREAMING.” Niall bellowed.

“YOU STOP!”

“BUT YOU JUST- HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE?”

“NIALL I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN!”

“I CAN’T CALM DOWN! 

“ME NEITHER!”

“AT LEAST STOP RUNNING AROUND THE BREAKFAST BAR!”

“THEN GET DOWN FROM THAT BAR STOOL!”

“LOUIS?” Niall exclaimed while staring wide eyed at him, totally at loss. 

“NIALL?” Louis said, same expression written all over his face.

“HOLY SHIT!” they screamed together. They stared into each other’s eyes, both absolutely terrified. Louis stopped his running and slowly leaned back against the sink. Niall shakily climbed down from the tall barstool. 

“Louis…?”

“Yeah,” he whispered back, breathlessly.

“You just fucked the most wanted guy on earth.”

“I know.” He looked up with wide eyes. 

“You just fucked Harry Styles of One Direction.”

“I know.” He was terribly frightened. 

“You just fucked someone who is supposed to be fucking middle aged women all over the place.”

“I know.”

“YOU JUST FUCKED A FUCKING MILLIONAIRE!”

“I KNOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me at @isthatyoularry on Twitter ! x


	2. An extra follower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if this is a disappointment. Yay if it's not :) x

After two hours of web searching and frequent panic attacks, Louis knew several things about Harry. His actual name was Harry Edward Styles, he was from Cheshire, his band had been formed 2010 at X Factor and he was really, really famous. He was seen as the flirt of the band and Louis had no problem with guessing why. Those dimples and the charm that just radiated out of him said it all. The other members of the band were called Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. Louis recognized Liam as the stranger in the bathroom and realized that he’d been very, very rude. Now that he thought about, he should probably send some sort of apologetic teddy bear just to make sure Liam didn’t hate him.  
What Louis also had understood was that the band, One Direction (he had known that band, dammit! His sisters listened to them all the time), had a fandom that consisted mainly of girls, ages around twelve to twenty.  
Louis now understood why Harry had insisted they sneak out the back door and why he’d hid from the crowds. Because of course he had not wanted to be seen leaving a club together with a bloke. If there was anything at all that stood out to Louis, it was that Harry had a huge image of being a ladies man. He had even gotten Taylor Swift. There were articles about him seeing older women, even back from the time when he had been only seventeen and what Louis didn’t understand was how the hell Harry-totally-straight-Styles of One Direction had ended up making him breakfast in the morning. And he found that he and Niall probably knew something that not many people in the world could know about, because Louis was definitely sure. There was no way in hell that Harry Styles wasn’t gay, or at least bi. Something else that Louis was sure of was that if people found out, hell would break loose. 

“Poor Harry,” he sighed to Niall. “It can’t be easy not being out and with all that publicity.”

“Poor Harry? Louis, he has like thirteen million followers on Twitter.”

“Really?” Louis said, dropping the pity feelings. He hadn’t even considered that Harry had a Twitter account. “What’s his name?”

“Harry_Styles.” Niall answered and Louis immediately got his phone out and searched for him. As it turned out Harry was very, very, very famous indeed. His last tweet had been about someone wearing a cheese hat and it had gotten about fifty thousand favorites and almost nearly as many retweets. Louis usually got around thirty of each. 

“I still can’t believe that you slept with Harry Styles and neither of us recognized him. I mean, I’ve heard their songs and your sisters have posters of them on their walls. This is insane. Do you have any idea how many girls would hunt you down and stick forks in your eyes if they knew?”

“Probably around thirteen million,” Louis said. He still couldn’t grasp this. Only two hours ago, he had unknowingly had Harry Styles in his kitchen making waffles and a couple of hours earlier than that, he’d fucking had sex with him. 

“Hey! Did you get his number?” Niall suddenly asked, eyes full of hope. A serious case of disappointment filled Louis.

“No…”

“Dammit, Louis! If a hot guy that turns out to be a pop star sleeps in your bed, then you mother fucking get his number!” 

“It wasn’t like I had much time! Remember him running out of here in the middle of breakfast? Any faint memories?” Niall only shook his head in a disappointed manner. 

Louis turned to his phone again, frowning. Without thinking of the fact that Harry had turned out to be an infamous boybander, Louis had actually liked him. Normally he didn’t like his one-night stands, but already then Louis had found Harry different, and he’d even let him stay the night. Harry was so warm and his lips were so soft and gentle, yet he knew how to be just the perfect amount of rough. If Louis weren’t so strict about his rules then he probably would have ended up giving Harry his number. They could’ve been occasional fuck buddies. But now, there was no way in hell that he was ever going to get a chance to see Harry again. Louis was most probably someone that Harry was praying never were to realize that Harry was who he was and there was no way for Louis to contact him ever again.  
But Louis just shrugged. It wasn’t like he had expected this, right? So there was no need for disappointment. It wasn’t even reasonable that he was disappointed...except for the fact that Louis had actually liked him a lot even before he’d known who he was.  
Louis typed out a tweet to his mere seven thousand followers. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I may announce that last night was a success. A certain someone had me up all night.

Immediately he got some replies and he smirked at them.

T & A (@TAsayshey)  
Tommo scores again. 

He laughed. He just had to retweet that one. Doing so only resulted in more mentions.

Pete Langley (@PeteL19)  
I want to meet you! You and N sound like a blast!

Karen West (@SunnysideKaren)  
We love you Tommo! Why can’t we find out your real name?!

Jonah Meyer @Thekickerlicker)  
Does this mean I’m out of chances of getting down with you?  


Louis smirked at the last one and replied,  


The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@Thekickerlicker I’m still single pringle! If you can find me I’ll let you try and charm me.  


“You are playing with their feelings, Louis,” Niall chastised, phone in hand. Louis only smirked. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I know something that you don’t. 

“No one’s going to believe you if you say that you had sex with Harry Styles,” Niall pointed out. Louis snorted. 

“It’s not like I’m going to go around bragging about it.” He wasn’t that dumb and anyway, he wouldn’t do that to Harry. Louis knew what some people thought about being gay and Louis could easily imagine what it could do to Harry’s career. One Direction was pretty much known for being sexy and straight. 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Louis added. 

Niall gave him a sidelong glance. “Oh really?”

“I don’t.”

“But you paint quite vivid pictures describing the sex you had with them.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “As if you’re so innocent.”

“I don’t forget to text and let my flatmate walk in on me having sex in the kitchen.”

“Niall.”

“And I didn’t sleep with my teacher.”

“Niall. This isn’t ‘I never’”

“And I didn’t forget to tell my best friend that there was alcohol in their drink, so that I could persuade them into let me practice making hickeys.”

“I was sixteen!”

“I didn’t fuck in my parents bed,” he continued. 

“I’ll get your grandmother’s urn, Niall.”

“And I didn’t jerk off while my best friend was sleeping next to me.”

“Urn, Niall. Urn.”

\--

Four days later, Louis found himself at work. The place was kind of crowded and the line was long. One of the newer co-workers was a lazy girl who spent most of her time in the kitchen, texting. Louis had asked her to help out several times and nothing happened. 

“Lindsay! If you don’t fucking get out here and help me I will fucking have your head and put it as a sign outside!” he yelled as he carried out a big box of milk cartons from the kitchen. The thing was fucking heavy.

“How’s work?” Louis recognized Niall’s voice. He found him leaned against the counter next to the line. It was almost four o’clock so Louis guessed he’d just come off work.

“What does it look like?” He replied, wiping some coffee powder off his forehead, after picking up a finished latte. “Meredith!” he called out, reading the name on the cup. A middle-aged woman that was in a huge need of a make over came up to the counter and got it.

“Sweaty,” Niall smirked. 

“Next please,” Louis muttered at the line, as he reached down under the counter, desperately searching for some coffee lids. “Niall, you should go order us some pizzas.” Lids! He found lids! “I’ll be off in like twenty minutes and –“ standing up straight, Louis choked on his own saliva. Coughing violently he blinked at the customer in front of him. Right before him stood no other than Harry Styles.  
Harry seemed just as shocked as Louis. They stared at each other for several moments. Harry was today wearing dark jeans just like before but this time he wore a knitted sweater and a beanie. A beanie. He looked incredible.

“Hi,” Harry finally said, biting his lower lip. Now Louis wanted to do that. 

“Hello,” he said. Louis didn’t know what to do with himself. What do I with my hands? he freaked. What do I do with my hands!? “Nice…uh, nice to meet you again.” He let his arms hang along his sides. He looked like a monkey. A freaking monkey. Walk up in the club like whaddup take a look at my mother fucking arms! He thought sarcastically to himself. 

“Same,” Harry smiled and that dimple showed up, making Louis’ insides flutter. 

“What would you like?” he asked nervously. Niall had grown painfully quiet and stood there like a wide-eyed statue. Louis wanted to hit him with something. Too bad the urn wasn’t around. 

“A mocha latte and two regulars. To go.” God, that voice. It sounded even deeper now that he hadn’t heard it in a while.

“Can do,” Louis smirked. He started on the Mocha. “So I hear you’re a bit of a star.” Harry’s face turned pale and that ‘oh shit’ expression crossed his face. “Don’t worry,” Louis reassured him. “My lips are sealed. And so are his,” he nodded at Niall who hadn’t seemed to come out of his coma quite yet. 

“I appreciate it,” Harry said earnestly. 

“Of course. Though I do wonder,” Louis smiled. Harry just shrugged, smiling back hesitantly. But it wasn’t like he could explain his life history in this crowd. Louis finished the coffees and found himself wishing it would have taken twice as long to make them, just so he could have more time with Harry. His eyes caught on the marker pen he usually used for names. An idea flashed to his mind. 

When he was done he personally handed the drinks to Harry and smiled. Harry tried to hand him his credit card, but Louis held up his hands. “It’s on the house. Consider it a friendly gesture.”

Harry hesitated. “You sure?”

“Of course.”

“Then I should come here more often,” Harry said cheekily and those beautiful green eyes twinkled.

“You should,” Louis smiled. He really, really should. Sigh. 

“Then consider me a regular.” Oh no. Feelings. “I should go. I’m holding up the line.” No, no you can stay, curly. “I’ll see you around, Louis. Bye, Niall.” Niall waved stiffly and then Harry was gone. Louis stared after Harry, yearning written all over him.

Niall came to life and Louis snapped out of his coma. “A caramel latte please. ” That angelic face smiled, fluttering with his eyelashes. Louis knew exactly what this kid wanted. Sorry, Niall.

“That’s two pounds for you.”

\--  
Harry Styles POV.  
Harry and his bandmates Zayn and Liam where sitting on the couches in Liam’s flat. Zayn had stayed there during the night and Harry had brought them coffees before they were heading off for rehearsal. Of course, he had run into Louis. Louis with his cute fringe, amazingly blue eyes and that hell of a bum… It had been a shock finding him there all flushed behind the counter. The sight had been breathtaking. But of course Louis had found out who he was. But somehow Harry trusted him. It was a weird feeling but he was oddly sure he wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“Who is ‘TheTommo’ ?” Liam asked out of nowhere. 

“Huh?” Zayn muttered.

“It’s says so on my coffee cup,” Liam frowned. On the cup? Realization hit Harry. Louis must have written it. His stomach made a loop. It was obviously meant for him.

“Let me see,” he reached for it. There on the back of the cup, it said simply ‘TheTommo’. 

“Is that some kind of code for “Harry let me love you”?” Zayn smirked.

“I’m not sure that is what it is,” Harry said after rolling his eyes. The boys always made fun of the girls’ want for him, knowing that he wasn’t interested in their particular gender much.

“Is there anything you’d like to tell us?” Liam asked, eyebrows raised. Why did they know him so well?

“Louis may or may not work at a coffee shop…” he admitted.

“Louis? As in Louis the guy you haven’t been able to shut up about for days?” Zayn said. 

“The guy you are totally crushing on?” Liam added. 

Harry rolled his eyes again. “Yes, as in that Louis,” he answered and then frowned again. What could TheTommo mean?

“What does this mean?” 

“I don’t know.” Harry frowned.

“Is it a twitter name?” Zayn suggested. Hmm, Harry thought. Maybe.  
He picked up his phone from his pocket after handing Liam back his coffee and then got on the app. As usual he had thousands of messages and mentions and he ignored them all. He got the search bar up and typed in the name. He found a profile. The background was white with navy stripes and the icon was a picture of a pair Tom’s. Harry scrolled through the tweets. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Today I was woken up by N who was hitting me with a stick as he screamed “Piñata Piñata”.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I don’t know where cats come from, but apparently pussies are all over the place. Stop bringing the kitties into our home N. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Some people should just not be let outside. I’m talking about all you lot.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I know something that you don’t.

Retweeted from - T & A (@TAsayshey)  
Tommo scores again.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I may announce that last night was a success. A certain someone had me up all night.

“Is that Louis account?” Zayn asked. Harry hadn’t even realized he was looking over his shoulder. 

“I guess. But it’s anonymous.” The last tweet had been sent last Saturday though, the same day Harry had woken up, arms clutched tightly around Louis’ soft body. This couldn’t be a coincidence. This had to be Louis’ account. 

“He even follows you,” Liam pointed out. Yep, this had to be Louis. Slowly Harry tapped the follow button. He knew he shouldn’t, because if management found out then he was dead. He should not be going around following blokes he’d had sex with. But Louis was different. Harry had seen the glow about him immediately in that bathroom. And the sex… Louis was definitely experienced and sure as hell knew what he was doing in the bedroom.  
Harry sighed and leaned back against the pillows on the sofa. Louis was something special. He was quirky and funny, the sass written all over him. But he was also so soft and kind of beautiful. He was handsome but his features held that tone of “pretty”.  
They’d met twice now, and Harry couldn’t wait to see him again. Now he knew where he worked and he had promised he was a regular now after all…

\--

It wasn't that Louis hated pickles...it was just that finding them randomly in his kitchen wasn't very pleasant. Sure, Louis wasn't the best at cleaning up after himself either, but old stale food was not very nice to accidentally set your hands on. And it smelled. Someone needed to come disinfect this whole flat soon.  
Louis sliced up the pizzas Niall had ordered for them and they'd picked up on the way back from work. Louis was still in a daze after meeting Harry again. He wondered nervously if Harry had got his settle message and he was frankly quite scared of rejection. He hadn't liked anyone in a while now and feelings were not his "cup of tea" really.  
He brought the pizza cartons to the couch and set them on the cheap coffee table. Niall immediately reached over and grabbed a slice. 

"You were really awkward today, Niall." Louis announced. He just needed to put it out there. 

"But he's like a millionaire." 

"Next time you will act like someone who can speak and you won't stare, alright?"

"Next time?" Niall smirked. "Someone's gotten all confident considering you don't even have each other's number."

"Actually I gave him my twitter."

"But that account is like anonymous."

"Not to him."

"How very nice of you to share such a private part of your life. He should feel honored." Louis could hear the hint of sarcasm.

"You should feel honored I brought him into our flat." Niall only snorted. Louis grabbed a pizza slice as well and they both chewed quietly. Well, Niall didn’t chew quietly. 

After a while Niall frowned. “Louis? What is your plan with this all?”

“Hm?”

“I mean what is your plan with Harry? Let’s say Harry does follow you on twitter and let’s say you meet him again. What are you going to do? I mean he is famous, like reaalllyy famous. And he isn’t even out. It’s gonna’ be one hard relationship.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna’ be hard.” Louis smirked. Niall rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean. But what do you want?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know, fuck a little? Mess around? It’s way early to be thinking about this, Niall.” 

“But still. You’re the one who’s never going to settle down until you’re past thirty. That’s like ten years or something. If you get caught up in this…” Niall trailed off. Louis shrugged again, but Niall knew him. Niall knew how the motto “Fuck before feelings” had come to be. Louis didn’t sleep with one person twice. Niall had asked him about it and he had only shrugged ‘I tend to catch feelings easily.” Yes, he had actually said ‘catch’ feelings, like it was some sort of illness. 

“But what if he doesn’t follow you? I know you’re going to be eating ice cream, crying and listening to Adele in the middle of the night.” Niall added. “What’s that your phone?” Niall recognized the tone coming from the kitchen area. Louis got up and fetched it from the sink. 

“Um, Niall,” he said shakily. “I don’t we have to worry about that.”

“WHAT?” Niall jumped up from the couch. “HE FOLLOWED YOU?”

“He did.” Louis was shocked. Harry had figured it out. 

“Oh dear,” Niall fell back on the couch, a hand resting on his forehead. “I think this is a little too much for my body to handle.”

Joanna Hathaway (@JHathaway)  
@TheTommo Ummm, did Harry Styles just follow you on twitter, Tommo?

Spencer Lee (@HootersSL)  
@TheTommo I knew it. You’re actually famous, aren’t you?

Claire Wilde (@Clairethecraic)  
What.Just.Happened. Did my idol just follow my favorite twitter account? Idek. @TheTommo

Fifty dollars for a euro (@PennyLawrence21)  
@TheTommo Do you know @Harry_Styles??! Please DM him for me??? 

Liam The Real Batman (@1D2010xx)  
@TheTommo Who are you? Why did he follow you? Do you know him?  


Lizza Jacobs (@3erectionmydirection)  
@TheTommo Do you know Harry? Are you friends with them? Answer please!

Shagster (@StanBlake)  
@TheTommo Hahaha look at all the attention you’re getting now, T. All the girls want you. #TheyDon’tKnowYouLikeTheD

Woah. Louis mentions were just rolling in. Dear god, what a simple follow from someone like Harry could do. 

\--

* Fan POV. *

Elle and Jenna lay on their backs on Jenna’s bed, scrolling through Harry Styles’ twitter. This was something they ended up doing pretty much every time they hung out. 

“Jenna!” Elle exclaimed. “Harry just followed someone!” 

“He did?” 

“Yeah, the eight changed into a nine when I refreshed the page.”

“Wonder who it is? He hasn’t done a follow spree in a while.” Elle said as Jenna clicked on the lucky account’s link and they found themselves on an anonymous page. The background was striped.  


“Who is this?” Elle wondered as they scrolled through the new twitter account. 

“Well, obviously it’s a guy…” Jenna said. “And he is friends with someone named N, who seems really funny by the way… hey, look at this tweet.”

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I may announce that last night was a success. A certain someone had me up all night. 

“This was posted last Saturday. Didn’t Harry leave the club with someone unknown? That picture of them walking down the street all drunk came up last Saturday too.” 

“What are you saying, J?” Elle said. “That this is someone Harry slept with?”

“Maybe. Could be a coincidence.”

“This is a guy though… Are we saying Harry’s gay?”

“Well his pants are awfully tight…”


	3. What tickles your pickle

“Leeeeeewwwwiiiiiisssssss,” Niall bellowed from where he stood on the breakfast bar. He had a tall beer in hand and Shauna under his arm. Louis shook his head disapprovingly. Niall was going to have to let that one go soon. This was getting out of hand.  
Speaking of getting out of hand, so was this party. The bass was pounding heavily in Louis’ ears and their small flat was smashed with people from their university. In the kitchen people were doing shots, on the couches there was some sort of herpes spreading orgy going on and Louis had found several weed smokers in their bathroom only a few minutes earlier. A successful party in other words. 

“James Horanson Niallser,” Louis yelled back. “You get down from that table and do a shot with meee!”

“Ay-ay captain!” Niall almost fell off the table. It made Louis laugh. He pulled Niall around the bar and they pressed their way through to the sink. There was a bottle of vodka that was almost empty and Louis filled two shot glasses with the last of it. He pushed his phone into the nearest hands that belonged to a bloke with a snapback and a shirt that said “swag”. Louis made a mental note to never invite that kid again. 

“You! Take a picture!” Niall and Louis pressed their heads together and held up their drinks. 

“Cheers to a fucking good week!” Niall exclaimed.

“Cheers to my lovely new followers on Twitter!” Louis and Niall laughed and they clinked their drinks together. The liquid slid down Louis’ throat with a burning sensation. 

The stranger handed back the phone and Louis laughed at the picture. “Niiiii! You have four eyes!” he giggled. 

“Really!?” Niall said excitedly. He peered at the picture but a sour expression crossed his face. “LEWIS! YOU LIAR. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS.” He stormed off through the crowd, leaving Louis alone with his phone. He just shrugged. Drunk Niall was an emotional situation and mood swings were to be expected.  
Louis fumbled with his phone. After a few tries he finally made it onto his Twitter app and he managed to get the picture they’d just taken into a tweet. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Sooome niittteess weee do stupidd thigns HAH tuniggt is not onfe of thaam #feelinsswagstersnat

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I ggot some newz for youuu G is nat as coll as ya thinkz

He got a reply, 

Annie D (@Annienotsosober)  
Me thinks the tommo drunk is

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@Annienotsosober Me thinkss 333

“LOUIS!” a voice said and he recognized it as Niall’s friend Darren. Louis spun around and found Darren swiftly making his way towards him. 

“Hiiiiii,” Louis and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

“I’ve been looking for you all night, Louuu.” He slung an arm around Louis’ shoulders and breathed heavily against his neck. 

“Darren, you are obviouslies drunks.”

“So are you.” Louis grimaced and tried to step out from under his arm. “I want to kiss you, Louis.” Help me, Louis thought. Darren wasn’t an unattractive guy. He was actually kind of hot. He was tan, just like Louis but he was taller and had a bigger sort of build. But he was drunk, had a bad breath and Louis was not in the mood. 

“I’m sure you do, lovely.” He gave Darren a clap on his shoulder. 

“You’re so preeettyy.”

“Darren!” Louis managed to get the words out properly. “May I remind you that you are not gay.”

Darren seemed stunned for a moment. “Oh.”

“There you go, buddy.” Louis took his chance and quickly made a move to leave. Suddenly Darren grabbed his arm and spun him back around. Louis felt his mouth being pressed against sloppy lips and his eyes widened and alarm. He clasped at Darren’s shoulders, trying to push him off. Suddenly a plastic bowling pin came out of nowhere and knocked Darren in the head. 

“Darren!! Not again! Stop kissing my male friends. This one is taken!” Niall complained. Darren rubbed the back of his head and gave him a dirty look, but to Louis’ relief walked away. Louis was about to thank Niall for his gentlemanly moves, but then realized what he’d said. 

“I’m not taken,” he said. 

“Yes you are,” Niall said as if this was a fact everybody knew. 

“Nooo?” How drunk was Niall, really?

“By Harry!”

“Niall. No.” Louis sighed. Not this again. 

“But he foooolloooows you on Twitter.”

“That doesn’t mean something is going to happen.” But he wanted it to. He really, really wanted see Harry again. 

“But you want it toooo,” Niall raised his eyebrows exaggeratedly. Louis didn’t answer. “Seeeee. Yoouu lovveee Harrreeh.”

“Shut up Nialler.”

“Tweet him!” Louis hesitated. He was drunk. He would most definitely mess up. 

“I can’t tweet,” he seemed to remember. For some reason he really shouldn’t. Niall shook his head and started to back away through the crowd, leaving Louis again.

“Call for me when you’re not a little pussy anymore!” Louis gave him the finger. He sighed. Suddenly it was very, very warm around the apartment. He needed some air. He left the apartment and stumbled down the two flights of stairs. Outside the building the air hit him like a wave and Louis took a deep breath. He leaned back against the brick wall and brought up his phone. Twitter all of a sudden seemed like a really good idea. He opened the app on his phone and succeeded to get to Harry’s profile. He clicked on the private messages icon. 

\-- Haaarrrooolld. 

When there wasn’t an immediate answer he got impatient. 

\--Haarrry  
\--Hazzaa??  
\--Harroold

There was no answer. Why wasn’t he answering? Did he not like Louis anymore?

\--Harold.  
\--Comes to beed  
\--I succk thee d  
\--I waaant make more markss

\--Is this Louis?

Louis’ insides fluttered, though he didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or actual feelings. But Harry had answered. 

\--I can be whoever you want me to bee…. But yeaah

\--What’s the first thing you said to me?

\--Oooooppppssss  
\--Nooo!!!! I said Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. You said uuuuuppss

\--Louis, are you drunk? 

\--Tinyy bitt.

\--Go to bed

\--Come with meee

\--Can’t :)

\--No smileey face

\--Go to sleep Louis. You can DM me tomorrow

\--Will you ansserw?

\--Yes.

 

\--

Waking up was painful. Louis head hurt and his eyelids were weirdly kind of swollen and his skin felt warm. He had no idea why. And his neck hurt like hell. Slowly he sat up and---

“Ow!” he exclaimed. He had hit his head on a lamp. Rubbing his forehead he sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in Niall’s room, sitting on his desk and he realized he had slept on it with the lamp turned on, shining on his face the whole night. His skin was very sensitive and probably red.  
He looked around the room. In the bed Niall was sleeping, body flat on his stomach, head facing straight into the pillow. Louis looked down and realized he was one shirt short and he was missing a sock.  
Groaning he jumped down from the desk and winced at the painful ache of his back. He opened the door.

“Hey. Sock,” he said, throat sore and low. “Why are you on the doorknob?” he wondered to himself. He made his way slowly to the kitchen without raising an eyebrow at the complete mess that had been made of his flat. He had seen it all before. He opened one of the cupboards and got out a box of Tylenol for his growing headache. He swallowed the tablet and drank some water, then leaned against the sink and closed his eyes. Kill me, he thought. He heard footsteps against the floor. Niall was up. 

“Morning,” he muttered.

“Your face is red.” Louis slowly opened his eyes. 

“You have a hickey around your nipple.”

“Don’t smirk. You’re the one who gave it to me.”

“I?” he frowned. He had no memories of that whatsoever. 

“You were very persistent. Said you had needs.”

“I think I would’ve remembered sucking on by best friends nipple, but if you say so.” He shrugged. Niall opened the fridge and immediately wrinkled his nose. 

“I think I’m going to throw up.” 

“That way!” Louis pointed direction of the bathroom. Niall waved and muttered a “see you on the other side” and Louis flopped down on the couch after pushing off a bra. He found his phone on the coffee table. He had some missed calls and a few texts. 

-Where the hell are you? You are 2 hours late!!!!

Louis frowned. Who was Leonard again? Riiight. His manager at his job. He was nice lad. Not.  
“Fucking shit!” he jumped off the couch, almost falling back down from the major head rush he got. He ran into his room and ripped through his drawer, trying to find his work outfit. He finally found the shirt and was about to run out of the room when he heard a sound. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. In his bed slept to people. From what he could tell they were not wearing clothes. In. His. Bed.

“EWWWW!” he yelled, waking them up. He ripped his duvet off the two. “EW!” Nope, they weren’t wearing any clothes. “YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!” he bellowed. Then he realized he was still holding on to the sheets. “EW!” he yelled and threw it to the floor in frustration, absolutely repulsed. But he had not time trying to get them out. He ran out of there, wishing he hadn’t gone in there in the first place and stormed out of the apartment after fetching his wallet, phone and keys.  
He ran the whole way to work. When he arrived he was sweaty, his legs hurt and his head was pounding like hell. 

“Thank you for coming in today, Louis.” His manager said and the words “if looks could kill” ran through Louis’ mind. 

“Sorry, Leo. Sorry.” He slipped in behind the desk and Lindsay, the new girl, smirked at him spitefully. He ignored her. 

The afternoon went painfully bad. Louis had come in two hours late and had to stay two hours extra. His head was aching, his back was sore and his mood was as low as the floor. It didn’t help that it was Saturday and tons of people were coming in to the shop. After two hours of making coffee and faking smiles at customers Louis found himself in the kitchen, lying on a table. 

“So now it’s okay to hang back here?” Lindsay said. 

“Shut up. I happen to have a really bad hang over I need to take care of.”

“I can tell.” She smirked and sat down on a chair, a box of salad in her lap. Louis wrinkled his nose. He still couldn’t eat. Lindsay began to chew and Louis brought up his phone and internally groaned as he read his drunken tweets. He sighed and typed,

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
This is an official apology for the twitteral abuse I have forced on you all. 

TheTommo (@TheTommo)  
I am never drinking again. #Tommopromises

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
#thingsthatoccuredinTommosflat There was sex in my bed. Don't worry, I wasn't involved. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
#thingsthatoccuredinTommosflat Bellybutton shots. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Drunk tweeting is even worse than drunk texting bc everybody sees ur shit. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
But have fun reading. Have a blast because the Tommo doesn't delete. 

He got a DM.

\-- Not still drunk are you? 

Louis sat up abruptly, startling Lindsay and making her drop her food on the floor in the process. He gulped. The DM was from Harry. 

"Louis! What's wrong with you?"

"SHUSH!" He held up a finger. He needed the most possible silence for this. He had to be able to concentrate. 

\--No but I have a massive hang over.

He replied nervously. Why was Harry even taking his time to talk to him? Louis was a one-night stand to forget all about. Then he got the painful reminder of the messages he had sent Harry before. Oh god. 

\--And sorry about the messages I sent you. Kind of embarrassed right now. 

Very, awfully, painfully and horribly embarrassed.

\--It’s ok :) What are you up to?

\--Hiding in the kitchen at work. Not even the coffee is helping me right now.  
\--You?

\--On a break from writing 

Louis swallowed.

\--Right. You’re like a rockstar or something

\--Not really haha 

\--You look like one though.

He couldn’t stop himself from saying it. 

“What are you doing, Louis!?” Leonard bellowed from the kitchen entrance, making both Louis and Lindsay jump. “Get out here!”

“What about, Lindsay?” Louis complained. She shot him a dirty look for calling her out. 

“Both of you! Get out here!” He slammed the door closed behind him. 

“Thanks, Lewis!” Lindsay said. Heavy sarcasm. 

“Welcome,” he muttered. 

 

\--I have to go, Harold. The slavery is calling. 

\--See you x

Louis blinked. Swoon. He thought he had died and come to heaven. Harry had sent him an ‘x’. Kisses. What. 

 

\--

“Louis,” Niall said the next day. It was Sunday night and they were sharing a box of take out over the breakfast bar. “I think Shauna is dumping me.”

“Oh really?” Louis couldn’t help but smile. Niall smacked the back of his head. “Ouch!” 

“Louis!” Niall complained as he snickered. “I’m serious.” Louis controlled himself.  
“Well, Niall. Okay. I’m about to drop a huge bomb here. I’m going to be real honest. Prepare. Here it goes,” He waited in silence for a moment to let the affect set in. “Niall. I’ve never really liked Shauna.”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Niall sighed in exasperation.

“I know! Shocker, right?” Louis held up his hands like ‘What do you know!’. “I’ve always just had this feeling about her. I think she was using you for sex, man. And that’s not fair to you. You need something real.”

“Louis…”

“…You need real, squeezable, natural…. boobs.” Niall stared at him, face almost dead-looking. 

“Cut the crap.” 

“Fine. I can understand if you don’t want your own set, but…” 

“Honestly, Lou. Help.” Louis sighed. He knew when Niall had reached his limit. 

“Okay, Niall. Don’t worry. I’ll come up with a plan to win her back. You can trust me. I’ll do it.” 

“Really?” Niall eyed him skeptically. 

“Yes,” Louis answered sincerely. He actually loved this kind of stuff. There was nothing like a good scheme to keep him up at night. Except for really good sex. He rubbed his hands together and started planning. All kinds of ideas flashed to his mind but a major issue popped up. “Tell me, Niall. Do you have any problems whatsoever with anything that could involve confetti, whipped cream or sexual interaction…?”

\--

Louis was lying in bed Monday morning. He had woken up unreasonably early and simply could not get back to sleep. He had nothing to do, considering his classes didn’t start until eleven. The flat had already been tidied up so he couldn’t do that. He had nothing to study for yet and there was just simply nothing to do, which meant he was left alone with his thoughts. That could actually be fun at times, as he really enjoyed his own company (he was a blast after all), but this morning his thoughts were running mad.  
He kept thinking about Harry. It had been exactly a week and two days since they touched. Louis couldn’t forget about that night. His body ached with the need to feel those hands on him again. He needed to taste those soft lips so badly and the thoughts he was having every morning were highly inappropriate even in his own mind.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about him. What was he doing? What was he thinking about? Was he alone? The questions ate at him and the worst of all, were nailed into his brain. Had Harry found another guy to shag this weekend? Was there now another one of Louis, in glee over that he’d just slept with a pop star? Louis prayed with all his might that there wasn’t.  
But at the same time as all these frustrating wonderings swam around in his mind, there were other parts of his brain that scolded him for even caring to begin with. He wasn’t looking for a relationship! He didn’t want a boyfriend. He certainly hadn’t planned on being with a guy twice until he was twenty-seven. And even if he did get with Harry again, where would it lead anyway? He was not going to end up tangled into some crazy publicity story. He just wasn’t.  
And then there were other parts to think about, like the reasons why Louis hadn’t dated anyone in almost two years. And then what if he didn’t get Harry? He should just stop to even think about all this. He was becoming one of them teenage girls who fell in love with a rock star they couldn’t have and pined over him until they were thirty-five.  
WHY am I even thinking about all this?! he chastised himself. Tommo, you are not a teenager. This sort of thinking is not okay. Get your shit together.  
To try to distract himself from all the aching thoughts that probably would result in some kind of disease, he reached for his phone that rested on his nightstand. He had no texts or calls, which wasn’t very surprising as it was around five in the morning. Maybe Twitter had something to offer. He opened the app and scrolled through his feed. Nothing interesting at all. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Waking up five in morning is not okay unless you have pickles to harvest before sunrise

All the replies he got were boring. Either it was a “lol” or some girl asking if he could DM Harry for her. He rolled his eyes at their pleas. He was never going to do that for them. Reasons why: Get your own damn follow bitch, he wasn’t an owl and no way in hell he was going to pass on a message from a horny girl who only wanted Harry to love her. No way. And please, he wasn’t going to be one of those to revel in the attention Harry had practically handed out by just tapping a simple button.  
Louis scrolled through his mentions and he froze.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles) in reply to @TheTommo  
@TheTommo I guess I should go back to sleep then…

Louis heart made a stop. Harry had tweeted him. Publicly. Time to make the decision, to get caught in the Harry Styles atmosphere or not to get caught in the Harry Styles atmosphere. To answer or not to answer. The answer to that was the only answer that was answerable. He answered,

\--Why are you up? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?  
Louis DMd to Harry.

\--The job…

\--So no pickles to harvest? 

\--Sadly no :( Why are you up?

\--Woke up early…

There was no answer for a while. Louis started to wonder if Harry had left the conversation or just didn’t know what to write. Before he had time to think too much though, a new message popped up. Louis gulped. 

\--I’m sorry if this is highly inappropriate but considering how we met but…. Can I see you again?

To let himself get caught in the Harry sitch or not…

\--Yes

\--Text me on this number then….

Louis stared wide-eyed at the screen. There in black and white was Harry’s phone number. Harry Styles, extremely sexy and very good in bed stranger, one-night stand and rock star. His number was in Louis’ hands. Louis gulped but a smiled started to form on his lips. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
The expression what tickles my pickle is very useful right now. In this case it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts ? x


	4. Banana Pants (or as straight as a flexible ruler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments! I love you all and sorry about the wait but here it is x

“Louis. Lou. William.” Niall sighed. He did not want to have to do this but…

“Ow!” Louis yelled when the remote control hit his face. Ouch. “What was that for?!”

“For you not listening to a word I’ve said. Get your face off that phone!”

“But it’s Harry,” Louis protested. 

“Can’t you like not text him for like five minutes?” Niall said in exasperation. 

“I thought you supported our relationship?” Louis gasped as if in shock. He bit his lip. Define relationship… He really didn’t know what was happening. It had been three days since they’d agreed to see each other again and since Louis had gotten Harry’s number they’d been texting as much as possible. Louis’ hands were constantly glued to his phone and he couldn’t even go to the bathroom without bringing it. You know, he could be like thirty seconds late with answering a rock star. 

“Louis! I need attention!” Niall exclaimed and crossed his arms. Louis finally put away the phone and looked at his pouting friend. “You haven’t hugged me recently and I feel very neglected to be honest,” he said with a high chin and pout. Louis smiled. Niall was so adorable. Well as adorable one could get with nacho crumbs on the chin. 

“Awe, Niall! Are you jealous?” he smiled and poked him in the ribs sweetly. Niall shuffled away, looking the other way.

“Please! Jealous of what? A conversation over a phone? You two haven’t even called each other once. I’m sure you’re never even going get it together enough to even dare to make that date you want so badly.” Louis ignored that. 

“You are so jealous, Niall! You’re adorable!” Louis flung himself on him, pressing him down on the sofa. 

“Get off, Tomlinson,” Niall said but Louis knew he was keeping up the little act. Louis him hugged closely. 

“I’m not letting go until you say you love me and forgive me.” Louis said. He scoffed and tried to push him off but that only resulted in Louis clinging onto him even more. Niall looked away from Louis’ pleading eyes that were only inches from his. 

“Niall…? I love you….” 

“Get off…”

“Niall. I’m begging your forgiveness. Say you love me.” He did respond. “Say you love me!” Louis yelled, causing Niall wince at the loud noise. 

“Fine! I love you!” Niall exclaimed. Louis smirked. Challenge completed. 

“Umm…” The voice startled both Niall and Louis and they looked up. On the other side of the couch stood Niall’s friend Darren, the guy who had thought it had been appropriate to rape Louis’ lips the other night. 

“Oh, Darren! I forgot you were coming over today,” Niall said and Louis climbed off him from where they were lying on the couch. 

“Oh, yeah. You didn’t answer the door…” He wore an unreadable expression and examined Louis. 

“That’s fine, mate.” Louis smiled at him, not sure what the look was for but shrugged. 

“We should get some pizzas,” Niall announced. “I’ll go call for one.” He left for his room and left Louis alone with Darren, who sat down on the couch next to him. 

“How are you, mate?” Louis asked, making small talk. 

“Um, good.” Darren’s eyes fastened on Louis and he suddenly felt a little self-conscious. God, he was staring so much today. Louis watched the lad swallow harshly. “Listen Louis, about the other night. I’m really sorry that I, you know…”

“Oh,” Louis finally got it. So that was why he was being all weird. “No worries! We all do some shit when we’re messed up. Like, I’m not the one to judge. Apparently I even sucked Niall’s nipple the same night so.” He shrugged. Darren still didn’t seem very reassured. He was frowning slightly and his eyes kept flickering between Louis and Niall’s room. “Seriously. It’s alright, mate.” He smiled at him and let out a hand for a reassuring squeeze to Darren’s shoulder. He got up and went over to the breakfast bar, but not before picking up his phone again. Louis frowned. He had missed two texts already.

-Haha not a chance.  
-Louis? Should I go all out and wear yellow pants tonight?

Louis caught himself grinning and immediately stopped when he got a weird look from Darren. 

-If you wear yellow pants then I will personally give you an award for most gay appearance on stage

-haaahaaaa

-You should do it though

-Naah

-What will I have to do to make you do it?

-If you go a whole day at work wearing a scarf, glasses and your hair parted in the middle, I’ll do it. And I’ll be needing proof

Louis snickered. Easy. That was totally worth seeing Harry in tight yellow trousers. 

“Who are you texting?” Darren’s voice was close, leaning on the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen. “You’re laughing out loud.”

“Ha –ngh.” Dammit. He couldn’t say Harry Styles for Christ sake. 

“Who?” Darren frowned. 

“H-h…Horan.”

“Niall?”

“Yes?” 

“But he’s in the other room.”

“We...uh. We miss each other a lot.” Louis explained just as Niall came out of the other room, his phone conveniently in hand. “See?” Louis went up to Niall and gave him a hug. Niall just shrugged, accepting it with a pat on Louis’ head, which Louis was going to kill him for later. Nobody touched the Tommo’s hair. 

“Okay…” Darren said, frown still on his face. Louis picked up his phone again. 

-I’ll do it after your ass is in yellow pants

-Okay then

-Deal?

-Deal.

Louis smirked. He had a feeling that Harry just wanted an excuse to wear the damn pants. Well, Louis didn’t exactly mind. Harry looked good in all sorts of pants. Especially tight ones…

\--

The afternoon dragged on slowly. They watched tv and ate pizza and Louis pretended not to notice Darren’s intense stares that made him very, very uncomfortable and continued to text Harry. Louis was sure Harry wasn’t going to go through with the bet. Why would he go on stage in front of sixty thousand people in yellow pants only so he could see Louis in a scarf and glasses? It seemed a bit exaggerative in a way. But hey if Harry wanted to do I then fine by Louis. He would easily go like that to work if it meant Harry making a fool of himself in front of thousands. And it wasn’t like Louis disliked scarves. There had actually been a time in high school when a scarf had been a very necessary accessory to his daily outfits, but he had dropped it ages ago, so this was an easy bet. But knowing Harry he would probably be loved even more for it.   
Later, Harry texted him again.

-I’m going on stage in a few. I’m wearing the pants. 

-Hahaha this shall be fun. You are so gay

-Oi! I’m as straight as a ruler

-A very flexible ruler that is

-Maybe a little flexible

-A tad 

Louis smirked at his phone. Definitely gay. The rest of the night was nice. Louis commented passionately on how silly the movie they were watching was while Niall and Darren laughed. It was about some couple that pretended to like each other and the ending was so painfully obvious that Louis couldn’t stand it. He was bored and started to throw crisps at the talking guy’s face on the tv, yelling “eat it, eat it!” 

“Louis! There are crisps all over the floor now!” Niall complained. 

“It’s not my fault he didn’t catch them.”

“You’re cleaning that up.”

“I’m not the little housewife. That’s you.” Niall gave out an offended grunt and threw a pillow on him. “Speaking of wives… How’s the lovely Shauna doing?” Louis asked.

“Not good. Have you come up with a plan yet?”

“What plan?” Darren asked and Louis explained the little situation. “Oh, that’s sounds cool. I’ll help you out!”

“Uh, okay.” Louis said. 

“We’ll meet up sometime soon an plan it out,” Darren nodded. Niall looked between the two worriedly.

“I feel like I should be involved in this.”

“No!” Louis waved him off. “Don’t worry, Ni. We’ll come up with something brilliant and I promise you, you’ll get your girl back.” He patted his thigh. He looked back at them, not seeming very sure convinced, but finally nodded. 

“It better be good.”

“Whatever Lou comes up with is always good,” Darren smiled at him. Huh. Louis did not know how he felt about that sentence, at least not coming out of Darren’s mouth.

“What can I say? I’m a mastermind.” Louis shrugged.

\--

 

“Louis.”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing on the floor?”

“Cramps.”

Niall frowned, but only shrugged and left the doorway to Louis’ room, leaving him lying on the floor curled into a ball. Some friend he was.   
How Louis had ended up on the floor, dying in cramps, had come from laughing too hard at the image of Harry strutting around on stage, looking more or less like a banana in yellow pants and a white, loose t-shirt. Louis had been on his computer looking at clips from the concert (only to see if Harry had gone through with the bet and not because he secretly liked their songs and they were really good live) and the sight of Harry was ridiculous. Yellow was definitely not his color at all. He couldn’t help teasing Harry and needed to make a tweet about it.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Does wearing colorful pants make you gay? Only honest answers please x

Louis smirked. He was sure Harry would see it. 

Lissa (@LissaVA)   
Sorry but yes

B Swan (@BellaElla)  
Depends on who’s wearing them

Christian G (@Shady50)  
Yes.

Jacob Linton (@Razorshapesno)  
Out shopping Tommo? 

Meredith G (@GraysonM)  
Is that a jab at @Harry_Styles ?!

 

After that the answers escalated pretty quickly. 

 

3Hanna3 (@HannaMaron)  
I thought you and Harry were friends?!

Sharon Bailey (@ShhBails)  
Why are you insulting Harry???

Hailey W (@ParaEra)  
Guys! Calm down it’s a joke

A little colder (@ehColder)  
Fuck you Tommo. Harry is perfect and he’s not gay!!

Louis rolled his eyes. Some people just needed to open their eyes and see the little gay boy inside Harry that was longing to climb out. If you looked once at Harry, you would assume he was straight and probably was someone who slept around. But if you looked closer (and sleeping with him obviously helped) you would see that maybe he wasn’t as straight as you thought. What had occurred to Louis was that already there was some suspicion of bisexuality involving Harry. It was a bit relieving for Louis, because then if they started dating and later wanted to come out, it wouldn’t be such a horrible shocker for the world.   
Then after thinking that, Louis wanted to slap himself. He could not be thinking like that. Had he not told himself that like a hundred times now? They hadn’t even hung out properly and it had been a week since they last met and the only thing they had done was texting. He didn’t even know if Harry was interested in him like that. Yes, they had slept together but that didn’t necessarily mean that Harry wanted to keep on going down that path. Maybe he was just being friendly.   
Friends. No. Louis knew even now that that word did not go well with either his dick or feelings. And ugh. Feelings.   
Then his phone chirped and he smirked when it was a mention from Harry on Twitter. Surprisingly it wasn’t just a few words, it was a video from the app Vine that Louis had realized Harry was very fond of. 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo Now it’s your turn… vine.co/v/Huu69LLar2y

Louis smirked and pressed play. He was surprised when on the screen Harry turned up on the stage in the middle of the concert. In the background were lights but Harry shined like he was like the sun to Louis. Harry smiled at the camera, making Louis’ breath catch and then filmed his yellow pants. His beautiful eyes turned up on the screen again.   
“I did it. Now it’s your turn. And remember Tommo, I’ll be needing proof.” His eyes crinkled with that and then the clip was over. 

Louis sat back against his bed. He breathed slowly. It was a little overwhelming. Harry had made that little clip in the middle of his concert, in front of thousands of people and then posted it for thirteen million people to see… and it was just for him. It was for Louis.   
It was a little too much, too much to handle. Louis really, really needed to see Harry. Like really, really badly.   
He flipped through his contact book on his phone and stopped when the name was staring up at him from the screen. Slowly but deliberately he tapped it and the phone number was now in front of him. Deep breaths, Tommo. Before he could change his mind he tapped the number and the phone immediately called the number.   
Oh god, the thought in panic mode. Why did I just do that?

“Hello?” the voice was low and deep, making Louis’ skin crawl with want. 

“Hey. It’s me,” he said. “Louis.”

“Hey! What’s up?” His voice was eager, like he was glad to hear from him. It gave Louis the courage he needed. 

“I want to see you,” he said simply. 

“I want to see you too.” Harry’s voice was just as earnest as Louis’ and they were quiet for a moment. 

“Like…soon.” Louis said.

“How soon?”

“Like…now?” Yes, he realized it was in the middle of the night. It was almost 1:30 and–

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Wait, what?

“I’ll be at your place in twenty.” Harry said simply. 

“Oh. O-okay.” 

“See you then.” Harry hung up. Louis just sat there for a few minutes, trying to get what was going on. Harry Styles was coming to his apartment. But more importantly, sexy-fit-curly-and-amazingly-good-bed-one-night-stand guy was coming over. The one who had made him let him stay the night and who he had cuddled with during the night. Cuddled with. Like, Louis never cuddled. Maybe a little with Niall or his mom or sisters but no way did he cuddle with people he had sex with.   
Then it hit him like Niall had once with very large book in the head. Harry was fucking coming over. He looked like shit. Crap!  
Louis ran up from where he was sitting, bolting through the flat. He needed a shower, toothpaste, socks, fresh clothes, a dryer so that he could fix his fringe and –

“Ow! Mother fucking SHIT! Hell! Ow, ow, ow! FUCK!” He whined loudly from where he was now lying on the floor. He clasped at his cheek in pain, biting his lips harshly but a traitorous tear managed to slip down from the corner of his eye. 

“Louis? What was that noise?” Niall’s voice came from his room. He opened his door and found Louis lying on the floor, cradling his face. He snorted with a laugh. “What did you do now, Lou?” The bastard was smiling. Smiling. It only made the fact that his cheek was achingly pounding and his eyes were read from small, unnecessary tears, worse. 

“I…” he sniffled and Niall came down and hovered over his hurt body. 

“What did you do?”

“I-I ran into the door…” Niall laughed out loud, his loud giggling noises filling the apartment together with Louis’ low sniffles. 

“How did you manage that, Lou?”

“It was open and I didn’t look and… Fuck!” Louis started.

“What now?”

“Harry is coming over.”

“WHAT?”

“Yes! And now I look like shit.” Louis uncovered his face, as Niall was still trying to stifle his laughter, shoulder’s still shaking. He helped him to his feet and they went over to the breakfast bar and Louis leaned on it. Why was this happening? Just his luck. 

“Let’s get you some ice.” Niall rifled through the freezer and found a package of frozen peas and pressed it to Louis, who winced at the touch. His face really was aching and he was sure there was going to be a purplish bruise in the morning. Dammit, not his face. Anything but the face.   
Then there was a knock on the door. Louis’ eyes grew to the size of golf balls and Niall seemed to get into statue mode once more. Shit. And that was also what he looked like. He wore black jeans and a t-shirt that wasn’t really that admiring to his body. And his hair wasn’t in a perfect fringe and oh, never mind the fact that his eyes were red and he had a fucking huge, pounding and swollen face.   
Slowly, with the frozen peas still pressed to his face he made his way to the door and with a deep breath he opened it. And there was Harry. Beautiful, beautiful Harry. He wasn’t wearing the yellow pants anymore, which was a positive thing and he was dressed in skinnies and a soft, knitted sweater. His smiled dropped when he took in the picture before him.

“I know,” Louis said, turning around and walking back into the kitchen, leaving the door open for Harry to step inside. “I’m hideous.”

“What happened to your face?” Harry said, concerned. 

“Um, just a little accident.” Louis answered and frowned. Niall was gone from the room. Louis suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he had disappeared. He leaned against the bar as Harry came into the kitchen. 

“What did you do?” he frowned. 

“Um, just uh…ran into a door?” God, this was embarrassing. Louis was blushing. Blushing. He did not blush!

“How did you manage that?” Harry snickered but it faded quickly. Louis took a breath. He was standing in his kitchen with Harry like it was nothing unusual and to his mortification they were talking about Louis being a clumsy idiot.

“That’s what Niall said. I was running and I didn’t look up,” he shrugged. “I ended up on the floor.” Harry smiled sympathetically. Slowly he walked around the bar and stood by Louis. He gulped. Wow. He was really close. 

“Let me take a look,” he said softly and brought the bag of peas, that Louis was still grasping, down from his face. Louis could only stare. He was so close. So painfully close. Louis stared wide-eyed into Harry’s deep green eyes. They were beautiful. The tone of green was lighter than moss yet still dark and Louis found he could quite easily get lost in them. His heart was racing and his breath was starting to get rapid.   
Carefully Harry brought up a hand and slowly, barely touching, let his thumb slide over the wound on Louis’ cheekbone. Wow. Getting hurt maybe wasn’t that bad after all.   
His touch was so light and it sent shivers down Louis’ spine. Harry’s facial expression was calm but biting his lower lip. And that was about the only things that Louis could read from it. He would have paid millions to know what Harry was thinking, because Louis knew exactly what was on his mind. He terribly badly wanted to surge forward and take those soft lips in between his own. But it was impossible to tell what was going on in Harry’s head and obviously Louis was in no position to make a move. Hello, he had a fucking unicorn on his cheek!

“Do you want some tea or something?” Louis broke the silence, looking up into those twinkling eyes. 

“Uh, sure,” Harry smiled and let his hand drop from his cheek. Louis reluctantly stepped away from him and put on the kettle. 

“How was the concert?” Louis asked. 

“Good. Loud.” Harry smiled as he leaned against the counter, watching Louis fiddle with two cups.

“I saw your post on vine.”

“Good. I’ll be expecting a response to it.” 

“I won’t fail you,” Louis promised. “Any milk or sugar?”

“Two sugars and some milk.” Louis poured it up for them and nodded towards the couch and the coffee table and they shuffled over there. They settled in next to each other and Louis sipped on his tea. He really didn’t know what to say. 

“So…How’ve you been since last time?” Harry asked. 

“Uh, good, I guess. Niall hit me in the face with a remote control this afternoon.” Louis nodded. “Nothing unusual.” Harry giggled and looked around.

“Speaking of, where is he?”

“Sleeping I guess. It’s pretty late.” It was around two in the morning for gods sake and here was Louis, talking to the almighty Harry. 

“Oh. Right. Sorry for coming over so late.” He bit his lip again, something that seemed to be a bit of a habit.

“No, no. I wanted you to come,” Louis smiled at him. But he was a bit confused. What had Harry expected to happen two in the morning… Louis didn’t know his intentions. Oh god, he realized. What if this was a booty call? And here was Louis all wounded and making tea? Shit. 

“You wanna watch some tv?” Harry wondered as Louis watched him. He didn’t seem like he was looking to get some tonight… Well, except for the touch cheek thing. But that had only been friendly, or?

“Sure,” Louis switched on the tv. 

As the time flew by Louis found that being with Harry was easy. It was fun. They commented on the very bad action movie together, laughed at the horrible lines and pointed out the many faults there were. Harry always laughed Louis’ jokes and it only made him more eager to tell them. He loved Harry’s raspy laughter and the warm feeling it spread. He loved being the one Harry was laughing with. Louis watched Harry during the late hours and admired him. He was so easy and kind. He talked slowly and his jokes were really bad, but it was charming. He smiled that dimpled grin and it made Louis’ chest flutter every time. The warm feeling he got in his gut every time Harry smiled at him only got stronger every time it happened and he found himself just staring at him numerous times.

As it got later and later Louis was beginning to drift off against Harry’s shoulder. They had shifted closer and closer during the whole night and Harry was very warm and comfortable and Louis wished he could just wrap himself up in his arms and fall asleep. 

“Lou?” Harry mumbled. “Are you sleeping?”

“Almost…”

“Do you want me to go?” he asked tentatively. 

Louis glanced up at Harry and all he could feel was unwillingness to let this warm and cuddly boy leave. “No.”

“Can I stay?”

“Of course,” he said. “Now cuddle with me.” Harry smiled and to Louis’ happiness took him in his arms and they snoozed in on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x


	5. Well how do you know Harry Styles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this chapter is a bore, but I promise the next chapter will be better :) Thank you so much for reading and comments and kudos are always appreciated! x

It was warm. Like, really warm. Louis grunted as his eyelids begun to open and he tried to shift his position where he was lying. It didn’t go well. There was an impossible weight on top of him and he was lying in uncomfortably on his back. He finally got his eyes to flutter open and when took the scene in front of him in, he had to take a moment to calm his nerves. Louis was lying on his back on the sofa, head on a pillow by the armrest. Harry had somehow crawled on top of him, arms clasped around his waist and head resting on his chest. Louis studied him for a second before he mentally slapped himself for being a creep. You did not watch somebody sleep!   
Harry’s hair was everywhere, sticking up from every side, and his cheek was mushed up against Louis’ body, eyelids dropped closed lightly and he was snoozing peacefully. It was an intense and very intimate feeling, lying there so close, practically plastered to a boy he barely knew. But it felt right. Harry’s long and heavy body was melting into him like he belonged there and Louis couldn’t help but love the feeling.   
Slowly Louis reached out a hand, wondering if he really should be doing this or not, and let it carefully comb through Harry’s locks. He’d always fancied curls and Harry’s were perfect. They were ruffled but not too frizzy, just soft and absolutely lovely.  
Louis kept running his fingers through and through, wishing this moment could last a little longer. But Harry soon groaned and Louis sighed, readying himself for Harry’s reaction to their positions around each other. He muttered something intelligible and Louis suspected his mind wasn’t quite there yet. Louis let his hand comb through the soft locks once more, pouting over the fact that it would probably be the last time in a while, but to his surprise Harry seemed to lean into the touch. He smiled to himself. Maybe Harry enjoyed this just as much as he did only he wasn’t quite as aware of it. 

“Don’t stop,” Harry’s deep, deep voice mumbled against his chest. Louis hand stilled for just a moment and a slow smile crept onto his face. Slowly he continued fiddling with the curls and let his fingertips run softly over Harry’s scalp. He made a low and agonizingly beautiful sound of appreciation, and the fact that he was lying literally on top of Louis wasn’t exactly a turn-off either. Louis felt his dick twitch and his head went crimson.   
SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. He begged to the lords that Harry had not felt that and scrunched his eyebrows together, desperately trying to make his little friend down there understand that now was not the time.

“You stopped,” Harry groaned and lifted his head. He looked up at him with big, green eyes and wrinkled forehead. Louis couldn’t help it but the words “cute” and “adorable” popped to mind. Thankfully the color of Louis’ face had gone down a shade and his dick had stopped being inappropriate. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, staring back into the depths of green. They were silent for a moment, just taking in the look of the other. 

“You’re really beautiful in the morning,” Harry whispered. Louis’ heart beat like a drum. It was rapid, his pulse staggering quicker and quicker. His cheeks reddened several shades again and he swallowed. Harry had just called him beautiful. He had just stared him in the eye and told him he was beautiful, like it was the simplest of things.   
Harry bit his lip and Louis couldn’t stop staring at it. He wanted to do that. He let a weak hand slip into Harry’s curls again, the bland hairs, running through his fingers once more. Harry was leaning on his elbows now on either side of his upper body. If Louis leaned in, would Harry kiss him? Test theory. Slowly he lowered his head and–

“You’re not that beautiful. Your face is all swollen.” The voice startled them and Louis glared at a casually-walking-by-the-couch-Niall, and he was reminded of his freaking abscess-looking cheek. God, he had planned to kiss Harry with the unicorn! “It’s all purple and shit.”

Harry turned to face Louis again and examined his wound. A fingertip to his cheek, lightly brushing over it, had Louis in faint mode again. “It’s not that bad…but you probably should have kept the ice on a bit longer last night.”

“What does it look like? No, wait. Don’t tell me.” Louis groaned. “I don’t want to see it.”

“It’s all purple and yellow and your cheekbone looks a bit misshaped, like a deformity.”

“Niall! I told you I didn’t want to know!” Louis leaned up and glanced over the back of the couch. Niall was sitting there eating from a bowl of cereal. “And why are you sitting there? You’re bothering us.”

“Actually you are bothering me. You are the one with a boy on top of you and I am not in the mood to watch my best friend having sexual interactions on my couch.”

“Um…”The sound came from Harry and it was like the two suddenly realized in what kind of position they were in. Yes. Way to make it awkward, Niall. Thanks. “I should get up,” Harry said and pushed himself off Louis. 

“Yeah,” he muttered back and they both awkwardly got up from the couch, Louis glaring at Niall behind Harry’s back. He just smirked back. Then he seemed to realize something and turned to Harry with his big, pleading eyes. Oh no.

“Harry?” he asked, a great big favor to be asked. “Can you please –”

“He’s not going to follow you on twitter.” Louis decided. Niall glared at him. 

“That was not what I was going to ask! And you don’t decide that! So if very nice and very cool Harry here would tap a few buttons on his phone then it would have nothing to do with you…” Niall gave Harry big smile, totally sucking up. Louis rolled his eyes. Harry only laughed where he was leaning on the breakfast bar. 

“Back to what I was saying,” Niall continued. “Since very nice and very cool Harry is here, and last time was such a delight, then I was going to nicely ask dear Harry if he could maybe, maybe be a sweetheart and make some waffles?” 

Harry laughed at the hopefulness in Niall’s voice and smiled. “Of course.”

“Yay!” Niall cheered. 

“You are eating breakfast right now.” Louis pointed at the bowl of cereal in front of his friend.

“Shut up.”

“And may I add that you’re taking advantage of poor Harry.”

“Well poor Harry offered.”

Louis gave him a “wtf are you saying” face. “He did not!” 

“Whatever. I’m not having this conversation with you anymore. Dismissed.” Niall waved him away. Louis just stared at him exasperatedly. There was something seriously wrong with this kid.   
Harry was smirking over by the sink where he was mixing together the ingredients for waffles, and Louis highly disapproved.

“Don’t laugh, Harold. You’re taking his side.” He complained and rested on his elbows beside Harry. 

“His side on what? You want my waffles too.” Louis couldn’t deny that. This kid really knew what to do in the kitchen. 

“Fine.”

After that Harry continued making waffles and Louis tried to help by whisking but nearly spilled half the contents of the bowl all over himself, and then was strictly ordered to go sit by Niall and not touch anything.   
Louis watched Harry making himself at home in his home. He seemed to remember where everything was from last time and Louis smiled at the idea of Harry knowing his way around his flat. He could easily get used to the sight. He wanted Harry to make him breakfast every day…

Niall snapped his fingers in his face. “Stop staring,” he whispered. “It’s creepy.” Louis shrugged out of it just as Harry placed the food on the table and Louis inhaled the scent of syrup and his eyes caught on the kettle Harry was handling.

“You’re an angel, you know that?” he smiled as Harry poured up some hot water in cups and put teabags in them. He noticed the way the corners of Harry’s mouth tilted up at the comment and immediately the butterflies in his gut made him known of their presence. 

“What are you guys doing today?” Harry asked and sat down next to Louis. 

“Well, it’s a Friday so we are skipping classes,” Louis answered. Well, “already missed our classes” was probably a better way to put it. Louis had slept really long and really well last night…

“But you’ve got work at three, which is in three hours by the way and after that we’re going to Stan’s. He’s having a party,” Niall added as he picked up a few waffles and poured a heavy amount of syrup on top.

“Work, huh? Does that mean what I think it means?” Harry smirked and tilted his head at him.

“Oh, god.”

“What?” Niall wondered.

“Because of a little bet I’m going to have to wear certain accessories to work.”

“What bet?”

“Harry wore yellow pants at his concert last night and now I have to go through with my part of the deal.” Harry nodded and smiled down at Louis. 

“I will be looking forward to seeing it…” His look at Louis almost had him melt in his seat. He wanted to lean up and press his lips to Harry’s and… He felt a hand on his thigh. Oh god. This was too overwhelming. Harry squeezed his thigh and then let it rest there, just smiling innocently back at Louis’ a little breath taken appearance. 

“Oh, I bet you will…” Louis said lowly, almost to himself. That one dimple showed up as Harry stared back at him. Louis thought he was going to lose control of himself. If Harry kept staring at him like that he was going to pounce. 

“Can you please not do that? I’m trying to eat.” Louis head whipped to face Niall. 

“Doing what?” he asked innocently as Harry squeezed his thigh again and he had to deliberately force his body not to squirm at the contact. 

“Have eye-sex all over the innocent waffles. Have some respect. They could catch something.” Louis rolled his eyes though his cheeks immediately turned red at the comment. He dared to sneak a glance at Harry and found him smiling fondly down at him. His blush brightened even more.

“We’re not,” Louis declared while giving Niall a look that told him he was so dead. 

“Maybe a little bit,” Harry interfered. Oh. Okay. Maybe a little bit. Oh. He was smirking down at him with “that” look that was a fond little smirk that Louis had picked up on recently. 

“If you don’t stop I’m leaving and taking the food with me.” Niall threatened. 

“We’ll stop,” Harry chuckled, but his hand on Louis’ thigh just got a firmer grip. Breathe, Louis. Breathe. 

“Good. So what are you doing today, rock star-Harry?” Niall asked.

“Not much. I’ve got some writing I need to do with the lads later. Other than that, nothing really.”

“So you’re not going to run out in the middle of breakfast?” Louis smiled. Harry gave them an embarrassed smile.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. But no, I’m staying. If you’ll have me…?” his eyes flickered to Louis, for the first time looking a little nervous. 

“Oh I don’t know… I mean he made us breakfast and all…maybe we should kick him out.” He discussed with Niall who smirked.

“Yeah. I think the waffles tastes just a tad too good.”

“And the tea water was way too hot for a while there.” Louis smirked at Harry who rolled his eyes. “No, I think we’ll let him stay,” he decided and picked up a piece of waffle with his fork and smilingly put it in his mouth. He kept smiling with a full mouth, looking like and idiot and Harry just grinned back. There was some sugar left on his lip and when Harry slowly brushed it off with his thumb, he thought he was going to die.

“You’re ugly when you do that.” Niall. Why. Why did he always have to ruin their little moments? Louis determinedly vowed that he was not allowed near them when he was trying to be cute.

“I’ll have you know that my mom thinks I’m very beautiful,” he glared with a high chin. Niall and Harry snickered. 

“Are you guys finished?” Harry asked after a while and they nodded. Harry cleaned off the table and Niall sneakily went to his room to escape the painful manual labor of doing dishes. On other occasions Louis would have run after him and dragged him back by his teeth, but at the chance of being alone with Harry, he didn’t mind at all. 

“I wash, you dry?” Louis suggested. Quietly they did so and worked through most of the dishes. Having Harry closely by his side, doing normal things like this was nice. After finding out he was a famous celebrity, Louis had thought it would be weird hanging out with him again. Of course they had actually met before he knew, so he guessed maybe that sort of made the situation easier. He had been with Harry before he knew and that obviously made their relationship different then it would have been if he had known. Louis suspected Harry liked that they’d met before too, because then he knew that Louis actually liked him for him and not for his fame or money. And honestly he couldn’t care less about those things. To him Harry was Harry, the extremely gorgeous guy from the bathroom, the guy who had made him writhe under his touch and kissed him so passionately he saw stars. That was the Harry that made his insides flutter, and made him think and use words like a teenage love struck girl.

Louis sneaked a glance at Harry and found him frowning slightly. “What?” he asked. 

“Is it weird that I mention you on twitter? I mean I put our bet on Vine and all… I don’t want to drag you into something like, you know…”

Louis considered this as he thought about it all for a moment. Did he mind? “Well, my account is anonymous so I guess it’s okay.” Yeah, it was alright, he decided. “Plus you got me hundreds of new followers.” Harry smirked at him. “Yeah, I know. You’ve got like millions and you’re all famous and shit, but I’m up to eight thousand without really doing anything. Take that. But don’t worry,” he sighed. “I’m not letting it go to my head. I know they’re just following me so that I’ll DM you for them.”

“Not true!” Harry shook his head. “You’re twitter is actually really funny.”

“Really?” Harry thought he was funny? Well then…

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Your tweets are really cute.”

“Cute?!” Louis gasped. He was mortified! His tweets were anything but cute. No. “That’s an insult Harold!” He splashed water from his fingers in his face. One did not simply call the Tommo cute. 

“Hey!” Harry smacked his bum with the towel in his hands. 

“Oi! Don’t touch that! It’s my most valuable asset. You’ve got to earn that.” Harry just laughed and flicked his shoulder with the towel again. “Hey! Stop!” Louis protested. He did it again. 

“You started it!” 

Louis glared, but cupped his hand under the running water and threw a handful in his face. He raised an eyebrow. Take that.   
Louis was ready for Harry smacking him again, but what he wasn’t prepared for was Harry rushing up to the sink, trying to get to the water. Louis realized what he was planning and physically tried to stop him from getting through. He clutched at his muscled shoulders and pressed his hip into his side and tried to block the area as much as possible. But Harry was strong. He made his way forward, fighting off Louis’ protesting arms and reached for the water. And then Louis found himself against the sink with Harry’s body pressing into him from behind, one arm wrapped around his waist, holding tightly onto his arms and the other burying his face in water. 

“Harry!” he gasped breathlessly. “Stop!”

“What’s the magic word?” he said into his ear. God, he was close. His crotch was practically pressing into his arse. 

“Harold!”

“What’s the magic word?!” he demanded. 

“Please, pretty, please,” Louis gave in. Harry stopped shoving water in his face and turned the water off. Louis had expected him to let go of him, but he didn’t. He swirled him around in his arms, so that Louis now was pressed closer to him, but now face to face. Harry smirked down at him, where he was glaring, water dripping from his face. Slowly he picked up the towel and softly dried his cheeks and forehead. Louis’ heart pounded heavily in his chest. Was this when Harry would finally kiss him?

“You know, Niall’s a bit of a cock block.” Harry smiled and let the towel drop onto the sink next to them. 

“I know. It’s his Irish genes,” Louis breathed. Harry, a little hesitant in his moves, let his fingers slide along Louis’ jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek sweetly. His other hand was at the small of his back, lightly holding Louis to him. 

“Maybe…” Harry leaned in. God. This was it. This was it. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before it was just… It meant something now. Now it wasn’t just some random hookup in a bathroom at a club. This was real. He stood on his tiptoes, reaching up to meet Harry’s lips half way. 

“LOUIS! Darren’s on your phone!!” Niall’s voice echoed through the flat. Louis groaned and slumped back down on his heels. For fuck sake!

“Fuck you, Niall.” He groaned. 

“LOUIS!” he yelled and stuck his head out of Louis’ room. “Oh. Sorry. I’ll just tell him you’re busy...yeah, I’ll do that.” He said when he saw the position they were in. 

Louis face was dead. “Well, the moment’s over so…” He was so going to kill Niall.

“Definitely a cock block,” Harry whispered with a grin. Louis just shook his head as they came apart. 

“Hand me that phone, Ni.” He called for him. Niall came strolling out of Louis’ room and held the out the device. 

“Why the hell are you in my room?” Louis asked before answering. 

“I got invited to a costume party and I thought I’d dress as gay.” He shrugged. 

“How do you dress as gay? You’re all stereotypes Niall.” Louis highly disapproved. Then he realized something. “So you went to my room…” Louis he glared.

“What, you have a lot of colorful things. I was going to borrow one of your pairs of red trousers and then do the striped shirt and then the scarf –“

“So really you’re just doing me two years ago?” 

“Well…”

“I’m going to kill you.” Louis announced flatly. Niall ran to his room. He turned to Harry and he pointed to the phone in Louis hand. Right.

“Hey, Tommo Tomlinson Tom Tommo Tom here,” he sighed and Harry smirked.

“Huh?” the other person on the line said.

“It’s me.” He rolled his eyes. “Louis.”

“Oh, hey Louis!” 

“Hi.” He answered as he watched Harry lean against the breakfast bar. 

“I was just calling to… you know...”

“To ask me out?” Louis smirked when Harry’s head snapped up. He heard the loud gulp Darren made on the other side of the line. “Don’t worry mate, I’m only joking.” There was silence. Harry visibly seemed to relax again. Louis smirked. After this morning he was fairly sure Harry wanted him just as much Louis wanted him in return.

“Oh.” Darren said. Harry watched Louis intently. 

“So…uh…” Louis said, watching Harry bite his lip. Could he not? It was so distracting…

“Yeah I was just wondering when you wanted to meet up.”

“Meet up?” he wondered. God, those lips… A godsend. And Jesus… dimples.

“We were supposed to plan out how Niall was going to get Shauna back.”

“Right…” Harry got up and placed himself near Louis. Both of their hips were resting against the bar and Harry let two fingers trail at his other hip. Louis heartbeat picked up.

“So?” Darren asked.

“So?” Focus Louis. And breathe.

“When can we meet?”

“Uh, tomorrow?” God, he didn’t even remember what he was doing tomorrow. Harry’s eyes were really deep…

“Okay. Starbucks at two?” Harry’s fingers were now tugging at a loop of Louis’ trousers. Louis nodded. Oh god, he didn’t even listen to what Darren was saying. Harry was too close. Could they just kiss now please? “Lou…uh… Do you mind if it’s a date?” He didn’t even understand the words that came from the line. All he could see was the how Harry licked his lip and… 

“Okay,” he answered. Could they hang up now?

“Really? Wow. Okay. I’ll see you then!” Darren said lightly and Louis didn’t listen at all because Harry was drawing circles on Louis’ bare skin of his hip underneath his shirt. 

“Bye, Darren.” He breathed. 

“Bye, Lou. See ya on our date.” He hung up.

“Yeah, see you on our…WHAT?!” Harry was startled and he flinched back at Louis’ loud voice. His leg hooked back in one of the stools, and as Louis was linked to him by his fingers in the loop of his pants, he lost his balance and tumbled into him. They fell to the floor in a loud crash, dragging a chair with them and Louis landed painfully on top of Harry. 

“Ughf.” Harry’s breath escaped his lungs. 

“Sorry,” Louis smirked at him where he was lying quite comfortably actually. 

“Why would you yell like that?” Harry complained, wincing as he rubbed the back of his head. Louis rolled off him and landed on the floor by his side. 

“I…uh… I think I accidentally agreed to a date with a dude that is definitely not my type.” Louis confessed.

“Accidentally?” Harry asked. 

“It’s your fault!” Louis accused. “You’re the one who was all up on me. It’s safe to say I was a little distracted.”

“What, by this?” Harry smirked. He rolled over so that he was resting on his elbow and his hand reached out to draw on Louis’ arm. He pulled his arm away.

“Yes! And you don’t get to touch me like that. You’ve already caused one very awkward and very uncomfortable situation to be bound to happen in the nearest future. That little thing you’re doing with your hand is off limits.” He seriously did not want to go on a date with Darren. He already knew he wasn’t a good kisser and why in the world would he even if he was? He was not his type and as far as he had known Darren wasn’t even gay. Plus he kind of had Harry, didn’t he? And hello!?! Why wasn’t Harry more bothered by this?

“But you like it…” Harry argued and continued the gesture. He shifted closer. Okay maybe the reason he wasn’t very bothered was because Louis was practically forcing himself not to squirm in pleasure at the touch. 

“But it causes trouble. See we’re lying on the floor.” 

“I think I have a dint in my head after that.” 

“Now you’re just as injured as I am,” Louis smiled. 

“But yours is uglier.” Harry smirked. Louis narrowed his eyes. 

“Is not!”

“Have you even seen it?” Louis shook his head. He hadn’t gotten a chance to look in a mirror in a while, and he was reminded of the fact that he had slept on a couch and still looked like shit. Harry picked up Louis’ phone from where it was lying on the floor and held it over Louis’ face.

“No. No photos!” Louis protested. Harry snapped the picture and held it out for him. The picture was luckily only of the wound, because frankly Louis had no desire to see what he looked like. It would be too painful. To his surprise the wound wasn’t as bad as he’d thought. It was mostly yellow but with some purple and the skin in the edges looked a bit green but other than that it wasn’t too bad… 

“Ugh,” Louis groaned. …but it still looked like shit. 

“What are you doing?” Harry wondered. 

“Posting it on twitter. I need some sympathy.” Harry chuckled. 

“You live on that thing.”

“Says you, who do nothing else than post on Vine.” 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I was physically abused…. by a door.

He posted the picture. Harry snorted when he read it.

“You’re honestly so clumsy.”

“I’m not clumsy!”

“Since I’ve known you have run into a door, almost spilt all of the waffle mixture and made us end up on the floor like this. You are kind of clumsy.”

“Not clumsy! I just don’t really focus on what I’m doing.”

“I bet I could get you to focus.” Harry smiled innocently, but Louis knew there was nothing innocent about what he’d said at all. Louis smacked his arm. 

“Young Harold, you’re being inappropriate. I’m trying to interact with my dear followers mind you.” Harry sighed and settled to lay next Louis on his back. 

“What are they saying then?” he asked. They scrolled through Louis’ mentions and laughed at some responses. It was nice just lying there, talking softly and just being. Harry’s shoulder was touching Louis’ and their arms occasionally bumped when Harry pointed at the screen. It was so easy hanging out with him and the fluttery feeling in his gut was sort of just like a bonus. Even if Louis wouldn’t have these fluttery feelings for him, then Harry would be a great friend. He was easygoing and funny and really, really cute…

Jane Payne (@LiamLover01)  
Please DM Harry for me?? <33

“See what I mean?” Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry. They only did want him for Harry. 

“Well, be nice then. Answer.”

“But they are using me. I don’t want to be nice.”

“Louis. Be nice.” Harry gave him a false stern face and Louis rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.”

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
The first and last time I’ll ever do this but…@LiamLover01 What do you want me to tell him?

“Happy?” he scowled at Harry. 

“I’m very proud of you.” The reply came within in the minute.

Jane Payne (@LiamLover01)  
@TheTommo OMG thank you!!! Just that I love him and would he follow me? It would mean the world!!

“Fine.” Louis sighed and turned to Harry. “Hi Harold. There’s a girl that loves you that is inappropriately called ‘LiamLover’ and she wants you to follow her.”

“Well then, my dear Louis, I shall follow her.” He smirked and got his own phone out of his pocket. He typed in her username and clicked the follow button. 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Hi @LiamLover01 I love you too. Now thank dear mr @TheTommo because he’s being a gentleman xx

“Why are you so nice to your fans?” Louis asked. Harry frowned at him. “Okay, never mind.”

“I love them. They’re the reason we are where we are. They’re amazing.”

“They spam my account. They’re not that amazing.” Harry just rolled his eyes. Louis continued scrolling through his mentions. 

Jane Payne (@LiamLover01)  
OMFG!!! This is the best day of my life!! THANK YOU @TheTommo You’re amazing!!

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@LiamLover01 I know right

Lisa Gold (@StylesShowerCurtain)  
I guess you really do know Harry

Melissaaaa (@MelissaKay)  
Oh god. Who are you?? How do you know Harry??? 

“Well, how do I know Harry?” Louis smiled at him. 

“Yeah, how do you know Harry?” he smiled back.

“Well, I met him in a bathroom and we had a really great snog session.”

“And I remember correctly you took him home to your flat and very politely introduced him to your bed.” Louis pretended not to feel how his cheeks turned slightly pink. 

“It would’ve been rude not to.” Louis breathed. They were lying there, heads resting on the floor and it was so simple. Louis realized there didn’t need to be a long build up for the kiss and it didn’t have to be a big deal. It didn’t have to be all about the romantic stuff. Harry was perfect, not only romantically but also as a friend. Even if they hadn’t had sex and just met and hung out at some random party, Louis was sure he’d become friends with Harry right away. It was so simple and easy to be with him. Why couldn’t their kiss be just as easy? So Louis simply leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Harry’s.


	6. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Have a good day. I just ate some chocolate. bye. x

“Okay! You know what? I think that’s enough.” Louis tried to stand up from where he was sitting on a chair in front of his full body mirror. 

“Sit!” Harry ordered, pushing him down again by the shoulders. 

“My hair is fucking stale. I don’t need anymore of that!” he complained. 

“Just a little bit more.” Harry squirted even more gel into his hands and continued combing through Louis’ already rock hard hair. It didn’t even feel like hair anymore, it was just stale stripes of hair product. Normally, Louis would never have allowed anyone to fix his hair but seeing as Harry was breaking all of his small but very important rules lately, he’d agreed to let him do it.   
After examining his work thoroughly Harry finally seemed pleased with the result. Louis was already scowling at the reflection in the mirror. He looked like a cartoon of some sort. He was wearing extremely tight red pants, a snug button down shirt that was almost suffocating at the collar and his hair was parted in the middle and all in all he looked like a little nerd. All that was missing was a book of algebra tucked under his arm. 

Harry pulled out a pair of big hipster glasses from God knows where and slid them on Louis. “There. Now you look like a perfect little gay boy,” he said, clearly satisfied with the look. Louis glared at him. Harry had made him look so much worse than he had expected when he’d agreed to this.

“I hate you,” Louis said, looking narrow-eyed up at him. 

“You don’t.” Harry said and dried off some gel from his hands with a towel. 

“Oh but I do.”

“Nope.” Harry smiled and adjusted Louis glasses a little. His finger slid along Louis jaw and automatically Louis was breathless. “Because every time I do this…” Harry leaned down and placed a soft, heart-stopping kiss on his lips. Louis’ response was almost instinctual. He immediately wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him in and reciprocated the kiss the best way he knew how. To his dismay Harry broke the embrace and smirked at him. “…you do that.”

“But you’re hot.”

Harry chuckled and pulled Louis up from the chair by his arms. “I’ve been told.”

“Oh, being modest are we?” Louis said. Harry just rolled his eyes and laced his arms around Louis’ waist. It felt so unreal. It had been only an hour since their kiss on the kitchen floor and already Louis felt like Harry belonged with him. He was acting sweet and he was cute and funny and always seemed to find a way to kiss his cheek. Louis turned crimson every single time. It was such a coupley thing to do, and to be honest he loved it. 

“You on the other hand look like a little school boy.”

Louis scowled. “And whose fault is that? If you’d let me do it then I could have turned this thing to my benefit. I could’ve looked sexy instead of a young little twink.” 

“I think you’re cute.”

“Harry. I’ve told you, looking cute is not a compliment. If you want to say I look nice, tell me I’m hot.”

“But you do look cute.”

“Harry!”

“Quite adorable actually.”

“Harold. Say I look hot.”

“But –“

“Tell me I look hot!” Louis exclaimed. 

“Jesus,” Harry flinched. “Okay, you look very hot, Louis.”

“Well, thank you. Now kiss me.”

“You do a lot of ordering around, don’t you?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Harold.” Harry rolled his eyes and kissed him. Louis grinned into the kiss. He knew many ways of making somebody kiss him, but the simplest was just to tell them. Harry’s lips were warm as always and his fingers fiddled with the edge of Louis’ shirt, finger occasionally brushing his bare back, making him shiver. It was so easy to melt into him and forgetting what was going on in real life. All Louis could think about was the brush of Harry’s curls against his forehead and the taste of his tongue against his lips. He didn’t know how long they stood there, it could have been minutes or hours or days. All Louis wanted was more, more and more.

“You need to go to work.” Harry mumbled against his skin. 

“I don’t want to let you go. You’re warm.” 

“You start in twenty minutes.”

“You’re still warm.” Louis snuggled closer, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. 

“Lou…”

“Five more minutes.” Harry seemed to give up at that and just hugged Louis tighter.   
Things had gone so fast. Maybe it was because of how they’d met or because both just knew what they wanted, or rather what they didn’t want. Louis knew he didn’t want to be just friends with Harry and he knew he didn’t want Harry to be with anybody else. But what were they now? He wasn’t sure he wanted to be boyfriend to a rock star or even if he wanted to be a boyfriend or have one at all. He liked to party. He liked to kiss random people and have sex a lot and do what he pleased. Being tied to someone wasn’t something he’d planned to be until a reasonable age, approximately thirty-two. 

“Harry?” he asked softly. “What are we?”

“I don’t know.” Harry mumbled against him. “This happened very fast.”

“Maybe we should take it slow. See where things go.”

Harry leaned back and his deep green eyes stared into Louis’. “You want to do that?”

Suddenly he felt a little nervous. What was he getting into? “Um, yeah. Okay.”

“So we’re kind of…you know, dating a little bit?” Harry bit his lip and looked at him through his lashes. It was adorable.   
“Dating a little bit?” Louis grinned at the expression. “Okay, yes. We’re kind of dating a little bit.”

“Okay, good. We’re on the same page then.” Harry grinned back. 

“But we don’t tell people, alright? I don’t want to be in some publicity thing, kay?” Harry nodded seriously and kissed his cheek. 

“My lips are sealed.”

\---

“HOLY FUCKING JESUS! LOUIS IS DATING A FUCKING ROCK STAR!!!!!”

“Niall! Shut the fuck up!” Louis hissed and anxiously looked around. He just knew he shouldn’t have told him yet. Louis was in his ridiculous outfit at work and had received numerous looks and stares. He was starting to get pissed off because they were just plain rude. Niall had come around after his shift at the electronic shop had ended as usual and was waiting for his caramel latte and Louis had decided to spill the beans. 

“But Lou! This is huge!” He tried to keep his voice down but didn’t succeed very well. “I mean with Harry comes a huge fucking package deal!” Then his eyes drifted into space and he looked absolutely gone. “He could take us everywhere…”

“Snap out of it, Niall. And it’s not a big deal really. Well, it’s fucking crazy, but we’re not together or anything. We’re just gonna’ casually hang out and make out a lot.”

“But it’s Harry Styles. This is crazy man.” Louis handed him his latte and he took a careful sip. Today Niall was dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt that said ‘crazy mofo’ and dark shades and Louis immediately could tell he was trying to look cool for some reason.

“So what’s wrong with you, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?”

“I’m meeting Shauna after this.”

“How is that going?”

“I don’t know. We hang out, fuck and then she’s gone.” The poor kid actually looked sad. 

“Niall. I told you not to get hung up on this,” he sighed and Niall hung his head. “But don’t worry Darren and I are going to meet tomorrow and figure this thing out on our apparent date.” 

“Date?”

“I accidentally said yes. Did you even know he’s gay?”

“Well, he kissed you so maybe that’s a hint.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He had still no idea of how to get out of that one. He couldn’t exactly call and cancel because the meaning behind seeing him was for charity right, so that would just be awful. And he couldn’t tell him “I changed my mind, sorry” after a few hours. He could say he’d decided to go celibate…but lying isn’t really nice, is it? Sigh. He would just have to find away to avoid doing anything that could lead Darren on in any way. No physical contact, no looking into his eyes or joke about sex. Nothing. God, how was he going to manage about two hours without any of that?   
It was a slow day at the coffee shop and Niall eventually left to go see the skinny little bitch and when the clock hit six, Lindsay finally came to take over for Louis. He was leaning on against the counter with the twitter app up. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I’ve gone through with my part of the bet. No need to worry @Harry_Styles I’m still alive.

Leigh Simons (@LeighSss)  
AW do you think he’s worried??<3

Samine (@Samiiiii)  
You two are so cute

Jackie Almond (@Almondslivelong)  
What did you have to do Tommo?xxx

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I wore a special little outfit to work and have endured the rudeness of many narrow-minded people. Been a pleasure x

 

“Wow, Louis. I like your sense of fashion today. Who are you wearing?” Lindsay smirked.

“Actually it’s a challenge.”

“What did the other guy do?” she said as she made herself a coffee behind the bar. 

“He wore yellow pants.” 

“Lame.” Yeah it was... Louis should have made him do something worse.

 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
What if hypothetically @Harry_Styles were to do another challenge…What should he do?

Beauty and the beast (@YokerBBb)  
Go nude at his next concert. We want to see his junk

Louis snickered. Wouldn’t they all love that. He resisted the idea to answer with a “Sorry already seen it” and kept scrolling through his answers. Since Harry had mentioned him in his vine clip he had gained tons of more followers and the numbers were increasing excessively with every hour. 

Cameron James (@CamJames777)  
Make him dress up as a girl

Now that was a good one, and Harry would love it. Louis read through some other stuff but he had already decided what to challenge Harry with. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I here by officially challenge Mr. @Harry_Syles to dress up as a girl in his next interview. Wearing a dress is preferable. 

Louis smirked as he sent the tweet out and awaited the answer. Harry sure would be up for it. He was competitive and just like Louis hated to lose. He wouldn’t hesitate to do it.   
Louis got his stuff from the locker room behind the kitchen and swiftly filed out of the shop. He decided to walk home and the idea to grab a coffee on his way out turned out to be a good one because it was still quite chilly out even though it was the end of March. When he was halfway home his phone chirped and he got his answer from Harry. 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo I’ll do it if you do a thing for me. 

Louis smirked. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles What go down on ya? 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo Stop being dirty minded. I was talking about a challenge. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles Oh really were you now xxxxxxxx

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo If you go for a cheeky little swim in the lake with the ducks I will gladly dress up as a girl

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles But it’s March

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo Take it or leave it. I’ll be needing proof

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Taking it. But you better be wearing lipstick or I’m never talking to you again.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

\--

 

Louis was nervous. He was sitting in a corner at Starbucks waiting for Darren to arrive. He had gotten here early to try to prepare. He wasn’t sure what to expect. It was a first date after all so there probably wasn’t anything to worry about really. He’d made sure to sit near the bathrooms so that if things got uncomfortable he could easily excuse himself. The place wasn’t too full and he had already ordered his coffee and a bagel when Darren stepped inside the coffee shop. Darren’s eyes didn’t find him immediately and for a moment he contemplated hiding and not alerting him to his presence in the back, but he wasn’t a jerk dammit and this guy was Niall’s friend. He took a deep breath and called out,

“Darren! Over here.” Great, now he sounded eager to see him. 

“Oh, there you are!” he smiled enthusiastically. Louis didn’t get up to give him a hug. He had planned this very well and decided a very platonic and very, very brotherly handshake was a good way to go. Darren strolled over to where he was sitting and pulled off his jacket, smiling brightly. 

“Hi.”

“Oh, you already ordered.” Yes, he had. Now Darren couldn’t offer to buy him anything and Louis wouldn’t feel like a jerk for not doing it either. 

“Yeah. Uh...you can go order. I’ll wait here.”

“Oh. Okay.” Darren trailed off to the counter with a confused look. Louis buried his face in his hands as soon as he was gone. This was going to be awful. Just…awful. He brought up his phone and typed out a message.

-Kill me. Niall. Kill me. What do I do. What do I do.

-Be nice. And come up with a plan.

Louis groaned. Niall was no help whatsoever. Darren was at the front of the line now and when he turned and found Louis looking at him he waved with a grin. Fuck. He was definitely sending the wrong signals. He quickly looked away and silently begged the gods for someone to take him away. 

“So how are you?” Darren said when he was back with a coffee and a muffin.   
“I’m good, good.” Could this get any more awkward? “You?”

“Great!” The enthusiasm in his voice was painful and Louis wanted to drown himself for not focusing on the phone call before. Louis tried to smile convincingly at Darren and it seemed he succeeded because he beamed back at him. Louis made a mental note to smile less.

“So let’s get on with this. Any ideas on how dear Nialler will get the girl to stick around?” The sooner they were done with this, the better. 

“Not really. I saw this move and I got the idea of trying to make her jealous but I don’t think that will work in this situation. I mean that would probably just give her more reason to go.” Louis nodded slowly, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. Good thinking Darren, but hey, let’s talk about things that could actually help.

“The movie was really funny though. You should see it.” It sounded like a bore. “Maybe we could go together?” SHIT. Shit. Already Darren was bringing those kinds of things. What did he say to that? Darren was looking up at him nervously and with big eyes and all Louis could do was internally scream for help. He swallowed harshly. What did he say to that? Here they were on a so called date and he hadn’t even explained to Darren that he wasn’t quite as fond of him as he was in return and now he was asking for more and it wasn’t like he could pretend that seeing a movie together was absolutely and totally platonic because it wouldn’t be, at least not for Darren. 

“Uhm, maybe,” he said awkwardly. He didn’t look him in the eye but he regretted it immediately because this could be taken as him being shy. Not good.   
The “date” carried on and it was horrible. Darren kept changing the subject to Louis or something that was relatable to them dating. It was actually starting to get annoying how much he avoided talking about Niall but at the same time quite impressing of how many ways he found to trail the subject back to Louis. And Louis did everything in his power to turn the subject back. He tried to come up with ideas but was interrupted by Darren’s jokes and topic changes and sometimes he didn’t even realize they weren’t talking about what was important anymore.  
The thing that made Louis extremely uncomfortable was the way Darren looked at him. It was some sort of hungry stare that wasn’t at all as appealing as the way Harry would look at him. Harry would bite his lower lip and lick it absentmindedly and he would trail Louis’ features with his eyes and then Louis would feel warm and fluttery inside. Darren’s look felt intruding and he felt self-conscious in an entirely different way. More like “Don’t touch my goods! I’ll beat you with a stick!” instead of “Pounce on me bitch. I want to feel your hands on my body”.

“So how was your day yesterday then?” Darren asked happily. Louis was starting to wonder if he was going to ask about every day of his week. Darren would not stop asking him all sorts of questions and he considered snapping at him, saying, “making out with Harry Son of God Styles, but that wasn’t really an option was it.

“Uh, Niall and I went to Stan’s for a party.” He answered. An idea flashed to his mind. “You should have been there. There were a lot of hot guys.” There hadn’t been. 

Darren stared confusedly at him. “Uh…”

“I mean no one goes up to my standards but still. You should have come. Get some.” He said casually, watching his reactions intently. 

Darren eyed him carefully and Louis felt very unsure all of a sudden. “Actually I already have my mind set on someone.” He nudged his knee to Louis’ under the table and Louis’ eyes widened in shock. No. No. No. That went in the wrong direction. That was so not how it was supposed to turn out! Bad move, Tommo. BAD MOVE! He didn’t know what to do. He stared back at Darren who smiled back at him, intentions very clear.   
Suddenly his phone started to ring. The lords had heard his prays and they’d sent a phone call to save him! Thank you, God! He made a quiet promise to go to church more often and sent a not very sincere apologetic look at Darren and left the table.

“Hello?” he answered as he let out a breath of relief. 

“Hey, it’s me.” The low familiar voice sent a smile across his face.

“Couldn’t go a day without me, huh?” he smiled, secretly very happy he’d called. He could almost tell over the line how Harry rolled his eyes. “Did you miss me, babe?”

“Maybe a little,” Harry answered and Louis mentally slapped himself for blushing. 

“You’re lucky because I miss you too.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m on a date.”

Harry chuckled. “Right. How’s that going? I hope he hasn’t touched you.”

“As if I’d let him. And it’s awful. It’s so awkward the penguins in the south can feel it.” Louis groaned.

“Have you come up with an idea yet?”

“No, the bastard changes the subject all the time and whenever I mention Niall he starts talking about me. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

Harry laughed. “Well you are a lot more interesting than Niall, Lou, if you know what I mean. I can see where he is coming from.”

“You’re not helping. And he keeps talking about taking me to the movies to see a really bad movie that doesn’t sound interesting in the least.” Louis sighed. He waited for Harry to answer and cheer him up somehow but Harry was silent. “Babe?” he asked.

“I want to do that,” Harry sounding like he was pouting.

“What?”

“Take you out. Go to the movies. Dates.”

“Oh.” Die, butterflies. Die. 

“Can I do that?” Harry wondered in a low voice. Was he nervous? Louis was. “Would that be okay?” More than anything. 

“That-that would be okay.” He breathed. 

“But you don’t want people to see you with me.” Harry said sadly.

“That’s not it at all, Harry! You’re being stupid. And if you really want to we’ll just be sneaky about it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh, okay.” Harry let out a breath into his phone and Louis felt like he could feel the relief just fly over onto him as well. 

“I think I have to hang up, Haz,” Louis said reluctantly as he found Darren staring at him. Slowly he began towards the table of pain. 

“Call me later?” 

“Of course.”

“Laters, Lou.”

“Bye, baby.” He hung up and sat down at the table. 

“Who was that?” Darren wondered, looking kind of suspiciously at him. None of your business, he wanted to say and glare but the question was innocent and Louis sighed inside.

“Um, Niall.” 

“You call Niall ‘baby’?” he asked. Oh.

“Uh, yes?” he said, making it sound like a question. He tried to fix it. “Of course. Yeah. All the time.” God, he sounded so freaking weird. Could this date end already?  
But the date continued and still Louis couldn’t get Darren to remain on the subject of Niall for more than seconds. The difference of how Louis felt about Harry and Darren were even clearer than ever now that he’d just talked to Harry. His gut was still warm from the fluttery feelings he got every time Harry spoke to him and Darren’s babble had nothing to offer and he didn’t do anything for Louis in the slightest. His breath didn’t catch when he looked at him and he didn’t get lost in his eyes and he definitely didn’t want to pounce on him and press him up against nearest wall or fuck him in the bathroom. No, that was only Harry. 

 

\--

*FAN POV*

Elle and Jenna were bored. They’d spent the day watching movies but slowly they had got tired of watching Zac Efron cry over his dead little brother or watching Chuck Bass pine over Blair Waldorf, so they had turned to watching YouTube videos and scrolling through their twitters. 

“I wonder who The Tommo is. Do you really still think it’s someone Harry slept with? I mean they seem like they’re just really good friends.” 

“But he just started following him though," Elle said and then sighed heavily. "Oh, I don’t know…”

“Why does he have to be anonymous,” Jenna complained exasperatedly. “I want to know who he is.”

“Well, we know some things about him! Let’s make a list and we’ll go from there.” Elle suggested and Jenna nodded. 

“He’s twenty-one  
“He goes to Uni in the city and is studying to become a drama teacher  
“He likes to party  
“He obviously likes Tom’s  
“And stripes  
“And Harry,” Jenna snickered.  
“He’s gay  
“His best friends’ names start with an N

They looked at each other. “You do realize we just have to go ask around at his college and we can find out who he is?” Jenna said with a big smile. Elle smirked smugly back at her, the sneaky little investigator that is buried inside every directioner coming out of its shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts ? x


	7. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this so soon because I won't be able to update this fic for a week now, seeing as I'm going away for the week. Thank you so much for the lovely comments, I appreciate it so much and thank you a hundred times for your positiveness and for liking this story. I love you. x

“I’m nervous, Ni.” Louis announced. And he was. He was really, really nervous. What if they didn’t like him? He had already been very rude to one of them and even though Harry had assured him everything would be fine and that Liam didn’t hate him, he was practically shaking with nerves. Niall wasn’t better.

“It’s going to be fine, Lou. It’s going to be aaaallll good,” he said, hands curled into strained fists and he couldn’t stand still. 

“You’re just as nervous as I am!”

“Of course I’m nervous!” Niall exclaimed. “We’re about to meet the most famous and richest blokes of our time! One Direction, Lou! How can I not be freaked out?!” Honestly Louis should have expected this. Niall had taken a while to calm down around Harry too. Damn it, he needed the blonde to calm him. Shit.  
It was Wednesday, four days since Louis’ awkward date with Darren and Louis and Niall were stood outside a huge arena, surrounded by thousands of girls in One Directions t-shirts, screaming and panicking. Louis felt like he was one of them. 

“Okay. Okay, okay, okay.” Niall seemed to gather himself up and took a deep breath. “Okay, are you going to call him?”

“I’m not ready. Can we just stay here?”

“No.”

“But-“

“No. Now call Harry.” Niall gave him a stern face and he complied nervously. He tapped the number that now had made it to his favorites list on his phone. He talked to Harry several times a day and texted throughout most of the time they were apart. He hadn’t seen him until Monday after the last Friday and Harry had stayed the night until Tuesday. They hadn’t had sex because they’d agreed to take it slow, but Louis had found it extremely hard to keep his hands off that milky skin. 

Harry picked up after two signals. “Hey babe, are you here yet?”

“Yeah, we’re outside.”

“Okay, good. Go to the entrance and stand beside the line and I’ll send someone for you.”

“Right,” Louis nodded. Harry had told him about this before. Harry had also had to get approval and talk to his management and security before Louis and Niall had been allowed to come backstage and Harry had made sure from Louis’ wishes to give them secret names so that no one could find out who they really were. 

“See you soon, love.” Harry hung up and left Louis a bit calmer. He nodded to Niall to follow him and they made their way towards the entrance. The line was very long and he Niall got several confused and irritated glares as the strolled (trying to look cool) smoothly past the line. Then it was awkward. They stood there kind of uncomfortable while people in the line stared at them. 

“Blokes! Line’s back there!” a girl, looking like she was sixteen said. 

“No need for the line. Just gonna’ wait here.” Louis told her and Niall smirked. Suddenly he felt kind of smug. All these people came to see Harry and the other boys on a stage and here was Louis and Niall who had spent three breakfasts and hung out with Harry quite a lot. He felt the need to brag. He only had to meet Niall’s eye to see that he was thinking the exact same thing.

“So, T. Gonna’ be fun seeing old Harold again.” Niall said, loud enough for people to hear but low enough not to sound like he was trying to get them to listen.

“Yeah, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, the days just roll by. It feels like last morning was yesterday.” Niall said and Louis snickered lowly. 

“Yeah. Nice to see the boys too. Harry’s very fond of them.”

“Yeah, he always talks about them so kindly. So what are we doing after the show then?”

“Oh we’re just gonna’ head home. Watch a movie. Harry’s very into Leonardo Dicaprio you see.”

“Didn’t Liam say he found him sexy?” 

“Please there’s only one person Harry finds sexy.”

“Excuse me?” A girl in her late teens said. “Do you know them or something?” she wondered curiously. Louis turned to her and smiled superiorly. He loved this.

“No, not at all.” He rolled his eyes and Niall snickered. Then a door beside the main entrance opened and a man in his forties stuck his head out. 

“Mr. T and Mrs. Degeneres?” he asked, looking expectantly at Louis and Niall. Niall looked absolutely mortified and Louis laughed like never before. 

“I’m going to kill Harry!!!” Niall exclaimed, causing people to stare and whisper. Louis couldn’t stop laughing and just slung an arm over his shoulder. 

“Harry’s friends?” the security man asked and Louis nodded and they began towards the small door. 

“That’s us.”

“Alright Mr. T and Mrs. Degeneres. This way.” The guard grinned and Louis immediately liked him. Niall groaned.   
The walk was longer than expected and just as Louis thought they’d never get there, the man led them through a small corridor past a bunch of rooms, he opened a door and they were backstage.   
It was huge. Fucking huge. There were enormous drapes hanging down from the ceiling to his left and there was a big screen and some sort of build up. Louis realized it was the back of the stage. 

“Oh dear.” Niall said. “I think I’m going to pass out.”

“Oh my fucking god. This is the best days of our lives, Niall. All we’ve ever dreamed of.” He sighed happily. “Let’s find Harold and ask if we can go on the stage.” He grabbed hold of his arm.

“Hold on.” The security man said, putting a firm hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Wait here until Harry gets here.”

“What is this place? The white house?” Louis muttered to Niall who shrugged. After a total of thirty seconds Harry appeared. He was in his usual performing outfit. Black tight jeans and a loose black shirt, curls everywhere. 

“Harold!” Louis exclaimed excitedly and he grinned back. Without hesitation Harry laced his arms around Louis’ waist and kissed him softly. After a few seconds Louis pushed him off, blushing fiercely. Niall smirked knowingly and the security man had disappeared, thank god. 

“How are you, babe?” he asked, letting his hand rest at his hip. 

“Good. Niall and I actually studied today.” Louis gave Harry two thumbs up and a big smile. Harry laughed. 

“Can we go check out the place?” 

“Don’t you wanna’ meet the boys?” Harry wondered. 

“We can do that later!” Louis waved him off. He wasn’t ready for that mentally just yet. Harry pulled out his phone from his pocket and started typing. Niall raised his eyebrows meaningfully at Louis and he nodded in agreement. Quick as a cat, Louis smiled at himself. He reached out in a swift move and snatched Harry’s phone out of his hand. 

“RUN NIALL!” He yelled and they ran. Niall was laughing like an idiot and Louis tried to keep up while going through Harry’s phone. He didn’t read any text or anything, he just made it onto Harry’s Keek app and smirked. 

“LOUIS!” Harry yelled after them.

“How do you get onto the stage, Niall?” He asked. 

“Do I look like I know?” Niall said, looking for a way to get up. They found a small and short stairway and made their way onto the stage. Wow. It felt weird already, just standing there behind the giant curtain. They went over to the right edge where they stuck their heads out of the drapes. 

“Woah.” Niall gasped. Louis just stared. The arena was huge. It was almost filled and all you could see was twinkling lights from phones. Only the stage was lit up and Louis turned to Niall. 

“Niall. We’ve got to do this.”

“This is the moment of our lives.”

“Our dreams will come true.”

“I’m gonna’ be a star.”

“I’m the next Justin Bieber.”

“LOU??!” Harry’s voice was getting closer. 

“Niall, quick!” Louis brought up Harry’s phone and pressed record on the Keek app. He filmed the scene and the massive venue and said,

“Hello to all Harry’s followers! This is the Tommo speaking. I have confiscated dear Harry’s phone and N and I are about to make history!”

“LOUUU! I’m going to kill you!!!!!” Harry’s voice was really close. 

“Let’s go!” He grabbed Niall’s arm and they dashed out on the stage. For a moment the lights were blinding and he couldn’t see much. Then he saw everything. It was incredible. Thousands of eyes stared at him as he filmed out and then there were screams. Loud and deafening screams. 

“Holy crap.” He said to the camera. 

“Jesus! I’m the next Madonna!!!” Niall screamed, fisting the air and the screams around them got wilder. These people obviously thought they were someone to yell for. How fun. Louis thought he was going to pass out. 

“Stan is so dead! The fucking bastard his going to die when I tell him. Fuck you Stan!” Niall laughed. The recording time was running out on Harry’s phone.

“Bye Harry’s followers. Love you guys. Harry is little fucker, but he’s cute. Love me. BYE!”

“LOUIS!” Harry bellowed exasperatedly and then the clip was over and uploaded. “Get off the stage!”

\--

“So uh…how long are we going to sit here?” Niall asked lowly. Louis looked around the small, undecorated room. He and Niall were sat at the end of a table awkwardly in silence. There was a security guard by the door glaring at them and Louis was surprised they weren’t in handcuffs or something. 

“I don’t know…” Louis whispered back. He was hoping that Harry would send someone to get them out of here. 

“Can you call Harry…” Niall glanced worriedly over to the guard. “I’m scared.”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to move…” 

“I’m getting claustrophobic.”

“Same, Niall. Same.” Louis’ body was rigid and he felt like his clothes were a little tight. The clock on the wall was ticking loudly and the minute hand was getting dangerously close to the top, which was when the concert would start. Frankly Louis was a little scared Harry was going to leave him in there until the show was over. He was sure Harry wasn’t angry with him because he had just shook his head at him when they’d caught eyes and the guard had given Harry back his phone, but the twinkle in his eye had been there so Louis wasn’t worried. But he wouldn’t put it past him to leave him in here to punish him for a while. 

“Um, could I have some water?” The man glared at him. “No? Okay then.” Louis’ eyes pinned on the table again. 

“Are we going to die in here?” Niall whispered.

“If I die first I give you the right to feast on my body to survive.”

“I love you, Louis.” Niall captured his hand between his and squeezed it tightly. “I just thought you should know.”

“Well then, if we’re being honest… I’m in love with you and I have been since the day I accidentally hit you in the head with your grandmother’s urn.”

Niall wiped an imaginary but very convenient tear away. “Those were the days,” he sobbed. Then the door opened and Harry appeared in the doorway. Louis and Niall jumped out of their seats quicker than they had stolen Harry’s phone and crushed him in hugs. 

“It was awful, Harry!” Niall sobbed. “It thought we were going to die.”

“Why did you take so long?” Louis cried. “We thought it was over! OVER!” he bellowed and Niall patted his back and they sniffled together against Harry’s chest. 

“Uhm, guys…” he started to say.

“Oh please! Like you care! We were in there for days!” Louis sobbed.

“It was ten minutes. And uh, this is–“

“Harold! I don’t know if I can do this anymore. You betrayed me.” Niall patted Louis’ back soothingly and shook his head at Harry. 

“It was his choice,” he whispered. “I couldn’t do anything. Sorry. It was nice knowing you.” 

“Guys.” Harry said lamely. “This is Zayn and Liam, and Zayn and Liam this is Louis and Niall.” Louis and Niall immediately straightened up and stared wide-eyed at the two blokes, who were eyeing them like they were some objects they couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“Oh.” Louis said. 

“Well, this is awkward.” Niall said. He fixed his snapback and Louis straightened out his shirt and cleared his throat, making it even more uncomfortable. Both parties studied each other and Harry looked between them nervously. Louis recognized Liam, he was bulkier than the other and his hair was short and he had a small amount of stubble along his jawline. Speaking of jawline, there was Zayn. His hair was black and his eyes were glowing brown. 

“Niall. Nice to meet you.” The blonde reached out a hand after several moments of examination from both sides and the two shook it politely and introduced themselves as if they didn’t already know their names. Louis shook their hands too and he felt like he was meeting mommy and daddy Styles. 

“So… Hi!” he said. God, he wasn’t an awkward person! Jesus, and Niall wasn’t either so why was it so damn uncomfortable? “You have an amazing son.” He told them, trying to lighten things up. Niall snickered as he leaned on Louis’ shoulder and Harry rolled his eyes. 

Zayn studied him for a second and then snorted. “Well he better be home by ten or you’re not seeing him anymore.” Louis laughed. 

“Yes, sir.”

“So you’re the famous Louis. The Tommo.” Liam said. 

Louis nodded. “Sorry no autographs.” He smiled. “But yeah. It’s cool to meet you guys. You’re like…famous.” Liam smiled back and shrugged.

“So you and Harry?” he asked.

“Kind of.” Louis nodded. 

Niall smirked. “It’s not really defined yet, but they are dating… a little bit.” 

“Okay…” Liam said, frowning though a small smile played on his lips. 

“A little bit?” Louis turned to Niall. 

“Yeah… I wasn’t eavesdropping…” Niall explained. “I just happened to walk casually by your room.” He told him with big hand gestures but stilled when he saw Louis’ face. “A lot.” He gulped. Louis moved an inch and Niall was suddenly hiding behind Harry’s tall body. “Harry, he’s going to kill me.”

“Ni. When we get home, there won’t be anyone to stop me.”

“Yeah, about going home. I think I’m gonna’ stay at Darren’s for a while.” Louis rolled his eyes. Harry came over to him, leaving Niall, and snuck his arms around his waist from behind, causing Louis’ cheeks to turn slightly pink. Harry kissed his cheek sweetly and Louis tried to breathe normally as Zayn and Liam watched them. 

“Hey, aren’t you guys supposed to be on stage in like fifteen minutes?” Niall asked. 

“Yeah, we should go.” Liam decided and they slowly made their way back to behind the stage. Harry and the other boys gave them an impossibly quick tour of dressing rooms and Niall managed to steal some food from God knows where and soon Louis found himself being kissed before Harry stepped on stage. Luckily the awkwardness had soon disappeared between them all and Louis was quite satisfied with it for a first meeting.  
Niall and Louis watched from beside the stage and it was incredible. Watching Harry perform was mesmerizing. He was energetic and funny and got very into the songs and often danced around in an awful manner that Louis couldn’t resist laughing at. The three boys seemed to have blast up there and Louis couldn’t believe he had been up there himself if only for about thirty seconds. He didn’t understand how they could spend hours up there every night. But it was obvious they loved it. They relished in the spotlight and it was clear they deserved to too. Their singing was flawless and their songs were even more amazing live. Louis and Niall danced to the upbeat tunes and pretended to be drunken criers when the slow and sad songs were sung. Harry would occasionally catch his eye and once he even waved, causing Louis body to almost melt. And of course the girls in the audience were wild. They threw bras and stuffed animals and roses and a bunch of crap things on stage and when Zayn accidentally exposed some of his toned stomach, the crowd went insane. Even Niall swooned a little.   
Louis filmed when the boys were singing their most famous tune “What makes you beautiful” and then posted it to twitter, writing,

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
At One Direction concert and I think I’ve done it all. Went on stage before in front of thousands and it was totally worth getting locked up in a room for 10 minutes.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Finally met @ZaynMalik and @Real_Liam_Payne too. Great blokes. Harry should be worried I might steal them from him. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Great night in all. I hope Harry isn’t contemplating murder now after N and I stole his phone…

\--

“It’s amazing what people come up with.” Niall said as he was lying flat on his stomach on the kitchen floor, computer in front of him. Louis was sitting on a stool above him, peering down at the screen while chewing on some coco pops that Niall had brought out. It was Sunday, half a week after the show. 

“What now?”

“The latest theory is that you are Harry’s illegitimate brother who Harry finally decided to take out of the closet.” Louis scoffed. Brother. 

“Anything else?”

“Well after our little appearance on stage, which there are like hundreds of videos of on Youtube, people are very keen to find out who you are. I’ve scanned all the pictures there are and all the videos that have come up since Wednesday and you’re lucky because none of them shows your face, or mine. We are really sneaky you know.”

“You’re like my publicist. I don’t have to do anything about my official look. You do all my work.”

“I think of it more as a hobby, but I’d like to get paid.” He held out his hand and Louis dropped a fair amount of coco pops in and Niall shoved them to his mouth, chewing loudly. 

“When can we meet Zayn and Liam again?” Niall asked. After the show they had all gone over to Liam’s place and hung out. The boys were actually fun and they all got along well. Harry and Louis had snuggled up on the couch and the other boys had made fun of them and then they’d played Fifa and chilled. It had been easy, like hanging out with Harry. Harry had been very pleased with how everything had turned out and Louis knew he had been nervous about mashing up the two parties. 

“Soon, I think.”

“When are you meeting Harry again?”

“Very soon,” he smirked. He and Harry were together as much as possible. Whenever Harry didn’t have interviews or had to do rehearsals or work on the next album, he was at Louis and Niall’s. They hung out during the days and nights and then when Niall went to bed they kissed until their lips were swollen. They acted very much like a couple, they called each other every day, texted all the time, called the other nicknames and if you watched them you would immediately assume they were boyfriends. Except there were no titles. They hadn’t defined their relationship yet, and Louis was sort of happy with it. Sort of. As much as he loved being free and single, he loved being with Harry even more. He was sunshine and flowers with a note of tattoo and Louis loved every second they shared together. A part of him wished they would just talk about it and define what they were, but another part dreaded it. What if it would ruin things? What if Harry didn’t want to be nailed to anyone? What if he didn’t want Louis like that? Louis was beginning to worry a bit about what was going to happen when they finally would speak out about it. But for now he would shake the thoughts away and just enjoy things like they were.

“Oh and how’s Darren?” Niall asked spitefully with a smirk. “He’s been calling me like crazy, asking about you.”

“I’ve spoken to him twice on the phone since I saw him. I’ve ignored his other calls.” Louis felt bad. He should just tell him that he wasn’t quite as available as he used to be. Or just that he didn’t fancy the guy in the least.

“You should tell him the truth. The man is totally in love with you. I’ve tried to lead him onto another path but he won’t listen.”

“I’ll have to speak to him about it…” Louis dreaded it. He hated these things. They were exactly the reason why he didn’t date, why he had stuck to his motto for so long “Fuck before feelings”. He should have taught it to Darren… but really Louis was just being a jerk. 

“You’re being spammed by a girl named Jenna on twitter. Your mentions are flowing with her tweets. I’m surprised she hasn’t gotten to tweet limit yet.” 

“Let me see.” He flopped down on the floor next to him. “Woah. She’s tweeted me 260 times.” The message she had written was quite enjoyable,

Jenna Cambridge <3 (@JCbridge)  
@TheTommo Hiiiii would you mind following me? Just so you know I’m about to figure out who you are. Beware ;) x 197

The same message was written over and over and Louis smirked. Well if anyone could do it was a directioner. Harry had told him they once had figured out his password on his phone. Freaky.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@JCbridge Game on ;)

He clicked on the follow button and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will absolutely be more of Zayn and Liam in this fic. We're just not there yet :) x


	8. Torry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not posting for an entire week but I've been away. Chapter eight is finally here and thank you again for being so nice! I love writing this so I'm really happy you like it. And as usual if you don't like the chapter, bear with me until the next one. The next is gonna be good, or at least I think so :)
> 
> If you have any questions for the fic or anything else, you can follow me on my new twitter account, @isthatyoularry
> 
> Love you. x

“Babe…” Louis smiled with closed eyes, halfheartedly trying to pry Harry’s hands off him. They kept trying to sneak in underneath his shirt, trailing at his sides and skimming over his stomach, making him shiver. 

“No…” Harry whined, knowing what was coming. He continued kissing at Louis’ neck, his talented tongue making it very hard to not give in to the temptation.

“Haz…” Louis said. “We said we’d wait…” But he pressed at Harry’s lower back, bringing him closer where he was lying on top of him. Harry took that as an invitation to start kissing down his neck and collarbone. His hands grasped Louis’ hips, causing friction that had embarrassing sounds escaping his throat. “Babe,” he whined reluctantly. “You’re killing me.”

“But you want to,” Harry complained and pressed their lips together. His tongue licked at Louis’ lip, making him dizzy and momentarily forgetting that this was not supposed to go this way. The bigger part of him wanted to forget about it and just let himself have sex with Harry, but a smaller part of him insisted they’d wait until he was sure about it. Not that he wasn’t sure he wanted to sleep with Harry, because he was definitely sure and he wasn’t scared that Harry would dump him afterwards because he was honest and beautifully kind and all things positive, but he wanted them to be sure about their relationship, and having sex now when they were actually a thing would mean something. Usually Louis wasn’t big on feelings and such, he just didn’t do very well with those, tended to get too attached and Harry was actually the first one in a while to make Louis want to stick around since last time, so he was determined to be sure they did this thing right. 

“Harold,” he said and more firmly pushed at his chest. 

“Fine,” he sighed and rolled off him and ran a hand through his dark chocolate curls, resting on his elbow. Louis smiled at him knowing the frustration but he wouldn’t give in just yet. 

“When exactly are you going to let me take your clothes off?” Harry asked, looking up at him with those beautiful, green orbs. 

Louis didn’t want to give him the real reason, so he turned it into a joke. “When you take me out on a date. You have to wine and dine me first, hotshot,” he smiled. But Harry frowned and bit his lip. “What?”

“You know that I want to take you out,” he said, a bit down and eying their linked hands. “It’s just hard with everything and,” He shrugged. “I just wish I could and promise you at the same time that you wouldn’t end up in the paper or there wouldn’t be pictures of you on the Internet, but I can’t. I can’t promise that.”

“Babe…” Louis murmured, stroking his the back of his hand with his thumb.

“I wish we could go to a nice restaurant and I could pick you up and then kiss you outside your door when dropping you off…”  
“Aw, Haz,” he said sweetly. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic!” he cooed but with a small smirk. Harry shrugged. Louis sighed. “Harry, you know I don’t need all of that. We can just hang out at home or something. It’s fine.”

“It’s not. You shouldn’t have to stay in because of me.”

“Fine, then we’ll go out,” Louis shrugged.

Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly. “But what about what we just talked about?”

“We’ll make it fun.”

“How is a mob and fifty paps shouting in your face fun?”

“Oh come on, we won’t get seen. We’ll dress up and be weird and then I can tweet about it after and people will go crazy. That will be fun,” Louis said enthusiastically and Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on Harroooolldd. It’ll be fun! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, come on!” He tugged on his arm, begging loudly. 

“Fine! Stop trying to rip of my arm!” he laughed and placed his hand on Louis’ hip. “Now I think I deserve a kiss.” He leaned in.

“What have you done to deserve a kiss? I came up with the plan! You did nothing.”

“Louis,” Harry said. “Kiss me.”

Louis gave a sassy face and raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you insist.” Their lips met and again Louis was once again overwhelmed by soft, but impatient lips. Maybe he should just sleep with him…yeah I think I’ll do that, he thought, while his brain told him he was weak little bastard. Harry’s hands were all over him again, gripping his hip and squeezing his thigh firmly, sending a thrilling feeling to fly through his stomach and up his chest. He wanted this so bad…  
Then his phone was calling, making annoying sounds and Harry groaned. “Fuck.” He rolled off Louis again and buried his face in Louis’ pillow and stayed there while Louis reached out a hand for his phone that was resting on his nightstand. He answered.

“Hello.”

“Hi! Louis! Finally, I haven’t gotten hold of you.” Crap. Crap. Crap. 

“Oh. Hi, Darren…” he said hesitantly. In the corner of his eye he said Harry lifting his head from the pillow and frowning. 

“I haven’t spoken to you in a few days. How are you?” Darren asked.

“Um, good.” Until you called… He felt mean but couldn’t he just take the hint? He wasn’t interested. “You?”  
“I’m fine. Hey, how about that movie?” Shit. No. 

“Uh…” God. Please, somebody help. There is a fire! No. Hey, a tsunami! Fuck. “Um…” Shit, time was running out. Harry was resting on his elbow, appropriately by the edge of the bed… Sorry, Haz. Without a warning he shoved him hard in the chest, sending him falling down from the bed and landing with a loud crash. 

“OW! Fuck!!” He swore loudly. 

“What was that?” Darren asked worriedly. 

“OH MY GOD! NIALL! ARE YOU OKAY?” Louis yelled loudly into the phone as he splayed out on the bed. Harry whined we’re he was lying on the floor. 

“What happened?” Darren wondered. 

“SHIT. HE JUST FELL OFF THE CHAIR! GOD, HE HIT HIS HEAD. FUCK. Niall, I think we need to get that checked out!” He tucked an arm under his head crossed his legs.

“Oh dear, do you need help taking him to the hospital?”

“No, it’s alright. I can take him myself.”

“Is he alright?”

Louis leaned down from the bed at covered his phone with his hand. “Sound hurt!” he ordered Harry who was already whining and clutching his elbow. Louis uncovered the phone and held it out. When Harry didn’t comply he hit his arm. 

“Ow!” Harry said and glared at him. 

“Wow, he doesn’t sound good at all!” Darren was concerned and Louis only felt a tiny bit of guilt. 

“He’ll get better I think. I’ll talk to you late, Darren! Bye!” Louis ended the call and sighed in relief. He bounced back on the bed and stretched out on the covers.

“Thank god! It was getting a bit awkward.”

“What the hell?” Harry said as he climbed onto the bed. “You pushed me off the bed. My elbow hurts.”

“Sorry. Collateral damage.”

“Louis, I don’t know what to do with you sometimes.” He flopped down on the bed next to him but didn’t cuddle into Louis’ held out arms. 

“Babe, don’t be mad. See it as charity or something. It was Darren. I needed help and there you were. ” Harry snorted but rolled his eyes, something that Louis had learned was something he did with a bit of fondness. Louis knew he was soon to be forgiven, so he put his head to lie to rest on Harry’s chest, snuggling into his side. They were quiet for a moment and Harry let his fingers slip into Louis’ hair while he fiddled with the fabric of Harry’s shirt. 

“You should tell him you don’t reciprocate his feelings. You’re being mean by leaving him hanging like that,” Harry told him. 

“But I don’t know how or what to say! I’m not with good with feelings or relationships! I can’t talk like a normal person or handle things properly. I’m bad with words!”

“You’re good with me,” Harry said honestly. “You always say the right thing and you always treat me good. Except for pushing me off the bed and hurting me. But other than that you’re amazing with me. I don’t really believe what you just said,” he told him an eyebrow raised.

Louis softened. “But you’re you. You’re so easy to be with and so lovely. You make me feel all easy too and everything just falls into place when I’m with you. You make me good with words.” It was true. Harry was like the missing piece of his puzzle. 

“Aw, Louuu,” Harry teased but his eyes showed nothing but pure happiness. 

“Shut up. It’s your fault I’ve become a softy.”

“Well, I happen to like you like that.”

“Go away.” Louis said and Harry pouted adorably. Louis could control himself for exactly 1,5 seconds before he pounced on him.

 

\---

 

“Lewis?” Lindsay asked with “that” voice that told him either she wanted something or was planning some major scheme. 

He rolled his yes. “Yes, Lindsay?” He took a sip from his latte, leaning against the counter. There were a few people in the coffee shop, but none in the line. 

“Why is there a hickey on your neck?” she smiled, eyebrows raised, blinking for him to go on and expecting an explanation. 

“Why do you think?”

She rolled her eyes too but went on. “Well, I’ve heard that you sleep around a lot and I was wondering if that’s really true.”

“I’m not going to sleep with you if that’s why you’re asking. I’m not even interested in your gender and even if I was I wouldn’t go near you.”

“Ouch.” She didn’t seem upset. “So you don’t sleep around?” Where was this going?

“No,” he announced proudly. Well, he did until a couple of weeks ago. 

“Then why does a new hickey appear on your neck like every other day?” Fuck. She trapped him. Bitch. He glared at her and she smirked, knowing she got him in a corner.

“You sneaky minks.”

“Just answer the question. You’re not getting out of it.”

He sighed and sipped on his coffee. “I may or may not be seeing someone…” he said vaguely. “Like a little.”

“I knew it!” she laughed and a smirk settled on her lips again. She was one of the few people that smirked just as evilly as Louis did. He realized how annoying he must be. “Tell me everything!”

“As if,” he snorted. 

“I’ll tell people you’re dating.” 

“Don’t you dare!”

“Then spill!”

He glared at her for a moment but by the look on her face he knew there was no way he was getting out of this. “Fine, I’ve been seeing him for a few weeks.”

“And?”

“And that’s all you get.”

“Louis,” she raised her eyebrows. “I’ll tell.”

“Fuck you.” She was going to blackmail him till the end. “What do you want to know?”

“What’s his name, where does he live, what does he do, how many times have you had sex?”

“You’re like Niall but worse! You can’t ask all that!” he exclaimed. This girl was so annoying! She stared at him like, “go on”. “I hate you. Bear that in mind.” She nodded. “His name is Harry. He has an apartment AND THE ADDRESS IS CONFIDENTIAL AND YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO KNOW,” he told her loudly as she began to ask. “And if you must know we’re taking it slow, but we’ve had sex once.”

She watched him with narrowed eyes. “Wait, so his name isn’t Darren?”

“What?” The fuck?

“I thought you were dating Darren. He’s come by like twice asking for you when you weren’t working.”

“He’s come by here?” Oh dear. He really had to cut him loose soon. 

“Yeah and why does he think you’re dating?”

“Because I accidentally went on a date with him…?”

“Louis, how does one accidentally go on a date?” He shrugged sheepishly and she shook her head. “So what are you going to do?”

“Ignore him until he goes away?”

“Lewis! Tell him someone else sucks your dick and bye! Stop worrying about his feelings, they’ll be harmed way worse if you keep doing this.”

“Why are you the teacher all of the sudden?” he muttered.

“I’ve always been the teacher, Lewis.” She smirked. “Is Harry your boyfriend then?” she asked.

Louis felt a little uncomfortable. He actually didn’t know. Harry acted like they were together and it felt like it. It felt like they had been boyfriends for years, it was that easy being with him. Harry knew him like nobody else, in a different way than Niall, and he just understood him. 

“Well…not yet.”

“Why?”

“It just hasn’t come up.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know! He hasn’t said anything yet and…”

“And you’re a little chicken?” she said. 

“No!” he glared at her. “It’ just… I don’t feel like it’s my place to ask that.” He felt like he wasn’t in that position. Harry was a rock star and Louis didn’t even know if he could have a boyfriend or if he even wanted too. 

“So he’s the alfa of the relationship?”

“No!” he protested and scoffed. “Please if anyone is the alfa, it’s me.”

“Then get him to ask you.”

“How?”

“Maybe he just needs a push. Like a trigger,” she explained. Sounds interesting…

“Tell me more.”

“Make him jealous.”

“I’m not going to make him jealous.” What could Harry be jealous of? Plus he didn’t exactly seem like the jealous type.

“Why not, you’re not exclusive yet. Go flirt with some other dude and then he’ll ask you about it and you say “But we’re not exclusive” and if he wants to be with you then he’ll ask you to be his boyfriend.”

“Sounds like you’ve done this.” He regarded her in a new light. She might just be a tiny bit smart. 

“Works every time,” she smirked. Louis rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. I’m heading off to Uni.” He left his coffee cup on the counter and hesitated. “And uh…thanks I guess.” He ignored her smirk as he went to the locker room.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Any suggestions to how do you tell someone you’re not looking to suck their dick anytime ever? 

Daniel Cage (@DanCage14)  
@TheTommo You tell them “Hey, I don’t like you like that.” Simple.

Really, that was the best answer he could get? Louis shook his head disappointedly. 

<3Harry Styles <3 (@CraicLover)  
@TheTommo Love trouble? 

Follow Me 1D (@Josephine1D1D)  
@TheTommo Are you and Harry dating? Torry forever <3

Wait, what? Hoooollld the fuck up. Panicking he dialed Harry’s number and impatiently waited for him to pick up. 

“Hello?”

“HAROLD! EMERGENCY!” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“SOMEONE JUST TWEETED ME, ASKING IF WE’RE DATING.”

“Oh…you haven’t seen that?” Harry answered hesitantly. 

“Seen what?” Hold on once more. 

“Torry.”

“What the hell is Torry?”

“A ship name.”

“Why are you talking about boats?! Harry! I said someone thinks we’re dating! Not good!”

“Oh god, just call when you’ve googled it or gone on Tumblr,” Harry ended the call and Louis stared at the phone like he couldn’t believe his ears. Why wasn’t Harry freaking out?! Never mind Uni, he needed to look this up. Now!  
Running was faster than waiting for the bus so he dashed out of the coffee shop, rushing through the streets and emerging red and sweaty at his door. He threw it open and flashed into Niall’s room throwing himself onto his bed. 

“What are you doing!?” Niall exclaimed where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, computer in his lap. 

“Give me that thing! Emergency!” He snatched it out of his hands roughly and he Niall whined at the ruthlessness he was handling his computer with. “Get here!” Louis told him and he laid down on his stomach next him, computer resting in front. Quickly Louis went on Tumblr and searched for “Torry”. 

“Oh,” Niall said, like he’d been expecting it. “You found out about Torry.”

“What about Torry?! What the hell is Torry?”

“That,” Niall pointed at the screen. Louis eyes pinned on the screen. There were hundreds of pictures of his and Harry’s tweets, dark pictures of Louis and Niall on the scene and then the video Louis had made on his Keek. There were a bunch of analyzes of his tweets and also Harry’s and he realized these people had very little to go on but were sort of masterminds. People came up with stories of how they’d met and they imagined what he looked like and what his real name was. What he still couldn’t understand was why Harry was so calm and why Niall wasn’t freaking out with him. 

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” he asked. 

“It’s nothing to freak out about.”

“What are you saying? And you, as my publicist, should be worried!” 

“About what? There aren’t even pictures of you!”

“But people think we’re dating!”

“No they just ship you.”

“WHY THE HELL IS PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT BOATS?!”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Google Ziam. Or Zarry or Lirry for that matter.”

“Those are some ugly ass names. And I don’t get what Torry means.” He typed in the word “Zarry” and his eyes almost popped out their sockets. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” He scrolled through the page, finding pictures of Zayn and Harry together, photoshopped pictures of them kissing or quotes or videos of them being cute together. “People think they’re dating!” Louis said surprised. 

“Exactly.”

“I don’t understand, Niall. Please explain.” This was frustrating. This Zayn/Harry romance was messing with his head. If only for second after seeing these pictures even he could believe they were together. 

“Zarry is an OTP.”

“OTP?”

“One True Pair. Zayn plus Harry equals Zarry. People put their names together and ship them as a couple. Shipping means that you’d like to see them together, as in dating, and Torry is Harry’s and your ship name. Tommo plus Harry equals Torry.”

“So you’re saying people believe Harry is dating two people, one of them being his band mate?”

Niall shrugged. “Well, there are different shippers. They probably only have one OTP, some ship Zayn and Liam together and some ship you and Harry. Simple as that. It’s nothing to worry about, these things have been going on forever.”

“Why do people think they’re gay?”

“What boyband doesn’t have a gay member?”

“So I shouldn’t be affected by this?”

“No, no one cares about the ship stuff. I mean not enough people believe in it so it won’t affect One Direction’s selling rates or whatever. It’s fine.”

“Oh. But nobody knows who I am? How can they ship me with someone?”

“Well if they scroll through your tweets then I’m pretty sure they can find out a lot about you.”

“Oh.”

“And me for that matter.”

“Yay,” he said without any hint of enthusiasm. He went on Twitter and scrolled through some mentions.

Follow me Tommo (@Harrysangelforever)  
@TheTommo please follow meee! You’re hilarious!

Claire Torryson (@ClaireYoung_xx)  
@TheTommo Is Torry real?

Jeremy (@JeremyGilbertwhat)  
@TheTommo I’m glad you’re still the same even though you’ve gained like fifty thousand followers. 

Hey it’s Hayden (@HaydenHay)  
@TheTommo FOLLOW ME

Alan Pucker (@Alan_P)  
@TheTommo When are you going to tell us who you are?

Louis sighed. Well…

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@Alan_P We’ll have to see…

Louis and Niall scanned all the tweets he got after that and he was met by frustration, wonder and many, many requests for him to follow them. He slapped the computer shut and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel like dealing with a bunch of demanding people right now. 

\---

“Zayn, are you and Harry dating?” Louis asked him as they were all hanging out in their small flat. Niall was on the floor, head resting against the couch where Zayn was sitting, making tiny braids in his blonde hair. Liam was splayed on their cheap beanbag and Louis himself was cuddled between Harry’s legs on the other side of the couch.  
Zayn stilled and frowned at him. Liam laughed and Niall rolled his eyes.

“Louis?” Harry said, face one big question mark. “What?” He gave him the classic “wtf are you saying” face. 

“No, we’re not.” Zayn declared. Louis nodded acceptingly. 

“Liam? Are you dating Harry? Or Zayn?” 

“Uh, no…” Liam answered, confused now that he was being asked too. “Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“He’s confused about OTPs and shipping.” Niall explained. The three laughed loudly and Louis glared at them. 

“Stop laughing!” 

“But it’s cute that it bothers you.” Niall smiled. 

“I don’t want people…’shipping’ Harry with his band mates!” Louis said like it was obvious. “I mean he’s my-“ he stopped. No, he was not his boyfriend. Shit. “We’re dating!” He smoothed it over. Nobody but Niall seemed to notice. He gave him knowing and apologetic smile. Louis sighed. 

“Well how do you think Harry feels about you and Darren then?” Niall said, raising an eyebrow. 

“You still haven’t talked to him?” Harry said, sounding upset. 

“Who’s Darren?” Liam narrowed his eyes. 

“The guy who thinks Louis is dating him,” Zayn said as he continued with braiding Niall’s hair. Niall was going for an edgier look for the party tonight. Louis and Niall were throwing an invite only, very exclusive party and the One Direction boys were attending. It was a risky move but they had made sure only people they trusted were there and that the people attending weren’t big fans of the group. They had ended up inviting a lot of people even so and Louis had decided to style the three in different outfits so that they didn’t look like themselves. Harry for one had his hair combed back (revenge for last time) and was trying not to look too uncomfortable with glasses, eyeliner and a big hockey jersey. He looked weird more than anything.

“Why am I the last person to know about this?” Liam scolded them. 

“But you’re telling him right?” Harry asked, his forehead wrinkled. Louis took the look as him being jealous and a bit possessive and he loved it. Maybe if he did like Lindsay said…

“Of course he is!” Niall reassured and Harry eyed Louis.

“I’m going to! I just don’t know what to say yet.”

“How about ‘Hey this is Harry, the guy I’m currently dating. I don’t like you. Go away.’” Harry said, glaring at nothing. 

“Haz,” Liam said, eyeing him. “Chill. Sounding a bit uptight.”

“He’s jealous.” Zayn said simply, hands in Niall’s hair. Louis smirked. Well, well… Maybe Harry was the jealous type. Just like Louis. 

“Don’t worry babe. I’ll tell him.” He patted his thigh and smiled. 

“You better.”

“He’ll get her soon though.” Niall announced. “He insisted on coming seeing you sooner.”

“Great…”

“Why didn’t you just tell him no when he called?” Harry sulked. Louis gave him a fond look. Sulking Harry was adorable. “You just had to push me off the bed...”

“SHIT!” Louis exclaimed, jumping out of Harry’s lap. He had totally forgotten. Fuck. “Niall get up! Get up!” Hesitantly he stood, his hair in braids looking lost and very not stylish. “Shit, you need to be hurt! Quick, get something hard. I need to hit you!” He grabbed a book that was lying on the coffee table, raising it high to make the hit.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH!” Niall yelled and Harry grabbed Louis’ arm. “STOP!”

“I need to hit you!”

“WHY?!” he yelled. Liam and Zayn stared wide-eyed at the situation unraveling before them.

“Because Darren think your head is hurt!”

“But I’m not!”

“You need a bruised head!” Louis said determinedly and Harry sighed. Clearly he was running out of patience with the whole Darren thing. 

“You’re NOT hitting me.” Niall decided, hands ready to protect himself from any blows. Louis frowned. He had to come up with something. They didn’t have any make up so he couldn’t fake a bruise. How the hell was he going to get Niall a purple mark in the face? An idea flashed to mind. Oh yes. 

“I GOT IT!” he exclaimed. “Niall come here! I’ll just suck a hickey on your forehead! Get here!” He tried to make his way towards him.

“Woah! You’re not sucking a mark on him.” Harry said, grabbing his arm.

“Chill out, Harry. It’s just a hickey.”

“I don’t care. You’re not doing it.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Louis waved him off and placed his hands on either side of Niall’s head. He looked like he was trying to understand the situation. 

“Louis!” Harry pulled him back. 

“Well then who’s gonna’ do it?” Louis said. 

Niall came to life. “Woah woah woah! No one is sucking on my face!”

“Yes someone is!”

“That someone isn’t you,” Harry said decisively and like it was a statement of fact.

“Well, if I don’t get to do it, you sure as hell don’t either,” Louis glared up at the younger boy.

“I wasn’t looking to do it.” 

“Then who’s gonna’?” They glared at each other. Harry was being a possessive little git about it, and the jealousy suddenly wasn’t as cute, or at least it wasn’t useful like this. Louis continued to gaze at him and then the idea popped up. Slowly he turned, a slow smile creeping onto his face. He turned towards Zayn who looked back at him questioningly. It took a moment and then understanding settled on his face.

“No!” he said exasperatedly already knowing Louis was going to have his way. “Not me.”

“But it’s Niall. Isn’t he cute?” Louis pushed at Niall, forcing him into a twirl. “Look! Sexy!”

“Louis…” Zayn groaned.

“PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE.” 

“You’re paying me back,” He grunted. 

“Hey, I don’t get a choice here? I’m the one who’s gonna’ get saliva all over my face!” Niall said, making sure he wasn’t forgotten.

“Shut up, Ni and let dear Mr. Malik suck your face.”

“I hate you,” Niall pouted and crossed his arms. Louis ignored him and leaned back at Harry’s body, happy now that he’d gotten what he wanted. Harry seemed relieved enough that Louis wasn’t the licking on someone else, so he wrapped an arm around his waist comfortably.  
Zayn stood up in front of Niall and gave him an apologetic look. 

“Go on.” Louis made a sweep of his hand and Zayn sighed and pressed his lips to Niall’s skin. The others watched in amazement at how skilled Zayn was, like, the forehead was a hard spot. Niall seemed a bit flushed and Louis couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or if he thought something else of Zayn’s working lips. After a couple of minutes the result was presented and Louis nodded in approval. There was now a purplish bruise at the hairline and it actually looked like he’d been hit by something.  
Zayn’s cheeks were red and Niall was disoriented and the rest felt a little awkward by what they’d just seen. 

“Okay?” Zayn asked Niall who gulped and bit his lip. He gave a slight nod. 

“I’m okay,” he breathed, but then turned to Louis with a dark look. “You’re so dead after tonight.”

“Yeah,” Louis said, stepping out of Harry’s warm hold. “I’m going to go change now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x


	9. You're both in the wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit different, not in a bad way just maybe a little more serious, just to get everything clear on how they feel about each other :) Fun will be back next time ;) 
> 
> follow me on twitter if questions or anything else, @isthatyoularry
> 
> Love you. x

“Do I really have to wear a patch?” Niall complained. 

“Shush,” Louis said as he placed it over the hickey, letting the purple show in the edges. They were in the bathroom while Harry, Liam and Zayn were in the living room. Niall was placed on the toilet while Louis fixed him up. He nodded in approval at the result and they stepped out of the bathroom, finding the boys hunched over Liam’s phone.

“What’s going on?”

“The new interview was released. You know the one we did two days ago?” Harry told him. Liam handed him the phone to let him read. 

“It’s really good,” Liam said. “At least this one was interesting.” Louis nodded and he and Niall skimmed through it. The interview seemed laidback and easy and very accurate. It was nice. Louis had read a lot of bullshit interviews with One Direction that honestly mostly revolved around if the boys preferred dogs or cats. The article was nice… until the end.

“Interviewer: So boys, one last thing we do need to sort out. Who of you is in a relationship and who is not?  
Zayn: I’m not seeing anyone. I’m single.  
Liam: I have a girlfriend. Her name is Danielle and we’ve been together for a few months now.  
Interviewer: And you Harry? Do you have someone special in your life?  
Harry: Nope, I’m single.”

Single. Sin-gle. Louis didn’t expect to feel like this. He knew Harry couldn’t go out and tell people he was seeing him, but still. What bothered him the most was that it wasn’t even a lie. Harry was single. They weren’t boyfriends, no matter how much Louis wanted them to be. But he couldn’t help but feel hurt. ‘Do you have someone special? Nope.’. He handed back the phone to Liam, deliberately not looking at Harry. 

“Did you like it?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“Yeah,” he said, not really being able to hide the edge in his voice. “It’s great.” Harry eyed him for a second, obviously knowing something was wrong, but before he could ask there was a knock on the door and his face turned grim. Darren was here. 

“I’ll get it,” Niall said. 

 

\---

 

Niall and Louis were trying to balance on the armrest of the couch at the same time. It was very hard as both were highly uncoordinated tonight and Louis suspected Niall had smoked something that wasn't entirely legal. Liam was on the beanbag still laughing at the last ridiculous thing Niall had come up with, Harry was in the kitchen trying to find something sugary that Louis had demanded and who knew where Zayn was?

"HARDWOOD!" Niall bellowed and put his hands in the air, trying to resemble a tree. Louis looked down at his crotch and frowned. "Not your dick!" Niall laughed. 

"Oh!" Louis leaned on his shoulder, laughing uncontrollably. Niall continued pretending he was a tree and Louis yelled, getting even more attention. 

"TIMBER!" He bellowed, pretending he was cutting down Niall the tree with big gestures. Niall as stiff as nail let himself fall headfirst like a chopped tree down on the couch, landing harshly but not being able to stop laughing. 

"TIMBER," Louis yelled again and jumped flat stomach down on Niall who whined in pain when he landed on top of him. He laughed and hugged him tightly, sprawling on top. "Neal, you’re my favorite kind of Neal. You're adorable,” he said affectionately. 

"Aww Lewis! Your my favorite kind of Neal too!" Niall wrapped his arms around him. 

"Guys you're out of beer," Zayn informed them as he sat down on the sofa. Louis rolled off Niall and landed loudly on the floor. He laughed. 

"Lou," Harry said coming up to him and pulled him up into a sitting position. "I found some marshmallows." Louis stared at him in awe and adoration. Harold had gotten him marshmallows! 

"Harold!" He hugged him tightly, momentarily forgetting he was mad at him, and then snatched the packet out of his hands. He popped it open and took one out. He studied it. White, fluffy and cute. "Hey Neal! This looks like you!" 

"Just because I'm Irish it doesn't mean I'm white and fat." He told him while leaning his head drunkenly on Zayn's shoulder.

Louis ignored him. "Look everybody! Snow!" He threw the marshmallows in the air and they tumbled down over him like snowfall. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't as drunk as Louis but he'd had some, though it wasn't enough for him to find Louis as hilarious as everybody else.

"Louis, I just searched the whole kitchen for those."

"Sorry,” he grunted and picked one up from where it had landed on the coffee table and chewed loudly with his mouth open.

"You're gross." Harry told him.

"You too. Go away." Harry glared at him and gave a slight shook of his head. Obviously he knew Louis was drunk but he was annoyed with him, and Louis knew that damned well. He was doing it on purpose. He was mad at him for stating he was single when they had been dating for weeks. He was mad at him for not asking him to be his boyfriend and he was mad at him for being mad at him in return for not talking to his admirer. 

"Hey where's Darren?" he asked, provokingly. Immediately he saw Harry's green eyes darken. Louis had told Harry to hold off on the love until he'd talked to Darren and in return he'd scolded him and forced him to promise he'd talk to him tonight. Louis hadn't yet. He had avoided being alone with Darren to all costs and had clung to Niall's side all night and he'd felt both Darren's looks and Harry's demanding stare on the whole time. 

“He’s getting drinks over there,” Liam pointed at the kitchen isle and Louis saw Darren chatting with some other people. He got up from the floor and made his way over to him. He tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Darren.” He said, smiling. 

“Oh, hey Louis,” Darren said brightly. “We haven’t gotten around to talk.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis agreed. “So much has come up, studying and Niall’s little accident and all.”

“Yeah,” he answered but not sounding too sure. Louis felt Harry’s eyes on him and he leaned on the breakfast bar, looking up at Darren through his lashes like Harry would do and have him weak in the knees. 

“So, are you having fun tonight?” he said, eyes blinking seductively. 

“Uh, sure yeah.” He blinked back and he was a little breathless. Okay, maybe this was going too well. Darren took a step closer. Yup, definitely too well. Louis quickly changed his mind about having a long and spiteful conversation with him just to annoy Harry. 

“Good. I’ll see you around, Darren,” he squeezed his shoulder for the effect of it and quickly turned away. Immediately Harry was in front of him, obviously upset. 

“What are doing? What’s wrong with you? You’re sending all kinds of wrong signals!”

“Hey, it’s not that easy. Plus Darren is a nice guy.” 

“So?” Harry glared at him. “Tell him anyway.”

Louis crossed his arms. He knew Harry was right and Louis knew he was even worse now that he used Darren to piss Harry off. 

“What about me then? You being all friendly with someone who likes you like that hurts me too.” 

“Why?” Louis asked. 

“Are being serious? Isn’t it obvious?” Harry said exasperatedly. 

“Why?” he said. “I thought you were single.” Louis added, muttering lowly, voice drunk, hurt and sulky and Harry barely caught what he said. He turned away and went looking for something more to drink. 

The rest of the night the two spent glaring at each other from across the room. Louis danced and drank and Harry talked to random people and drank. 

“Why are you and Harry mad at each other?” Zayn asked Louis. He shrugged. “C’mon, anyone can tell you’re having some kind of problem with each other. What’s wrong?” he prompted. 

Louis took a sip of his drink. “Well, apparently there’s something wrong with me because I talk to someone who likes me, but hey Harry’s all single pringle right, so why does he give a shit?” 

Zayn narrowed his eyes. “Wait, Louis…” he started.

“No, I know he can’t say that he’s dating me in interviews. I know that!”

“Then why are you mad?” Zayn asked calmly. Louis had expected him to defend Harry but he was surprisingly neutral.

“Because he hasn’t said a word to me about what we are! He acts like I’m his boyfriend, then he won’t address what we are, then he’s mad at me for not telling Darren off and then he says he’s single! Doesn’t really make things clear.” 

“What about you then?” Zayn said, still calm. “Have you ever thought of why he hasn’t asked you to be his boyfriend? You’re doing the same as him. You act like boyfriends with him, then you go on a date with somebody else, then you’re mad at him for saying he’s single and then you flirt with somebody else in his face. You’re both just as bad.”

Louis scowled at the floor. He didn’t want to be in the wrong. He snapped his head up to ask Zayn what he should do, when he caught sight of something going on by the sink. “Oh, no. Harry’s definitely worse,” he growled. He pushed past Zayn and angrily made his way towards Harry where he was talking with no other than Darren. If Harry talked to Darren for him he would honestly kill him. He smoothed over his upset facial expression. 

“Oh, hello. Harry, Darren, what’s going on?” he asked with a feigned smile and placed a hand on Darren’s shoulder, much for Harry to notice. 

“Just talking,” he smiled and leaned into Louis’ touch. Harry glared. 

“Actually I was just telling Darren how nice it was of you to invite us all tonight,” Harry said, eyes hard. “I mean obviously you care for us very much. Equally.” The word rolled out like poison. 

“Harry,” he warned. 

“Obviously you treat everyone the same way,” Harry continued. “Everybody get’s the same of everything. Of course we don’t need to define any sort of relationships around here because you obviously have the same with everyone,” he rambled on while Louis scowled.

“Um, guys. I don’t know what’s going on so, I’m gonna’ go,” Darren pointed back with his thumb and stepped away. “Later, Lou.” They barely even noticed.

“I do not!” Louis argued. 

“Clearly you do because I just spoke to Darren and he still thinks you’re dating.” Harry crossed his arms. 

“Well he obviously can’t take a hint!”

“Maybe he can because you keep flirting with him like you want him!” Harry yelled, dropping his cool.

“Why do you care? You’re the one who said you’re single!”

“And you’re the one who’s two-timing!” Harry growled. They were lucky the music was loud because otherwise everyone would have heard their arguing. 

“I’m not fucking two-timing!”

“Then fucking tell me what’s going on because I have no clue!” Harry yelled.

“I don’t fucking know because you’re the one who won’t address what we are!”

“Oh, I’m the one? If anyone that’s you! You’re the one who can’t tell me what you want! You’re the one clinging to Darren and not me, so what am I supposed to do?”

“Well maybe that’s because at least I know what he wants! Maybe I’ll go cling on him some more!” he yelled back furiously. This was ridiculous!

“Fine, you go do that!” Harry bellowed. “You can let Darren finally have you and I’ll find somebody else to pine over!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” Harry stormed off through the crowd of people. Fuck. That was not supposed to happen. Slowly he turned and there was Zayn again, shaking his head disappointedly.

“You two are honestly the stupidest people to walk this earth. Your fight was about both of wanting to be each other’s boyfriend but no one dared to say it. You are so dumb. You’re both so wrong and oh ugh. I can’t even deal.” Zayn turned away, shaking his head exasperatedly and Louis stood there taking it all in. What had just happened? 

 

\--

 

“Niall, I think Harry dumped me.” He whined, resting in his arms on the couch. It was late but the party was still fully on. 

“Aw, babecakes,” Niall sympathized, patting his hair. Both were in the state of tired drunkenness and Louis had turned from angry to sad to whiny. 

“I told be to run off with Darreeeennn.” He wanted to cry. Harry must really be mad at him if he told him to go with Darren of all people. And he’d said he’d fine someone else. Louis internally groaned. “Zayn said I was stupid. Am I stupid?”

“Yes, love. You’re stupid.” Niall said and ran a hand through his hair. He proceeded to do so for a couple of minutes while Louis begged for the gods to drown him in a bucket and possibly let him turn up in paradise with some weed.

Liam came over to them and sat down by Louis’ feet. “I don’t know what’s going on but Harry’s acting weird.” 

“Where is he?” Louis asked as if in pain. 

“He talking to some dude over there,” Liam told him. Louis sat up straight. Hold the fuck up.

“What?!” His eyes scanned the room and he found Harry in a corner, talking to a guy called Ryan. No way. He hadn’t expected Harry to actually do what he’d said. It didn’t look too intimate now but Ryan was one step away from closing the space between their bodies. Hell no. He glared harshly and suddenly Harry caught his eyes. He stared back, no emotions on display. 

“Niall, dance with me.” Louis ordered grabbing his hand and pulled him up and they joined the other moving bodies. Louis faced Harry the whole time staring at him intently. His eyes narrowed when Harry put a hand on Ryan’s hipster clad body. Harry’s eyes never left his. The son of a bitch was doing it on purpose. Louis glared as he turned his dance into sexier movements. Niall raised an eyebrow. 

“I hope those moves aren’t meant to impress me,” he said.

“You wish,” Louis rolled his eyes. 

“I’m a little relieved,” Niall smirked. Louis glanced at Harry. Ryan’s fingers were now trailing his bicep. Not okay. Louis needed to get him back. Okay, so using Niall was probably the worst fucking idea because no way Harry would get jealous, but his blonde friend was conveniently placed perfectly so that Louis could use him and view Harry at the same time.  
Louis placed a hand on his hip and stepping in closer. Niall swallowed. 

“I don’t know what’s going on right now,” he told Louis wide-eyed. He wasn’t listening, he was too busy watching Harry’s reaction. He was pleased. Harry looked mad, then he clutched Ryan’s hip and Louis felt sick. There was aching feel in his stomach and a fiery burn in his chest. Fucking hipster, don’t fucking touch my man, he growled. Louis rolled his hips into Niall’s as revenge and he gasped. 

“Lou!” His eyes were surprised and slightly worried. Harry whispered in Ryan’s ear. Not cool. Louis burned. If looks could kill Ryan would be dead right now, and Harry possibly a little injured. 

“Kiss me Niall.” Harry was still staring at him, eyes furious. 

“What?” He looked utterly shocked, and kind of dumb with that patch still on his forehead.

“Kiss me.”

“Why?!”

“Oh god, just do it!” He ordered and their lips met. It was weird but kind of okay. It wasn’t half as pleasant as kissing Harry but it could do. Niall began to lean away but Louis pressed their hips together and placed a hand on his cheek, holding him there. Louis opened an eye to see Harry’s reaction. He frowned confusedly, lips still attached to Niall’s. Harry wasn’t at the wall anymore. Ryan was standing there alone, looking confused and frustrated. Then someone jerked Louis back sending him tumbling. He was being dragged away from a shrugging Niall and he found himself in his own room, Harry towering over him. 

“What the fuck are you doing??!” he bellowed.

“What?” Louis said, playing dumb.

“Kissing Niall!”

“Well, if he’d let you you’re free to do it too.”

“What the fuck, Louis!”

“Why are you mad? You’re the one practically foreplaying against a wall!”

“I wasn’t the one to make out with someone else!” Harry yelled.

“Why are we even arguing about this, you told me to run off with somebody else just an hour ago!”

“We were fighting. That doesn’t mean we broke up!”

“But Harry we’re not exclusive remember? You’re single pringle, as am I,” Louis reminded him sourly. 

“I still don’t kiss other people,” Harry crossed his arms. 

“I guess that’s up to you.” Louis didn’t know why he was saying what came out of his mouth. He wanted Harry, why did he keep fighting him?  
Harry looked like he’d been slapped, eyes displaying only hurt. Louis lost all his anger at the sight and regretted it immediately. He didn’t want to hurt him. He didn’t want sad Harry. He couldn’t be mad if Harry wasn’t mad. If Harry was sad then he immediately felt it too. He slowly sat down on the bed, eye fastened on his hands.

“I don’t want you to kiss other people either,” Harry said lowly. 

“But said you’re single,” Louis said sadly, biting his lip. He felt Harry’s eyes on him and he glanced up and met those beautiful greens. Harry’s whole face and stands softened. He joined Louis on the bed where he was resting his elbows on his thighs, head in hands. Harry lied down, feet on the floor but body lying on the bed. 

“That doesn’t mean I want to be,” he murmured softly. His finger played with the hem Louis’ shirt on his back. Sometimes it brushed against his bare skin. Louis didn’t say anything and they were quiet for a while. Harry’s fingers continued fiddling with his shirt absentmindedly and after a while they started drawing on his skin. Louis sighed, giving up. He didn’t know to what but Harry’s touch had him. He leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbow, looking down at Harry’s closed eyes. His lashes were dark and long and the lamp sent shadows over his cheeks. His hair was ruffled and his lips slightly open. His shirt had slipped up a bit, revealing soft skin by the boxer line and his happy trail was slightly visible. Without thinking about it Louis’ fingers reached and stroked the warm skin. Louis lied down, head on Harry’s shoulder, fingers still tracing the milky skin. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist, holding him close to his side.

“So you’re saying you don’t want to be single?” Louis said lowly, almost a whisper. His heart was pounding hard and loud in his chest. Maybe Harry could feel it against side because he squeezed his hip, pressing him closer. 

“Yes,” he whispered back.

“And you don’t want me with anybody else?” He fiddled with Harry’s shirt nervously.

“No.” They were silent. Slowly Harry caught Louis’ trembling hand in his, stroking his fingers.

“You don’t want to kiss other guys?”

“The only one I want to kiss is you, Louis.” His stomach exploded in warmth. 

“Same,” Louis whispered. Silence fell over them once again. Louis was nervous and he was pretty sure where this was going. His heart hammered and he swallowed. “Harry if I were to be your boyfriend, would you tell them about me?”

“You were mad at me about the article, right?” Harry said, voice still low. He sighed. “Yeah, eventually. If you wanted me to,” he added and frowned.

“I’ve never meant to confuse you about what we are.” Louis felt the need to explain. “Darren, that’s just me being a coward. The publicity, it’s me being scared. And…the last time I wanted to be with someone like I want to be with you, I got shot down pretty bad. Since then I’m kind of awkward and bad with relationships and I’ve pretty much been horrible about this.”

“I don’t want you to be scared. If you want to be my boyfriend then we’ll figure it out.”

“But at the same time I want people to know you belong to somebody. I don’t want tons of girls trying to hit on you.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, maybe I could just say I’m seeing someone. I don’t have to tell them your name yet.”

“That could work.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s shoulder. “Are you still mad at me?” he asked.

“A little.”

“Same,” Louis smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. “But if you let me be your boyfriend I can promise not to kiss Niall again. I don’t even think he enjoyed it very much.”

“Anyone you kiss enjoys it,” Harry said, eyes intent on his. “But yeah, that would be good.”

“So…” Louis couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. 

“So…”

“Should I swear on Niall’s life that I won’t kiss him again?” 

“I think you should,” Harry agreed, smiling back. 

Louis held up his hand, “Then I here by swear on the life of Nialler James Horanson to never touch his lips with mine again.” 

Harry snickered and suddenly wrapped his leg around Louis’s waist and rolled them over, straddling him on the bed. He leaned down, placing a kiss just below his ear, making Louis’ insides flutter like crazy. Harry pressed their bodies close, sliding in a leg between his, hands skimming over his chest and sides, one ending up grasping the back of his thigh. 

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” he whispered in his ear, almost teasingly. Louis tried to breathe normally. He nodded frantically. 

“Good.” All of a sudden the calm, cozy and slow atmosphere around them had disappeared and been replaced by hot air. Harry had turned from soft to teasing and extremely sexy and hot. “Can I fuck you now?” he whispered with a smirk and then slowly slid his tongue across Louis’ outstretched throat. A groan escaped his throat without his permission and Harry smiled against his collarbone. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

After that their mouths crashed against each other. Harry’s lips had never tasted so sweet and his hands had never felt so good. His lips were demanding and wanting, and his body was crushing down on Louis, having him panting and begging for more. Harry undressed him, lips never leaving his body and his skin burned for him. His hands were buried in his dark curls, tugging and making him whine. The pace picked up, both not being able to get close enough to the other. Louis’ whole body was filled with butterflies and he squirmed under the touches. God, this was his boyfriend. Harry was his boyfriend. Christ.  
It was mind-blowing. Better than the first time. Maybe because he had waited so long for it to happen again or the previous events had built up to it. Harry’s low pants and strong hands had him writhing and when he finally came it was with a cry of Harry’s name. 

 

\---

 

Harry’s body was toned. Like, really toned. His v lines were defined and his abs were so, so lick-able. His milky skin was soft and warm and the tattoos were extremely sexy. Louis examined his drawings properly and he loved them. The two lovebirds on top of his chest…the butterfly on his stomach…the lyric line from The Temper Trap, the birdcage, the ship, the star, the heart, the nails… 

“What do those mean?” he pointed at the two masks, one with a sad face and one with a happy smile. Louis kissed Harry’s bare chest softly and snuggled up against him. 

“They represent who I am,” he answered lowly. Louis frowned. “Like, the happy smile is what everyone sees of me. They see the picture that my management, the media and all publicity paint. Everyone always just sees the mask of me. They see how I look, how I act in front of cameras. They just see what I show them of me.” His fingertips drew patterns on Louis’ naked back. 

“And the other?”

“It’s who I am. I’m not saying I’m sad. It’s just…There are two parts of me. The me that the media shows and then there’s me. The real me. The real me, with feelings, with thoughts, not some object people can throw shit at, criticize and talk about. The part of me that people don’t see. My management paints me as a flirt, and yes I flirt and I like it, but media blows it up. I’m not some womanizer that bangs every single thing that moves. It’s not me. That’s not me.” Harry was staring at the ceiling, face tense and body a bit stiff. 

Louis pursed his lips. “I don’t think people believe exactly everything media says. Some probably do, but people with a bit of sense know that media twists everything they can. I think people do realize they don’t know you as well as they think. I have no way to relate but…” he shrugged. “Harry, I know you. You’re nothing like they say. I mean you’re hot and you’re charming and absolutely lovely. But you’re no womanizer. You’re sweet, polite, brave, kind and funny and caring. You make me feel like… You make me feel good, and that tells a lot about you. You make people feel good when they’re around you, because you’re so warm and open, and when you walk in the room…everything just lights up in a way. You’re genuinely nice. It’s refreshing. You look people in the eye when you speak to them, and that’s kind of rare. Like, most people don’t, but you look at them, look at me… and it’s like you can see right through me.”

Harry’s whole body had relaxed during his little speech and his cheeks had turned pink, just like Louis. “That’s funny because that’s how I feel about you. You see me, the real me and I can be myself with you,” he murmured self-consciously.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Louis whispered. 

Harry placed a sweet kiss at his temple. “What time is it?” he asked. 

“Three thirty,” Louis answered, déjà vu tumbling over him.

“Can I stay the night?” Harry smirked. Louis smiled and thought about it for a moment. What if he had told Harry to go all those weeks ago? Would he still be his boyfriend right now? He didn’t know.

“If you cuddle me real nice.”

“That I can do,” he grinned and wrapped his arms around him. Then a worried expression crossed his face. “Uh, Lou. Did we lock the door?”

“Oh…” Louis said and then started laughing. 

“It’s not funny! What if someone had walked in?” Harry groaned.

“Oh well, like I said the first time we met, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Louis smirked. Harry rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x


	10. Bad damage control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the new chapter is here! Thank you all so so much for your support. I love you!
> 
> Follow me on twitter where I update some about the fic while I work on it :) @isthatyoularry
> 
> Enjoy! x

“Loooouuiiissss,” said an outstretched whisper in his ear. He groaned, not wanting to wake up. He felt familiar lips against his neck. “Louuu,” Harry whispered.  
He slowly rolled over, squinting at the figure that was standing over him. Immediately a smile spread on his face. Harry’s hair was everywhere. He was bare-chested, only wearing a pair of sweatpants that he usually kept in Louis’ drawer and he was smiling like an idiot.

“Boyfriend!” Louis exclaimed, sounding sleepy and happy. 

“Boyfriend,” Harry greeted him happily and climbed into Louis’ outstretched arms. He buried his face in Louis’ neck and sighed contentedly. “I made you breakfast.”

“Yaaaay,” he cheered, voice thick with sleep.

“You’re cute when you’re tired,” Harry smiled sweetly. 

“You’re very cute when you’ve made me breakfast,” Louis grinned back. Harry freed himself from Louis’ arms and pulled out some clothes for him from the drawer. He through them at him and Louis frowned.

“Can’t we stay naked all day?”

“Nope, Niall is still at home.”

“Damn it,” he sighed and crawled out of bed. He noticed Harry’s eyes on him. “Stop staring at me.”

“You’re hot naked,” Harry smiled innocently. 

“Get your eyes off my dick and go make the table or something.” Harry grinned but left. Louis couldn’t get the smile off his face. Harry was his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Wow, he had a feeling this was going to go to hell. He shrugged and pulled on the clothes. He stepped out of the room and the smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air. Harry was perfect. 

“Where’s Niall?” he asked, frowning at the untouched food on the table. 

“In his room,” Harry answered. “I told him there was breakfast but he won’t come out.” Louis stared back at him. That had happened only one time before and that had been when he had thought Niall had gotten cancer. 

“NIALL!” he yelled running to his room. Shock flashed over him. The door was locked. “Niall are you okay?! Are you dying?!”

“No, m’fine.” His voice sounded muffled and tired. “Go away.”

“Niall are you sure you’re alright? You’ve never skipped a meal before,” Louis asked worriedly.

“I said I’m fine!” he yelled. Woah. 

“Well, if you say so,” Louis muttered. He turned around to the sight of a shirtless Harry waiting on one of the barstools. He immediately forgot all about Niall and skipped over there and hopped up on a stool across from him. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know. But he’ll tell me later.” Louis was sure. If there was a problem, Niall would speak up. Harry nodded and began pouring up juice and putting food on his plate. Louis studied him admiringly and smiled to himself. Sigh. He was so pretty. When Harry reached over for syrup and his bicep slightly flexed in the movement, Louis had had enough. That was it.  
He ran to his room and got his phone, leaving Harry with a confused frown, but he shrugged, having kind of gotten used to Louis’ abruptness now. Louis came back with his phone in hand and started typing on Twitter. 

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll have to wait and see like everybody else, Harry. Just because you’re my boyfriend doesn’t mean you get privileges.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I’m pretty sure it does,” he smirked. He put some pancakes on Louis’ plate and poured him up some tea while he typed. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I have a special announcement to make

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
It’s gonna be a shocker

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
#TommosAnnouncement Okay here it goes…

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
#TommosAnnouncement It’s been two years since last time and those of you who know me know that…

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
…I’m not a commitment kind of guy, but one lucky bastard had me changing my mind

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
So I’m sorry to all my followers that were hoping to sleep with me because well…

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Here it goes, the Tommo is no longer available to your touches 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
The Tommo is no longer single pringle #TommoIsTaken

Louis put away his phone and smirked at Harry. 

“What?” he said, chewing on a bacons strip. 

“Nothing,” Louis smiled smugly. He sipped from his tea, rejoicing in the fact that Harry knew exactly how he liked it. “What are you doing today?”

“I have work,” Harry told him and he pouted. 

“But I want to kiss you all day.”

Harry smiled and bumped his knee under the table, eyes twinkling and that sexy son of a bitch dimple making Louis’ mouth dry up. “You can always kiss me now,” he smiled, gesturing for him to get over there. Well, Louis wasn’t one to deny sexual favors. He hopped down from the stool and made his way over to Harry. He turned on his chair and Louis climbed onto his lap, only almost falling once and settled there, arms around Harry’s neck. 

“That was not very sexily done or very smooth but here I am,” Louis said, making Harry snicker with a bright smile. “so kiss me.” 

“With pleasure.”

 

\---

 

“So, um, Darren…uh,” Louis stuttered where they were sitting across from each other in the coffee shop. “We uh, um, need to talk about something.” He fiddled with the sleeve of his jumper. 

“I know,” Darren said calmly if only slightly hurt. 

“You, uh, know?” Louis wanted to die. He was so awkward and he would make this the worst experience ever for Darren.

“Louis, you’re obviously having trouble talking about this, so just let me speak?” Darren said to him. Louis swallowed and nodded. Sure, that was fine. Very okay actually.

“So yeah, for a while now I’ve been feeling this way for you. For a few months actually,” he started, staring expectantly at him. A few months? Jesus. When he didn’t say anything, Darren continued. “When I asked you out on a date and you said yes, I noticed that you were a bit distracted but I was so happy that I kind of ignored it.”

“Uh, okay…” He really didn’t know what to say. He felt bad. 

“I guess in a way I haven’t been fair to you,” he looked down at the table. “But…you haven’t been fair to me either.”

“I’m really sorry Darren, I…Wait how have you not been fair to me?” He frowned.

“Because I knew you weren’t really interested and I kept going anyway. But you were confusing, you know you didn’t take my calls and then you flirted with me. But I need to tell you something, because if I don’t I won’t get any closure later. So Louis, I… I’m in love with you.”  
Somebody come and shoot me, Louis thought. He was IN LOVE with him? Crap no. That meant that he had similar feelings for him that he had for Harry. Holy crap. Not that he was in love with Harry. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Not even slightly. Well… 

Then Louis realized Darren was expecting an answer and he was thinking very insensitive things. “Um, look Darren. I uh… appreciate it?” What the fuck is wrong with you, Tommo?! “I like you. Like…a friend? Look…uh, I’m kind of not, like, uh… available.” This was painful. PAIN-FUL.

“I know,” he said sadly. Relief shot through Louis and his whole posture relaxed. No yelling! Cheers! Then he realized what he’d said. 

“Wait what? What do you mean you know?” Hold up. Hold the fuck up. 

“It’s obvious now that I know about it. I found out at the party last night.” Crap, double, triple, mother crapping crap. He could NOT know about Harry. Fuck if he did. The whole world could find out. SHIT. 

“H-how?” he stuttered, biting his lip anxiously. 

Darren stared back at him with raised eyebrows. “It was kind of obvious, the way you were going at it.” Oh fuck. Had he heard them have sex? No. God, just no. He felt guilty terribly guilty. Darren had just confessed his feeling for him and apparently also heard him have sex with somebody else. Christ.

“Shit,” Louis groaned, leaning over the table. 

“Don’t worry I won’t say anything.”

“You won’t?” His head snapped up. Who in the world wouldn’t want to tell people that Harry freaking Styles was gay and was dating someone like Louis?

“No, I mean you’ll both be ready in time. I don’t know why you won’t do it though. You’re parents already know you’re gay, right?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that, Darren.” Louis said, raising an eyebrow. Had he forgotten about the millions of people in the world that would be judging and criticizing? 

“Well, I guess.” Darren said. “People don’t know he’s gay.” There you go buddy, Louis thought. “But I don’t know why you even said yes to me or how the two of you even happened to begin with. You guys have been best friends forever!”

“Uh…” Hold on, what now?

“I thought about it for a long while this morning, and I remembered all the things that just fit in to it all. I mean I walked in on you hugging or something on the couch once, you call each other all the time, you call him ‘babe’, he was holding you all night after you fought with that Harry dude and then you were dancing together,” he shrugged. “So when you kissed, I really shouldn’t have been surprised.”

Oh. My. God. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Christ. Someone get me a bucket and a trophy cup because this guy deserves an award, Louis thought. 

“But if you’re both happy then okay. Then I’m alright,” Darren said bravely and nodded as if to reassure himself. “When you two are ready to come out, I’ll be happy for you. Maybe not yet, but then I’ll be.” Aww, Darren you poor, poor thing. Here he was all brave and good and had it all twisted. 

“Darren…” he said, pity all over him.

“If you really think about it, you and Niall actually look kind of good together.” Louis bit his lip, trying not to laugh because that would be horrible. But this was hilarious. HILARIOUS. Niall was going to die. DIE. “Plus it’s obvious that you’re in love.” Hey now! Woah. “The way he looks at you…Niall loves you. And you love him. Yep.” Louis wanted to disappear. It was so embarrassing that it wasn’t even funny anymore. No way, Niall was in love with him. No fucking way. They were silent for several moments, Louis absolutely speechless. 

“I think I’m gonna’ go now. I…” Darren mumbled and stood up.

“Wait, Darren!” Louis had to tell him before he left. “I’m really sorry about how I’ve treated you.”

“I’ll get over it,” he shrugged and strode out of there. Louis leaned back in his chair, in pain, almost crying. 

 

\---

 

“Louis, we need to talk,” Niall said seriously where they were sitting on the couch. Niall had eventually come out of his room. He’d been quiet and weird and just as Louis had contemplated whether to threaten him with a grater if he didn’t return to his normal state soon or not. He hadn’t gotten a chance to tell him about Darren yet. He was saving it for an emergency when Niall needed cheering up. Maybe this was the time?

Louis turned to Niall, glad he was speaking again. “Okay, go.”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

There was silence. Silence. Silence. Then Louis laughed. He laughed so hard he was afraid he would choke. Not this. Niall was hilarious. After the breakup date with Darren and now this. Niall was absolutely silent, staring palely at him. Louis paled himself, quieting down. Oh. Holy crap. 

“Oh.” He gulped, panic rising in his chest. No. “You’re serious.” No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Niall looked totally stricken. He was whiter than normal and his eyes looked like golf balls. This explained his strange behavior this morning. Louis took a deep breath. No, this needed to be sorted out. 

“No you’re not,” he told him reassuringly, mostly to himself.

Niall frowned, confused. “I’m not?”

“No.”

“But when you kissed me… I liked it.” He looked at his hands, fingers twisting nervously. He almost looked ashamed.

“Yeah, well I’m good kisser. Of course you liked it.” Louis nodded.

“But then I thought about it and I thought about how much I like you.”

“Niall, you love me as a friend.” He said, absolutely positive now.

“But it felt different. Like, better than normal.” 

“Niall, come here,” Louis held his arms open. 

“No way,” Niall shook his head. He felt humiliated, Louis could tell. 

“Come here, Niall!” he ordered. He didn’t move any closer. Louis sighed and flung himself on top of him. 

“OW! Get off!”

“No! You come cuddle with me!” He wrapped his arms around his body and dragged him over to the corner of the couch, placing him between his legs, Niall’s back resting reluctantly against his chest. 

“So now that we’re all settled, I’m going to break it to you.” Louis told him, still gripping onto Niall’s arms, because he knew he would flee if he didn’t. 

“Fine. Say what you want then let me go.”

Louis ignored this and went on. “The reason it might have felt better is not because it was me. Tell me why it was better.”

“Are you kidding?! This is embarrassing! And stupid!” Niall struggled to get free.

“Nialler you little shit, stay put!” Niall ignored him and managed to sit up. Louis wouldn’t let go. He straddled his back like a koala bear and clung to him as if his life was hanging on it. 

“LEWIS!” He wouldn’t budge, just kept clinging on. 

“I’ll get off when you tell me.” 

They struggled some more until Niall groaned and gave up. “Fine! Maybe it was because you are less curvy and your lips were firmer and you have broad shoulders and…”

“Niall have you ever kissed a guy before?” Louis asked. 

“No?”

“Think about what you just said.” 

Niall frowned for a second and then, “Oh.” There we go.

“Am I gay???!!” Niall panicked, voice high-pitched and scared. Louis sighed. “LOUIS! Tell me!” Niall threw him off his back and then shook his shoulders. “GIVE ME ANSWERS!”

“Jesus, calm down!”

“LOUIS! I CAN’T CALM DOWN, I DON’T WANT A DICK SHOVED IN MY ASS.” He yelled, then slumped back against the couch, hand covering his eyes.

“Please you don’t even have to bottom if you don’t wan to.”

“What does bottom mean?”

“Let’s say that Harry has tops me. It just feels more natural, I don’t know…” Louis pondered for a bit.

“LEWIS! I DON’T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!”

“Are you jealous if I say that Harry fucked me last night?”

Niall frowned. “No it sounds gross.”

Louis narrowed his eyes but said, “Then we’re all clear that you’re not in love with me. Good.” 

Niall groaned and covered his eyes again. “Louis, give me answers. Now. I need to know.” He whimpered. “Tell me now. I don’t know what’s good news or what’s’ bad news, but I need to know.”

“Niall…”

“JUST GIVE ME THE RESULTS.”

Louis rolled his eyes and squeezed in between the back of the couch and where Niall was lying. Their shoulders barely fit next to each other on the small furniture, but they managed. “Niall, I wouldn’t say you’re gay.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“As far as I know you just don’t change over night. I don’t know, obviously you liked kissing a guy so maybe you’re into it. But you still like fucking Shauna right, and you obviously had or have some sort of feelings for her.”

“Okay…so what am I?” Niall asked confusedly. 

“How the fuck should I know?”

“But you’re like god in gay sex! You should know!”

Louis laughed and grinned smugly. “That, my friend. I will remember forever! This is the best day of my life.” Niall stared at him like “seriously? I’m sort of dying here and you’re happy right now?” and Louis rolled his eyes. “That is definitely going on my Twitter.”

“Whatever, now tell me what I am.”

“I can’t tell you what you are. You have to go figure it out yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m saying you should go to a club, make out with a bunch of guys and girls and see how you feel about it. I thinking maybe there’s a little bi in you, but you have to figure things out your own way.”

“So I should go clubbing? That’s your answer?” Niall said skeptically.

“Yes.” 

Niall considered it silently. They rested on the couch for a while, staying comfortably silent until Louis giggled. “I can’t believe you thought you were in love with me.” What if he’d actually had been though? That would’ve been a rough little patch in their relationship. 

“Oh shut up.”

“This is hilarious!” he laughed loudly. “Darren told me this morning that he thought you and I looked great as a couple and now…” He laughed so hard he got cramps.

“Darren said what?” Niall frowned.

“Oh right. Yeah…uh, he thinks we’re together. We broke it off this morning and he thinks I’m dating you and not Harry.”

Niall sat up slightly and glared at him, teeth clenched. “And you didn’t correct him…?”

“Uh…” Louis said, hesitantly. “No?”

“LOUIS! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY DO ALWAYS DRAG ME INTO YOUR SHIT! ALWAYS!”

 

\---

 

“Harry, can you come pick me up?” Louis said into his phone, voice weird as he was pressing paper towels to his nose.

“Why, what’s wrong?” 

“Niall hit me kind of hard with a pillow and I fell down from the couch and hit my face on the coffee table, so…my nose is bleeding. And I miss you.”

“Oh my god, Louis what did you do?” Harry sighed exasperatedly.  
“What?! What do you mean ‘what did I do’, he’s the one that hit me!” Where was this coming from? It was TOTALLY uncalled for. 

“I’m having a hard time believing it was unprovoked.”

“Fuck you. Never mind picking me up, Harold. You’re a bad boyfriend.” He could almost hear Harry rolling his eyes. 

“I can’t anyway. I’m at writing and I have a photo shoot for the new single later.”

“Right, my boyfriend’s a rock star and all that,” Louis muttered. 

“Babe, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” 

Louis grunted as an answer. 

“Bye, love.” Harry said and added a “mwah”

“You’re so gay.”

“You love it.”

“Mwaaaaahhh,” Louis said and hung up. So no more boyfriend today then. He hadn’t seen him since this morning and he was already missing him. Louis turned to find Niall staring at him. 

“Ew. You guys make kissing noises to each other now? Ew. Just…” he made a face and shook his head. “Ew.”

“Weren’t you in love with me like twenty minutes ago?” Louis narrowed his eyes. 

“It’s unrequited I guess since you’re clearly taken,” he raised his eyebrows meaningfully, wiggling his phone in the air. 

“What do you mean?”

“Twitter is crazy. I, as your publicist, am very disappointed in you. This morning you severely increased the numbers of Torry shippers.”

“What?!” Louis tried to breathe normally, nose still breathing into bloodied paper.

“Come here, dear client, and I shall let you help me with damage control. And throw away that thing you have attached to your nose. It’s gross.” Niall tugged on his arm, leading him to the breakfast bar. He placed Louis there and went to get his computer. Louis put the paper towels away, relieved that his nose was no longer bleeding but it felt a little swollen. Why did he get hurt so often?

“Peep game, come take a look through ma’ telescope,” Niall sang on his way back and put the computer down in front of Louis. He sat down next him and clicked his way onto twitter, crooning on some Macklemore lyrics. “Now see this, my friend,” he pointed to the trends. “That is your making.”

Louis stared at the list of worldwide trends. 

#FollowMeAshton  
Wimbledon  
Hey Selena  
Happy Birthday Jackson  
#TenThingsAboutYou  
#Replace1DLyricsWithBoobs  
Miami  
Torry  
#BeliebersAreProudOfJustin  
We want the Hang Over 4

“What the fuck is that,” said Louis. He pointed at it like it was an abomination. “What is that? Why is it on the list?! Get it off!” Torry was trending? SHIT.

“Stop yelling!” Niall scolded him. “We can’t do anything about it.”

“But how the hell, just…” Louis didn’t know what to do. Fucking shit. “Wait why is it my fault?”

“Let’s take a look at the trend, my little and slightly retarded friend,” Niall clicked on the tag and thousands of tweets turned up. 

Gwen Styles (@GStylesx)  
OMFG Tommo has a boyfriend??!! IT’S GOT TO BE HARRY! Torry is so real

Malik is my baby (@ZaynsHappyTrail)  
May I remind you all that Harry isn’t gay? -.- Jesus Torry shippers go to sleep

Aila (@SoulxSky)  
But Harry said he was single like a day ago. Sorry but there is no way Torry is real.

Casey (@CaseyLangley)  
I’m not afraid to admit I’ve always thought Harry is at least bi. Torry is a dream come true!<3

Spencer K (@KSpencerK)  
TORRY IS REAL AS SHIT. IT’S TRENDING WW ! TOMMO AND HARRY FOREVER. I CAN’T EVEN. YAAAAY

Jordan Wood (@JWood1234)  
Torry IS A FUCKING LOAD OF BS. YOU GUYS DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TOMMO LOOKS LIKE AND WHO HE IS. I’M SO DONE WITH YOU ALL.

Louis groaned and rested his upper body on the table, face flat against it. This was his fault. God. Was Harry going to be mad? Crap crap crap. 

“Niall, what should I do?” he asked against the table. It had been a day since they became boyfriends and already he had screwed it up. Fuck you, Tommo, he cried inside.

“I don’t know…” Niall said, clearly thinking hard. “Hey, maybe we could do some damage control. Like, let’s confuse them.”

“Go on,” Louis narrowed his eyes in interest. Niall was definitely onto something.

“Tweet something, like anything that could mean whatever, as long as it is about your love life.”

“You’re an absolute genius, Niall. I love you.” Louis said seriously and hugged him tightly. 

“Get off, I don’t want blood on my shirt!” Niall shoved him away. Okay, definitely not in love with me, Louis thought. 

“I know exactly what I’m going to write,” he said smugly, taking the computer from his friend and wrote. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Today N told me I was a god in gay sex.

He pressed send and smiled proudly at Niall. He’d expected approval and praise but Niall’s face said anything but that.

“Louis. I will kill you.”

“Why?” he asked. He had done well, hadn’t he? That tweet was perfect! 

“PEOPLE WILL FUCKING THINK YOU’RE DATING ME!”

“Oh…”

“LOUIS YOU FUCKING IDIOT.”

“So…now people will think that you think I’m good in bed?”

“YES. I HATE YOU.”

“And Darren thinks we’re together.”

“I’M PRACTICALLY YOUR PUBLIC FAKE BOYFRIEND NOW. FUCK YOU!”

“Wait.” Louis held up a hand. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?!” he asked excitedly. 

“I DON’T KNOW BECAUSE YOU’RE BRAIN IS UTTERLY FUCKED UP!”

Louis ignored him. “I have a beard. Niall, I’ve got a beard! YOU ARE MY FUCKING BEARD! I’VE BEEN DREAMING OF THIS FOREVER!” He was almost jumping up and down. Hadn’t he dreamed about this like everyday of his life? It was like a movie. 

Then Niall’s phone chirped and he read his text. He angrily turned to Louis. “Lewis.” The s falling off his tongue like poison. “Your boyfriend just texted me and told me he was going to kill me,” he said tightly, teeth clenched. 

“Oh.” So Harry wasn’t happy about this. Oh. All excitement shipped away and he was once again back to feeling dreadful. “Somebody hit me with a shovel.”

“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x


	11. Not that kind of follower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some comments about my tumblr and twitter so here,  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the new chappy! thanks for your support as always! xx

FAN POV

“Jenna, are you sure about this?” Elle said to her, trailing behind where they were walking. “I feel like a major stalker!”

“Do you want to find out who Tommo is or not?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Elle sighed. “But this is so creepy.”

“We’re here now. It’s too late to go back,” Jenna said determinedly. Elle gave up on her feeble attempts. They were walking between the buildings of the university. It was midmorning, which meant there were a lot of people running around campus. Jenna and Elle had skipped their classes just for the slight chance of maybe getting a clue to who the mysterious Tommo was. They had looked up online when the drama classes were and they had taken the bus there. 

“Okay, let’s start!” Jenna said, if only a slight bit hesitant. She looked around, trying to find someone who looked like a partying type of person, seeing as the Tommo apparently partied a lot and seemed to be one of the loud people. 

“Let’s ask him,” Elle said, pointing at a guy with a hoodie and earphones hanging out of his pocket. His hair was dark and he was kind of tan. His body was tall and he had rugged shoulders. 

“Hi!” Jenna said cheerily to him. He looked back confusedly but smiled nonetheless. 

“Hello?”

“Can I ask you a question?” Jenna said, Elle trailing behind, feeling a tad awkward. “Do you know where the classes are if you’re studying to become a drama teacher?”

“Uh, yeah,” he nodded towards a big building about a hundred yards away. “Over there.”

“Thank you! And oh, do you know anyone who goes by the name Tommo?” She watched his eyes grow darker, kind of sad and then he shook his head. “Are you sure?” she prompted. 

“Yeah. Later,” he said to them and strolled off. Jenna eyed his back suspiciously. “He looked like he knew.”

“Can we please continue?” Elle urged. “I’d like to get back to school.”

“Fine, come on then.” They made their way over to the building the guy had pointed at. They opened the big door and let themselves in. The place looked like a normal school but with high ceiling and marble floor. Right in front of the entrance was a wide staircase, leading up to the second floor. Jenna and Elle asked around for a bit and found out where the classroom was. Luckily it was on the first floor. They had put heels just so they wouldn’t look so short among the older people. They were both only seventeen and the rest of the people around here was probably around their twenties. 

They found the classroom and in the hallway people were hanging around, talking and laughing. Jenna eyed the crowds. “He should be here. Their class starts in like…” she looked at her watch, “three minutes.”

“I don’t know. He sounds like a ditcher.” Elle said, frowning. It was morning after all, so maybe he’d decided to skip? She couldn’t find anyone who fit the description among the crowds. No one looked very much like the Tommo they had pictured in their minds. No one was wearing striped or Tom’s or looked very gay to be honest. Not to use stereotypes but still. No one looked like expected.  
A man that looked like the teacher came striding through the hallway and Jenna groaned. Damn it. Tommo hadn’t showed up yet. Or he was in this crowd, just looking like nothing they would’ve thought. 

“Good day, class,” the man cheered and they answered with different hello’s. The students began pouring into the classroom while the teacher held up the door.

“WAIT!” a loud voice bellowed through the corridor. Jenna’s head snapped around and watched a boy come running through the hallway. He was wearing Tom’s and red pants that had been curled up at the bottom, revealing his ankles. He wore a snug white shirt and cardigan on top. His hair was caramel and feathery, styled in a nice fringe and his skin tanned although flustered in this moment. Yes, Jenna thought. Yes, yes, yes. 

“PROFESSOR DUNCAN!” he yelled, and the teacher turned his head and sighed at sight of the running boy. “Don’t you dare close that door before I’m inside, Prof!”

“Tomlinson, why are you always late?” the teacher said, shaking his head but with a glint of fondness in the eye.

“Tomlinson?!” Elle whispered to Jenna. “TOMlinson!” She bit her cheeks not to scream. 

“I promise I have a valid reason this time!” the boy said. 

“And what might that be?” Professor Duncan wondered with a tone of exasperation and not believing the reason was going to be very valid at all. The guy had long since run past the two girls and was now by the door, his bag sliding off his shoulder. 

“My boyfriend was giving me a blowjob so I had to be late,” Tomlinson told the teacher, a little breathless from the running, a cheeky smirk on his face. He went inside and the teacher rolled his eyes. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Jenna half screamed to Elle. 

“Girls? Are you in my class?” The question was directed at them.

“No, sir,” Elle answered, trying to keep calm. The professor closed the door behind him. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Jenna exploded. 

 

\---

 

Class was boring. Real fucking uninteresting. He’d heard it all before. Sure, he liked his professor, they had a sweet little love/hate relationship and the classmates were alright, but he loathed repetitive work. He liked it when everything was new and exciting, it kept things interesting. This however, was not.  
His mind drifted to the last days. After his little mistake on twitter, that wasn’t actually that bad if you thought about it, Torry shippers were confused. It was a good thing. Honestly, he didn’t really understand the big fuzz about him. The only things that could lead to the assumption that Louis and Harry could be together was the picture of Harry leaving the club with someone unknown a certain night, and Louis tweeting the day after that he’d gotten laid and that he knew something nobody else did. Other than that, nothing. How could this be so big? Oh yeah right, and Harry followed him a few days later. But apart from that there wasn’t really anything for them to go on! How could this be such a big deal?  
Something occurred to Louis. If people had been so fast to assume Harry was dating the Tommo, there obviously had to have been some suspicion of him not being completely straight before, right? It was crazy that people would just immediately believe Harry was dating someone of the same sex just out of nowhere, without any proof whatsoever. Okay, Louis had to admit when he’d watch some of the One Directions videos before to get up to date with the whole 1D madness, Harry had some moments that didn’t look particularly stereotype-ishly straight. He had also notice other things. Harry didn’t use gender specification. When asked what asked what he looked for in girls, he always answered with words like “the person”, “that someone” or “like somebody”, or once even “if you like someone, you like ‘im.” It could be taken as either him or ‘em, or them, but Louis saw it as a slip up, believing Harry had meant “him”.  
So maybe people already kind of new Harry wasn’t as into girls? Well, to the media he was as straight as Barney Stinson in How I Met Your Mother (if you looked away from the fact that they actor was gay), but some people knew. This kind of gave Louis a little bit of hope. If people already knew and had accepted it, hence the Torry situation, then if Harry wanted to come out later, it wouldn’t be as bad as they thought?

“Tomlinson, I’d like you back in my classroom, please,” Duncan said sternly, eyeing him where Louis was sitting, staring out the window in the row to the left. He jerked in his seat, startled at the interruption of his thoughts. Some of the class snickered and he gazed at the teacher. 

“You know, Prof, it’s not nice to awake the sleeping,” he said with a cheekily.

“Attitude,” Duncan chastised, raising a grey, bushy eyebrow. Louis rolled his eyes and concentrated on the class. Finally they were let out of there. He trailed behind the group, Duncan pointing at him his lovely teaching stick, like “I’m watching you, kid” and Louis warmly rolled his eyes at him. His phone started ringing and he picked it up, smirking at the screen.

“Well, well,” he said as he walked down the hallway, passing two girls that stood leaned against the wall. “It’s been just over an hour and already you’re tearing at your hair, screaming and crying because you miss me.” 

“Ha-ha,” Harry said on the other side of the line. 

“What’s up?” 

“Well…”

Louis snickered. “So you did miss me,” he smirked, feeling his chest warm. Harry was adorable. 

“Shut up,” he answered, sounding like he was blushing and Louis could perfectly imagine how his cheeks turned pink and how he swept his hair away in embarrassment and how that one dimple would turn up at his flustered smile. Sigh. “But I did…”

“Where are you now?” Louis asked. He only had one class this day and he was heading home before work. 

“At your place?” Harry said. 

“Still? Don’t you have work or something better to do? Oh dear, don’t tell me you’re lying in my bed smelling the sheets or something equally creepy. If anything you should go wash those. I don’t want to sleep in them after last night,” he said with a smirk as he slipped out the door of the school, holding it open for the two girls who were trailing behind him. 

“I’m not smelling the sheets!” Harry protested. “But I’m in your bed, still undressed…”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you made breakfast for our baby yet?”

“He’s not up yet,” Harry told him. “And I think he’s a little scared of me because I said I’d kill him. You’d think he would’ve understood I wasn’t serious. Well, maybe a little serious.”

“I’m sure if you treat him well with coffee and pancakes he’ll love you again.” Louis strolled across campus, making his way towards the streets outside. 

“Maybe I’ll bribe him with some bacon too.”

“You do that.”

“Or I could simply stay in bed and wait here naked for you.”

“Hey now, babe. Being dirty minded, are we?”

“Only a little bit…”

“Well, if you’re lucky you might get a kiss when I get home…” Louis murmured into the phone. 

“Really? What else?” Harry’s voice was low and deep, making Louis want to run home and attack him. Why was his boyfriend so unbelievably sexy? Then something came to mind.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD,” he exclaimed. “IF YOU’RE JERKING OFF TO THIS I’M KILLING YOU!” He heard a squeak behind him. 

Harry laughed into the phone. “I’m not,” he said. “But then again I could be…” Louis turned around, finding the two girls he’d held up the door to only two yards away. He knew they had heard what he’d just said. He gave them a wave and smirked at their shocked faces.

He turned again and made it onto the sidewalk outside of campus. “Babe, if you could hold that thought for about fifteen minutes, I’ll be right there with you.”

“Sounds good to me. Plus you owe me for this morning.”

“So now we owe each other things?” Louis said. “In that case I’d say that if we’re counting blowjobs then you’re still down by a lot. I’ve had my lips around you far more times than you’ve been around me.” Louis wondered if it was actually okay to talk like this in the streets. Could he be arrested for like…sexual…verbal…ism? 

“Well, technically but if –“

“I’m going to stop you right there, babe. We will have this conversation when I get home, but right now I’m calling in a cab so please don’t say sexual things or I’ll be thrown out of the taxi for speaking back to you.” Louis waved at a passing cab and it turned into the curb. He didn’t notice how the two girls that were following him did the same thing. 

 

\---

FAN POV.

“I’m sort of dying here,” Elle said, resting her head in hand, elbow on the table. They had followed the obviously gay guy home, receiving a very weird look from the taxi driver when they’d asked him to follow another cab. Jenna apparently hadn’t realized that stalking was kind of frowned upon.  
They were sitting in a café across the street from a building they had seen the guy slip into. They had ordered something to eat, as they hadn’t known how long “Tomlinson” was going to be in there. 

“Same,” Jenna sighed. It had been an hour and a half. It was getting ridiculous. Maybe they should just come back another day? 

“Do you really believe this is the Tommo?” Elle asked, a slight frown on her forehead. She couldn’t help the doubt in her mind. How did they know Tommo and Harry were even dating. Tommo had said he had a boyfriend and Harry had said he was single. It didn’t add up. She expressed her thoughts to Jenna who only shook her head. 

“Do you really think their management would let Harry say that he’s dating someone, especially a guy?” 

“Well, no.”

“And that guy we’re following, he wears red pants and is sassy and gay. And he talks on the phone with someone who is obviously his boyfriend. And oh, his last name is ‘Tomlinson’!”

“But what about that N guy? That could easily be his boyfriend,” Elle argued. She didn’t want it to be true but still. 

“Whatever. Let’s just see what happens.”

It took twenty minutes.

“Oh my fucking God!” Elle screamed. Luckily the place was nearly empty although the waitress looked at them in shock. Tears streamed down Elle’s cheeks and Jenna was jumping up and down like an idiot. Out of the freaking building that Tomlinson had gone into, out came no other than their biggest idol. Harry fucking Styles. 

“I’m going to die!” Jenna screamed. Elle continued to cry, grasping her hair. Jenna didn’t know what to do. Harry was wearing his signature black and tight jeans, a thick knitted shirt and his curls thrown into a beanie. He looked flushed and a smiled was on his lips. He was even more beautiful in reality. He looked around from side to side and then hastily climbed into a black car that was parked outside the building. It drove off. 

“I’m in pain. PAIN!” Jenna cried. Elle was still shaking with tears. The waitress continued to stare at them. 

Only two minutes later, out came two guys. They recognized one of them as Tomlinson, now wearing different clothes. The other boy, they hadn’t seen before. He was slightly taller than Tomlinson and his hair was nicely colored blonde. His smile was everlasting and he wore white shoes and black jeans. They began strolling down the street.  
Jenna grabbed Elle by her arm and they flung their jackets over their arms and ran out the shop. 

 

\---

 

“I’m not really sure about this,” Louis said, frowningly staring at the greyish looking, cold lake. He was already freezing where he stood half naked in swimming trunks. It was late March. March!

“Shut up, do you want him to wear a dress or not?” Niall nodded over to the other side of the lake where Harry was with his phone in hand, ready to record the second Louis would jump in. It was early morning and not many people were around. Louis had been dragged out of bed by an early rising Niall who had begged for some fun. Fun as in watching Louis get pneumonia. 

“Yeah,” Louis sighed. He really did want to see Harry dress up and embarrass himself, mostly for the reason that Harry didn’t believe for a second that Louis would actually go through with this. 

“Well, then go ahead!” Niall gestured at the lake. Louis wrinkled his nose in displeasure. The morning was kind of foggy, the sky was grey and clouded and honestly the lake didn’t look very fresh or slightly clean at all. 

“I don’t wanna’,” Louis whined. 

“If you don’t I will push you in,” Niall threatened. Louis continued whining but took a reluctant step closer. He saw Harry on the other side, dressed in a warm jacket and he could almost even tell from this distance that he was smirking. Bitch. 

“Are you ready or what?” Harry’s yelled over the lake. 

“Don’t push it, bitch!”

“Don’t be such a puss! Jump in!” Harry retorted and Louis narrowed his eyes. No one called the Tommo a pussy. 

“I swear to god, if he messes up and happens to forget to press record, I will kill him,” Louis said through his teeth to Niall. 

“Look, are you going to do it anytime soon, because I’m freezing my ass off here. Hurry up!” Niall complained. 

Louis slowly turned to him. “Are you being serious right now?” Louis glared where he was standing in nothing but trunks. “YOU are freezing?” If looks could kill then Niall would be in a grave right now. 

“I’m gonna’ go stand over there by Harry…” He quickly moved away from Louis and jogged off around the lake and took place on the other side. Louis whined internally and stared at the cold water as if in pain. 

“COME ON LOUIS!” Niall yelled. 

“I’m pressing record! It’s now or never!” Harry added and held up the phone. 

“Fuck you both!” Louis cursed them. He took the last steps and screamingly jumped in. He thought he was going to die. DIE. No, seriously this time. His limbs were immediately aching with cold and his lungs were heaving unnaturally. He gasped for air while loudly cursing Niall and Harry who were laughing like idiots. Louis threw himself out of the lake, screaming. 

“I THINK I’M GOING TO PASS OUT. I HATE YOU!” He could only hear answering laughter. His body was dripping with icing with water, limbs shaking like crazy. Seriously, his lips felt like they were blue and his movements felt rigid. God, where were the clothes he’d brought? He swirled around, desperately searching. They were nowhere to be found!

“Where the fuck are my clothes?!” He yelled. A woman walking her dog stared at him as if he were crazy. Well, if you’d just swum in lake in freezing cold and didn’t have any clothes, you’d be looking like this too, bitch.  
He heard the two idiots’ laughter increase on the other side and he stopped dead. He slowly turned around and found them holding up his clothes provokingly. Harry was still filming. 

“HAROLD YOU’RE DEAD!” he screamed. 

 

\---

 

“It’s your fault,” Louis said and coughed. He was tucked in bed, the duvet up to his chin and a cup of warm tea was placed on his nightstand. Harry was lying on top of the covers next to him and stroked his forehead. 

“I know. I’m sorry, baby.” He said softly. 

“I’m sick because of you.”

“Sorry.” Harry pressed a soft kiss at his temple. Louis sighed, contentedly. If being sick meant being covered in Harry-kisses then it was pretty alright. Except for the cough that the cold water had caused him.  
Harry had posted the Keek video yesterday and now fourteen million people, plus Louis’ seven thousand (the followers he called HIS and who were his precious originals) had seen Louis bathe in a lake together with ducks. As Harry had filmed from the other side of the lake, nobody was able to tell what he looked like, although his vocabulary of bad words had been very exposed. People had enjoyed the clip and Louis was certainly going to enjoy Harry’s challenge in return. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I hope you’re all happy with the challenge because now I’m sick. Thanks @Harry_Styles

He tweeted from his phone with Harry resting his head on his duvet-covered shoulder. Harry’s eyes were closed but he wasn’t asleep. He looked pretty. His cheek was mushed up against Louis and his one eye was scrunched together with his eyebrow. His curls weren’t as curly as usual but his hair was soft and kind of fluffy. Louis resisted the urge to type out about Harry’s adorable position on his shoulder to the twittersphere. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
In lack of things to tweet as I am sick, I can tell u that a few days ago 2 people confessed they were in love with me on the same day

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Tragically I had to turn them both down. Sad day in history… But what can I say, I’m a very lovable person I guess.

“Who told you they were in love with you?” Harry asked, voice low and with his brows slightly furrowed. 

“Darren, and the other one is confidential,” Louis said. He didn’t want to share Niall’s secrets. He wasn’t sure how Niall felt about it all just yet. He wasn’t even sure the blonde would even explore the new side. In that case it would just be pointless to say something. 

“Darren said he was in love with you?”

“Yep.” 

“And you turned them both down…” he trailed off.

“Yep.”

“For me?”

“Of course for you.”

“Hmm,” Harry mumbled. He softly pressed a kiss to Louis’ clad shoulder. Louis sighed. He was really happy right now. There was soft music playing in the background from Louis’ shitty stereo, there was a Harry on his shoulder and he was very cozy and warm. And there was a Niall in the flat somewhere. That was kind of nice knowing too.  
He thought about the tweet he’d just sent. Darren had told him he loved him. He hadn’t felt it back. Niall had told him the same thing, although he wasn’t really genuine now was it, but still. He hadn’t felt it back. Harry pressed against his side though… He could really imagine himself being in love with him. He wondered if he was already? He had never felt like this before, how should he know? And if he felt it… did Harry feel it back or was this some kind of reversed piece of shit story?

“Haz?” he asked lowly. 

“Yeah?”

“When are you going to tell me you love me?” he asked. 

Harry chuckled in a low voice. “Well, you’re kind of outright, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know,” Harry answered the question honestly.

“Would you do it right now?” he asked, almost a whisper. 

“I think maybe I could.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t?” Louis said, letting his fingers card slowly through Harry’s dark chocolate hair. 

“No?”

“Maybe it’s not time yet.”

Harry thought about it for a second. “Maybe not.”

“There will be time.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Haz.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” he replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some comments about my tumblr and twitter so here,  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the new chappy! Thanks for your support as always! xx


	12. It's a very gay heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a week, but here it is. This chapter is kind of a filler but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. I promise things will start rolling soon :) x

“Why is he coming over?” Harry asked sternly. “And why am I always here when he does?”

“It’s not like I invited him,” Louis said. He and Harry were standing up in the small space between the couch and the coffee table, having a small argument. Niall, Liam and Zayn were sitting on the floor by the tv, looking between them like it was a table tennis match. “He needs to come over to get his Xbox.”

“Why can’t you like, send it to him?”

“That would be rude, Harry,” Louis said.

“How could that be rude?”

“I don’t know but it’s weird! Plus he lives over at campus and that’s only like fifteen minutes away.”

“He’s in love with you!” Harry said, jumping straight to the point.

“Harry, he won’t freaking pounce on me!” Louis exclaimed in exasperation. “And especially not when Niall is here.”

“Why wouldn’t he do it because Niall’s here?”

Riiiiiiiggghttt. Oh. Crap. Great. Oh, yes. Right. Brilliant. Um. And how do you explain to your boyfriend that the guy who is in love with you believes you’re dating your best friend that you made out with to make your boyfriend jealous? Oh, right. There is no fucking way. Hello? God? Could you send me down a ladder because I’m kind of done down here? Louis thought. 

“Uh…”

“Louis,” Harry warned. “Tell me.”

“Well, see…” He looked at Niall for help but he just smiled back, very spitefully enjoying the show. Louis gulped. Harry was going to be mad. So mad. “Umm, well… Darren saw me and Niall...uh, kissing at the party…and now he thinks we’re together.”

“Oh my god!” Harry exclaimed in utter annoyance and exasperation. 

“Don’t worry! He won’t tell people! He promised me that!”

Harry stopped in his movements and slowly looked down at him. “He promised you? How could he have promised you?”

“Uhm, yeah, uh, we talked about it…”

“AND YOU DIDN’T CORRECT HIM?!” He exploded, using the same words as Niall had.

“Yeah, uh…” Louis took a few stapes back, carefully positioning himself behind Liam. He was the strongest of the audience members.

“Oh my god! Louis, I,” Harry looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Just GOD!”

“Heh,” Louis said, trying a smile a smile at him.

“I shouldn’t be surprised. I don’t know what goes on in your head,” Harry glared.

“What a compliment, Harry.” Liam said, eyes narrowed. LIAM, my prince! Louis beamed.

“Thank you, Liam!” he smiled with his eyebrows raised at Harry. “At least somebody cares about my self-confidence and feelings.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your self-confidence,” Harry muttered and sat down on the couch like he’d just come home from a long day of work. His palm was covering his eyes as if he had a headache. 

“Thanks, DARLING” Louis said. 

“Why would he even assume you’re together, like boyfriends? Friends kiss all the time.” 

“WHAT WAS THAT LOOK?!” Louis exclaimed loudly. 

“There was no look,” Liam said. 

“THERE WAS A LOOK!” He was sure of it. Zayn’s eyes flicked to Liam’s once again. Louis who was resting his hands on Liam’s shoulders, standing behind him, gasped again. 

“There it is again!” He grabbed hold of Liam’s face, hands clutching his jaw, yanking his head back. He looked down at him suspiciously, trying to find clues in his eyes.

“There is no look, okay?” Liam said in annoyance, trying to yank his head free. 

“There most definitely was a look,” Louis said darkly and took a few steps towards Zayn. Zayn seemed to take his approach as threatening and stood up, moved away and no doubt intentionally putting the couch between them. Distance was better when Louis was onto something. Niall was watching in interest, and Harry looked like he was dying on the couch. Louis turned to Zayn.

“Zayn, there was a look, wasn’t there?” Zayn shrugged as an answer. Yeah, okay that was a definite yes. “Liam, dear. Would you please now tell me why you and your best friend share looks when talking about kissing friends? LIAM?”

“Fine. Zayn and I may have kissed,” he confessed. Louis’ eyes grew to the size of golf balls and he beamed. This was the best day ever! “ONCE! It was one time! And it was before Danielle so I did not cheat on her! It was one time!”

“Wow, Liam you’re so convincing.” Louis smiled sweetly, a smug expression all over his face. “Tell me more of how it only happened once.”

“It was one time!”

“Tsss’yeah right,” Harry scoffed. “Try twice.”

“So we’re all gay?!” Louis beamed. He clapped his hands together in a big gesture and held them clutched together at his chest. “Magnificent!”

“We’re not ALL gay!” Niall interrupted as he stood from the floor. “ I, my friends,” he pointed at himself. “I am straight!”

“Really, Niall?” Louis raised his eyebrow. 

“WE’RE NOT ALL GAY!” Liam yelled. “I AM STRAIGHT. STRAIGHT!”

“Again, I am very hetero!” Niall repeated.

“I’ve only kissed boys a few times!” Zayn defended himself.

“I’m bisexual,” Harry offered lamely, raising a hand from where he was lying, face into a pillow. 

“I’m not gay!!” Niall said.

“DO WE HAVE THIS SORTED?!” Liam yelled. “LIAM JAMES PAYNE IS NOT GAY.” 

“Oh come on! You’re in a boyband!” Louis argued. 

“Just because I’m in a boyband doesn’t mean I’m gay!” Zayn exclaimed. 

“No but kissing guys does!”

“CAN WE ALL JUST AGREE THAT I’M NOT GAY?!” Liam yelled, voice overpowering the others. 

“No, we cannot!” Louis told him. 

“Oh my god, I need to call my girlfriend!” Liam stormed into Niall’s room, clutching his phone in a knuckle-whitening grip. Zayn and Niall we’re yelling about not being gay and Harry still had is head in the pillow. Louis beamed as he took in the scene. Aaah, heaven. This was the best day ever. Very honestly, the best day ever. A moment later Liam came storming in to the room again.

“She’s not picking up!” 

“Maybe you can go cry on Zayn’s shoulder?” Louis suggested. 

“SHUT UP LOUIS!” Zayn yelled. 

“ANYWAY, ” Harry said, raising his voice for the first time. He sat up, hair a little on end and gazing tiredly at them all until they had shut their mouths. “My point was, if you can remember that far back in time, friends kiss each other all the time and I don’t like Darren at all.”

The three in front of him were silent for a bit and then nodded. It sounded reasonable. 

“And you shouldn’t just go assuming things. He can’t just assume you’re dating because you kissed. God, he’s annoying,” Harry added.

“He also said Niall and I look in love,” Louis added. He realized he wasn’t exactly helping. He offered a smile. 

“For fuck sake. That guy is making my life so much harder,” Harry groaned.

“I’m pretty sure that’s Louis and not Darren,” said Niall. 

“And you,” Harry turned the blonde. “Why in the world did you tell my boyfriend that he was a god in sex?”

Niall stiffened. “I’d rather not say,” he said, head high and chin turned away. Harry waited for an explanation. 

“I’ll talk to you about that later, Haz,” Louis said. 

Niall’s snapped in his direction. “You will not say word!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll just lie to him later,” Louis reassured. 

“Um, hi. I’m right here,” Harry gestured at his own body. 

“This is highly confidential stuff, babe.”

“I thought best friends didn’t lie?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s okay when it’s about other best friends,” Louis educated. 

There was a loud gasp. “You said he was your best friend?” Niall looked humbled.

“Umm,” Louis said. Shit. Trapped. Cornered. In a reeaaal bad place. “Other kind of best friend. Uh, different levels? Like he’s more on a boyfriendly kind of best friendly level?”

“So I’m not a real best friend?” Harry asked, arms crossed, looking at him expectantly. 

“Uhhhmm.” How the fuck to get out of this one? His homosexual heaven had all of a sudden collapsed and turned into a very best friendly hell. A bucket, a rope, a tree, a cliff, lightening…?

“What about us?” Zayn said, leaning on Liam’s shoulder. The bulkier of them looked at him with puppy eyes. For Christ sake!

“Um, yeah, uh. I just haven’t known you guys as long as these two so…uh, yeah?” Zayn raised his eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. Louis flopped into the nearest beanbag, totally giving up at life. 

Liam laughed and Zayn snickered. “We’re only taking the piss, Lou.”

“I’m not!” Niall said. “Say I’m your best friend.” Louis waved him off. “SAY I’M YOUR BEST FRIEND!”

“Niallyou’remybestfriendandIloveyouverymuchandofcourseyou’remybestestoffriends,” he said, humdrumly. 

“Hah,” Niall smirked smugly at Harry. He propped himself up on the beanbag next to Louis, squeezing into his personal space as much as he could. “Take that, boyfriend!” His face was nothing but smug. Harry just shook his head. “And since Darren is arriving, I’ll be having this cutie all to myself.” He put an arm around Louis’ shoulder and patted his hair. “All to myself.” He whispered in Louis’ ear. He shoved him off onto the floor.

 

\---

 

“Hi, Darren,” Niall said awkwardly. Too awkwardly. God, he sucked at acting. He was trying too hard. Louis stood heavily on his toe and Niall winced in pain but managed to keep his mouth shut. Louis plastered a smile on his face. 

Darren pulled a hesitant smile, obviously embarrassed. “Hey guys.”

Louis was standing next to Niall, who very beardily had his arm slung around Louis’ shoulders. Zayn and Liam had under loud protests been stuffed into Niall’s room, but Harry however had refused to leave Louis alone with two guys who already had “had their hands on him”. So he was now sitting on the couch, arms crossed, glaring at Niall’s arm. He shot small glances at Darren too and Louis wanted to kick him for being so obvious. And he was rude, he hadn’t even said hello. 

“I’m just gonna’ get my xbox then…” Darren said awkwardly and shuffled over to the tv where the console was. Harry watched him unplug it from the tv, not letting him out of his sight for a second. When Darren was finished and the console was in his arms, he turned to Louis and Niall, shyly looking at them. He tried to ignore Harry’s cold stare.

“Um, guys.” He said, hesitantly. “I want to say something. Uh, I’d really like to remain friends. I know this is all awkward now… and you’re together?” He nodded at their stance and Harry turned in his seat, looking back at the kitchen area where Niall was leaning on Louis. Harry raised an eyebrow that Darren didn’t catch. 

“We’d like that very much, Darren,” Niall nodded seriously. We? WE? How coupley, Niall. But Louis couldn’t help it, he felt so bad for Darren. This was awful. Awful. He looked all insecure and cute in a puppyishly way, cradling his xbox like his life was hanging on it. 

“I just… Both of you are my friends and I’d hate to lose you just because…well…”

“Darren,” Louis said seriously. He stepped out of Niall’s arms and went over to him. He firmly took the xbox out of his hands and put it on the worn coffee table. “I assure you, one hundred percent that we’ll still be friends. Don’t worry about anything. It’ll go back to normal, okay?”

“Okay?” Darren said. 

“Yes.” Louis pulled him into a tight hug. He felt bad for kind of everything. And if a tight hug felt a little like compensating for all the lies then Louis would hug him for quite a while. Darren was tall, but not as tall as Harry. He was also quite snuggly. The hug was nice. 

Harry cleared his throat loudly. It appeared he had got up from the couch and now a hand was resting on Louis’ shoulder possessively. Louis wanted to roll his eyes or punch him. He wasn’t sure which. 

Darren picked up the xbox again, confused by Harry’s protectiveness but he seemed alright. He gave Louis a warm smile and told them he’d call later. As soon as he’d shut the door behind him, Harry was staring down at Louis.

“Really, a hug? Really?”

“Yes, a hug.” Louis snapped. Harry opened his mouth to probably say something incredibly stupid and Louis cut him off. “No, Harold. That was about Darren needing a friendly hug. Friendly.” He emphasized the word heavily. “And you’re being a jerk to him and honestly your possessiveness is getting kind of old. Your jealousy deal can be cute and really sexy at times but not when it’s about Darren.” Louis was kind of sick of it.   
Harry had shut his mouth and was now pouting at the floor like a child who knew they’ve been bad.  
“And stop with that face! You know it makes me want to caress your curls and lick you!” Louis exclaimed exasperatedly.  
“Back to the point. There is nothing for you to worry about. Darren and I are just friends and you know that. He knows that now too.” Louis face softened at Harry’s sheepish eyes. He felt like he had gotten through to him. “So please Harry, lay off about it?”

Harry bit his lip, eyes on the floor. This was the first time Louis had told him off for real. They had only had small, not very serious arguments before but this was the first time Louis had put things serious and hard enough for Harry to grasp that this was not to argue against.

Harry seemed to ponder things for a while. Then his eyes flicked up and met Louis’. “What about him?” Harry nodded at Niall who was looking through the fridge. 

“Huh?” he said with a packet of crisps in his mouth.

“Niall. Can I slap him if he touches you?”

“Oh,” Louis said. “Him you can slap any time.” He shrugged. 

Harry grinned back. “Good.”

“You’re the worst friend ever,” Niall muttered. Louis just smirked and then Harry was all of a sudden fiddling with one of the loops in Louis’ pants. He nodded his head back towards the bedroom. Niall rolled his eyes in the background, something Louis didn’t even notice. Harry’s hands were on his hips and all he could do was unsteadily on his feet go with him. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Harry had him pinned below him on the bed. 

“Babe, I was thinking,” Harry said in his ear as Louis ran his hands through Harry’s hair. “Darren knows you’re just friends now but that’s because of Niall.”

“Yes. And why are we in this position all of a sudden?” Louis breathed and Harry pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned stomach. Oh, that butterfly just get’s sexier and sexier every time Louis saw it. 

“Oh. This is because you telling me off was freaking hot.” He explained eagerly and leaned down over him, his lips pressing into the hollow above Louis’ collarbone. He kissed him in a way that would most certainly leave marks. “But I want people to know you’re not just taken,” he said between kisses. “Or that you’re just unavailable. I want them to know you’re mine. Mine. Harry Styles’ boyfriend.”

“But babe…” Louis hands skimmed over Harry’s back, one reaching into his hair again, the other pressing him closer at the small of his back. “I know you do…” God, these neck kisses were really distracting. “But we can’t until your management has approved. You’ll have to talk to them and…” 

Harry sat straight back up. Oh no. “Yes,” he said. Serendipity. 

“No?” Louis tried. 

“Yes.” Dammit. Harry’s eyes were bright. “Yes. I need to talk to modest. Yes.”

“Harold. Wait,” Louis sat up as well, cheeks a bit flushed from the kissing and still half hard in his pants. “You can’t just –“

“Sure I can!” Harry said, almost excitedly. Harry stood from the bed, looking for his shirt where it had ended up on the floor. 

“Hello? Where are you going?”

“Talking to modest. Duh,” he raised an eyebrow at Louis like “isn’t it obvious?”

“Now??” Louis said, kind of horrified. He was not ready for this. Harry leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips and then he was gone. Shit. SHIT.

“Liam?? Maaalik?” Louis could hear him yell outside his door. Oh mother of god. 

Louis was so not ready for this. Fuck. Harry was really going to talk to them. Like, right now. What if they agreed and everything went to hell? What if Harry ruined his career because of this? And also his two other band mates’? And it was kind of Louis’ fault. Fuck. No. No no no no no no. NO.

 

\---

 

“How’s your boyfriend? Oh, wait,” Lindsay interrupted herself. “He’s not your boyfriend. He only thinks he is.” She leaned against the counter, watching Louis in a way that made him feel very uncomfortable. 

“Actually I’ve sorted that out,” Louis said, not even bothering with a glance in her direction. 

“Sure, you did,” she said, not believing a word.

“Um, I did.”

“And how’d you do that?” She was not convinced.

“Well he thinks I’m uh...dating Niall now.” Yeah that did not sound good at all.

“You’re a prick.” Wow, judgy. But sadly it was kind of true.

“Not usually.”

“Why did you tell him you’re dating Niall?” Yup, she was definitely judging him. 

“I didn’t exactly tell him that. He just assumed and I let him.”

“Why would you do such a thing?” she sighed. “And why did he assume that?”

“He saw us kissing and –“

“Lewis, you’re the biggest slut I know.”

“Hey! Excuse you!”

“Really, Lewis? You can’t deny that.”

“Yeah, okay,” he resigned. It was a slow day in the coffee shop, only a couple of girls were sitting in the corner. One was blonde and looked short. The other was taller and had long brown hair. Both were typing furiously on their phones. Louis started making himself a coffee while nothing was happening. Seriously, Wednesday nights were a bore to be working on. No one ever came in. He looked up from the espresso maker and immediately brown eyes were boring into his. He blinked in surprise and the girl’s cheeks reddened and she looked away. Louis finished his coffee. Didn’t he recognize her? The girl in the corner looked familiar. 

Lindsay, who apparently was feeling the same boredom creeping upon her too, reached down underneath the counter and plugged her phone into cord that was connected to the speakers. “Let’s turn some music on!”

Louis rolled his eyes but set his latte down. “I hope it’s good music because I don’t dance to crap.”

“Don’t worry, my playlist is awesome.” Music started blaring out of the speakers and the girls in the corner jerked in surprised. Louis snickered but then he gaped at Lindsay. 

“Shut your mouth. My music taste is good.” She glared at him. And actually it was. Louis loved this song. The speakers were blaring Valerie with Amy Winehouse, the revisited version. 

“You’re right. It is,” Louis told her, for the first time ever giving her a genuine smile.

“Woah.” She feigned chest pains. “You’re showing a lot of teeth there.”

“That’s my smile.”

“It’s ugly.”

“I love you too.” Louis told her and slipped out from behind the counter. They were closing in about twenty minutes and the place was pretty much empty, so why the hell not? He jumped up on a chair in the middle of the shop, gaining three pairs’ of eyes worth of attention.

“Press replay,” he told Lindsay. She rolled her eyes, but nonetheless did as told. The song started over and clapped his hand along with the rhythm of the song, fully aware that he looked like a dork.

“Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look a across the water,” he sang obnoxiously loud. Lindsay scoffed but broke into a smile. He pointed at her while he continued singing. “And I think of all the things, what you’re doing, and in my head I paint a picture!” He kept going, singing Valerie at the top of his lungs while Lindsay laughed at him. One of his finer moments was when he put a foot on the back of the chair and pressed it down, making him feel like a rock star when he reached the floor. He continued his very exclusive show, running around, twirling around Lindsay in circles and did his best at worming. It didn’t go well. 

“Wow, Louis.” Lindsay snickered. “You’re really good. Maybe X factor is next for you?” The two other girls were laughing as well. He didn’t know if it was at him or with him, but hey at least they were having fun. 

“Next song, and don’t kill me but I’m secretly a fan. I know I’m twenty but still. They’re hot and the songs are catchy so,” Lindsay shrugged and pressed play. Immediately Louis rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve tried playing it cooooooool, but when I’m looking at youuuuu,” Louis blared while pointing at one of the girls at the table. She blushed immensely. “I can’t ever be brave, ‘cause you make my heart rraaccceee.”

“Shot me out of the skyyy, you’re my kryptonite!!” Lindsay sang. Awfully Louis might add.

“You keep making me weeak, yeah frozen and can’t breeeathee.” Louis continued singing. He made a big show of wandering his way over to the girls and he lied down on a sofa by their table, resting on his elbow. He sang the song for them, and they giggle and even joined in on the chorus. 

“Lewis!” Lindsay gasped when the song was over. “YOU KNOW THE LYRICS TO ONE DIRECTION?”

“Well I kind of have to since Ha –“ he stopped short. 

“Since Harry what?” Lindsay narrowed her eyes, sitting down by the table the girls and Louis were at. 

“Uh, Harry is a massive fan. Yes, huge fan. He loves them. Yeah, he thinks- he thinks Liam is hot. Uh, massive fan, yes.”

“Okay…”

“Huge fan.”

“If you say so.”

“Massive,” Louis nodded, the conversation trailing off. “Oh, and hi girls. We haven’t officially met. But hi!”

“Hello,” they giggled. The brunette eyed him curiously and the feeling of familiarity came over him again. 

“Do you guys go my college?”

“Uh, no,” the blonde answered shyly. 

“Oh,” he said, thinking hard, trying to remember where he’d seen them before. “Are you stalking me?” he asked. 

“What? No!” the brunette answered like he was crazy. It was a reasonable reaction to a question like that, Louis supposed. 

“I just think I’ve seen you before, but whatever,” he shrugged. 

“Well, they’re kind of regulars now,” Lindsay told him. “They’ve been here pretty much every day for a while now.”

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t recognize you.” Louis squinted at them. Hm.

“No wonder. You have barely been here at all,” Lindsay said.

“I’ve been at Uni!” he defended himself. What was she suggesting?

“Really? So you haven’t been staying home to be with your boyfriend?” she raised her eyebrows. “Oh and while we’re on the subject, which one are you staying home with? Darren? Niall? Harry?”

“Let it go,” he dismissed her. “She’s talking crap. Ignore her.” He told the girls who were listening intently. He made a face at Lindsay while she looked away and the other girls giggled. 

“You’re a slut.”

“So are you.”

Louis childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x


	13. Harvey and Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all a great big thank you for all the reads and kudos! I'm having a great time writing this and I'm so happy you enjoy this! I can't believe I've written 13 chapters and I've still got so much left. So thank you so much!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I love receiving feedback and I do consider everything you say when I write. Keep it all coming! 
> 
> Come talk to me at isthatyoularry on tumblr - I love anons! 
> 
> I'm also on twitter - come say hi - @isthatyoularry

“OH MY GOD!” Louis yelled angrily. He shut the bathroom door again and it closed with a loud bang. His eyes. Eyes. And it was really dark. Was he blind? No, he just had them shut, and for good reason. 

“NIALL! GET THAT THING OUT OF OUR BATHROOM!” He bellowed. He stormed into the living room, eyes wide and feeling quite nauseas to be honest. 

“That thing has a name,” Niall told him. He was lying on the couch, hair ruffled and only wearing sweats. 

“I DON’T CARE. GET IT OUT.”

“When you call her by her name and not by ‘it’, I will gladly tell her to start using the locks on the bathroom.”

“WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO USE MY SHOWER?!”

“Our shower,” Niall pointed out. 

“WHY IS SHE EVEN IN HERE?!”

Niall raised an eyebrow. “You’re not that slow are you?”

“No, but you’re not supposed to like her!” Louis whined. No! This was not according to the plan. Niall wasn’t supposed to be hooking up with her again. No! “I thought you two were over!”

“Sorry to break it to you,” Niall glared. “But we’re not.”

“Niall.” Louis put his hands on either side of his head, trying to get some sense into the boy. “Shauna is no good. You’re supposed to like boys now. You and me,” he pointed between them. “Team gay.”

“I’m not gay!”

“I thought we spoke of this! Have you even tried it out again?”

“Maybe I don’t want to test it. Maybe I just want Shauna.”

“You can’t want Shauna! She is exactly the reason why to keep away from the females that roam this earth. If I got to choose everybody would be gay. But clearly you’re not being gay because that,” he pointed towards the bathroom. “Is not gay!”

Niall just scowled at him. He continued. “But please if you’re gonna’ go all ‘I’m hetero’ then for god’s sake pick someone that isn’t her! Shauna is horrible. She can add to the list!”

“What list?”

“Lindsay.”

“Lindsay?”

“Lindsay is the list.”

“Whatever. I’m not letting go of Shauna. And you have no right to do what you’re doing right now. You’re really disrespectful and out of line.” Niall told him angrily. 

“Niall. I hate her.”

“Well fuck you then.”

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Louis gasped. He was hurt. Hurt.

“No. That would gross.” Niall stared at him like wtf man. Louis threw his hands in the air in exasperation. 

“Oh my god!”

“Whatever. We’re not talking about this anymore.”

“Sure we are.”

“No.”

“But she’s horrible, Niall!” Louis loudly complained. This wasn’t going to happen again. Not under his roof! If he had to chain Niall down and have male strippers dance around him then that would be it. 

“Thanks, Louis,” a female voice said behind him. He turned swiftly and found Shauna standing there in wet hair and only a towel wrapped around her.

“Hey! That’s my towel!”

“You can have it back when I’m done,” she waved him off while she made her way to Niall’s room.

“Never mind you can keep it. I wouldn’t want to get fleas or something!” he called after her. 

 

\---

 

He’d never looked better. And Louis was laughing inside. Actually it was a lie. Harry had never looked worse. He looked horrible and it was hilarious. Louis had tried to keep a smooth expression but that plan had burst when Harry had put the dress on. It was absolutely ridiculous how much he looked like a drag queen. Louis already had several photos saved on his phone and he was just waiting to upload them to his twitter later. 

“I very much regret agreeing to this round of challenges,” Harry said mournfully. Louis just laughed. They were in some kind of building that was a secret location for anyone who wasn’t in the nearest circles of the website that was interviewing One Direction today, or worked for the boys and modest. Louis had come along to instruct Harry’s stylist on what to do with him. Right now Harry was wearing a dress that was supposed to be sexy but honestly just ended up looking awkward and wrong. His face was covered in foundation and there was a lot of lipstick on his lips and his eyebrows were really accentuated. Louis had tried to get him in heels but Harry had straight off refused even though Louis had tried to bribe him with sexual favors. 

“You can’t back out now. Your interview starts in like three minutes. Plus this is the best thing ever. Your fans will love it too.”

“You’re planning on reveling in this later, aren’t you?” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Not at all.” Yes he was. He was going to make a scrapbook of all the pictures when this was over. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Everybody get seated!” a woman yelled from far away. “Two minutes!” 

The woman with purple hair, who was the One Direction stylist and funnily enough was named Lou, quickly did her last on Harry’s hair that had been straightened (he looked like a pixie drag) and then let him stand from his seat in front of the mirror. 

Harry groaned and reluctantly got up. “I hate you, Lou.”

“Shut up, I know you love wearing that dress.”

Harry made a face. He looked really uncomfortable. “Kiss for luck?”

“No,” Louis stepped back. “Not while you look like that.”

“Wow. So it is that bad? Thanks.”

“Babe, you look hilarious.” He said sweetly. Well as sweetly as he could put that sentence. Harry rolled his eyes again and but then wrapped his arms around Louis forcefully. He tried to get free. He actually fought to get away. It didn’t go well. Harry planted a wet kiss on his cheek and then finally let him go. Great. Now he probably had lipstick marks on his face. By the look of Harry’s smug face then that was probably the situation. 

“Ew!” he complained. “And you can’t do that here! What if someone sees?” Louis looked around the spacious room. Lou, the stylist was in a corner, trying to find a way to spray some extra hairspray in Liam’s hair without him noticing and there were some other people with clipboards, running around looking for things. 

“Don’t worry. No one saw a thing. Plus the people that work closest to us already know I’m bi.”

“Whatever. Get seated in front of those cameras now.” Louis shoved Harry towards the sofa that Zayn was already placed on. It was white and looked expensive, probably cost more than the entire furniture collection in Louis’ apartment. Liam came running too and hopped down in the middle between Harry and Zayn. They both knew about this challenge. The interviewer however did not, and the two boys, under Louis’ instructions, were going to make this the best yet awkward and hilarious interview ever.  
Louis placed himself in a corner behind the cameras, watching from distance how Harry awkwardly crossed his legs in a very womanly manner. Louis snickered. The interviewer, which was a blonde woman in her forties, finally came into the room and her face was priceless. She practically gaped like she had never seen a human being before. How rude. 

She sat down and after several concerned looks at her co-workers and the people that worked for modest (who had for god knows what reason had agreed to this), the interview started. It was an interview that was live through the interview hosts’ webpage and they were rolling. 

“Hi boys!” she said happily. Her voice was still confused and she kept glancing at Harry. In this interview the host was also filmed, which was a major plus. Her reaction would be the best part.

The guys cheered at her and she smiled back. The woman politely introduced herself as Caroline and she was clearly confused by the way the boys were acting, like this was just a typical interview, nothing out of the normal going on. 

“Okay, before we go on. Harry, can I ask you about your, um…?” she nodded at him suggestively. 

“Hm?” Harry asked, actually making a good job out of looking confused. Caroline looked a bit nervous. 

“Your, uh, style?”

“Style?” Harry frowned.

“Yes, style.”

“It’s ‘Styles’,” Zayn whispered loudly to the interviewer. Louis laughed out loud. Caroline looked like she wanted to go away. It was the best. 

“I meant, um, your outfit?” 

“Oh yeah! Sorry! I couldn’t find any shoes that matched. I hope it’s not weird that I’m barefoot, is it?” Harry asked worriedly. Dear lord, the face on that woman. 

“Uh, I…” Caroline stuttered. Someone out of the camera angle waved for her to go on. “Well, no not all. As you please.” She cleared her throat. “Let’s continue then, shall we?”

“Of course,” Liam nodded seriously. Louis was planning on giving him an award later for playing this so cool. Zayn was trying really hard on the other side of the sofa.

“So you’re working on your next album right now, right?”

“Yes, we are. It’s going great,” Liam told her. 

“Can you reveal anything about it?”

“I guess you could say it’s going to be a bit different,” Harry said. The woman eyed his dress worriedly. 

“Different how?” she asked hesitantly.

“Maybe a little more adult.” Harry righted his dress where it had slid up along his thigh. 

“Alright…” Caroline nodded slowly. 

“Are you Louis Tomlinson?” said a voice to Louis’ right. Startled he turned and found himself looking up into the grey eyes of an older man. He had wrinkles circling his eyes, his hair was grey and thinning a bit, and he wore jeans and a tucked in button down. 

“Yes?” Louis answered nervously. Was that man here to kick him out or something?

“I’m Harvey.” He extended a hand and Louis shook it hesitantly. “I’m head of the Modest team that works with One Direction.” Oh. OH.

“H-hi.” I’m dead, Louis thought. I’m so dead. This could not be good. 

“You’ve caused quite a fuzz on the Internet, haven’t you Louis?” He said casually. Kill me. 

“I guess?” he answered nervously. Harvey leaned back against the wall next to Louis, calmly observing the three boys on the couch being interviewed. Louis tried to seem relaxed too, but inside he was almost freaking. Modest. Famous modest was talking to him. He was meeting Modest. And where was Harvey going with this? What if he said Louis wasn’t allowed to see Harry anymore? What if– 

“You know I’ve known about you since the moment Harry mentioned you on Twitter for the first time.”

Oh. “Really?” Stay calm. Stay calm.

“We’ve observed and we did research on you. We know pretty much everything there is on you, Louis.” Okay, so he was definitely banned from seeing One Direction ever again. And how could this man talk so calmly about that? It was pretty much like “Hey. I stalk you.”

“How very FBI of you,” Louis said uncomfortably. 

“Honestly from what I’ve see and learned about you, I think you’re a pretty decent lad.” Oh. 

Louis hesitated. “Thanks?”

Harvey just nodded thoughtfully. “But if this is going to work there are just a few things for you to think about.”

“If what is going to work?” he replied suspiciously. 

“I’ve known Harry is bisexual since day one.” Harvey said seriously. Woah. What? Maybe Louis should take the time to find out more about Harry’s career and work life. Honestly when he thought about it, he didn’t know anything. All he knew was that One Direction was famous, Harry was hot, the boys were funny and they did interviews and sang well and had tours. He knew nothing about their relationship with Modest. Who knew that they actually knew about Harry’s sexuality?

“He was very clear about it after X factor,” Harvey continued. “I asked him if he wanted to come out. He said no.” WOAH. Shocker! For real. What the crap?

“No?” Louis replied. Hold up. It was a little hard to breathe. Why didn’t Louis know about this? He had always thought Modest was keeping him from coming out. Louis had read things from people who believed One Direction’s management was keeping them in the closet. Woah. 

“Yes. He didn’t want to be labeled, he said. Every time I’ve asked him since, whenever there is a good time for him to come out, he’s said no. He’s never wanted it. Every time we talked about it he’s never said yes.” He paused. “Not until this time.”

Louis’ eyes wandered over to Harry. He hadn’t wanted to come out? Why now? What if everything went to hell? Louis swallowed. 

“Do you really think it’s a good idea?” he asked Harvey, concerned. “What about sells and media and stuff?”

“Actually I don’t think it will mess too much up. We’ll say he’s bisexual as he claims to be, but honestly I think he’s gay. He just won’t admit it,” he rolled his eyes and Louis immediately liked him after that. “And by saying that he’s bi, it means that he’s still interested in girls. The fans won’t lose hope that they might end up with one of the boys and there still would be one guy who is single right?” 

“Yeah I guess…” Louis frowned. It could work. “But what about me? And what things did I have to think about?”

“Twitter.”

“Twitter?” He was confused. 

“My team at Modest is here to make sure the band sell well and to keep up their almost flawless reputations and etcetera. We don’t want the boys associated in too many situations that are considered disgraceful.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. What was this guy suggesting? Louis’ keen feelings towards this man seemed to fade a bit. “Okay?”

“Some things that you write on your account could fit in to that category.” Oh really. “So what I suggest is that you tone it down.”

“Tone it down?” Louis said coldly. “You’re saying I’m disgraceful?” He crossed his arms. He wasn’t changing his twitter. No way. 

“Don’t be upset, Louis.”

“Actually it’s Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis said turning his head away. Who did he think he was? And could the interview finish anytime soon?!

Harvey rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Louis, staring down at him. “I don’t mean to offend you, but your tweets often are offensive towards something or someone. And you tweet a whole lot about partying and drinking which isn’t good publicity.”

But that was what Louis’ tweets were pretty much about. Well, they used to be. Before it was all about Louis’ and Niall’s adventures and the fun they had. Now everything was about Harry and One Direction and nowadays he could barely find any responses from his old original followers. If he “toned down” that kind of stuff then it would all just be about One Direction. It would be directioners clogging his mentions (as if they didn’t already) and it wouldn’t be the Tommo’s account anymore.

“It is for the best of One Direction you know?” Harvey raised an eyebrow. “And Harry.” Louis sent him a piercing stare. 

“You’re guilt tripping me?” Louis hissed. 

“It’s for your relationship. It’s the best for Harry.” Harvey said seriously. 

Louis glared at him, knowing he was right. But he hated that. Damn Modest, why were they right. He internally sighed. His eyes flicked towards Harry again. He was in that skimpy dress, looking like a fool, the boys still making the interviewer extremely uncomfortable. But it was Harry. Harry with his curls, Harry with his dimples and kind, sweet Harry. What wouldn’t he do for him? It was just a twitter account after all. 

“Maybe I could tone it down a little,” Louis muttered reluctantly. Harvey seemed happy with this. 

“Great! Oh and if you ever come to one of the shows again. Do not ever go on stage.” Louis made a face at him. “Pleasure, talking to you Louis.” He said and left Louis leaning against the wall by himself. 

“HEY! It’s Mr. Tomlinson!” he called after him.

 

\---

 

“Well, isn’t he just special!” Louis said behind the recording phone. He was making a Keek clip for the twitter followers to update on the challenges. Harry was walking towards him, having just come out of the changing room. His long legs were in black, tight jeans, and a red knitted sweater hung on his upper body. He had some left over make up on his face and his straightened hair ruffled and put into a bandana just to make it look decent enough. But sweet Jesus was he pretty. 

Harry laughed as he came up close to the shot and gave it a dimpled smile. “Was I good or was I good?”

“I’d say a D,” Louis smirked, the phone still recording.

“A D?!” Harry gasped, pretending to be offended. 

“Fine, maybe a C then.”

“I believe an A is in order,” Harry raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Maybe Liam can have an A. You might pass for a B.”

“I hate you,” Harry pouted into the screen. Louis laughed. The time on the clip was running out. 

“Stop being cute,” Louis complained. Harry pretended to wipe a tear away. “Fine! I’ll give you an A!” 

“Yaaay!” Harry cheered and pulled Louis into an unexpected hug. Louis laughed, hugging him back closely. He pulled back smilingly. 

“Well, aren’t you special.” He murmured to him. Harry grinned back happily. 

“Are you still filming?” Harry asked quietly. Louis looked down at his phone, suddenly remembering it was there and shook his head. “Good,” Harry smiled and leaned down. Louis forgot about everything. Harry’s lips were against his, soft and sweet. This would never get old. He could kiss him forever.  
But Harry broke the kiss all too quickly. His arms were linked around Louis’ waist and Louis stood on his toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I met Modest.” Louis told him quietly.

“Oh.” Harry frowned. “Harvey?”

“Yeah. Apparently I’m bad publicity and offensive on Twitter.”

“They said that?” Harry said, dismayed. 

“Pretty much. If you and me are gonna’ work out I apparently have to stop writing about parties and drinking.”

“Well,” Harry hesitated. “I don’t want you to change it but getting drunk all the time isn’t a exactly a very ideal role model.”

“What do you mean getting drunk all the time?” Louis glared at him.

“Baby I’m not saying you do. I know you don’t, but reading through your twitter it isn’t very hard to believe so,” he said softly. 

“But what I do shouldn’t reflect on you. That sucks.” It really did suck. When they “came out” One Direction’s fans would look up to him like they did to Liam’s girlfriend Danielle, and his behavior would reflect on Harry. That sucked. Whatever he did, that was him, not Harry, but obviously that wouldn’t matter because they would be connected. 

“Yeah but that’s how it is.”

“I’ll tone it down, but I’m not changing anything else about it.” Louis said determinedly.

“That’s okay,” Harry nodded. He leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

Liam appeared around a corner in the small corridor. “Might want to do that later,” he said, pointing behind him. “Interview staff coming around the corner soon,” he informed.

“Great,” Louis sighed. Harry let go of Louis and they reluctantly parted as the blonde Caroline woman came walking down the small hallway, talking with Harvey. The interviewer eyed Harry suspiciously as they walked by and Harvey nodded at Louis. Louis suppressed the urge to flip him off. 

 

\---

 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I hope you’ve all seen the interview 1d did this morning. Here’s Harry after the challenge! Keek.com/!XqyUpl2_4

Mentions:

Jennifer Kalitta (@Kalitta111)  
@TheTommo @Harry_Styles OMFG Harry you’re so adorable!!!

Follow me 5sos!! (@Lukespenguin_)  
@TheTommo You’re voice is really special. I like it.

Jackie March (@JMarcher)  
@TheTommo What accent is that?

Gloria (@SouthernDrawlYo)  
@TheTommo @JMarcher That’s Doncaster right? My friend is from there…

Heartbreak Girl (@Livefor1D)  
@TheTommo @Harry_Styles Asdjhgsn !!!! You are adorable! Did you hug at the end?!?

Louise Styles (@LetMeKissYou)  
@TheTommo YOU HUGGED HARRY??. THAT WAS DEFINITELY A HUG.

Torry is real – accept (@TommoXX)  
@TheTommo THIS IS TOO MUCH. TORRY IS SO REAL IT HURTS.

Hilda Olsen (@JustDoItZarry)  
@TheTommo @TommoXX Just because they freaking hugged doesn’t mean it’s real. You don’t even know Tommos real name or what he looks like. Fuck off.

 

\---

 

*FAN POV*

“I’m going to become fat if I continue going to the coffee shop every day,” Elle complained over the phone to Jenna. They had been there literally every day, just in case Tommo would be there. They did their homework there every day after school, and they brought their friends there to hang out (of course they didn’t tell the reason) and it was kind of exhausting at times. Some days he wasn’t even there. 

They’d found out several things about Tommo.  
His last name was Tomlinson  
He fights with that Lindsay girl all the time though they seem to like each other  
She calls him Lewis  
His name was probably Lewis Tomlinson  
His best friend’s name was Niall  
N on his twitter was probably Niall  
A guy named Darren was crushing on him  
Tommo most likely comes from Doncaster

Honestly Elle felt ashamed. She really was a stalker. 

“Yeah,” Jenna agreed. “Me too. But think about all the stuff we’ve learned.”

“I know.”

“Should we confront him?”

“Maybe we should keep under the radar a bit. I don’t want him to know I’m stalking him,” Elle winced at just the thought. 

“You mean stop going to the shop?”

“Just go less.”

“I guess you’re right. I mean we know now. They most certainly are dating,” Jenna said determinedly. 

“But I want to see them together.”

“So do I.”

“Continue stalking more distantly?” Elle suggested. 

“Agreed.”

 

\---

 

“Call you later, Boo.” Harry pecked him on the lips before Louis climbed out of the black SUV outside his building. They’d been at Zayn’s with Liam, just hanging out and chilling after the morning interview and Harry was now dropping him off before going to some dinner/charity event with the boys.

“Bye, love,” he waved. He swiftly punched in the code to the building and got in elevator. Everything was going so smoothly with Harry. Modest had agreed to them coming out, the relationship was going amazingly easy and Harry himself was pretty much perfect. It was all great. The only thing that wasn’t going well was the Shauna situation. Niall was angry with him. He was deliberately not taking his calls and hadn’t even spoken to him this morning. Louis knew he would get over it in time but it was still disturbing.

“Woah!” Louis exclaimed as the elevator abruptly came to a stop. He tried to keep his balance but failed and after hitting his elbow into the wall, he found himself flat-faced on the floor. “Great!” he complained loudly. “Brilliant!” He said, wincing at the pain that ached through his arm. The lights were off in the lift too, and he confusedly sat up. He leaned up, trying the buttons. The reaction. The power was off. 

“Oh for Christ sake!” Louis slumped back against the wall. Why. Just…why. Was he being punished for something he wasn’t aware of what, or?  
He picked up his phone. No service. Great! But look! Hey, there’s wifi! 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I’m stuck in an elevator

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
If someone could send a hot fireman to my building that would be good

Louis sighed. How long was he going to be stuck here? He couldn’t call Harry because well, he had no service and he was at some celebrity thing. And Darren was a no option, Stan was over in France for the weekend and there really weren’t that many options left. He only had one choice.  
Through Facebook messages he reluctantly tapped out to Niall. 

-I’m stuck in our elevator  
-I know  
-Well are you going to help me out?  
-No  
-Niall, I could die in here  
-Right now I don’t care  
-Please  
-For once get yourself out of your own messes  
-This isn’t my fault!  
-Consider it karma.  
-Just because you’re mad at me bc of the girl doesn’t mean you should leave me to starve to death

Louis leaned on his arm. “Fuck!” he exclaimed. It hurt. 

-And I think I’ve broken my arm.  
-What can I say karma’s a bitch  
-Like you then. Can you please PLEASE get me out  
-On one condition  
-THANK YOU  
-If you go on a date with me and Shauna  
-Never in your wildest dreams.  
-You, me and Shauna.  
-WHY NIALL WHY  
-It’ll be the best night ever.  
-Please no  
-Do it or you won’t get out  
-But

No fucking way. Hell to the N O. 

-Can I at least bring someone???  
-You can’t bring Harry. You’ll just make out and you won’t learn your lesson  
-I could bring Zayn! Please??  
-No.  
-But I’d be the third wheel!  
-Yes you would and that’s the only condition.  
-I’D RATHER STICK FORKS IN MY EYES.  
-Then have fun in the lift. 

“CRAP!” Louis yelled out in utter annoyance. 

 

\---

 

*NIALL’s POV*

It was two in the morning. His phone was making noises. Shut. Up. It continued anyway. He groaned and picked it up. Facebook messages. 

-Get me out  
-I’ll do it  
-Just get me out

Niall snickered. Louis had made it four hours in that elevator. Niall had observed his misery via twitter. Niall sighed, still grinning and found the number to the landlord in his phone book. 

“Hello,” a voice grumbled tiredly.

“Hey. It’s Niall Horan from 2B. The gay one is stuck in the elevator.”

“I’ll call someone,” the landlord yawned. 

“Sure,” Niall answered sleepily. 

-I called.  
-THANK YOU.  
-They’ll get you in the morning. 

Niall decided he could leave Louis to worry for a bit. He put his phone on mute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? xx
> 
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry  
> Twitter - isthatyoularry


	14. Mean Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chappy. Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Come talk to me
> 
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry  
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry

It was three in the morning. Louis’ back ached. He’d been lying on the floor for five damned hours when the elevator suddenly shifted and came to life. He groaned loudly as the lights turned on. It made some pretty disturbing sounds but then slowly made its way to the ground floor.

“Thank god,” Louis cried as he stood up. He felt like his body was dead. Finally the elevator stopped and with a ting the doors opened. Louis flung himself out and landed in the arms a man in his forties. 

“Thank you!” he whined, hugging him tightly. “Niall said I wouldn’t be out until morning!”

“Couldn’t just leave ya in there now, could I,” the landlord said, awkwardly patting Louis on the back. Louis didn’t let go. He wasn’t ready yet. 

“I love you.”

“Thanks?”

Louis let him go and then took in the scene around him. There was a cop and two firemen and then Niall was in a corner, a thick duvet wrapped around him. 

“You said in the morning,” Louis scowled at him. “I thought I was going to die in there!” 

“Sorry.” Niall shrugged. He opened up his tent of duvet. “Hug?”

Louis attacked him. “I was in there for five hours!” he bellowed, crashing into him as they fell to the hard ground. 

“OW!” Louis cried out immediately after they’d hit the ground, falling off Niall to the side like a doll. OH JESUS CHRIST. He thought he’d pass out. Niall had barely even touched him. His arm hurt just that much. He felt someone’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him off the ground. Right. There was a policeman there. Louis cried, clutching his arm protectively. 

“WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?” Niall cried to him, sitting up on the floor and not giving a damn about the state of Louis’ arm.

“I COULD’VE BEEN OUT HOURS AGO IF YOU’D JUST CALLED WHEN WE SPOKE.”

“WELL YOU NEEDED TO LEARN!”

“LEARN WHAT?”

“NOT TO BE RUDE TO THE GIRL I’M SLEEPING WITH!”

“BUT SHE’S A BITCH.”

“NOT AS BAD AS YOU.”

“I think you should get your armed checked out,” one of the firemen said calmly, ignoring their yelling.

Niall’s eyes took in the way Louis was cradling it. “I THINK SO TOO,” he agreed. 

“I HATE YOU.” Louis told him. 

“I HATE YOU TOO.”

“WELL ARE YOU COMING WITH ME, YOU BASTARD?”

“OF COURSE I AM YOU IDIOT.”

 

\---

 

Waiting in the ER was long. The hours dragged on slowly while Niall drooled on his chin in a corner and Louis tried not to throw up as he stared at a man who had broken his fingers, making them stick out in different directions. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Got out of the elevator after 5 hours when N finally decided it was time to call somebody 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I’m at the ER. Just FYI

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
And my boyfriend still hasn’t gotten in touch with me

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I’m upset

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
N is snoring in a chair with a duvet over his head. Entertainment for the night.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
It’s fucking four thirty in the morning LET ME GO HOME

 

Louis sighed. What the hell was this place? It was an emergency room right? It had been 1 and a half our, come on!  
After twenty more minutes of misery Louis finally got checked out. It appeared his arm wasn’t broken, only bruised up pretty badly. He didn’t need a cast be he got recommended to take some painkillers. 

When they got home Niall leaned on the breakfast bar, smirking at Louis. “So, Thursday night? You, me and Shuana?” 

Louis who was walking like a zombie towards his room, stopped and slowly turned around. His eyes were dead. “You’re joking right?”

Niall shook his head and calmly said, “Nope.”

“I hate you,” Louis stated simply. He didn’t have the energy to fight it anymore. 

“Sweet dreams!” Niall called after him. He shut the door loudly and fell straight into his bed, immediately falling asleep.

 

\---

 

It was Tuesday which meant skipping afternoon classes and watching tv, snuggling with the boyfriend on the couch. Louis’ arm didn’t hurt as much anymore, though it had wicked bruise. When Harry finally had called Louis in the morning (why are people telling me I’m a bad boyfriend on twitter?) and found out what happened he had very gentlemanly taken good care of Louis.  
Louis was now pressed in between the back of the couch and Harry, who was lying with his back facing the tv, had his face buried in his neck. Louis could catch glimpses of the show over his shoulder, but he didn’t pay much attention to what was on. He yawned and patted Harry softly at the small of his back. He made a cute little puffy sound, sighing into Louis’ neck. 

“I’m tired,” he said sleepily, curling up against him. 

“I know baby,” Louis murmured back, his fingers finding their way into his curls. Harry had been up working for the album, doing shoots and promoting, scarily early this morning. 

“Spoon?” 

“M’kay,” Louis agreed. Harry turned, facing the tv now with Louis behind, arm wrapped closely over his waist. He got a better view over the room now. He found Niall on a beanbag, eyeing them, nose slightly wrinkled. He quickly looked away when he was caught looking.

On the tv some woman was running around in shorts and a sports bra and Niall quickly changed the subject. “Look at that!”

Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis snorted. Niall continued. “She’s hot. Look at those legs. Ow!”

“She’s like forty,” Harry disagreed.

“I hate sport bras,” Niall kept going. “They take away the bounce.”

“I’ve heard they’re like the best invention for women ever,” Louis said. And no, he did not have to mention that Lindsay was the one to have told him, and no he wasn’t starting grow fond of her in the slightest. 

“It’s not. We need the shake. I,” Niall pointed at himself, “I need the shake.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “You’re such a guy right now.”

“No, I’m just saying a like boobs,” Niall said determinedly.

“I don’t need the shake,” Harry announced and leaned back into Louis’ embrace. “Never really needed the shake.”

“I bet you needed the shake when you were fifteen and horny all the time,” Niall said.

“Nah, the shake was like a nice little bonus. Boobs are nice, but I never really needed them.”

“You are so gay and I love it,” Louis smiled fondly down at him. He grinned back up, then pursing his lips and Louis leaned down and gave him a peck. 

“But you had sex with a girl before you did it with a guy right?” Niall prompted. “You didn’t think about the shake at all?”

“Is this really about the shake, Ni?” Louis eyed him suspiciously. He ignored him. 

“The first time I had sex,” Harry said slowly, “was when I was sixteen, at X Factor and we went to a party.”

“You didn’t think about the bounce?” Niall asked, biting his lip. 

“Sure I did.” Harry said. “But what I’m saying is that I don’t really need the shake. I’m fine without the shake. I like it without the shake.” He patted Louis’ arm that was draped around his middle. Louis’ stomach felt warm. Feeeelings. 

“You’re awfully adorable aren’t you?” Louis said fondly. 

“He’s not!” Niall shot up from he’s seat. Woaaah. “How can someone who says he’s bi not like the shake?” he exclaimed exasperatedly. He threw his hands in the air dramatically and stormed into his room, muttering to himself about things being wrong in the world. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry murmured. 

“I don’t know,” Louis said thoughtfully. Everything had been a little bit too much bounce and too much shake for him to quite understand what Niall was on about. 

Harry turned over and snuggled into Louis’ neck again. “Sleep now?”

“Sure baby.” Louis kissed the top of his head. 

 

\---

 

He was literally falling asleep. It was so boring he was drooling on his hand. He was sitting in a booth at a restaurant, on the opposite side of Niall and Shauna, wishing he were anywhere else but there. He’d rather been running around in some foreign country being chased by cannibals than endure this. 

Niall had promised him to make this bad and he sure was staying true to his word. “Babe can I have your olives?” he asked Shauna sweetly. 

“Sure.” She picked one up from her Greek salad with her fork, holding it out for Niall. Louis watched in pain as she fed him her olives, internally crying for a water hose so that he could put out the fire of suicidal feelings in side of him. 

“Can. You. Stop,” he said through his teeth, eyes furious. Was Niall planning on going on like this the whole night? It had started with tucking a strand of the bitch’s hair behind her ear, smiling spitefully at Louis. Then he had moved on to tickling her, bringing out that awful laugh of hers and now feeding each other?! He had had enough!

“I don’t see why this is a problem for you.” Niall said. “You and Harry act like this all the time.”

“Who’s Harry?” Shauna asked. Really? Louis glared. Didn’t she know anything at all?!

“His boyfriend.”

“Really?” She raised her eyebrow in a way that said “who wants to date him?”.

“Yup. He has a boyfriend and not even I can understand why anymore.” He kissed her cheek. 

“I can’t take this anymore. You’ve made your point! Can I leave?” Louis exclaimed. 

“Will you be hospitable when she comes over the next time?”

“If you mean not throwing cheese straws in her hair then no.”

“Then you’re staying for the dessert,” Niall glared. Louis groaned. He was punishing him so badly death sentence was kinder. 

“Please no!” He felt like crying. 

“Yes,” Niall said, not caring for Louis’ misery. Dessert would take at least twenty more minutes and Louis hadn’t even finished his pizza yet. He had tried texting Harry earlier but Niall had caught him in the act and confiscated his phone. Now it was lying on the table next to the saltshaker, making his fingers’ crawl with need. How was he going to make it through this? He needed company, someone to at least sit by his side while he withered away.  
As if God had heard his prays the waiter walked by his table. 

“Oh my god! You!” he pointed at the waiter who confusedly stopped, staring back at Louis as if he needed help. “Come! Sit!” Louis’ begged desperately. 

He looked back at Louis, wide eyed. The guy was the same age as Louis, wore a terrible dress shirt that had probably been forced on him by his manager and his eyes were big and brown and his build was sort of the same as Louis’, although he wasn’t as curvy, he remarked with pleased thought. “I-uh,” he stuttered. “I work here.”

“I don’t care. Sit!” he patted the seat next to him, urging the waiter to join the table by him. Niall rolled his eyes and Shauna looked like she wanted leave. “Come, come, come!” Louis prompted and the young man sat down hesitantly, eying Louis uneasily like he was afraid he’d bite him. 

“Hi! How are you?” Louis asked. 

“Scared,” he told him, deadpanned. 

“Well, I’m dying here. So why don’t you join in on our lovely meal and entertain me?” He suggested. “I’ll tip real well.” Well, it wasn’t like he’d brought any money. This was all on Niall. 

“Louis,” Shauna sighed. “What are you doing? Let the poor man leave.”

“Oh, now she acts like she’s the kind one.” He rolled his eyes and turned to the waiter. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Heath…”

“Well, Heath. This is the story. Niall here brought me here to torture me by sitting me opposite to her. She says she’s all kind and sweet but really she fucks around and breaks people’s hearts and –“

“Stop! Louis!” Niall yelled at him. 

“Chill out.”

“I’m not going to chill out! Can you just, for once, humor me on this and fucking be nice?!” Niall exploded. 

“I-“

“No!” Niall bellowed. Several other customers at the restaurant were looking at them now. “It’s not okay, Louis! I know you’ve never liked her but you’re an asshole. A fucking twat!”

“Can I go?” Heath asked in a low voice. Louis gulped but nodded. Heath all but ran away. Shit. He had really fucked up, hadn’t he?

“Niall I –“

“No. Louis we’re so done right now.”

“I’m excusing myself to the ladies’ while you two sort this out.” She smirked evilly at Louis. Yup, he was going to suffocate her with a pillow. She slid out of the booth, leaving Niall glaring at Louis. 

“Niall –“

“You know what makes me the angriest? That you can’t even try for me. I’ve told you I like her and still you can’t even try to make an effort not to be mean to her. Maybe she’s not an angel to you either, but you’re my best friend and you don’t even try.”

“I didn’t know she meant that much to you,” Louis mumbled. God, he hated that girl with all his guts. To Louis it’d been clear that Niall liked her more than she liked him from the start. The two had started out as occasional fuck buddies, but Niall had obviously grown feelings for her. Feelings that she obviously didn’t reciprocate, and Niall was too blind to see it. She only turned up at parties, only ever stayed in case sex was involved or if it was to torture Louis (like this date). She was hardly faithful to him, didn’t even see him as dating material.  
Louis felt bad for Niall, when he thought about. But how did you tell your best friend nicely that the girl he liked, and you had hated on for what felt like years, that she was probably fucking someone else, without getting smacked in the head?

“Well she does.” Niall stared coldly at him. “And you can leave. I don’t want you here anymore.”

“But Niall,” Louis began.

“Go.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ll behave, I –“

“Just leave, Louis!” 

Louis swallowed harshly, trying to keep his inner emotions in control. Normally, he’d explode, screamingly trying to explain that Niall should dump the girl in the trash where she belonged, but that wouldn’t help right now. And he had been an ass. He had been a right fucking twat like Niall had said.  
Louis stood from his seat and got out of the booth, grabbing his phone from the table. He bit his lip, feeling a little teary-eyed. Yes, okay! He was emotional and quite a bit dramatic. But he and Niall didn’t fight often and he had never been told so coldly to leave, so feeling like crying wasn’t too self-centered. He ran a hand through his fringe, took a deep breath and turned on his heel, leaving for the doors. He walked around a corner in the restaurant, out of Niall’s vision and stopped.  
Shauna was here, not at the bathrooms. She was on the phone and Louis narrowed his eyes. Sneaky fucking minks. 

“I know. I don’t even know why I do it anymore,” she said into the phone, back turned to Louis. “Mhmm. I should just let it go. It’s not worth it,” she continued. She turned around, facing Louis. “Plus I have Jonah now –“ She stopped. 

Louis glared at her. “Who are you talking to?” he asked suspiciously. 

“No one,” she told him, hanging up. 

Louis took a step closer, mortified by the fact that she was taller than him, but nonetheless stared at her, eyes dead. “If you fucking fuck with him, I will rip your head off and fucking feed it to hyenas. You get me?”

“Jesus, Louis –“

He walked out. 

 

\---

 

“I’m a bad friend,” Louis said dully into his pillow. He had buried himself under a thick duvet in his bed, only head sticking out. Harry was resting on top of the covers behind him, patting his hair and frequently kissing and stroking his cheek. 

“Babe…”

“It’s true. He didn’t even look at me this morning.” It was Friday afternoon, the day after their fight. Niall had distinctly ignored him and when Louis had begged Thursday night to be let to apologize to him, he had told him he wasn’t ready to accept one yet. 

“I’m sure you’ll work it out soon,” Harry promised. 

“Doesn’t feel like it,” he said sadly, hugging the duvet closer to his body. 

Harry stroked his hair softly. “You guys are best friends. Eventually he’ll let you apologize and he’ll accept and you’ll move on. It will work out.”

“What if it doesn’t? What if he leaves me and I’m left here eating the old popcorn that he spills on the sofa, crying and drowning in my own tears that are very British.” He couldn’t help it. He’d always loved that line.

“Hey. No making fun of my songs,” Harry swatted his arm gently. 

“I’ll be left eating cold pizza three in the morning, commenting on the Kardashians by myself and there will be no one to throw a pillow at in disgust when Kim wears the wrong shoes to her dress,” Louis continued. “And there will be no one eating cereal at the breakfast bar in the morning to pat on the head when I get up in the morning. My life will be over.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Harry sighed. He pulled up Louis’ duvet, ignoring his whines, and climbed in under. He wrapped his arms cozily around Louis, their thick jumpers making it warm underneath the covers. 

“I’m not dramatic,” Louis protested into Harry’s chest. God, they were really starting to feel like an old couple now. It was like the honeymoon phase was over and they jumped right over to snuggly, snugglesome cuddle phase. It was nice really. Their relationship had moved so quickly, yet it felt so natural and right. Still Harry could turn him on with the snap of his fingers, make him pant and squirm underneath his powerful gaze, but they had come into this perfect, placid subsistence that Louis had realized he’d gotten so very used to. Harry had gone and fiddled into his life and he was there like he’d never been anywhere else. Louis had found that he trusted Harry. He trusted him not to fuck up this serenity. He trusted him to not let Louis fuck it up. And he most of all trusted him not to leave. He trusted him not to let him go. 

“Yes you are,” Harry kissed his temple. “But either way you will stay calm about this okay? Can you promise me that?” 

Well, he could try. Louis knew himself good enough to know that controlling explosions of feelings and emotions wasn’t his specialty…but this was for the sake of getting back to friends with Niall sooner and he would do anything for Niall to smile at him again. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

“Good. Louis just let him have his space and then when he’s ready to talk you’ll talk it out and if you see Shauna again –“

“I’ll be nice.” Louis rolled his eyes. Harry had chastised him pretty badly before for being rude and mean and Louis had gotten quite the reality check. He actually had been a twat to her. But that still didn’t mean he didn’t think she was a bitch and didn’t deserve Niall in the slightest. But Harry had made him realize that either way he’d been an ass also to Niall ever since the first time he’d told Shauna he loathed her guts (which was a around the second time he’d talked to her). It was for quite a while he’d been a jerk without really taking notice. He realized needed to grow up a bit. He needed to stop being a child and he needed to act adult. And while still on the things he needed, he might just add he needed to get a haircut and a real good snog session. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He told Harry earnestly. 

“Thanks.”

“Now kiss me senseless before I have to go to work.”

 

\---

Louis was in a slightly better mood now that he knew what to do about Niall. But he was still in a mood. He was going to wait things out and keep calm. He could do that.  
Work was okay. He was alone at the shop this night, not many people came in to a small shop on a Friday night and Lindsay was free from work. There were a few guests though, a man reading a paper, a couple sharing a cheesecake and naturally the two girls who seemed to be spending their every living moment at the coffee shop. 

Louis was bored so he came to sit at their table. “Hi,” he said tiredly, slumping in a chair. 

“H-hi,” the blonde, shorter girl said. 

“I’m tired and my friend hates me and my boyfriend his home making food and I can’t leave here yet, ” he told them. It felt good to share a little to strangers so he decided to have a confession session. It wasn’t like they knew who he was or anything. 

“O-okay?” the brunette said.

“And I want to go home so my friend can forgive me so I can watch a movie him and pat his fake blonde hair,” he continued, resting his head in his hands, elbows on the table. The girls seemed a little bewildered but it was okay. 

“Are we friends now? I mean I just told you stuff and you hang here pretty much every day and I sang Valerie to you so…” he trailed off. Both girls nodded eagerly. “Great. Two more friends. Yay!” He cheered unenthusiastically. “So… What are your names?”

“I’m Jenna!” said the brunette. 

“Elle,” the other smiled. 

“Cool. I’m Louis. Or the Tommo if you’d like.” He was still feeling down. 

“Um, yeah cool,” Jenna stuttered out. 

“Tell us more about your boyfriend!” Elle said eagerly. He looked up at her. “I mean well, he sounds uh…interesting.” If only they knew, Louis thought. 

“What do you want to know?” It wasn’t like he couldn’t share some. He actually needed to share some. He hadn’t told anybody about Harry. Not his family and not his friends. Only Niall knew about his secret relationship with the infamous rock star. He needed to talk about him. Obviously he couldn’t tell them his full name, but talking about him would be enough. 

“What is he like?” Jenna prompted. 

“Well…” He couldn’t help the smiled that formed on his lips. “His sort of perfect.” The girls nodded for him to go on. “He has this adorable smile he gets every time someone mentions lollipops because he loves that old commercial for Chupa Chups… And he has these adorable curls that barely anyone gets to see because he fixes it up and he thinks they make him look too young and floppy. Although I don’t know how he could look floppy because the boy is basically sex on legs. Man if you knew…” He looked up, finding the girls gaping back at him. Okay swooning over sex with your boyfriend wasn’t something you should do in public.  
He went on. “He likes Vine, you know that app? If you knew the effort he puts into those clips! Dear. And he likes romantic movies and although he cries to every happy ending he claims he’s not a sap. He even cries to Finding Nemo.” Louis smiled. “He cooks me breakfast every time he sleeps over and makes me tea in the evenings. It feels kind of great that he knows exactly how I like it, you know? And I need to say that he is the best in the world at cuddling. God, if only you knew how soft and cozy and warm he is…” Louis smilingly trailed off, thinking about a few hours earlier.  
Louis went on for what felt like hours. He didn’t even have to get up because no new customers came in. The girls listened full-heartedly, never lacking attention. It felt nice getting to talk. He got loads of “aww’s” and “he’s so dreamy” and “you’re so lucky” and he felt proud. 

“Is it true that he went to Ibiza with Taylor Swift a few months ago?” Elle blurts out, out of nowhere. 

Louis snorts. Harry had told him the T-Swizzle fling had only been strictly for publicity, Modest being scared that One Direction’s second album wouldn’t go as well as the last. “Of course not,” he told them. “He would never – WHAT?!” He exclaimed. The girls seemed to pale too. 

No. No. This could not be – How the hell – What the – When the – No. 

“Hold the fuck up.” He said. “Hold the fuck up!” Had he accidentally outed his relationship with Harry somewhere along the way? No. No, he had not. He hadn’t even mentioned the name Harry let alone Harry Styles. 

“Oh my god,” Jenna whispered. 

Louis leaped out of his seat. He was in shock, scared, on the verge of crying and he felt cornered and GOD THIS WAS NOT GOOD.

“YOU!” He pointed at the blonde girl. “And YOU!” He pointed at the other. “HOW THE FUCK?!”

“I’m sorry!” Elle exclaimed. 

“No! No no no!” Louis almost cried, ripping at his hair in despair. This could not be right. This couldn’t be happening. He had been so sure of Harry these last weeks. What if he had finally screwed it up? SHIT. 

“Louis it’s fine! We –“ Jenna tried. 

“NO! No. Fuck! It’s not okay, I-“ His phone started calling in his pocket. WHO THE HELL CALLS WHEN THERE IS A CRISIS? Not knowing what to do he picked it up. “THIS IS NOT GOOD!” He yelled. He was practically running around the shop. Luckily the girls were the only customers still there. 

“SHIT!” It was Harry calling. “WHY IS HE CALLING WHEN –“

“Is it Harry?” Elle squeaked. 

“YES! AND YOU - NO IT’S NOT. I’M NOT DATING HARRY STYLES. I’M NOT. I’M NOT.” Good work, Tommo. Good work. He clicked green on his phone, not knowing what else to do. 

“Louis! You need to get home ASAP,” Harry voice was sounded scared and concerned. 

“Why what’s wrong now?!” EVERYTHING IS FUCKING WRONG. 

“It’s Niall.”

“WHAT?”

“Yes. Just get home. Please just get home,” Harry was begging. No, this was too much. He couldn’t handle it. He ended the phone call and panic running through his whole body. 

“YOU TWO!” He yelled at them. They looked freaking terrified. “YOU WON’T SAY A FUCKING WORD. I NEED TO GO NOW.” He threw a set of keys at them. “LOCK UP THIS FUCKING PLACE AND MAKE SURE YOU DO IT WELL. I HAVE TO GO, MY FRIEND IS FUCKING IN NEED OR SOMETHING AND I AM SURE AS HELL NOT DATING HARRY STYLES AND HE DOES NOT LIKE DICK.”

They stared at him wide eyed and frankly looked like they wanted to die. But that was okay because he was fucking terrified by the two of them. They could easily break his neck only by opening their mouths, letting a few single words slip out.

“Meet me here, eight in the morning. I’ll need my keys back.” He told them, face stricken and then he bolted through the doors.


	15. A rough time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is here.... Enjoy x
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry

Running home, Louis' mind was swirling. Thoughts were going in different directions, making him dizzy almost. He ran trough the dark streets, passing people on their way to parties (it was a Friday after all) and he felt like his feet couldn't move fast enough. Did he tell Harry about the girls, or did he not? What if Harry would freak out? God, Louis was freaking out himself. How the fuck did they know? He hadn't even mentioned the name Harry to them! But… they been at the shop practically every day and could have easily overheard his conversations with Lindsay. He had said his boyfriend's name was Harry, had described him in detail and also referred to himself as the Tommo! God! How stupid was he?!  
But most importantly, what the hell happened to Niall?! Harry had sounded worried. Actually truly worried. Louis' heart pounded heavily in his chest, both from the physical work out he'd just done and from actual anxiety that there was actually something wrong with Niall.  
Louis finally reached his building, furiously pressing in the code, in his haste frustratingly having to do it over several times. He climbed up the stairs, not having time for the elevator (and he didn't trust it one bit anymore) and then reached his door. He yanked it open, not really sure what to expect. 

"Louis!" Harry breathed out in relief, coming from the kitchen, meeting him at the door.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I didn't dare leaving him by himself." Louis paled at his words. Peaking over Harry's shoulder he saw Niall, thrashing around stuff in the apartment. Woah. "Can you handle this?" Harry asked him.

Louis gulped. But it was Niall. "Yes."

"Good," Harry sighed out in relief. "'Cause honestly I'm quite scared so I'm going to leave."

"Uh-"

"Have fun with that." Harry pecked him on the cheek and all but ran out of the flat. Louis was left in the hallway, not really sure what to do. 

Slowly he approached Niall who was throwing a book against a wall. It smacked loudly. "Niall?" he said hesitantly. He didn't seem to acknowledge him. He picked up one of Louis' notebooks, ripping it apart and throwing the pieces all over the place.

"Niall!"

"WHAT?" He turned and yelled. "What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! Everything is fucking wrong!" He picked up an empty coffee cup that was resting on the on the table, ready to smash it against the floor. Louis rushed forward, stopping the throw. He gripped Niall's arm strongly.

"Niall! Calm the fuck down!" 

"Fuck you, Louis!" Niall struggled to free himself of Louis arms. "Fuck everybody! Fuck fucking every single person who –" 

Louis had never seen his best friend like this. Never had he seen him so angry and violent. The two struggled, Louis trying to stop Niall from destroying more of their stuff and Niall trying to reach nearest thing to smash it. 

"Niall! What is this about?"

"It's about everything! Everything sucks!"

"Please just calm down," Louis desperately begged. 

Niall threw his hands in the air. "How can I calm down when absolutely everything in my life is wrong?!"

What was he talking about? He looked destroyed, ruined. Louis felt like crying because he had no idea how to do this. 

"Please talk to me. Niall, love, calm down and talk to me,” he begged. 

"It's everything! You were right! She's a mother fucking, untrustworthy, horrible human being!" Oh. Shauna. "If you can even call her that! And it's not just that! It's that I'm fighting with you and I'm lonely and I might fail my classes because I haven't attended at least two thirds and then she's telling me she's fucking someone else with that fucking indifferent face and then apparently I enjoy kissing guys,” Niall slowed down. His breathing hitched heartbreakingly, “and I'm fucking lonely! I'm lonely, Louis!" He cried out, looking like he might fall apart any second. 

Yeah…that was a lot. Quite the load. Niall was going to burst any second now. Louis knew. So he did the only thing he could. He opened his arms wide and Niall crawled into him. And he cried, he cried and cried. He fisted at Louis shirt desperately, sobbing and crying his guts out. And Louis just held him, hugging him tightly, knowing there wasn't much else he could do right now. He didn't know how long they stood like that. In a way it was nice, just holding on to each other.  
But Louis felt ashamed. Niall was Louis' best friend. He hadn't even noticed any difference in him. Niall who clearly had been having a rough fucking time. He'd been a bad friend. Too obsessed with his own shit. He was terrible. It was a real, smack in the face, wake up call. These last two days, he'd realized how much he needed to take responsibility.

Eventually Niall's uncontrolled cries turned into low sniffles and Louis' work shirt turned from pretty okay, to wet and scrunched up.  
Louis sat Niall down on the couch and then joined him. They sat next to each other, Niall gripping Louis’ hand, both leaning back against the couch with closed eyes. They sat in silence, Louis knowing not to press. 

Eventually Niall spoke in a hoarse voice. "It used to be me and you. You and I as the forever bachelors, partying and banging people left to right… We were the ultimate college bros." He said. "But now you're with Harry and you're together and all perfectly coupley. And what if I miss you?” He took a deep breath. “What if I miss partying with you, and getting drunk and having fun? We still do that but that, but Harry is always there. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry, but Nouis time? We need more Nouis time."

Guilt was rushing all over the place. He really had been neglecting Niall, hadn't he?

"And you're always with him. You're all in love and perfect. And what if I want that too? What if I also want to cuddle with someone on the couch and whisper sweet things with?"

"You wanted that with Shauna?" Louis said lowly and frowned, staring at his hands. 

"I guess it's just that I thought she liked me like that. I thought we could have that. Thought she liked me, and then that'd be enough because I want what you and Harry have so badly. So it just hurts when she breaks it off and says 'we weren't really anything anyway'". 

"She said that?" Louis gasped. Niall nodded, swallowing harshly. 

"But like it's not her. It's the situation. I think I had more feelings for the thought of being with her than her, the actual person." Niall sighed, rubbing eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to collect himself a bit. 

"You had feelings for a thought?" Louis couldn't help but smile. 

Niall snorted, a small stretch in one of the corners of his mouth. "I guess."

"I'm really sorry, Niall. She's a coldhearted bitch, but I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you and I've been a fucking jerk,” Louis guiltily said. 

"You have," Niall said and Louis smiled and rolled his eyes. 

He continued. "And about the sexuality thingies," he said awkwardly. "I hate the thought that I might have pressured you. No one should be pressured with those kind of things."

"You haven't really. I'm just confused...” Niall frowned. “Remember the bounce and shake thing?"

"Yeah?" What had that been about really?

"I was confused because I was, and I still am, jealous of you and Harry. And then I didn't understand it because I like girls and I like boobs and then Harry said he was bi and but didn't really care for boobs and-" 

"Niall..." Louis said when his friend was getting all worked up again. 

"I'm freaking out, Louis."

Louis turned to him, seriously staring into his eyes. "Niall. I promise you on my life that we'll work this out."

"How?" he whined.

Louis toned down what he was actually thinking. "Shauna. Forget the skank. She's out of our lives.” The whore. She was dead. He was going to kill her. “Classes. I will help you with your coursework. God knows I need to study too, and Stan can probably help you with maths. He's a genius.” Louis would become a fucking nerd and even buy glasses, get him a freaking grade D. 

“That’d be good,” Niall nodded if only a bit sadly now. 

“And sexuality? We’ll take it slow. Experiment. Talk. No pressure from anywhere. You don’t even have to do anything about it if you don’t want to.”

“What if I want to?” Niall said, sheepishly looking up at Louis. 

“Well then,” Louis said, gesturing with his hand. “Let’s do it.”

“Huh?” Niall was confused. 

“Let’s go. Club. Now.”

“Oh. Uh. Okay?”

Louis beamed. Yay. He was going to help! Yes. Finally he was being a good friend! “Okay then! Niall, you’ve got one hour to get ready. Wear something snug that makes your arms and upper body look good, then we’re leaving.”

“Alright,” Niall seemed a little nervous, yet a tiny bit of excitement seemed to shine in his eyes. Yes. Tonight was going to be Nouis night. Niall needed to let off some steam. They were going to get smashed, dance and have fun. Good old Nouis night.

 

\---

 

They were drunk. Dr-unk. The club was full, the music was loud and the bodies were grinding. 

“Go make out wiiiiiith her,” Louis pointed at a girl with wavy caramel hair and nice legs. Niall turned on his heels, saying “ay ay captain”. It took a minute of grinding then Niall he had his tongue down her throat. After a few minutes he was back, a smile on his face. 

“She was niiiice,” he grinned. 

“Nice legs. Nooow…” Louis searched the place with his eyes. Looking for a certain guy that had been around pretty much all night. There. “Go hit on him. He’s gay, I’m sure.” The guy wore pretty tight jeans and he’d been drooling over Niall the whole time they’ been there. Niall was drunk enough now. He could do it. 

Niall’s eyes shifted between the guy and Louis, obviously feeling uncertain. “Lewis, I’m not sure…”

“YES. YOU. CAN.”

Niall looked ready to chicken out. “Niallser!”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine! But I’ll get herpes before I’m out of here.”

“Well, I’m not letting you kiss me so I’m fine with it.” He waved him away and Niall trailed over to the guy who was looking at him like he was a lollipop to suck. Wow. What an appropriate metaphor. Louis watched the guy trail his fingers along Niall’s arm seductively. 

Then only a moment later Niall was back. “I’m not ready, I’m not ready, I’m not ready,” he chanted, ripping the drink out of Louis’ hands and gulping down it all. 

Louis rolled his eyes. That’s how the night had been and so it continued. Louis directing Niall around, pointing out the gays in the club and giving Niall on some pointers on what to do to make sure the guys noticed him. After a while he dismissed Niall, letting him roam on his own while Louis leaned back against the bar.  
Thinking about the next morning Louis groaned. The girls. He hadn't told Harry yet, not even sure he was going to. If he could just convince the mini stalkers, that he was pretty sure they were, to not tell anyone he could make the whole situation go away. No Harry involved which meant no management, which meant no Harvey and that led to a happily ever after. Louis ordered another drink, gulping it down greedily.

\---

Louis danced, yelling out occasional “YOU CAN LOOK BUT CAN’T TOUCH” and “I have a boyfriend asshole!” He was getting pretty wasted at the end of the night. Niall was running around, trying out different grinding techniques Louis supposed and he too was smashed. 

He brought up his phone. 

“Haaaarrolllddd. I misss uuuu. Comes to clubbsiieee. You knowa which, meet you in the bathrrroomm xxxx”

He snickered and put his phone away. 

\---

Later that night when he was shaking his ass damned well, he felt someone's hands on his hips. 

"No! No! Ew. Shoo. Away. Me have boyfriendsle." 

He felt the person behind him rest his head on his shoulder. "This is your boyfriend." Louis immediately recognized the deep voice. He spun around and indeed was it Harry. 

"Harsold!" He exclaimed happily.

He chuckled and hugged him around his waist. Harold. Boyfriend. Here. Wait. Boyfriend is famous. Shit.  
Louis pulled away abruptly and hit him hard in the shoulder. 

"Ow! Why!?" Harry whined, clutching where he’d bit punched. 

"You knows why!"

"It's dark!" Harry protested. 

"Still nots cooliosle." 

Harry sighed and grabbed hold of his arm, dragging him through the crowd. He kept his head down just as a precaution until they reached a corner where not many people were. It was darker here and no one would be able to see if they didn't stand close up. 

"You're here! Did you come 'cause of my text?" Louis grinned, completely forgetting to be mad at him. His boyfriend was the sweetest thing ever!

"You texted me you were here and you're sexy when you dance so..." Harry explained, sheepishly looking down and then up through his lashes. Oh, swoon. Sex-y.

"Awwwwww!" Louis cooed."Hgggfg" He started choking on his own saliva unattractively. Hopefully Harry didn't notice.

Harry seemed to pretend he didn't although his nose wrinkled in a slightly disgusted manner. "How did it go with Niall? I was afraid you'd get killed. I got hit with a book in the head. Damn that kid can hit a moving target." Harry said. He frowned. "Good aim."

"You got hitsle?" Louis gasped. No, not his baby! He attacked him with kisses, pressing them all over his face affectionately.

"Louis how much have you had?" Harry asked, leaning away from his wet lips and bad breath.

"Much?" He tried to tone it down. 

"You're disgusting,” Harry said, “but also kind of cute when you're drunk though." Harry wrapped him in hug around his waist. 

"I knows." Louis grinned up at him, happy to be in his arms.

Harry chuckled and leaned back against the wall with Louis tightly in front of him. It was nice. "Where's Niall then?"

"Experimenting."

"Experimenting?" Right. Harry didn't know about the maybe being into guys thing. 

"He might be starting to like the D." 

"Really?" Harry said, visibly surprised. Should Louis not have said that? He wasn’t sure.

"You can't tell anyone, but" (maybe he should leave out the part about it being Louis' kiss that turned him into a maybe guy kisser. Yeah, let's leave out that part) "he kissed someone and he liked it. And now he's trying out the playground."

"Wow."

"I also like kissing boys." Louis added, a drunken glint in his eye. Talking about kissing and having Harry this close did stupid (or interesting) things to his dick. 

"Do you now?" Harry smirked. 

"Mmmhhmm." He leaned up, pressing his lips sloppily against Harry's. He kissed him back, humoring Louis for a few moments, though having a little trouble retaining Louis' hands that roamed over him. Louis wanted to touch. He wanted to kiss. Lick. 

"Louis you are so drunk," Harry laughed after breaking their sloppy kiss. 

"Can we go home?" Louis said in his ear. "Have seeeexxx." Harry laughed. That had to be a good sign, Louis thought. 

"Not when you're this drunk."

Oh, bad sign then. "Whyyy?" he complained whiningly. 

"I wouldn't consider myself a gentleman if I slept with you like this."

"I would." Louis smiled. He leaned up, pressing his lips to the skin below Harry's ear. "Fuck me," he whispered. Surely he was seductive enough to win him over. Louis was sexy, wasn't he?

"No."

"But you want to," Louis tried and trailed his hands down to Harry's hips. 

Harry squirmed away from him, leaving Louis pouting. "Let's go home and sleep, Lou." 

No, he didn't want to sleep. He'd been watching Niall make out with a bunch of girls and a few guys all night and seen people grind on each other. He wanted some action too, dammit. He was horny. Harry made him horny. He was not going to go home if Harry wouldn't promise to sex him up real good.

"No. I want to have sex." He said determinedly. "Sex is nice. I like sex."

"When you're sober we can have sex."

"I'll be sober when we get home."

"We'll sleep when we get home."

"I'm not going home unless sex." Louis crossed his arms stubbornly. He didn't get why Harry was so negative. Sex was fun and Louis was good at it. 

"Louis..."

"No."

Harry stared at him with pursed lips. After a few moments he seemed to change his mind. "Fine. If you promise to leave with me, I'll sleep with you."

Louis eyed him suspiciously. "Are you serious?"

Harry sighed. "Yes."

Oh. Okay then. "NIALL!!" Louis turned on his heel, calling for his best friend. "NIALL?" He left Harry by the wall, looking exasperate, and ran to the bar trying to find him. He couldn’t see him. "NIALLSER?!" He saw a blonde head by the bar, talking with girl. 

"NIALL!" He stormed up to him, just casually falling and hitting the floor with a loud yet graceful "shit!". Without much time for groaning he jumped up, tapping Niall on the shoulder. "Hiiii!"

"LEWIS!" Niall spun around and hugged him tightly. "HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS!"

"Niall!" Louis told him excitedly. "I'm getting laid!" 

Niall grinned back at him. "Lucky bastard! Oh, and this is Georgia!" He gestured towards the girl. She was blonde, very short and wore a smiley expression, the total opposite of Shauna. Good work, Niall. Louis couldn't do other than congratulate him on the good work. 

"Hi," she grinned. "Nice landing."

"Why thank you!" He liked her. What a doll. No, seriously. She was really small. 

"LOUIS!" Harry said, coming up behind him, a little out of breath. "Why do you always run? How am I supposed to keep track of you when you're drunk and running around the place? You could've hurt yourself."

"Don't be don't be so dramatic, love."

"Didn't you just fall?" Georgia frowned. Then she looked up and realized who she was facing. "Oh my god!" Georgia squeaked. "You're Harry Styles!"

He gave her a smile. "Hello."

"Oh my gosh. What are you doing here?" 

"What do you think?" Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Just here with some friends," Harry smiled kindly. Friends, friends, friends. Friends. Louis smiled a bit too widely. 

"Niall, you know Harry?" the girl asked. 

"We're friends, yeah." He smiled back. 

"Well, Harry and I were leaving so..." Louis trailed off. He clung to Harry's shoulder, patting his chest where his butterfly was situated. 

"Yeah, sure," she nodded understandingly. 

"Want to come back to our place?" Niall asked her eagerly. Louis observed while biting Harry's short sleeve. Aw, Niall. He was all puppy. 

"Oh. Uh, actually I've got work early tomorrow morning." She grimaced. "But definitely some other time." 

"So you did actually tap in my number? You didn't fake it?" Niall grinned, if only a little sad at her rejection. 

"Of course I did!" She smiled. Wow, she smiled a lot. Louis liked that. 

"Call me soon then." Niall grinned. Louis patted Harry's hair affectionately.

"It was nice to meet you, Harry and..." She frowned. Louis hadn’t told her his name.

"Tomsle."

"It's Louis," Harry said over his head, as he pushed away Louis fingers that were scratching Harry’s eyebrow. He was trying to be helpful.

"Oh, Louis then. Well, nice to meet you. Have fun!" She smiled (again) and gave Niall a kiss on the cheek before heading through the crowds. 

"She was nice," Harry clapped Niall on the back. Niall grinned.

"Yeah. She really was."

When they got home that night Louis fell asleep muttering about bad boyfriends and liars. Harry kissed the nape of his neck lightly while snickering. 

 

\---

 

Quack. Quack. Were there frogs here? Quack. Was he at a farm? Quack. Quack. Did he fall asleep in someone’s yard? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Quack. Louis groaned. His head was pounding. He didn’t want to open his eyes. Quack. Slowly he realized that the frog-like sounds were his alarm. He heard Harry’s slow and deep breathing next to him. He wanted to fall asleep again and never wake up. He reached out a heavy arm and pulled his quacking phone from the nightstand. 

“07.30 coffee shop. Fix the fucking problem”, said text for the alarm that he’d set for himself the day before. Fucking hell. No. No, no, no, he internally cried.  
He forced himself out of bed, almost crying in the shower and slipped into his clothes without waking Harry up.  
He walked to the coffee shop as slowly as he could, dreading the big confrontation. He didn’t even know what to say. What if the girls didn’t even show up? He was so screwed.  
He finally reached the coffee shop, dragging out his steps when he saw the two girls nervously waiting on the sidewalk. When the blonde girl that he remembered as Elle saw him, she squeaked and he almost did too. 

The three stood in some sort of triangle, staring at each other, not saying a word. Louis reached out his hand and Jenna dropped his set of keys into his palm. They stared some more. Louis cleared his throat awkwardly. Jenna bit her lip. Elle fiddled with her the sleeve of her jacket. 

“Hm, yeah, so, coffee?” Was he offering his stalkers coffee? Really?

“O-okay,” Elle stuttered out. Louis nodded, lips pursed and then awkwardly turned towards the shop. He unlocked the doors and the alarm obviously hadn’t been set the previous night because the girls wouldn’t have know how to do that. He slipped inside, followed by the girls. He gestured at a table and slipped in behind the counter. He made them some coffee while quietly begging for help. What did he say? How did he, like what did he, when, just, GOD.  
After a few minutes he made his way to the quiet table, setting down three lattes. They sipped in silence, Louis’ legs shaking under the table. Several minutes passed, then he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“How the fuck did you know?!” he exclaimed. Elle squeak and Jenna jumped in her seat, nearly spilling coffee all over herself. The two glanced at one aother anxiously. “Please just tell me. I won’t hit you or anything.”

Jenna swallowed harshly but then nodded. “A-at first it was just speculations, like everybody else. Then we...uh…”

“We stalked your twitter and figured out where you went to school and we found you there and then stalked you back to your flat and then we saw Harry coming out of there and I’m so, so sorry!” Elle blurted out in haste.

Holy shit. They really did stalk him. 

“Oh my god. That felt good getting off my chest,” she breathed, slumping back in her seat. Louis was silent. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Calm. Calm. Calm…

“YOU STALK ME?!” he exploded. “HOW, WHEN, JUST NGHSD,” Inhuman sounds were escaping his mouth. 

“I’m sorry!” Jenna cried out.

“I have stalkers! It’s like the beginning of a really bad horror movie where I’ll end up killed –”

“Please, Louis…”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO.” He was sitting at a table talking with two girls that had been stalking him for weeks. What was wrong with the world?!

“We’re so sorry! Please forgive us! Don’t hate us!” Elle looked like she’d cry. Louis took deep breaths. In, out. In, out. 

He swallowed. “I don’t hate you. Frankly I’m pretty terrified and I’m thinking about fleeing right now and –“

“Please just talk to us. We promise we won’t say anything! We haven’t till this day! We wouldn’t dream of it!” Jenna said, eyes begging, biting her lip anxiously. 

The words made Louis feel a little better. “You won’t say anything?” he asked earnestly. 

“Never. We promise.”

Deep breath. “Okay.” Louis nodded. “Okay.”

“Can we talk?” Elle asked hesitantly. Louis sighed. Now that he knew for sure they had been stalking and they knew about the whole “Torry situation” (he rolled his eyes at the use of words) and they had promised not to say anything, he figured why not.

“What do you want to know?” he sighed. The two girls looked at each other for a moment and then the question came flying. 

“How did you meet?”

“At a club.”

“Who kissed who?”

“It was sort of both.”

“How long have you been dating?”

“About…a month and a half? Two?” He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the 17th of March was the day he’d gotten a very fit boyfriend. 

“Is he the best boyfriend ever?”

“Yes.”

“Is he jealous a lot?”

“Yes.”

“Who tops?” Both Louis and Elle gasped. 

“JENNA!” Elle scolded. 

“What? Everyone is wondering!” 

Louis cheeks were crimson and he felt mortified. Everybody was wondering about that? Embarrassing! “I’m not answering that!”

The questions continued, taking different courses, for now landing on twitter. “You follow me by the way,” Jenna said. 

“I do?” Louis frowned. Honestly he was still quite scared of these younger girls. But at least he was positive they wouldn’t say anything. If they were going to they would have done so already. If they were going to tell then pictures of Harry leaving his flat and of Louis had already been all over the Internet. 

“JCbridge. You tweeted me once and said ‘Game on’”

“Oh. You really were about to figure out who I was!” Creepy. 

“Sorry…”

“Louis can you follow me on Twitter too?” Elle asked, eyes big and eager. 

He sighed. “Fine.”

“YAY! Thank you!” She leaped up and gave him an unexpected hug. Woah. He patted her back awkwardly. She grinned hugely at him when she sat back down. Louis brought up his phone, tapped around for a bit. 

“What’s your name then?”

“ElleBradford”

He tapped around a bit more, found her and clicked follow. “You know people will be fuzzing now because I never follow fans.”

“I can take it,” Elle grinned. 

“But seriously girls…” Louis said. “You don’t know how important it is that you don’t say anything.”

“We know…”

“No, you don’t. This is Harry’s career and One Direction. What if people will hate him when they find out he likes guys? That he is in a committed relationship with a man? People could hate him for being dishonest about his sexual orientation or just because of the fact that he kisses a boy and not a girl. This could ruin One Direction if it gets out the wrong way. I probably should not have told you any of this. Who knows, maybe you’ve recorded it all?” Louis sighed. This was such a problem. “But please. Don’t say a word. Don’t tell people you know who I am, it’s fine if you want to tweet you met me. I get it if you would. But please, consider Harry’s feelings too about this?”

The girls looked back up at him seriously. They nodded. A rush of relief flooded through Louis and he felt like he could breathe a little easier. Then his phone made sounds.

It was Harry. Okay, how to do this without making the girls throw a fit? “Hello?”

“Baby where are you? I thought you’d be the living dead this morning.”

“I’m at work…” The girls eyed Louis suspiciously. He felt like whisking them away with a flycatcher or something. 

“You don’t work Saturday mornings. At least not this early.” Why did Harry know his schedule? It was terribly endearing but annoying right now.

“Um, just getting us… breakfast?”

“Oh. Sweet.” Harry voice low and Louis immediately longed to be in his arms. But he felt bad. He was being a bad boyfriend. He hadn’t told him about the girls yet. 

“Yeah…well, see you at home, love?” The girls’ eyes widened. Oh shit. 

“Bye baby.”

He ended the call. 

“Why are you lying to him?” Jenna glared. 

“None of your business.” 

“He’s my idol. I care about him.”

“And you don’t think I do?” Was she being serious?

“If you don’t tell him that we know, we will.”

“Why?!” He stared at her like “what the fuck, man”. 

“You shouldn’t lie to Harry.” Elle said. Oh my god! They were like four years younger than him, had talked to him for what, an hour? And already they were telling him what to do? Never mind the fact that they were right. 

“Can we meet him?” Jenna asked, eyes shining brightly. 

“No.”

Jenna raised her eyebrow, biting her lips, suggestively looking at him. “Or we’ll tell him...”

Louis gasped. Sneaky fucking minks! 

Elle seemed appalled too. “Jenna! You’re blackmailing now?”

“What?” she shrugged and crossed her arms. “It was worth a try…”

A reluctant small smile formed on Louis’ lips. Maybe there was a little bit of a Niall inside her… just maybe.

 

\---

*FAN POV*

Jenna Cambridge (@JCbridge)  
Met @TheTommo with @ElleBradford today!!!!!! Can’t believe it! 

Elle Bradford (@ElleBradford)  
@TheTommo is the nicest guy ever!! So happy to have talked with him! 

 

Tommo pats and screws Harry (@Harolds_boyfriend)  
@JCBridge SERIOUSLY? IS TORRY REAL?

Candice Hale (@Freedom_)  
@JCBridge @ElleBradford OMFG. What does he look like?

Liam Pain (@xx_xx)  
@ElleBradford OMFG ITS TRUE. HE FOLLOWS YOU ON TWITTER

Best Song EVER (@Funday_Sunday)  
OMFG THE TOMMO FOLLOWED A DIRECTIONER. OMFG. SHE MET HIM. ITS TRUE. @ElleBradford

Christine (@C_Whitlock)  
@ElleBradford PLEASE TELL US WHO HE IS. IS HE AND HARRY DATING

 

Jenna and Elle looked through their mentions. Holy crap. They were in such a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me,
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry


	16. Field day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for the reads and kudos and comments! It really means a lot! THANK YOU. Can't believe I hit 11 k, ilysm.
> 
> I've changed my twitter and have gotten a special account for my fanfics, please go follow it :) x
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry

“So, Harry,” Louis said, giving him all of his undivided attention. “How are YOU?”

“Fine…?” Harry said, giving him a weird look. They were all hanging out in the flat, Zayn and Niall hunched up together on the couch, Liam flopped on a beanbag and Louis resting back against the sofa with Harry lying on the floor in between his legs and the tv showing some lame game show. Louis had come back from the coffee shop a few hours earlier and apparently Zayn and Liam had caught word of breakfast and joined them at the flat.

“No, seriously. How are YOU? Are YOU okay? How are YOU feeling?” Louis asked with a scrutinizing gaze. 

“I’m good…thank you,” Harry answered hesitantly, looking up at him with a confused frown. Louis nodded thoughtfully. 

“What about you, Li?” Liam shrugged. “Not anything on your chest? Nothing at all?”

“No…” 

“Zayn? Any problems you’d like to talk about?”

“I’ve got a problem,” Niall offered. Louis immediately turned to him.

“Spill it out. I’m here to listen.” Louis said seriously. “Just let it flow. Open your book. I’m here and I will listen,” he said like what would be taken as exaggeratedly. 

“My problem is you being a psycho.”

“It’s psychologist,” Louis informed him, head high. After Niall’s “little” breakdown, Louis had taken it up to himself to make sure none of his friends went around with a heavy heart or felt like they didn’t have someone to talk to. What happened with Niall he was never going to let happen again. See, the new Louis. Taking responsibility, listening to his friends, being mature. 

“You know what I read online?” Louis said to the famous boy banders. Wow, it felt weird thinking that. Like, the three of them were lying around in his flat looking like shit to be honest. Well, Harry was kind of pretty, wasn’t he?

“What?” Liam asked lamely. 

“That your new merchandise store is opening today at exactly 2pm.” The three boys groaned loudly. Louis grinned. “I’m thinking, as the boyfriend of one of the three, I should definitely get some merch.” His whole posture perked up at the last word. He felt very happy using that word for some reason. Merch. Me-rch. MER-ch. Mer-CH.

“Please don’t,” Harry said, eyes closed and eyebrows scrunched together, looking pained. Louis knew how much he hated the pink keyrings and lip smackers. 

“Why not? I think I should have a few posters? And Niall and I saw a girl wearing a nice shirt once. I think I should have a couple of shirts, right?”

“Yeah,” Niall grinned. “I think want some too.”

“Please,” Harry begged. 

“Doesn’t Danielle have any merch, Liam?” 

“She might have a shirt…” he said regretfully. 

“DON’T,” Harry sat up, “encourage him, Liam!”

“See, now I have to get some too,” Louis said, grinning at his boyfriend.

“Oh god.”

“Who wants to come with me?” Louis grinned at them. 

Niall raised a hand. “I volunteer as tribute!”

“Well,” Louis gestured at his blonde best friend. “There’s a taker. Guess it’s you and me Nialler!”

“YES! YAAY,” Niall exclaimed, pretending he’d just one the lottery. 

“Louis, please do not bring home a bunch of stuff!” Harry complained and Louis tried not to think about how his stomach warmed up at the word “home”. Harry spent almost all his time in the flat. When was the last time he was even home if not to get clothes? And he barely even did that. Harry’s clothes already took up more than half of Louis’ closet space. 

An idea flashed to his mind. “Then why don’t you come with then? Check up on me, see what I buy?” 

“What?”

“Oh yes! You should definitely do that!” Niall agreed excitedly. 

“I can’t go. I’ll get killed,” Harry said, dead serious. 

“Oh come on! We’ll dress you up real good! It’ll be fun! C’mon!” Louis begged. 

“No way! I don’t even think I’m allowed to be there.”

“Pleeeaasseeeeee?”

“No.”

“Harold!”

“No. And don’t look at me like that!”

“PLEASE!”

“The answer is no.”

 

\---

 

An hour later Louis, Niall and a sulking Harry were sitting in a black SUV. They were well dressed up. Louis looked like teenage fanboy with hipster glasses, Niall looked like Ellen Degeneres and it was even hard for Louis to recognize Harry without tight pants or curls or with those lenses that Louis had found at home that made Harry’s eyes look brown instead of green. The car drove through town, Niall and Louis jumping up and down in their seats with excitement. They came to a stop about a block from the merch store. 

“Okay, huddle up boys!” Louis said. Harry rolled his eyes but did as told. “Okay, so when we get out there it’s going to be mad. Girls running around everywhere screaming ‘One Direction’ and Harry, if they say your name, don’t look. The line will be long but stay patient! We will get to see the Harry dolls eventually. And also,” he stared at them. “If there is only one set of sheets left, it’s mine!”

“Sure, Louis. And I’ve got drivers number in case of emergency!” Niall grinned. 

“How did you manage that in like ten minutes?” Harry frowned. 

“I’m just that good.”

“I have security on speed dial just in case,” Harry informed then. 

“I don’t know if I should feel more safe or scared by that, but okay,” Louis said. They all climbed out of the car, beginning to walk along the streets to get to the store. The closer they got the more girls they saw and when they came around a corner Louis gasped. Woah.  
The line for the store was incredible. It wasn’t even a line, just a huge mass of people waiting to be let in. There were even a couple of officers to keep everything in check. 

“Remind me again why we’re doing this,” Harry swallowed. 

“Because it’s a great way for you to see things from the fandoms point of view and…” Louis said unsurely. “and this is the first time for us like outside, and uhm… it’s gonna’ be great.” He whispered out the last words. Holy shit, this was a lot of people. What if they recognized Harry? He literally actually would be killed. 

“If this goes to hell, I’m blaming you,” Harry told him. 

“Sure,” Louis smiled. “Oh and Harold?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s probably best if you don’t talk much. It’s just…” He tried to escape Harry’s suspicious eyes. “You have a very nice and throaty and deep voice y’know…”

“And you talk slow as shit so people would recognize it,” Niall said easily. 

“So you’re saying that you brought me here to get killed and I can’t scream for help?”

“Of course you can scream for help, love. Just…internally.” Louis smiled. 

They made their way towards to crowd, already getting looks from several judgy little eyes. Yes they were boys and yes they liked One Direction! Problem?  
They took place in the thick line, more people immediately lining up behind them. The store was opening in about half an hour and Louis was already getting claustrophobic feelings. Harry apparently didn’t care for any of what Louis had said about keeping quiet because he had already found some people to talk to. 

“How are you?” Harry asked two girls in slightly lighter voice than usual. Maybe he had listened a little, Louis snickered to himself.

“We’re good,” they smiled.

“How long have you been in line?” he asked them, genuinely interested. 

“We came about an hour ago but then she,” one of the girls pointed to her friend. “forgot her wallet so we had to go back.” The girl rolled her eyes and the other shook her head, maybe a little embarrassed. 

“Well, at least you’re here,” Harry grinned. 

“What brings you here? What’s your story?” she raised her eyebrows at Harry and his two friends that were stood behind him awkwardly. Harry was about to probably say something stupid and would surely out them, so Louis very knightly stepped up to save the day. 

“I’m Ashton!” he said quick and loudly. “These are Calum and Michael!” he gestured first at Niall and then at Harry. The girls nodded. “Our friend Lukey couldn’t come. He’s very sad about it.” Louis pouted just to make it more realistic. Harry gave him a look and he shrugged. What? It was good to have a story!

“We’re Kate and Rebecca!”

“Nice to meet you Rebecca and Kate!” Niall grinned. Louis got an idea! Harry was always complaining about never remembering his fans twitter names, right, so why not write them down?

“Do you have Twitter?” Louis asked them eagerly. Harry seemed to understand and his face lit up adorably. Sweet success. 

“Sure! I’m @Katie_Payne,” the girl whose name obviously was Kate said. Harry broke into a smile and Louis tried not to roll his eyes at the name. 

“I’m @CupcakeBecca,” the other said. Louis tapped in their names on his phone, making a note. 

“We’ll definitely follow you!” Harry promised. The line moved forward and they waved the girls off. If only they knew who they’d just talked to. 

Harry hugged Louis affectionately and kissed him on the cheek. “Good idea,” he told him sweetly. 

“Thanks,” Louis murmured back. He tried to smile full-heartedly but truthfully he couldn’t really. He was feeling guilty. It was eating at him. He should tell Harry about his major slip up. He should tell him about the girls. But he was scared of Harry’s reaction. What if he’d be mad and disappointed and even would want to hit the brakes on their relationship? What if he’d ruined it? Louis tried to think rationally and be grown up (his new mantra), the right thing to do was to just tell him. If he didn’t then it all would probably blow up in his face later. But it had already been a while since his meeting with the girls, how did you bring up something like that?

“Hey! Let’s talk to those girls!” Niall pointed at a couple of girls that looked a little older. Louis rolled his eyes. Harry grinned and eagerly stumbled through crowd after Niall and Louis followed. The rest of the time waiting in the line passed quickly. Niall and Harry proceeded to chat up a bunch of girls and get their twitters and Louis carefully wrote them down. While Harry eagerly chatted with his fans, Louis observed with a smile. He was so happy. Smiling and laughing and talking about stuff that seemed so irrelevant but made him look so happy. What kind of shirts the girls would get, if four Zayn posters were a little too much, or if they should get both the sheets and One Directions printed towels, or just go for the 1D pj’s?  
Louis watched him act all goofy and happy and his heart felt a little swollen. Niall seemed to be having fun too. Even if Harry was there they were still out doing stuff together, which was something Louis had realized he they hadn’t in weeks.

“Oh my god!” A girl with ginger hair exclaimed. “It’s happening!” And after that chaos was all around. The doors to the store had opened and everybody was running. Louis didn’t know why but it felt right so he started screaming too. 

“NIALL! Erm, Ashton? And CALUM!” he screamed for them, forgetting who was who again. 

“LOU!” Niall called from inside the shop. How had he managed to get in so fast? And Harry was next him, waving impatiently. So Louis ran, screaming like an idiot and it was kind of nice to shout your guts out for no reason without being judged. Directioners were used to it he guessed. 

“OUT OF THE WAY TROLLS. LET ME-“ he “accidentally” pushed a girl in his way. “-Lemme’ through!” He only had a few yards left. “Ew, get out the way! Ew!” He felt like one in the gang of bitches in A Cinderella Story, the one with Hilary Duff. 

Niall was laughing his ass off by the time he reached them and Harry was grinning with that goofy smile, dimples out. Louis flicked him in the cheek and grinned back. 

“That was fun!” There was a certain rush you got when running around fangirling in a sea of fifteen-year-olds. It was kind of an unexplainable feeling. Very thrilling. 

“Let’s check the stuff out!” Niall said and they pressed their way through the crowded store. It was like Louis had expected, different t-shirts and hoodies, posters, their albums of course, sheets and pillows and dolls. Harry groaned when Louis got himself a basket. He was going to shop!

“What do you think, Harold?” He immediately cursed under his breath after using that name in a crowd like this. “Do you think I should get the pink Harry toothbrush or the purple one?”

“Please don’t get a toothbrush.”

“I think the pink one will be good.” He eyed it carefully before flinging it into the basket. “Yes, that’s the one.” 

“I think I want one too,” Niall grinned. 

“We should get Liam a Zayn-brush. He’ll enjoy that in his mouth.” Louis snickered. He certainly hadn’t forgotten and neither was he letting it go. Zayn and Liam had shared drunken kisses and he loved teasing Liam about it. Zayn didn’t seem to care much but Liam was easy to trigger into a fit. It was quite hilarious watching him deny and then run out to call Danielle. 

Niall laughed while secretly eyeing a signed photoset. Louis laughed. “Niall you can just ask them to give you their autographs…” he said lowly to him. 

Niall’s ear reddened. “No! That’d be embarrassing,” he said in a hushed voice. “And DON’T even try to tell Harry I was looking!” Louis just snickered and continued down the aisle of stuff. 

“Hey! Should I get these?” He put on pair of sunglasses with “One Direction” scribbled on the sides. 

“No,” was Harry’s immediate answer so of course Louis decided that to get them was a good idea. 

“I’m going to get this shirt!” Niall said excitedly. Zayn’s face was printed over it with his signature signed in the corner. 

“Where did you find that?” Louis asked. “I want one of those with Harry!” 

“Louis please…”

“It’s Ashton.”

“Please don’t get a shirt with my face on.”

“I’ll make you one with me on,” Louis promised and went to look through the shirts to find what he was looking for. 

“Hey! A singing keyring!” Niall exclaimed. Harry cursed. They continued to dig through the stuff and occasionally throwing stuff in the basket that was getting rather full. Harry occupied himself with chatting with strangers, using Louis’ phone to write down the names. The list was getting pretty long. People would probably throw a fit when they found out about his massive followspree.  
After convincing two girls it was a very good idea to give them their twitter names and Louis had promised them several times they would not regret it, they moved along. Louis found himself by the clothes, not really knowing where the other boys were. 

“Should I get a onsie?” he called out, just testing it out, seeing if it would work. 

“NO!” came loud voice from his right. Louis grinned. That’s where Harry was. He made his way over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. 

“Isn’t this like the best first date ever?”

“Is that was this is? A date?” Harry asked, stroking Louis’ arm warmly, leaning back in his embrace. 

“We’ve never really been outside together before, have we?”

“No… but I wish I could take you out for real.”

“Why don’t we go tonight?” Louis suggested. “A proper date. The movie theatre.”

“I can’t just go to the movies,” Harry said sadly. 

“Come on you’re in a sea of your own right now and nothing is happening. We’ll make it work. We’ll arrive early and hide in the back. No one will see.” Louis tried to convince him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go of him. 

“We’ll see…” Harry told him just as Niall came running, arms full of red material.

“I’ve got sleeved fleece blankets!” 

“Kill me.”

About half an hour later they were stood in line, Louis with a content smile on his face. The whole thing had gone excellent. No one had recognized Harry and Louis had chosen a bunch of stuff that annoyed Harry and Niall seemed happy with his sets of Zayn shirts. After paying for their stuff and they were stuffed back in the SUV, Niall fiddling with his phone with a frown and Harry leaned into Louis.

“Thank you for today,” he said lowly. 

“For what?” Louis said confusedly.

“It was fun.” Louis lit up, surprised at how Happy Harry was. He continued. “I don’t get to do much stuff out anymore like this. It was nice. Even though I had to dress up all ridiculously but still…” he trailed off. “Thank you for making me go.”

Louis grinned. “My pleasure.” Harry leaned down and kissed him softly, Louis letting out a pleased huff. 

“Please don’t.” Niall said. “Or wait, never mind, I’m fine. I have a pink toothbrush to use after I throw up.”

 

\---

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Just so you know, @TheTommo, “N” and I were at the opening of the new merch store. It was really nice meeting a bunch of you! 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
1D fans are cray and kind of awesome. Harry, N and I stood in line for like an hour at the merch store. There’s like a lot of you

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Dressing up has never been more successful or fun. If you don’t count role play in bed

Harry Style (@Harry_Styles)  
Those of you who gave me your twitter, you won’t regret it ! :)

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
LOOK AT ALL THE STUFF WE GOT. N AND I LIVE IN A CASTLE OF 1D MERCH

 

Mentions,

Yoanna loves her boys (@1D_Yoayoa)  
@Harry_Styles ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME

Justine Hamilton (@Feathers_of_Hell)  
@Harry_Styles @TheTommo ARE YOU FOR REAL I WAS FUCKING THERE I CAN’T OMFG I DIDN’T GIVE ANYONE MY TWITTER :(

Gina <3 Harry (@GGiiina)  
@Harry_Styles WHAT THE FUCK. I’M SO JEALOUS OF THE PEOPLE WHO WERE THERE ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY

<3Thank you Harry <3 (@Edna_Walker)  
@Harry_Styles OMFG. Thank you Harry!!!!!!! <3 <3 xxxx I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you!

MY LIFE IS MADE (@CupcakeBecca)  
Today I met @Harry_Styles @TheTommo and N. I’m crying. If only I had pictures to show you of Tommo

TORRY <3 (@The_xs_)  
IM FREAKING OUT BC @Harry_Styles FOLLOWED LIKE TWENTY PEOPLE AND THEY WERE ALL AT THE MERCH OPENING AND APPARENTLY THEY ALL TALKED WITH HIM WITHOUT KNOWING

Harry followed me April 18th (@Katie_Payne)  
GUYS YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS. READ MY TWITLONGER ABOUT WHEN I TALKED TO @Harry_Styles WITHOUT KNOWING IT WAS HIM

Twitlonger,  
GUYS YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS. So today I went to the opening of the new merch store in London together with my friend. We stood in line and were late for stupid reasons that I am grateful for now. If we hadn’t been late I would never have met my idol. We stood in line when three guys started talking to us. One was blonde and wore a patterned button down, one had caramel hair and glasses and suspenders, and so the third, he was taller had straight hair, brown eyes (?!?) and wore ugly clothes. Now I realize that these three were N, Tommo and fucking Harry Styles! It’s mad, I chatted with Harry Styles! I can’t believe this. There is no way I can be productive for a month! I’m going to lie here in a pool of my own tears. Anyway, we gave them our twitters and apparently Harry followed us and I guess that’s what happened with all of us lucky few who spoke with Harry.  
So to what you’re all probably wondering, what did Tommo look like? Remember he was also dressed up for this so he may not look like this in real life. But anyway, he was a lot shorter than Harry, a head probably, maybe less. His build wasn’t as lean. He wore Tom’s and rolled up black pants and suspenders. I don’t remember much else.  
God I wish I had a picture to give you, but honestly I’m not that upset because I actually met my idol today and it feels bloody good either way. x

 

\---

 

For the second time that Saturday, Louis and Harry headed out in the public. Louis had been able to persuade Harry into going to the movies with him. Louis had been there earlier to get their tickets and make sure they were sat farthest away and in a corner where Harry could hide his precious face. Two security guards were coming with them (and to be honest Louis was quite scared of them) and someone that worked with something with Harry that Louis didn’t understand had called the theatre to know who was attending although only a few of the employees got to know. So Harry and Louis had slipped in the back door and got let into the salon earlier than the others and sat down at their assigned seats, the guards standing a bit farther away. 

“So,” Louis smirked. “Are you going to put your arm around me and share my popcorn and hold my hand during the scary parts?”

“Maybe I’ll even kiss you if you’re lucky,” he smiled cheekily. 

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Louis said happily. 

“Well, you make me happy.” Harry said honestly. Aannd the butterflies were back. Damn, Louis thought they were dead by now. “I had fun with you today and I hope this will go great as well, as long as nobody sees us I think we’re fine. People can’t find out about us just yet…” Harry slipped his hand into Louis and squeezed it lightly.  
People can’t find out about us yet… well Houston there’s a problem. People already know. Louis plastered a smile on his face that felt too wide to be genuine. Shit. He needed to tell Harry about the girls. It was better to do it sooner rather than later. Was this the time? Probably not. But the longer he waited the angrier Harry would probably be. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
People started to file into the salon and Harry promptly leaned back in his seat and Louis hovered a little over him, making sure nobody saw him. Luckily the lights were a little dim and would soon go out completely when the movie started. 

Harry leaned close to Louis just before the lights went out. He pressed his lips just below his ear and shiver ran up his spine. Harry should really not do things with his lips in public. It never went well for Louis. But tonight Louis had to actually force himself to enjoy it. 

“If people could know about us I’d snog you senseless right now…” Harry whispered in his ear. Oh fuck my life, Louis thought. Fuck. Harry was sucking his neck and he couldn’t even enjoy it because he was at the same time unknowingly guilt tripping him. Louis felt like crying and he let out a breath of relief when the lights went out and Harry couldn’t see his facial expression.  
The movie started and Harry parted from him, only lacing their fingers together and Louis leaned his head on his shoulder, trying to let the guilt pass away. That was something though that didn’t happen. Anxious thoughts swirled through his brain the whole time, making it impossible to focus on the film. When was he going to tell him? Tonight after the movie? Tomorrow? How about in a week? Or never. What would he say? Would he yell, throw things? He’d never really seen Harry explode. What if he exploded? What if he… what if he called it off? What if he ended them? No… surely he wouldn’t… right?  
It was eating him from the insides throughout the whole movie and when they had about forty minutes left, Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t bear to sit through this shit. He needed to tell Harry. Now. 

He abruptly stood, startling several people around him with his sudden moves. “Harry, we have to talk!”

“Now? Louis what are you doing?” Harry asked confusedly. 

Louis impatiently huffed and dragged Harry up from his seat. Luckily there was an aisle behind their seats and they could easily slip out, the guards silently following with a bit of distance. Louis wanted to yell at them to fuck off but they were there to help, weren’t they.  
They slipped out the doors, Louis pulling a stumbling Harry with him and quickly strode towards the bathrooms. No one was inside and the guards waited outside the door. Louis locked behind them and Harry frowned worriedly. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking around the bathroom. Honestly he looked a little scared. 

“Harry we need to talk,” Louis said, dead serious. 

“Oh,” he breathed uneasily. He swallowed. “Okay?”

Louis swallowed too. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and choked out the words, “Are you breaking up with me?”

“WHAT?” Louis exclaimed. “No!” What the fuck?

“Oh, okay good,” Harry breathed out, letting a hand rest over his chest. “I was getting scared for a moment.” Maybe he shouldn’t stop worrying just yet…

“Haz, I’m so sorry, but… I accidentally outed us.” He said weakly. “Somebody knows.”

And then he told the whole story. Everything about the girls he told him. About how they had apparently stalked him and listened to his talks with Lindsay and how he’d ranted to them about Harry and then how one of them had outed herself and how apparently they had seen Harry leave Louis’ flat. While talking he realized just how easy it was to find out who he was. Maybe those girls weren’t the only ones who had done this? Maybe more people knew. Crap. Crap. 

“Louis what the hell were you thinking?!” Harry had his hands to his head, looking the most exasperate he had ever looked, and that was something. 

“I’m sorry!”

“Why couldn't you have just denied it or something?!”

“I didn't know what to do!”

“Why didn't you tell me immediately?!”

“Niall was having some trouble and then I didn’t know how…”

“LOUIS, GOD! Why did you even talk to Lindsay about me?!”

“She doesn’t know about you! Just that I have a boyfriend and his name his Harry!” Louis tried to defend himself.

“You know when you talk about stuff,” Harry said, voice annoyed. “THEY CAN HEAR YOU!”

Oh you little fucker, Louis thought angrily. “I’M NOT DUMB! And it wasn’t like I was yelling it out! We were just talking about you because she was mad at me for being a jerk to Darren.. I-“

“YOU TALK TO HER ABOUT DARREN?!” Harry exploded. “No, scratch that! You _talk_ about _Darren_?!”

Louis rolled his eyes angrily. “So now we’re fighting about Darren? Can you please just let that go?! Be a little mature!”

“Mature? Really?! Says the one who can’t handle a secret!”

“A secret? Is that what I am to you? A fucking secret?!”

“OH COME ON! You know that’s not true! Be mature!”

Louis gasped. “So now I’m the immature one?!” Louis narrowed his eyes and his fingers were trembling. He wanted to throw something at Harry. The fight wasn’t even about the girls anymore. It was about stupid stuff that both knew weren’t even problems to them. 

“You know what?” Louis said, reaching out to the sink and pumping out soap into his hands. “If I’m so immature, have at it!” He flung the soap into Harry’s shocked face and smirked spitefully when Harry wiped it off. But then Harry reached out for some soap himself and Louis had time to think a brief “oh” (he hadn’t thought this far) before Harry threw a handful of soap at him. It got in his eye and he whined.

“You little shit!” he shouted, flashing to the water to wash off his face quickly. But if Harry thought he was out he was wrong. Louis cupped his hands and splashed water all over him. 

“FUCK!” Harry yelled, his whole face and shirt dripping with water. He flung himself to the nearest sink and Louis yelled out, expecting to get splashed. He didn’t. Harry mixed a tiny bit of water into his handful of soap, then he attacked him. He crashed into Louis, making them fall over in the process and hitting the floor roughly. Then Louis’ face and hair was shoved in soap and water, and he desperately fought to get free. They rolled over, Louis straddling Harry and they now were fighting. Physically. Louis tried to retain Harry’s arms but failed and soon he was held to the floor again. The bathroom was a mess. There was water and slippery soap all over, paper towels spread out on the floor and their clothes were pretty much ruined. 

“GET OFF!” Louis yelled, kicking and yelling. He managed to kick him off balance but he couldn’t get his arms free.

“LOUIS!” Harry whined when he got kicked in the shin. He pressed him to the floor harder and another hand of soap was smashed in Louis’ face.

“Harry! Stop!”

“You started it!”

“If you hadn't called me immature then I wouldn't have done it!”

“I hadn't called you immature if you hadn't called me it first!"

“I hadn't called you that if you hadn't been so fucking jealous of Darren,” Louis spit out.

“Well, I wouldn't be so jealous of him if you hadn't agreed to date him in the first place!”

“Oh, so we’re back at that?” Louis struggled underneath Harry’s weight. “You know what! You _are_ fucking immature Harry!”

“I’m not immature, and that’s not even the problem! The problem is that you can’t seem to keep your mouth shut!”

“WELL YOU KNOW IT’S FUCKING HARD NOT BEING ABLE TO TALK ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND!” Louis screamed out. It was fucking hard! It was fucking unbearable sometimes. “I’M YOUR FUCKING DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!”

“LOUIS, FOR FUCK SAKE! You know that's not true! And as far as I knew, you didn't even want people to know you were dating me!" 

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT! I want people to know that you're taken! I want people to know that you belong to someone!"

“WELL WE CAN FIX THAT!”

“WELL GOOD! And it's not my fault I was stalked!”

“ I know! But you have not told them about my curls and tattoos!”

“Maybe I could have held out on that!”

“Maybe. And Louis?” Harry breathed down at him.

“WHAT?!”

“YOU’RE NOT MY FUCKING SECRET, YOU’RE NOT!”

“WHY THANK YOU!”

“I’M SERIOUS! YOU’RE NOT MY SECRET AND YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN. WE’RE NOT OUT YET BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHY. IT’S NOT ABOUT YOU AND NOT ABOUT ME, IT’S ABOUT THE FANS AND PUBLICITY AND MEDIA AND IT’S DEFINITELY NOT ABOUT ME BEING ASHAMED OF YOU, ‘CAUSE I’M ABSOLUTELY NOT.”

“I KNOW!” 

“WELL GOOD BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.”

“WELL I LOVE YOU TOO.” They came silent, Harry’s body pressing down on Louis’, both breathing harshly and rapidly. Harry slowly rolled off him, landing with a thud on the floor next to him. They both breathed heavily in the silent room. 

“So you love me?” Louis eventually said, chest still heaving, staring at the ceiling.

“And you love me?” Harry breathed out.

“Cool.”

“Cool,” Harry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed my twitter and have gotten a special account for my fanfics, please go follow it :) x
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry


	17. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Honestly I'm not very happy with this chapter, but hopefully you'll like it anyway. Enjoy....x

Sticking his head out the door, Louis looked around. His hair was a mess from the fighting and his cheeks flushed from kissing on the floor. Immediately the two guards met his eyes and stepped forward to him. 

“You could have toned it down a little,” one of them said with narrowed eyes. Louis eyed the hallway, a few people farther down the path staring at him. Oh. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that they could have been overheard.

“Oh.” He gulped. “Could you hear us?”

“Just muffled shouts. Either way I think we should leave now before the movie ends,” the other guard told him. Louis nodded and turned to Harry who was waiting behind him. 

“You better pull your hoodie up,” he suggested. 

Louis slipped out the bathroom, ignoring people’s wondering looks and making his way to the back door where he got out and waited by the black SUV. A few minutes later Harry emerged with the guards in tow, hoodie up, beanie pulled down. Louis thought he looked more like a mysterious villain than anything else. They slipped in the car and leaned back against the backseat.   
Then they talked. They both agreed solemnly and stubbornly that none of them were immature, although it felt slightly ironic since they’d just been fighting with soap and water in the bathroom of a movie theatre. Harry agreed that it wasn’t just Louis’ fault that the girls knew although Louis also agreed that he had had big part in it. Louis told Harry that of course he knew that Harry wasn’t meaning to hide him like that, and he wasn’t expecting him to go out and say that he was seeing someone. He wanted him to, sure, but he didn’t expect it. But Harry insisted that if that was what Louis wanted then of course he would tell people he was off limits. If only his management would allow it then Harry would do it soon. 

“You sure?” Louis asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah…Harvey and I already talked about telling people I like guys too, so I might as well start off with saying I’m unavailable.”

“I don’t want to pressure you into it,” Louis bit his lip. He couldn’t ask this of Harry! No one should be asked to come out. You had to want it, otherwise you shouldn’t.

“Listen to me, Louis,” Harry stared into his eyes. Louis couldn’t do other than gaze back. “I want this. I truly do. And regardless…I’d do anything for you.”

“I love you,” was all Louis could whisper back. He really did. Harry was the kindest, most caring, the most adorable and absolute best person out there. He put up with all the shit Louis brought and here he was, saying he’d do anything for him. And seeing Harry’s eyes light up like stars at those words, Louis promised to tell him every day because he’d never seen anything more beautiful than that.

 

\---

 

It was Wednesday a few days later and Louis was sitting at the breakfast bar, books splayed out on the table and a frown on his forehead. Niall was by the coffee table in front of him, the same expression on his face. Studying was something that they had forced on themselves, as it was mid terms and they hadn’t done it in weeks. Niall’s eyes kept flicking to his phone, watching it like he expected it reciprocate his gaze, something Louis had picked up on him doing for the last days.

“She’s not going to call you any faster just because you’re staring at the phone.”

“I’m not staring.” Niall protested. 

“Sure you’re not,” Louis smirked at him. “Don’t you think it’s time to give up? It’s almost been a week.”

“That doesn’t mean she won’t call.”

“Sure.”

“Stop saying ‘sure’. She’ll call.”

“I don’t think so,” Louis said honestly. It was better not to get the kid’s hopes up. 

“Be supportive!”

“Of what? There’s nothing to be supportive of since she hasn’t called.”

“She’ll call!”

“She won’t.”

“She will!” Niall sent him a death glare. 

“Mate,” Louis started. “You gave her your number last Saturday. It’s been like four days. She denied your request to come back here and you haven’t heard from her since and why in the world would she-“ His rant was interrupted by a loud tone of Marimba and Niall practically throwing himself over the coffee table to reach his phone. “-call you now…” Louis finished groaningly. Dammit, the girl called. 

“Hello?” Niall said and Louis grew annoyed. Whatever happened to speakerphone? Louis jumped down from his barstool and moved in next to Niall on the couch. After a few tries he succeeded to wrench the device from his hands and press speaker. 

“…and I’ve had a lot to do so,” her voice trailed off.

“Oh, that’s alright, Georgia.” Niall told her while grinning. Louis wanted to roll his eyes but suspected he’d get punched if Niall saw. 

“So, what are you up to?” she asked lightly. She had a lovely voice, Louis noted. Soft and sweet. Crap.

“Studying. Not much else. You?” Niall answered while Louis stared at him, eyes narrowed. 

“Nothing really. Do you want to do something later?” Louis watched as Niall’s whole face lit up with excitement and ground his teeth together. The girl was nice and seemed great, but no.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Niall grinned and they began discussing where to meet while Louis shook his head disappointedly. They decided to meet and the coffee shop where Louis worked and he thanked the lords that he didn’t have to be there that day. 

They eventually hung up and Niall turned to Louis with raised eyebrows, telling him “What do you have to say now?”

Louis shook his head. “We could have been Batman and Robin.”

“But none of them are gay?” Niall frowned confusedly. 

“Well…uh..”

“Besides you should be happy I’m making new friends,” Niall scolded him. 

“Friends?” Louis raised a brow skeptically. 

“Yes, friends.”

“Sure.”

 

\---

 

Harry had very soft lips. And firm… And his tongue was perfectly teasing…and- He was a good kisser was all. Louis sucked on Harry’s lower lip teasingly, finishing the kiss by pulling back while biting lightly into the lip. Harry let out a soft huff as he did so, and his hands tightened at Louis’ waist. 

“Hmmf,” he puffed into Louis’ neck where he buried his face, and Louis let his hands slip into the back pockets of his jeans. It was later that same Wednesday, and they were behind stage, leaning back against some big box, cuddling and kissing before the boys were going on stage in an hour. One Direction was having a concert this night and Louis had arrived earlier this time to hang out with the boys, but it had turned into a smaller make out session with Harry instead. Not that he complained. Niall was spending his afternoon with Georgia so he wasn’t there, and Liam and Zayn were doing something with coffee cups, that Louis didn’t understand, a few yards away. There were a few people from the crew running around but they didn’t care much about what the boys were up to. The people who worked close around One Direction knew of Harry’s sexual desires quite well and “Torry” wasn’t something they paid much attention to.

“You…-” Harry said, placing kisses on Louis’ neck. “-…are…so…beautiful.”

Louis’ stomach fluttered. It always did whenever Harry said something like that. He would tell him all kinds of compliments all the time, but he never got used to it. He felt his cheeks flush and Harry raised his head and looked at him. He ran a thumb over Louis’ right cheekbone and kissed it lightly. 

“And you’re the best boyfriend ever…” Louis purred. 

“I know someone who’s better…” Harry said.

“Aren’t you the sweetest,” Louis leaned in and kissed his jaw. 

“Thanks. And Danielle’s a lucky girl.” Harry said, deadpanned. Louis pulled back and half-heartedly glared at him, shaking his head. But he couldn’t help how the corners of his mouth were still tilted up. 

“I’ll get you later for that,” he told Harry, who snickered at his own joke.

“Sounds dangerous…” he grinned back.

“Mhm…” Louis unexpectedly squeezed Harry’s bum with his hands that were still jammed into his pockets. Harry jumped and squealed in surprise, causing him to press his crotch into Louis’.

“Slave…” Louis whispered, placing kissed at the hollow above Harry’s collarbone.

“Slave?” 

“Dangerous slave,” Louis told him. 

“Sounds interesting,” Harry murmured to him before locking their lips in a kiss. Harry’s hands slid to the arch of Louis’ back, pressing him tighter against him, momentarily forgetting that they weren’t alone in the room. Louis let out a soft moan and he kissed him a little more intense. Louis hungrily reciprocated and groped at Harry’s bum, making him squirm into Louis.

“Not in here please,” a passing Lou Teasdale, the boys’ stylist, said. Her arms were full of clothes and products and she pointedly held her head out of their direction. 

Harry laughed, “Sorry, Lou!”

“Whatever Harry,” she said, but couldn’t keep a smile off her face. 

“I like her,” Louis said and Harry leaned back against the box behind him again, pulling his boyfriend with him. Standing between Harry’s legs, Louis played with the collar of his shirt. 

“She’s great,” Harry said fondly. “I talk to her about everything.”

Louis smiled back and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“YEAH!” There was a loud crash, sounding scarily much like coffee cups being smashed into concrete, and Louis jumped in surprise. Zayn and Liam were cheering loudly and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Harry shrugged. “They’re always up to something.”

“You could be up to something,” Louis smirked at him. Harry grinned, and pressed his hands into Louis’ back pockets like Louis had done to him before. Louis was pulled to him and he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Harry!” They heard Lou’s voice from across the room. “What did I tell you about PDA! And get over here, I need to fix your mess of a hair.”

Harry laughed and stood, kissing Louis one last time before trudging over to his stylist. 

 

\---

 

“HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT !!” Louis cried out, causing the people around him to stare. He was in one of the VIP rooms, watching the boys in the beginning of their concert and had opened his twitter to say something about how “Rock Me” was a very dirty song, but was not prepared for the hysteria that was going on on the site. No. No. No fucking way. CRAP. 

“I need to call my lawyer!” Louis panicked. FUCKING SHIT. FUCKFUCKFUCK. He quickly dialed Niall’s number while almost running out of the room, people staring at him in surprise and confusion.  
He was going to kill Liam and Zayn. They were so dead.

 

\---

*FAN POV*

Sophie Jackson (@sophjay)  
WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

1 Direction forever (@Hannahlovespie)  
WHAT IS THAT IN THE BACKGROUND

Penelope Payne (@frenzy1D)  
Are they kissing?!? OMFG Is that HARRY?!

Sara Anderson (@Harrytakemygravy)  
Wait. Is that. Two. Guys. 

Hayley Bennett (@bennett101)  
OMFG HAROLD. ARE YOU KEEPING SECRETS FROM US

Harry’s lover (@carolineK)  
Fuck no!!!!!! I will cut that bitch

Torry <3 (oliviashepard)  
Please no. just everybody calm down, we don’t even know if that’s even harry. 

 

“Oh. My. God.” Jenna said to Elle, who looked kind of blue. 

“Holy. Shit,” she agreed.

Just before going on stage, Liam had posted a Keek video on the app, together with Zayn. It was cute. They had been behind stage, fooling around. Liam had but a coffee cup filled with cold coffee on Zayn’s head. Zayn had moved, causing the cup to fly in the air towards the floor while Liam tried to catch it before it broke against the floor without spilling. He did not succeed and they cheered loudly even though they failed miserably.   
But that was not what caused the panic and chaos on twitter and tumblr. What caused the craze was not Zayn or Liam, but something going on in the background. It was blurry and hard to see, but no doubt there were two people leaning against something and hugging tightly, if not more. 

Maria Jackson (@mariajjj)  
That’s harry for sure. I am confused though. Is that a guy or a girl he’s kissing?

Sammi (@Harryhug)  
OMFG. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING.

Penguinnsss (@lukelovesleigh)  
THAT’S NOT HARRY. JESUS. #ThatsNotHarry

 

“I want to punch that bitch,” Jenna said honestly. 

“Of course it’s Harry and Louis!” Elle exclaimed exaggeratedly. “People are so dumb! We could have HD pictures of them kissing and people would not believe it!”

“Though it is sort of blurry. Louis could pass for a girl here… but Harry’s hair is unmistakable. It’s him. I wonder what Modest is going to do?”

“Same. Wonder if Liam even knows this is happening in his Keek?”

“Let’s watch it again,” Jenna suggested. But somehow they couldn’t press play and had to refresh the page. 

Video not found. 

“Oh my god. They deleted it.”

 

\---

 

Torry forever (@ElleBradford)  
I’m 200% sure that’s Harry and Tommo. 

Jenna Cambridge (@JCbridge)  
Torry is real. Accept fact.

Joanna Directioner (@1djoanna)  
@TheTommo is that you in Liam’s keek?

Kendra Styles (@kendra94)  
But that’s clearly a guy. @TheTommo ?

Penny York (@Li_Payne)  
Guys! That’s a girl. Look at the ankles for gods sake!

 

“I DO NOT HAVE GIRLY ANKLES,” Louis burst out angrily. 

“Louis,” Niall said. “That’s not the problem right now.” Louis glared at the screen. He would have to make an official statement about his ankles later, that was for sure.

“Okay, let’s see what we can do about this,” Niall said, trying to get things together. Louis had got home about half an hour earlier, crying out about exposition and Liam’s funeral invitations. So far Niall and Louis had gone through twitter and tumblr, trying to figure out where the fandom was at. There seemed to be split opinions all over. Some were in denial, refusing to acknowledge the incident as something of importance, as they claimed nothing was going on. The footage was blurry and the colors dark and greyish, but even though Louis had been in the state of denial by wishful thinking himself too for a few moments, he realized the contours in the clip were a little too sharp to be able to ignore it. Other people agreed it was a couple in the back, although neither were Harry or Tommo. Some said it was definitely Harry but he was with a girl while others claimed it was a guy. Some believed it was only Harry cuddling platonically with a friend, denying any sort of romance. And so it went on. So many different theories and opinions, it was exhausting. It was giving Louis a headache. 

“Modest took down the clip at least,” Niall said, trying to bring some light into the situation. “But that doesn’t mean there aren’t already thousands of copies spread all over the Internet.”   
Aanndd killed it. Louis groaned loudly. Harry was still doing his show, having no idea of what was going on or that Louis had left the arena. Louis was sure Modest would have a word with Harry and probably also the other two immediately afterwards. 

Niall turned from the computer and looked him in the eye. “Louis.”

“What?” he whined from where he’d buried his face in the pillows of the couch. 

“Louis, look at me,” he demanded and Louis reluctantly did as told. Niall stared into his pained expression and said determinedly. “Louis, I will not have any more misfortune events. Such as you turning me into your beard again, so I will set a few rules for you.” He made big show of clearing his throat and clasping his hands together importantly, and then continued firmly. “You will not say a word. No trying to look innocent, no playing confused by all the tweets and commotion, no making it look like you were somewhere else. Because when you and Harry finally come out, you will look like a liar. That is bad publicity. Real bad.   
“You will also not make public contact with Harry, like tweet him. Not today and not tomorrow, and I’d prefer it if you didn’t tweet at all this day. Modest still hasn’t okayed any sort of coming out so we don’t want this little spark to start a fire. I already think Modest messed up by taking it down. Sure, they might not want such footage connected to the band, but it makes it seem like they have something to hide.” Niall took a breath while Louis stared in wonder.   
“What I’m saying is this you should stay quiet about it. No confirmation of any kind, but also no denying. Don’t say a word. Act like it didn’t happen. Can you do that?”

Louis just stared back. What a fucking genius. Louis felt overwhelmed by the sheer brilliance of his best friend. “Niall, I love you so much, do you know that?”

“Yes,” Niall said, chin high importantly but a smile crept onto his face as he turned back to his computer. 

“I can’t believe you’re not studying this! You’re amazing!” Louis said appreciatively. What a brilliant guy.   
Niall stopped in his movements and slowly turned back to face Louis. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth together and slowly dragged his hands over his face, all in immense utter and exasperate frustration. 

“I do study it, Louis.”

“Oh.” Ooooh. Huh. He’d been living with Niall for like two years and he didn’t know that. Wake up call, they really should start thinking about their studies more. Then Louis perked up. 

“Then you should definitely be my publicist and lawyer, period.” Niall rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning back into the couch. Louis did the same. Niall’s rules seemed easy enough. Basically - don’t do shit. He was pretty okay with that. Huh, not as exhausting all this really after all. 

“Hey, how’d it go with Georgia?” He suddenly remembered. 

Niall’s face lit up and he grinned. “Great! She’s pretty awesome.”

“So?” Louis wondered, raising an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“Soooo…? Anything you want to tell me?” he prompted. 

Niall frowned confusedly and then realization hit. “We’re just friends!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“Stop the sure’s. I hate the sure’s. Just get it through your thick little head that we’re just friends.”   
Louis let it go with that and then suggested they’d watch a film. He put the dvd in and then forced Niall to cuddle with him under a blanket on the couch. 

“If you make a move I’ll punch you.” Niall told him matter-of-factly. 

“Don’t worry. And if you get a boner, I’ll call Gee-gee so she can take care of it for you.” Niall hit him in the kidney.

After getting through half of the movie Louis’ phone called and he turned anxious again. When he got his phone and realized it was only Harry he sighed out in relief. 

“Baby, you know what happened right?” Harry’s voice said on the other side of the line. “That’s why you left?”

“Yeah. I didn’t know what to do. Had a little crisis, but I’m fine. You?”

“About the same. My management just talked to me,” Harry informed. “And a had pretty great slating with Liam for not double checking his clip before sending it out.”

“What happens now? They said that for now, no confirmation, no denying, no tweeting each other. Pretty basic.” It was pretty much was Niall had said too. Damn, the kid was good. 

“So…they’re not killing us?”

“Nope. Not yet at least.”

“What do you mean?” Louis said worriedly. 

“You and me are going down to the office tomorrow morning.”

“Oh.” 

“Lou?” Louis gulped but could really bring himself to answer. Christ. “Baby? You alright?”

“Mhm.” The mumble was high pitched and didn’t sound slightly relaxed. 

“Don’t freak out. I know you’re freaking out but I promise it will be fine. They just want to set up some sort of plan and make sure we’re down with it.”

“Okay?” Louis finally answered. Meeting Modest! Management. He was terrified. And he didn’t like Harvey. He had already toned down the “disgraceful” tweets and he wasn’t planning to change anything else about himself for that man. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll be alright. Plus the boys will also be there so we’re not alone.”

“Are you coming over tonight?” Louis wondered. 

“Actually I’m pretty knackered so I’ll just sleep at mine tonight,” Harry told him apologetically. 

“Meh,” Louis pouted but he was pretty tired himself and it was already late anyway. Niall was already snoring behind him on the couch. 

“I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow, okay love?”

“AM?! Are you joking?” Absurd. 

“Nope. Now go to sleep babe. I love you.”

“I love you.”

 

\---

 

“I’m dying, I’m dying, I’m dying,” Louis chanted, the upper half of his body hanging off the expensive leather couch outside Harvey’s office. He’d been repeating the same sentence for the last twenty minutes, trying to make his words become true by sheer will. He was definitely nervous to say the least. Harvey Fucking Modest Management was sitting inside that office, ready to slay, slice, chop and chuck. Or something a little less dramatic. 

“If you could just zip it for two seconds, that’d be good,” Zayn snapped in frustration. 

“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “Please.”

Before Louis had time to defend himself against their very unprovoked complaints, the office door swung open and Harvey stood in the doorway, clearing his throat. The sound startled Louis, causing him to fall out of position and onto the floor. Great start. He clumsily stood and followed the other three boys into the office. In the doorway he caught eyes with Harvey and they had a long (very movie-like cowboy-ish) stare down. Or at least so Louis imagined. There was a big desk in the far end of the room and there a woman and a serious looking man stood. Louis ignored their hard stares and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the big desk, choosing the one closest to Liam, considering that he was the buffest in the band. Harry apparently saw what he was doing and rolled his eyes but sat down on the other side of Liam, while Zayn took the chair on Harry’s right. Harvey closed the door behind them and Louis panicked when realizing there was only one exit out of the claustrophobic room. Harvey came to sit on the other side of the desk opposite the boys. 

“Boys,” he said to them, not bothering with any polite greetings. “You all know why you are here and you’ve all agreed before and your lawyer,” he gestured at the man in a suit, “have checked it through several times.” Woah. Wait. Louis was confused. He did not know what was going on?  
Harvey picked up a stack of papers and handed out something that looked scarily much like contracts and handed them out to the band members. Liam met eyes with the lawyer who nodded reassuringly and before Louis knew it Liam had signed the papers and handed them back to Harvey. In the next few moments Zayn did the same and then Harry also handed over his contract. Harvey nodded approvingly and then handed out another pair of papers. This time Harry and Louis were the only ones to receive and Louis got two. Nervously Louis eyed the papers and his eyes widened in shock as he took in the headlines on the contracts. 

“Harry fucking Styles,” he said flatly. “What the hell did you just sign?”

“Louis…”

“No. Fuck you, Harry.” He abruptly stood from his seat, causing his chair to fall over, contracts still in his hands.

“Louis! Please just listen!”

“What the hell did you just sign?!”

“Louis, please calm down-“ Liam tried. 

“No, shut the fuck up, Liam! It’s all of you! What the fuck did all of you just sign!?” He yelled angrily.

“Louis,” Harry stood from his seat. “I know I should have talked to you about this first, but I thought –“

“What if you thought wrong? What then?” Louis demanded.

“Well…” Harry didn’t have an answer. Louis flung his hands exasperatedly in the air and stormed towards the door. 

“I’m out of here!” he informed loudly. “And don’t you dare call Harry! I’m so fucking done right now!” He yanked the door open and stormed out, slamming the door closed.   
Fucking Harry and his fucking stupid mind. Why, why, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me, 
> 
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry  
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry


	18. Steps along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiyyaaa, chapter 18 is here. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Sad news, babes. I'll be going away for a week and I won't have any wifi most of the time, which means I won't be able to update this for a week. I promise when I get back there will be a new chapter immediately!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, I seriously love you all and I can't believe so many have read this so fast. Cray. 
> 
> If you want to contact me for any reason at all, my tumblr and twitter are at the end notes. Love you x

“NIALLER! NIALLER! NIALLER!” Louis stormed into the apartment. Niall wasn’t up yet it seemed and he ran to his room, yanking the door open and flinging himself on top of the sleeping body in the bed, shaking his shoulders violently. 

“Louis! What the hell are you doing?” Niall cried. 

“Contracts! Fucking contracts, Niall!” He waved the papers in his face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Contracts!” he exclaimed loudly. He began reciting lines from the papers. “Louis Tomlinson, boyfriend of Mr. Styles, will not be held responsible for any misfortune in the matter’, ‘One Direction members take full responsibility if careers were to fail because of the matter’.” 

Niall frowned and Louis exploded. “NIALL. This is a fucking coming out contract!”

“Wait? So why are you mad?”

“The other contract!” he shoved the other paper into Niall’s face. “It basically says that the boys will get sued if I mess up! They all fucking signed it without talking to me. Harry didn’t fucking tell me anything! He signed a paper that fucking says he’s responsible for everything that happens! And his fucking lawyer thought it was a good idea! They all agreed without so much as a thought! Niall,” he shook his shoulder. “If this goes to hell, it’s all on me! I could mess up and their careers would be over and they don’t care. They didn’t talk to me at all, just happily signed over their lives and what if I do something to ruin this?! I can’t even make breakfast how am I supposed to have three careers on my shoulders?”

“Louis, it’s not on you. Calm yourself.”

“I can’t calm myself. I’m so fucking angry with him. He’s so stupid, he doesn’t think of what is good for himself. He’s too… I don’t know, he just takes everything on himself and just does things that he shouldn’t just because he’s too kind and too- God, I don’t even know! It’s just wrong. Wrong and unfair to him! It’s unfair, that’s what it is! And he gladly does it! It’s not good. Unhealthy! Like drinking too much coke and your teeth get all gross. That’s exactly what it’s like! He takes too much on himself, he’s too kind and he gives and gives and gives and he’s teeth get all sugary from everyone’s problems and his teeth turn gross! Do you get me?” 

“Louis, are you mad at him for being nice?”

“He’s too nice! It’s irresponsible!”

“Lou, I’m sure he has read through that contract a hundred times and his lawyers have gone through every sentence with the boys and if he still signs, it’s what he wants.”

“I want- I need to get blamed too! He can’t have it all on his shoulders!”

“I thought it was on your shoulders?”

“Niall, if I mess up, their lives are over,” he said. “And on top of that Harry will get sued.”

Niall frowned, seeing his point but, took the contracts from Louis’ hands. “Let’s look through these, Lou. Let’s make some tea and calm down, yeah?”

“Okay,” Louis said, half breathing, half crying.

They spent the next hour reading through each of the contracts. They were long and detailed and Louis and Niall wrote down every rule on a list. They went through the list and Louis said what he absolutely could not accept and they crossed out what he could deal with. They read about the coming out plan. They were to proceed by hinting at “Torry” and get the public used to the idea, like trying to increase the amount of Torry shippers. They would start off by having an interview where Harry was asked about the Keek clip and the boys would hint at a relationship going on behind the scenes. It was all very planned out. Different steps of outings and hints until everybody pretty much knew before Harry would come clean about Louis. They would keep his identity hidden for as long as possible, something Louis appreciated immensely. 

When they had gone through everything there was, Louis knew what he was definitely okay with, things that had to do with his relationship with Harry. Things he actually found stupid that they even had printed out in black and white. No he would not give out his own, Harry’s or his work address. No he wouldn’t reveal anything about their sexual relations and no he wouldn’t go screaming out on the street about anything band related.   
When they were done they also had a list of four things that would have to be changed. First, Louis was not going to go innocent if he was the one to mess up. Second, he was sure as hell not going to give Modest his twitter password. Third, he would not going to be involved in any lies about his personality or life, like what he did for a living or how he knew Harry and so on. No lies, he wasn’t having that. If people didn’t like him for him, then fuck them. And fourth, he was most definitely never going to do any staged outings in public. No. Keeping it real was what mattered to him and he hated the publicity schemes and media twists above all else. No, if it was going to go down, it had to be kept true. 

Louis sighed. They’d figured this out now. “Niall, what do I do next?”

He shrugged. “You call Harry.”

He was right and Louis suddenly felt ashamed about his dramatic ways earlier. He sort of blamed it on giving into that old run, run for your life before you get dragged down instinct, but really he’d kind of just left Harry stranded without giving him any opportunity to defend himself or get to say at least a word. But Louis dialed anyway, feeling a little anxious. It took a moment and then a loud tone of Marimba sang out from behind him, almost giving him a heart attack. 

“Oh Jesus Christ,” he breathed when he turned and found Harry standing behind him, obviously having let himself in. His face was hard to read to Louis, and he felt a little uneasy. Usually Harry was an open book to him. 

“You said I couldn’t call, but you didn’t say anything about coming over so…” Harry said, trailing off. Louis rolled his eyes. 

“Louis,” Harry said seriously. “That contract we all signed, that was about me and One Direction. You can’t be mad at me for that. Those contracts have been lying in Harvey’s drawer since the day he found out I’m gay. I know what I signed myself into.”

“But you’re risking it all, Harry.”

“I know what I’m doing, Louis.”

“Harvey told me you didn’t want to come out before. Now you do, and it’s because of us?”

“Yes.”

“What if I fail? You didn’t even talk to me about this. I feel like I’m going to mess up and ruin everything for us and your life.”

“You’re not going to ruin anything, Louis,” Harry said fiercely, stepping forward to grasp hold of Louis’ arms. “I know what I’m doing and everything will be fine. I don’t care if people will hate me and my career will fall apart, because I have you.” His words were honest and serious, and they warmed Louis’ heart, but he felt uneasy to the whole thing.

“Harry, I’m scared I’ll fuck up.”

“You won’t,” he said determinedly. 

“You’re so stupid, Harry,” he said lovingly. “So annoyingly caring and perfect and kind and you do all these things for other people. But you have to look out for yourself too, Haz.”

“Lou, I know what I’m doing. I know this.”

“I read the contracts. I have a few change requests, four to be exact. One of them being that also I will be held responsible. And I still thing you’re stupid. But I love you,” Louis said. “…and sorry for being ridiculous and acting out before.”

“Louis, you have to stop and listen to me sometimes.”

“I know.”

“If you could just chill with the spontaneous fits you throw and do things a more calmly, things would be a little easier.”

Louis sighed. He was being lectured by his two year younger boyfriend, who was also completely right. “Yeah. I can work on that I guess,” he said sheepishly and Harry smiled down at him. 

“Make up kiss?”

“Okay,” Louis said in a small voice and crawled into Harry’s arms. 

 

\---

 

“Louis!” his mom greeted him over the phone. He was on speaker while he preparing something to eat, which consisted of milk and coco pops. Harry was in the shower and Louis thought it’d be a good time to talk to his mother. “How are you sweetheart? It’s been a while since I talked to you. You should call more often, I miss you, you know.”

“I know, I’m sorry, Mom,” he apologized. “I miss you too.”

“Are you good, baby?” she asked. 

“I’m good, yeah,” he answered as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

“How’s work?” she wondered and he told her about Lindsay who he’d actually grown quite…okay with. It was nice to talk to his mother, loving and happy as she was. He hadn’t spoken with her in what seemed like ages and he felt ashamed. She asked him about his studies and he promised he was trying (she knew getting him to try for the A’s was a bit farfetched) and that he kept his average C’s. Louis asked about his sisters, who he actually missed quite a lot, and he found out Lottie was in some sort of rebellious phase that his mother tampered with, although his other three sisters were alright and helpful. 

“And how’s my baby?” Jay asked and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Niall’s fine. Had some girl trouble before but he’s getting better.”

“Aw, that’s too bad. You tell him he is too good for whoever she was anyway! Niall deserves someone good.”

“I’ll tell him that.” Louis tried to act annoyed with her fondness of his best friend, but secretly he couldn’t love it more. 

“And you? Still playing the field, are you?” she sighed. She was hoping he’d settle soon. 

“Yeah um, Mom…?” Louis said slowly and his heart picked up a pace. “That’s actually why I called.” He put a spoon of coco pops into his mouth, chewing frantically. How to put this?

“Why?” she asked eagerly. This was the reason he did not talk about his relationships with his mom. Every time he mentioned anything that could possibly have something to do with love, his mother danced in circles, sacrificing Satan knows what, just for the slight chance that Louis had finally found somebody he wanted to keep around. 

“Have you met someone?” she asked. 

“I, uh… I have.”

“Yes!” she exclaimed loudly. “Tell me everything!” she demanded. 

“Actually-“

“I want to meet this boy! How old is he? What does he do? What does he look like? I bet he’s tall, is he tall? How long have you dated? Hey, what’s his mother’s name? Why haven’t you changed your Facebook then? It says ‘single’.” The reason why never mention boyfriends near his mom. 

“Mom. Stop.”

“What? I want to know. I deserve to know, Boo Bear.”

“Mom, that name was banned from your vocabulary years ago. Use of that name is punishable.” Would she never learn?

“Tell me, Louis,” she ordered. 

Deep breath. “Mom, can you make sure nobody is around? I don’t want anyone to hear, okay?”

“Oh, okay.” There was some shuffling around and Louis chewed on some more coco pops. 

“Don’t freak out-“

“Is he a goth?” she gasped. “Ooh, I’ve always wanted to meet one of those! Does he have a piercing?”

“No, he’s not a goth!” Dear lord. “And would you please be quiet? How am I supposed to get this out if all you do is talk?”

“Alright, alright sourpuss.” He ignored that. 

“Can you please not interrupt me through this? Just be quiet and listen?” There was silence. “Mom?”

“You told me to be quiet!”

“Oh for Christ sake. Whatever! Here I go.” He shook his head, annoyed, but went on. “So I’m dating someone, right? And it might be a little shocking for you to find out who it is, or at least for Lottie and Fizzy. Anyway, he’s sort of…uh…a high profile kind of guy?” He struggled to find the right words. “People like, know who he is. He’s sort of known…all over the place? Just uh – oh right, I should probably say this. People doesn’t know he’s gay so you can’t tell anyone! Not a word! I’m just telling you because… uh, in a few weeks or months my face will probably be on the Internet… Well, hopefully that will be far up the road. Really far. Like a miles. But yeah, he’s famous.”

He fell quiet. His mother didn’t say a word. He stayed silent for a minute and then he had to do the inevitable. “It’s Harry Styles.”

Silence. It took a while. Harry even had time to step out of the shower with a towel around his waist and wrap his arms around him where he sat on the stool, staring at his phone. 

“Mom?” he finally said. “You can talk now.”

“OH DEAR CHRIST!” she breathed out. Had she really been waiting for him to tell her the rule was broken? “Louis William Tomlinson! What have you been up to!? Are you serious with me? How have you met someone like that?”

“At a club?” He winced at her loud voice.

“Louis! At a club? How do you even find someone like that in a club? Is there anything else you’d like to tell me? Maybe how you’ve got stalkers nowadays and are going to Kim Kardashian’s baby shower?”

Yeah… uh. “Mom. Chill.”

“Louis! If you sleep with a celebrity you call your mom!” Jay chastised and Louis rolled his eyes. Harry chuckled behind Louis and he swatted one of his arms that were still hugging him. 

“Are you laughing at me Louis?” 

“Erm…no. That was Harry.” Wonder how she’d take that…

Silence. Then she said lowly, like she was trying to talk to Louis without Harry overhearing, “Is he there…? Louis. I swear, if you say a word I will-”

“He’s here, Mom. He can hear you.”

“Oh.”

“Hi, Mrs. Tomlinson!” Harry cheered with a laugh. 

“I think I’m going to have to take a moment and then call you back, Louis.”

Louis rolled his eyes with a grin. “Alright, Mom. Take it easy with the gin.”

“Louis!” she scolded. “Talk to you later…Boo Bear.” She said evilly. Oh, she did not. He could feel Harry still behind him. Frick, frucking, fricken, frudge. Damn it. 

“I hate you.” He told her. She hung up and the phone dimmed. Louis hopped down from the stool, trying to escape as quickly as possible. Of course, Harry had other intentions. He locked him in an embrace, giggling like an idiot.

“Boo Bear?”

“Don’t ever call me that.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I kind of like it.” Harry snickered. 

“Please don’t.”

“Booooo Beaaar…” Harry dragged the words out and kissed him under his jawline. “Booo…” Louis pushed him off. 

“She’s so evil! Why would she do this!” he complained and Harry laughed louder.

“You’re the exact same person! She is you but female and older! You’re her exact copy, it’s insane. I tell you, you can be sure. You’re not adopted.”

“I’m not like my mom!”

“Are you kidding me?” Harry laughed exaggeratingly loud as Louis shook his head. 

“I hate you, Styles.” 

“But you love me.”

Louis mumbled something intelligible about yeah, sure, okay, maybe he did. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a hot kiss on his lips. Louis became slightly aware of the fact that Harry was only wearing a towel. He kissed the two birds on his chest and he felt Harry’s growing erection against his hip.

He snapped his head up, his eyes meeting Harry’s and finding them dark green and filled with lust. “Seriously?” he asked. “We had sex half an hour ago! The shower you had like ten minutes ago, you only had ‘cause you had cum all over you!”

“But you’re hooootttt…!” Harry whined and kissed him again, tongue trying to enter Louis’ mouth. 

He pulled back. “You’re hopeless,” Louis rolled his eyes but nonetheless allowed Harry to whip him around, feeling him press against his bum. He bit into his neck from behind, hands roaming over his chest and stomach, making Louis squirm against him in pleasure. 

 

\---

 

Louis was on the floor, playing games on his phone. Harry had downloaded some stupid shit on his phone and now Louis was addicted. He had started by sitting on the couch but after many rounds he had ended up lying on the floor, hidden from anyone’s view. When he lost at the same level for the eighth time he gave up, sighing. It was Thursday night. During the day he had been to classes (and overheard two girls complaining about Harry Styles maybe not being single anymore), then worked for a few hours and then went down to the office (Modest headquarters?) together with Harry and Niall (his lawyer) and he’d held his ground firmly. He’d managed to negotiate pretty well. He didn’t have to give up his twitter password, which was a great win. He also didn’t have to lie about how he lived his life. The biggest thing though, that Harry reluctantly had agreed to, was that it didn’t say “Harry Styles will be held responsible” but instead, “Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson will be held responsible” and how they wanted to deal with the consequences was up to them. He needed to be in that contract and be able to get what he deserved if he messed up. And also putting their names together like that made him feel like they were a married couple, an item. It felt kind of great.   
The only thing he couldn’t get out of was staged meetings between Harry and Louis. Modest insisted and straight out refused to take it out of the contract. Niall though came up with a solution. To Louis’ benefit the meetings wouldn’t be staged, but to Modest’s delight they were allowed to hire paps to take photos of Harry and Louis together when they knew where they were (which was pretty much all the time). Louis had left the building satisfied and had bought Niall dinner and a new soccer jersey just because he was such a brilliant kid and helped him out so much, and of course for the reason that he loved him so damned much too.   
Louis yawned on the floor. Harry was at the studio, writing with Liam and some music dudes he didn’t remember the names of. He opened one eye when he heard the door to Niall’s room slowly creek open and saw the man himself stick his head out. He scanned the flat quickly and then sneaked out his room, tiptoeing as quietly as he could towards the front door. 

Louis sat up with an amused smirk and waited until Niall had just reached the door until he spoke. “And where are you going, Nialler? Looking all made up and sexy.”

The blonde stopped in his tracks, cursing under his breath. So close! He sighed and turned around, internally groaning as he took in Louis’ smirk. 

“Seeing someone, are we?” Louis grinned. Niall was leaving at ten thirty a Thursday night, looking like he’d been working on that quiff for hours. He probably had. 

“Just let me leave, Louis.”

“Who is the lucky one to get laid by Niall James Horan this Thursday?” he grinned. His friend didn’t answer, just impatiently groaning where he stood. “Does the name start with a G?”

“I’m not sleeping with Georgia.”

“Sure,” Louis smirked and waved the poor lad off, wishing him good luck on the banging and he got flipped off in return. He jumped up from the floor and tucked himself into his bed with a cup of tea, deciding to go to bed early. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I’m calling it a night. Long day, school, work and business on the same day :)

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
But first, let’s do this #AskTommolicious 

He smirked when immediately his mentions were overflowing. He checked the tag and his eyes widened at how many people had already tweeted him. Not two minutes later, #AskTommolicious was trending worldwide, and Louis felt a little uneasy. Nobody knew who he was, what he looked like or anything at all. They didn’t know who the fuck he was and still they were so eager to know him and hear from him. 

 

#AskTommolicious

“How did you meet Harry?”   
“When did you meet Haz?” – a couple of months ago  
“Do you like eggs?”  
“What’s your favorite number?” – 17  
“What was he first thing Harry said to you?” – Oops!  
“What’s you favorite color?”   
“Fuck me?” – I’ll pass  
“First kiss?”   
“What kind of business?” – Mind your own  
“What’s your favorite thing about Harry?” – his attention to detail

One question in particular stood out to him. 

\- Max - (@caged_max)  
@TheTommo #AskTommolicious What does your mom say about being gay? How did you come out? Struggling 

TheTommo (@TheTommo)  
@caged_max She’s supportive, I think she tried to make me gay when I was a kid… I told her and she laughed hysterically because she thought it was ridiculous that I even felt like I had to tell people. I’m that gay, my friend. 

\- Max – (@caged_max)  
@TheTommo Lucky. Wish I had the same.

 

A tight knot formed in Louis’ chest and he felt uneasy all over. He quickly pressed the follow button to this Max and typed out a public tweet to him again. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@caged_max DM me?

 

Several minutes ticked by and Louis waited anxiously for the message. Another minute passed. When it finally came he sighed out in relief. He just wanted to talk to this kid, make sure he was okay. 

-Hello?  
\- Hi max!  
\- um hey  
\- having trouble? Don’t wanna intrude, just wanna help  
\- can I ask you one thing  
\- yes  
\- were you scared telling everybody else, your school?  
\- yes  
\- what did you do?  
\- I stood up on a bench in the locker room while everybody was changing and yelled out that I was gay  
\- wow  
\- a little dramatic maybe  
\- what did they do?  
\- some shrugged and someone told me I was a faggot and should burn in hell  
\- oh  
\- you know what I said, and what you should say to everyone that gives you shit about being gay? I pouted my lips and acted as stereotypically gay as I could and said “bitch please, mhm, you wouldn’t kick me out of bed unless it was to fuck on the floor”  
\- omfg  
\- of course then I ran, but it was pretty sweet to see his face (before he threatened to kill me) … sorry if this is not helping  
\- … how do you stand up for yourself so well?  
\- max, people used to tease me for wearing too tight pants and for liking suspenders and just because I “looked” gay. After being shoved into a locker for like the billionth time, one day I had simply had enough. I said, and I’ve said ever since that day when somebody gives me shit, “I’m gay and I’m fucking proud of it and if you have a problem, you know exactly where to shove it”.   
\- you’re pretty great. Thank you.

Louis’ face lit up and his chest tinged with happiness. Yes. He’d helped! 

\- no problem mate  
\- one last question before I go?   
\- shoot  
\- I don’t want to be rude or invasive but… Torry?  
\- “Nice shoes” “Nice shirt”

He grinned and tucked away his phone and turned off the lights.

 

\---

 

“So lads, how’s the new album coming along?” the female interviewers asked at the end of the interview. The boys were seated on a red couch, smiling politely into the cameras. Louis stood in a corner, half hiding from Harvey who was watching the interview from a few yards away and half hiding just because he was nervous and didn’t want people to look at him where he was practically quivering with nerves.

“It’s going absolutely brilliant. Harry has actually written a lot on this,” Liam said proudly and Zayn clapped him on the back.

“Really? Is this album going to be different from the last?”

“Um..” Harry said. “Maybe a bit more mature?”

“Mature how?”

“A little more grown up?”

“And more love songs,” Zayn snickered. His comment was caught by the interviewer and she eagerly went down that path.

“Love songs? And Harry’s written most of them?”

“He’s written a lot,” Liam said, a little annoyed with how she bended the words. 

“Has this anything to do with the video clip that has spread all over the internet and we’ve all seen, Harold?” Louis narrowed his eyes. That was his nickname. Bitch, he muttered. 

“I don’t know what clips you’ve seen so...” he said and Louis grinned.

“Cheeky, Harry. But you know what I mean, don’t you? The clip where two people are cuddling in the background? Is that you Harry? Can you confirm that?”

“Um..”

“Awwww, he’s getting all blushy!” Zayn grinned but Louis knew it was an attempt to evade the serious question. They wanted people to think he had something to hide, not confirm it entirely. 

“Aw precious little, Hazza!” Liam grinned and poked his cheek. They bantered for a bit, successfully distracting the woma. Louis watched Harvey nod in approval. 

“But Harry in all seriousness, is there someone special in your life?”

“Of course,” Harry grinned, avoiding the question. “These two idiots. They are my best friends and make me feel very lucky.” He smiled widely and in a way so that everybody who watched knew that Harry knew what they wanted to hear, and also knew that everyone knew he was doing it on purpose. It was the first of many steps along the road to coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - isthatyoularry  
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry


	19. Unlabeled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back from holidays and thanks for being patient. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, almost 18 pages. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry

Making breakfast had never been more complicated. Louis had a massive hangover and it seemed like nothing could cure it. He slowly lifted the milk and it felt like his arm would break at the weight. Slowly, carefully he poured it into his bowl. After that, the new challenge, coco pops. But honestly, Louis didn’t think he’d make it that far. He would pass out from the pain that was mostly caused by the awful, high pitched sounds that came from Niall’s phone which he was tapping, clearly oblivious to Louis’ suffering.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.” Louis hissed painfully. 

“Hm?”

“Stop. Texting.” Niall only turned off the sounds to his keyboard and then continued tapping. Louis moved on to scowling at the box of coco pops that just wouldn’t magically lift itself and do the work for him. He groaned and let his head rest against the table. 

“Louis!”

“Mrgfgnng.” Louis made sounds.

Niall smacked him in the head. “Wake up! We’ve got class.”

“Ow! Okay, fine, I’m up!” Louis groaned and Niall smiled successfully and then continued tapping. “Who the hell are you texting at 8am anyway?”

“Nobody,” he answered, but Louis could see the small quirk of his lip, he was biting down a smile. Louis rolled his eyes. He was a goner. 

“Please.” Louis shook his head. “Say hi to Georgie for me.” Niall didn’t even bother denying it, has was too preoccupied with answering whatever the last text had said. Louis returned to his coco pops and forced his arm to move and pour some into his bowl. It would’ve been so much better if Harry had been there. He would’ve made him French toast and bacon and tea… but the boyfriend had a life without him. Sadly. Tragically.  
Harry had had a lot to do the last week, lots of interviews, appearances on different shows, preparing for the coming out deal and also working on the new album that wasn’t even being released until Christmas. It was May for Christ sake, let the boy rest. All the work that had to be done had occupied Harry pretty much all week, which led to Louis not having nearly as much Harry-time as he needed. Less Harry led to stress, dried lips, hypothermia during the nights, aching arms and cuddle sickness. It had hit Louis how dependent on Harry he’d become. Everything he did he was thinking about him while doing it and he could barely pass three hours without hearing his voice. As much as he loved how Harry had nestled his way in and wrapped himself stuck in his life, it annoyed him how dependent on him and how needy he was. He needed to have a life without Harry too and know that if Harry decided to leave him then he would still survive (he wouldn’t but still, it was the principle).  
So last night he’d gone to a party at the university campus. It had been pretty great but with the hangover he was now nursing he was now contemplating on whether it was worth it or not. Shauna had been there (something he wouldn’t mention to Niall) and Stan had had to tackle him into the couch to stop him from attacking her. Darren had also attended the party but he and Louis had only talked briefly, Louis with the thought of Harry at the back of his drunken mind.  
So there he was Friday morning, a massive hangover killing his head and had about forty minutes to get to class. After having a well needed shower and got dressed in black skinnies, a white t-shirt and black suspenders and then styled his hair into a messy quiff, Louis together with Niall had jumped into a cab and got to their classes.  
Louis took a seat in the middle, thinking that if he actually was there on time he could at least make a small effort to try to remember something. That required his seat pretty close front, but still far enough back that he could get away with slacking if things got boring.  
The class was alright, just normal take notes stuff and Louis was kind of okay with have come to class this morning. Plus Harry would be proud of him, or at least happy he went. 

“Louis!” a girl to his right called Emily whispered to him. “How smashed were you last night?” Emily had also been at the party and Louis considered himself pretty okay friends with her. 

“Pretty pissed,” he chuckled. 

“Dude,” Stan, who sat on his other side of him, said, leaning over the table. “he didn’t even want to dance with Josh when he offered, that how messed up he was.” Yeah, maybe there was a slightly different reason for that… Louis just shrugged as an answer. 

“What’s wrong with you lately!” Emily frowned, shaking her head. “When was the last time you hooked up with anyone? I can’t even remember.” The last random hookup he’d had was about two months ago. “When was the last time you had sex, Tommo?” she raised her eyebrow. 

He rolled his eyes at her question and Stan snickered. “Tuesday afternoon with Harry Styles of One Direction, in the back of his car. He banged me against the seats and kissed me goodbye properly like a true gentleman and then promised he’d be home later to make me dinner,” he answered deadpanned. Emily and Stan laughed and Louis internally rolled his eyes. He also wanted to stab something because of the fact that people thought that was so impossible they laughed. 

“He didn’t keep his promise. He had to work. It was something about a producing meeting and shit,” he continued. Stan snickered and Emily bit her lip too keep from laughing too loudly and disturb the class. 

“Tomlinson! Is that you talking?” Too late. 

“No?” he tried.

“May I remind you you’re in class?” his professor raised an eyebrow, scolding him. 

“No, I just really don’t care about methods that require actually speaking to the kids-“

“Well as a reminder,” the professor interrupted him, “I can inform you all that next Friday, we will have a big test that will include those certain methods-“

“NO!”

“Tomlinson, sit down!”

“I’m afraid that is not acceptable, Prof,” Louis told him. He simply did not have the time for it. “Louis the Tommo Tommo Tomlinson does not do tests right now. Tommo is busy and the Tommo Tommo Tomlinson Louis has bigger problems in his life than tests right now. So Prof, please. I beg of you.” 

“Would you please enlighten me to your problems that are so much more important than your education and future?” 

“Um, see, the thing is-“ My boyfriend is worldwide famous and if I screw up, which can happen if I do anything that requires going outside or speaking, his life will be over.

“If you don’t have anything of value to say Tomlinson, then I’m afraid this is not negotiable.”

“But-“

“No. And you may please sit down now,” he gave him a cold glare. Louis groaned loudly and the class with him. He sat down and Stan patted him on the back for the good effort and Emily smiled at him like ‘at least you tried’. 

“He could just hit me with a shovel and my life would be over either way,” Louis muttered. 

 

\---

 

Louis heard his front door open, and he flew up from the couch he and Niall were patiently waiting on. It was still Friday, but late afternoon and tonight the five were going out and Georgia (Niall’s oh so secret girlfriend) was also coming over before they went out. They had figured that the three would only look like friends to the boys and if anybody asked Georgia could be Louis’ girlfriend. Only if anybody specifically asked if Harry and Louis were together though. Only then. She didn’t even have to know about it.

“HAROLD!” Louis exclaimed loudly and just as Harry and the rest of the unholy trinity had stepped inside, he crashed into him. Harry laughed, but he didn’t wrap his arms around him, which made Louis frown. 

“Um, Lou,” Harry said, stepping away and gesturing at something behind Zayn. Georgia. Right, she was also coming over. “She arrived at the same time.” Well, if they couldn’t even hug properly when she was there then what the hell was the point of bringing her around? 

“Hi, Gee-gee. If you’re going to be hanging with us much, which I believe you will since Niall is all head over heels and stuff, let’s just get this straight. Harry and I are fucking and if you say shit you’re dead and we’ll be off now,” he finished and pulled Harry with him towards his room. When inside he pushed him violently up against the wall, ripping off his jacket. Harry giggled (giggled!) and held Louis by his hips close to him. And oh, did Harry’s lips taste good. They hadn’t had a proper make out session since Wednesday and god had Louis missed his soft and warm lips.  
Harry seemed to feel the same and pushed Louis towards the bed. He bent him down and ended up on top of him, pushing their hips together. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Harry whispered, sounding a little like he was in pain. Louis let a small moan escape his throat when Harry pressed his growing semi against his stomach and his lips sucked and bit into his neck. 

“Hmmm.” Louis squirmed beneath him, rolling his hips and letting his hands slide into Harry’s jeans, pressing him closer. 

“Lou…” Harry whispered while Louis was struggling to get out of his pants and squeeze Harry’s arse at the same time. “As much I would like to be with you right now, there are people outside and…” he reminded him, but got cut off when Louis pressed their lips together forcefully. 

“Fuck them. We’ll be quiet.”

Harry chuckled and kissed his jaw. “Louis, have you heard you have sex? You can’t be quiet. You’re the loudest ever.” Yeah, he’d been told quite a few times. Not that he let it stop him. 

“C’mon…” Louis ground his hips into him seductively. 

“No, they will hear us. You’d have to be gagged or something,” Harry joked, and then immediately regretted it when he saw Louis’ eyes light up. “No, Lou we’re not doing that!”

“Harry, it’ll be fun!” They hadn’t done something like that in a while!

“No, we’re not having sex. It can wait.” He kissed his lips tenderly. “Until tonight.”

“Harold,” Louis said seriously. “I haven’t been fucked in three days. I need it.”

“Three days is not that much…”

“Harold. For us it is.” Harry rolled his eyes but agreed and let Louis kiss him and touch him for a few moments before rolling off him, trying to get away from his hands. Annoying piece of sexy meat. 

“It will be hot,” Louis promised, persistently rolling on top to straddle him. 

“How hot?”

“This hot.” Louis smirked and rolled his hips, crotch slowly grinding into Harry’s erection. He slowly bent back, exposing his stomach, still rolling against Harry and then bent up again in one smooth motion. Harry looked like he was in pain when they caught eyes again. Louis considered this success.

“I’m gonna’ cry if you do that again, so please don’t.” Harry held on to his hip, stopping him from causing more damage to his already going insane body. 

Louis sighed, giving up at getting it, but got another idea. “You know what is hot, but also shuts me up?” Harry’s eyes darkened and Louis felt his hands grip his hips harder. Louis grinned and bent down over him, kissing his lips, his chin, then the top of his chest and then he pressed his lips to the soft spot just above the button of his jeans. Louis contemplated trying to unbutton his pants with his teeth but figured he’d probably fail miserably, so he decided against it and instead went with slowly popping the button with his thumb as he nuzzled the soft hairs of Harry’s happy trail. His fingers came into Louis’ hair, gripping his caramel colors tighter when Louis pulled his trousers and boxers down. Harry was already full on hard, whining as his clothes came of. Louis leaned down and slowly swiped his tongue along the underside of his dick, leaving a trail of saliva. He kissed the head teasingly when he reached the top and Harry was moaned huskily. 

“I thought I was the loud one,” he smirked and then put a hand over Harry’s mouth as he took him in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, he worked quickly. Harry’s hands were tugging on his hair and Louis knew he was trying but his hips still jerked up, his cock hitting the back of Louis’ throat. He tried not to choke, but he had to pull back to give a little cough. Harry shot him an apologetic glance before Louis had taken him to his mouth once again and then Harry was practically writhing underneath him. Louis had to use both of his hands to hold down his hips as he swirled his tongue around the head. He used one of his hands to give him some friction where he couldn’t reach. He twisted his wrist in the way he’d learned Harry loved and his tongue worked its wonders.  
Soon he could hear Harry’s breathing getting more ragged and heavy. His hand left Louis’ hair and came down to squeeze his shoulder as a warning. And Harry came, squirting down his throat, hips leaving the mattress. Louis swallowed, shaking the taste off and then grinned as Harry panted with closed eyes. He crawled over him and patted his forehead with a bit of sarcasm, soothing him through the aftershocks of coming. 

“Tonight I’m fucking you,” Harry said determinedly, breathing finally slowing down.

“Looking forward to it,” Louis smirked and kissed him softly. Harry smiled at him and sorted out Louis’ messed up fringe.

“You’re really hot with sex hair.”

Louis laughed and gave Harry one last chaste kiss before he pulled him up into a sitting position on the bed. Harry gave him a content smile as Louis stood from the bed and fixed up his curls and zipped him up. 

“I love you,” he said warmly, smiling adoringly up at him. 

“You’re only saying that because I just gave you a blowjob, love.”

“Yeah, but it’s true anyway,” he grinned. He brought his hands to Louis’ hips, gripping him firmly and then pulled him close as he rose from the bed and they were stood flush against each other. Louis melted into him as always and laces his fingers with his, letting their arms fall to their sides. Harry leaned down and kissed him deeply, his tongue doing things that sent shivers down Louis’ spine. 

After a moment Harry pulled back, but only slightly and their faces were so close, lips barely touching. Louis closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of having Harry so close to him again and stroked the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Harry whispered, breath mixing with Louis’. He loosened one of his hands and his fingertips touched lightly to Louis’ cheek. “I wish you would open your eyes and look at me right now because your eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen.”

He opened his eyes slowly and he felt his heart beat heavily in his chest. He swallowed silently. He never knew what to say when Harry said things like that. “You always make me blush…” 

“You’re breathtaking when you blush.” And Harry was looking at him with those eyes, big, green and deep and honest, and Louis had no idea of what do with himself. 

Louis was not quite able to meet Harry’s eyes. He felt so self-conscious saying things like this. He hadn’t really gotten used to exposing so much of his inner self quite yet. “If I had a way with words like you do,” he said anyway, trying to sound at least a tiny bit smooth, “I’d be telling you all kinds of poems and songs but I can’t, so I’m just going to settle with saying that you make me weak in all kinds of ways,” he said in a low and slow voice, “and I feel like I’m superman and you’re like those green little things because I can barely stand up straight sometimes when you look at me.” To Louis his words sounded like drunken gibberish, but Harry looked at him with eyes that told him his words had meant something to him. 

“Kryptonite?” Harry smiled, eyes filled with love. Louis didn’t even bother to roll his eyes at the resemblance to the song. His blue met Harry’s green depths and yes, fucking kryptonite.

 

\---

 

“Cough sex cough,” Zayn choked out, teasing with that smirk only he could pull off. 

“Zayn, you’re just wishing you got the dick,” Louis said and linked his hand with Harry’s as he slumped down on the couch next to Liam and pulling Harry down in his lap. His boyfriend was quite a bit taller so Louis felt more like a koala hugging his back than anything else while trying to see something past his shoulder. Zayn muttered something intelligible as answer and Louis smirked at his discomfort. 

Then he remembered Niall’s lady friend. “So, have you called everybody you know and posted about us on twitter yet?” Louis asked Georgia, poking his head out from behind Harry’s back. She was sat closely next to Niall on one of the beanbags, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sure, they weren’t fucking, Louis thought sarcastically. 

“Actually I kind of figured you were together when I saw you at the club. Didn’t tell then, won’t tell now,” she said. Louis smiled. Straight on and didn’t get into business she had no part in. Approved, Louis thought and mentally made a “check” sign with sound effects. 

“I like your style,” he told her as he shuffled on the couch. He turned to lean against the armrest instead, putting Harry between his legs.

“Thank you,” she smiled and earned an approving nod from Niall. 

“Wait, how did you figure we were together when we were at the club?” Harry wondered and Louis eyed her curiously. 

“With the way you were taking care of him and the way he was clinging on you, saying he wanted to ‘Take You Home’, it wasn’t that hard to tell. Plus Louis looks at you like you’re the sun so.” She shrugged like it was no big deal, but Louis was blushing and felt extremely self-conscious and he thought Harry could tell because he took his hand were it rested over his boyfriend’s stomach. 

“You’re that kind of couple you can watch from a distance and you’re not even touching but you can just tell you’re in love.” Liam smiled warmly at them and Louis felt like this was the sappiest shit ever. Had he really turned into this love struck coupley couple person?

“Yeah, it’s disgusting,” Niall said honestly. Zayn laughed and Georgia swatted his arm. 

“It’s cute!” she said determinedly.

“You are quite cute actually,” Liam grinned. 

“Stop! You’re making them go all tomato and my ears are bleeding,” Zayn grimaced. 

“It’s adorable! They’re both embarrassed and so red!” Georgia laughed and Louis thought he’d die. God? It’s time to send down that ladder! He buried his face in Harry’s neck, attempting to disappear from the world for a while.

“Ew. I’m gonna’ go throw up,” Zayn complained and rose from the armchair and left the room. Louis guessed it was to smoke and not to heave his insides out like he muttered on his way out.

“Not really a sap,” Liam explained but smirked. 

“When are we leaving tonight?” Harry asked, patting Louis’ arm, reassuring him it was alright to resurface to the face of earth again. 

“Eight,” Liam said. “I got us a table at Keith’s Steaks. Niall said he liked that place, isn’t that right Nialler?”

“Hm?” Niall wasn’t listening. Because he was texting. Louis shook his head. Always texting and always forgetting his surroundings. Yeah, he and Georgia were definitely a thing and – hold the fuck up. Louis snapped his head to the right. Wait. Georgia was sitting next to him, not texting. And… wait. What the hell? If Niall wasn’t texting her right now, then he probably hadn’t been texting her at all. And if he wasn’t talking to Georgia…did he not go see her when he ‘snuck out’? Louis was so confused. Who the hell could Niall possibly be messaging and most likely be shagging? Probably someone who wasn’t there, so obviously, not Georgia. Who else could it be? Probably not that girl Hanna from he was friends with from work…and not Robin from class. No, definitely not her. Niall knew damned well Louis would never approve of it. Maybe Amy? There was a possibility, but no, didn’t she have a boyfriend now? Louis’ heart seemed to stop for a second. He internally gasped, eyes feeling like they’d pop out. Lindsay. They were friends? They had things in common, like sharing the mutual annoyance of Louis. But no. Shit. Louis was so lost he wanted to throw up. What had happened to his friendship with Niall? He didn’t know shit about his life anymore!

“Louis?” Harry squeezed his thigh, gaining his attention. 

“Yeah?”

“We’re thinking Diamonds Club tonight. Good with that?” Harry asked. “The place is big so it’s easier to melt in.”

“Yeah, of course.” Zayn seemed to have returned and while Louis had spaced out Niall had put away his phone too, and the group continued discussing about the night coming. Louis felt distant and couldn’t focus on the ongoing conversation. He felt a little nauseous to be honest. Niall was keeping stuff from him, or at least didn’t bother telling him things. Louis had been so much better with Niall lately, and he had no idea what had brought this on. Christ, he’d barely even seen Harry all week and spent pretty much all his time with Niall. Had he done something he wasn’t aware of that made Niall reluctant to share things with him?

“You okay, babe?” Harry whispered, carful not to let anyone else hear, knowing how much Louis hated feeling weak or out of tune or anything but on top. 

“M’alright,” he muttered back and Harry knew he wasn’t. But then Zayn made a joke and Niall laughed almost obnoxiously loud and maybe if Niall was alright at least, then Louis could let it go, if only for this night.

 

\---

 

*Fan POV*

**Tonight – The entire One Direction band having dinner with friends. Pictures of the infamous boyband having a cozy dinner at Keith’s tonight!**  
 _The boys were spotted out, having dinner with friends. Liam Payne’s well-known, long-term girlfriend Danielle Peazer, having been together for more than a year and a half now, is one of the female friends, although the rest are yet to be identified. Two unknown boys, and then we have a blonde girl and we cannot help but remembering the interview where Harry spoke of a romance. Is the curly blonde Harry’s new girl?_

Jenna Cambridge wrinkled her nose as she read the poor article. In the pictures that were shown and also scattered all over twitter, Harry was sitting at the long table, facing the camera. Two figures who couldn’t be any others than Louis’ and Niall’s, sat with their backs against the window and it was a wonder to Jenna how people had not picked up on them yet. She moved on to twitter, knowing people would be as opposed to this article as she was.

Charlie Evans (@thePayynee)  
Umm no.

Jessy Styles (@jesssyyStyless)  
Why is it that every time harrys near a blonde girl he is apparently fucking her

Sandrah (@Malixx)  
Omgg, Payzer looks so adorable together! #truelove

<3 Colbie <3 (@flyingfeathers_)  
Ew no

The comments went on like that for a while and it wasn’t until a few minutes later Jenna found something involving Torry. 

-Cold- (@Flashbackstare)  
Nobody doesn’t even think of the fact that the brunette unknown guy could be Tommo. So disappointed.

Jenna Cambridge (@JCbridge)  
@Flashbackstare Ikr!! So much makes me believe torrys real and nobody wants to acknowledge all the stuff that are in front of their eyes! 

-Cold- (@Flashbackstare)  
@JCbridge People only see what they want to see. 

Yes. People rather believed that Harry was straight and dating some blonde because that meant that if they colored their hair they also had a shot with him. Accepting the fact that Harry was gay (which was pretty obvious to anyone who actually took a moment to use their eyes) was not something people didn’t want to do because of being repulsed by the sexuality, rather people being in denial for their own sake. But if people would just take a few minutes and think, add up all the things they’d seen and heard and just for a second let the thought that there might be a small piece of a possibility of Torry being real, then they would surely see it. 

 

\---

 

“Zayn!” Louis called out into the darkness of the club. “Where’s Zayn?”

“Somewhere around here,” Harry answered, arm slung around Louis’ shoulders. Georgia was with them, making sure they weren’t alone so people could make assumptions. She was a really nice girl, she was. Niall had disappeared a few minutes ago, yelling something about dancing and too many hot people surrounding him. Liam and Danielle were somewhere inside, having gone off a while ago, and as always, Zayn was nowhere to be found. 

“Do you guys want any drinks?” Georgia asked where they were sitting in a booth beside the dance floor.

“Nah, we’re keeping it sober tonight,” Louis said with a proud smile at Harry. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t have anything with alcohol at a club, but tonight Louis was planning on sleeping with his boyfriend tonight and he was doing it sober. 

“You’re no fun!” Georgia sighed. “I should’ve gone with Niall or something.”

“Good luck finding him in that mass.”

“Whatever. I’m going to get a drink at least, and you two try not to look more like an old married couple then you do right now. See ya,” she stood from her seat and made her way to the bar. 

Harry frowned. “We don’t look like and old married couple, do we?”

“No,” Louis said a little too strongly. “And what does she mean ‘no fun’? I’m always the life of the party!”

“I’m not in an old married couple,” Harry stressed, glaring at the table in front of him. 

“And I’m not boring.” 

“Well you’re sitting in a corner in a club, sober and not dancing…” Harry trailed off slowly. Louis looked up at him in realization. He was. Oh dear. His eyes felt like they’d pop out. 

“I’m not the life of the party,” he whispered slowly, realization hitting hard. What had happened to his life?!

“And I’m sitting in the corner of a club, absolutely sober with my arm around my boyfriend’s shoulders, watching other people have fun…” 

They caught eyes for a moment, then they practically jumped away from each other, Harry pulled his arm to himself. They sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what their lives had become.

“What. Have. I. Done. To. My. Life.” Louis said zombily.

“I-I think, I think I’m gonna’ cry,” Harry said a little like he was in wonder, although his voice sounded pretty stable. 

“I’m boring,” Louis whispered in panic. 

“I’m old,” Harry whispered with the same tone. They looked at each other for a second. 

“Yeah, I’m going to dance.” Louis said decisively and jumped up from his seat, leaving Harry at the booth. 

 

\---

 

As it turned out, clubbing wasn’t very fun at all. Not when he couldn’t grind against someone and whisper filthy things into their ears. And he didn’t want to either. There was only one person he wanted to do that to. Liam was with Danielle, Zayn was god knows where, Niall at the bar with Georgia and Harry was doing everything he could not to act old and married. He’d even tried dancing but as he wasn’t very good at it, he’d quit and gone back to the bar.  
Louis was trying to have fun, dancing and partying but it was just that knowing that he and Harry could go home and spend the night kissing and watching movies (and having sex) was way more appealing than being there in a crowded space where they couldn’t touch each other. Louis realized he and Harry had fallen into that comfortable state - just like an old married couple. Louis didn’t know if he was okay with that or not. He loved Harry and of course he loved their relationship but he really had “settled down” these last months, hadn’t he? Sure he was at a party last night, but he only went because he felt like he had to, though it had been fun – once he’d started drinking to forget how much he missed Harry’s presence. 

“Lou!” He recognized Niall’s voice to his left. He turned and found his friend pointing towards the exits. “Yo, I’m leaving!” he shouted over the heavy bass. 

“Right,” Louis answered. He hadn’t forgotten about the mysterious texting and he was honestly getting more pissed about it the more he thought of it. 

“I’ll text ya later!” Niall promised and then left him in the crowd. Louis sighed and but kept on dancing. He ignored the people who tried to dance with him and he really should feel flattered because there were actually quite a lot of them. A girl tried to grind back on him and left her stranded. Yes, he looked handsome and sexy as hell, but bitch you can look but you can’t touch. Plus he gay.  
Louis swayed his hips, letting his eyes search through the crowd and then land on Harry. Now that Niall was gone it was only Harry and Georgia alone together by the bar. From a far they actually looked like a couple. And it sucked pretty badly because there were a lot of people who assumed that too. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that they looked great together too. He was tall, dark and curly and she had a small frame and blonde hair. Both were also two genuinely nice people and Louis hoped no one would take pictures of them. Rumors would come up and Louis didn’t think he liked the idea of that at all.  
He watched them smile at each other and he suddenly felt a sticky feeling of jealousy. He needed a distraction. His eyes caught on Liam only a few yards away, swaying to the music with Danielle under his arm.

“Hey, where’s Zayn? I need him to dance with me,” he said to them. 

“Sorry but he left a while ago,” Liam told him. Louis groaned loudly. 

“I’m so fucking bored.”

“Why aren’t you with Harry? Georgia is really nice and she offered to hang with you so you don’t look like a couple.”

“But _they_ look like a couple,” Louis muttered, then realized, “Hey! Danielle you’re a dancer! Dance with me! Let’s leave Liam by himself, shall we?” She laughed, but Liam protested. 

“Why? Can’t you deal without your wife?” Louis raised an eyebrow. Liam rolled his eyes. “Whatever, now Dani come dance!”

“No. Guys hit on her when she dances.” Louis wanted to laugh. Liam was the jealous type? Hah! Who would have thought! 

“So?” Louis said, extending a hand towards her. “She’ll smack them in the face. Let’s go!” Liam stared at him with that look and Louis sighed exasperatedly. “Fine. You can come but stay in the background because Dani and I are gonna’ steal the scene.” She took his had and grinned at Liam and he rolled his eyes. Louis just dragged her into the crowd and wow, she could really move. She was great fun too, challenging him and he retaliated pretty well for not being a professional, or at least he thought so. She was awesome, really fun, and absolutely a great girl and Louis found himself thinking that if he weren’t gay then Liam would probably have some competition. Liam himself, joined in a little on the dancing too but when Louis out owned him he got bored and went to look for Harry.  
Danielle and Louis were laughing and Louis swayed his hips teasingly in her direction when he felt hands on his hips. At first he thought it was Harry coming to join him, but when he looked up he found it was some guy with a smirk and tight jeans. His hair was dark and styled in a quiff, actually quite nice looking which was something Louis wouldn’t admit because the dude was wearing a fucking Hipsta Life shirt, and he was touching Louis’ already spoken for body. The guy smirked down at him and he immediately stepped away from him, making it clearly he wasn’t interested. He continued dancing with Danielle who rolled her eyes.  
“Maybe you’re a good dancer after all Lou,” she laughed and he grinned back. But the smile didn’t last for long because they were interrupted once again as Louis felt hands on him again, and what do you know, Hipsta Jerk. 

“Dude, get off. A no is a no,” he hissed at him. 

“Oh come on!” he said, twisting Louis around to press their chests together. 

“Get off me,” he spat at him. Dude, what the hell was wrong with him? The guy was barely even drunk, just really claustrophobically persistent. Louis was trying to have fun with his friend! Danielle watched worriedly as the guy pressed his hand against the lower of Louis’ back. Ew, no! Not okay! He shoved him hard in the chest, sending him a few steps back. People were starting to look. 

“Babe, c’mon. You were dancing so fine,” Hipsta Ass smirked. 

“I was sexy as fuck but I sure as hell wasn’t dancing for you.”

The insect stepped close and whispered sloppily into Louis’ ear, “Aw don’t be like that. C’mon let me grind on you…”

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Louis cursed him. He looked around in exasperation, eyes setting on the bar but Harry wasn’t there anymore. God! Where was your annoyingly jealous boyfriend when you needed him! Christ!

“Just step away please,” Danielle tried. “Don’t cause a scene. Leave us alone.”

“Who are you? His girlfriend? He doesn’t look very straight to me,” he said, wriggling his eyebrow at Louis and looking at him in a way that made him want to cover his already clothed body. 

“No, but can you please leave-“

“Good! Then he can dance with me!” Hipsta Shit said and Louis was getting pissed, real fucking angry. The asshole stepped into his personal space and Louis snapped.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING-“ suddenly the guy was flying back, being caught in the crowd behind him. 

“Get the fuck off! He said no!” Harry was suddenly there, body angry and rigid, towering next to Louis protectively. Liam arrived to the scene only seconds later, putting an arm around Dani and she told him the story quickly. 

“Dude chill! What’s wrong with you!” the guy complained, rubbing his chest. 

“Are you kidding?! You’re the fucking problem!” Louis exploded. He was starting to think the guy was on something. Nobody was this sick.

“Stop being ridiculous. You wanted it.”

“ARE YOU MENTAL?!”

Harry put a hand on Louis’ arm to restrain him from attacking the guy, but nonetheless spoke up. “I saw him shove you off several times. How much clearer than that does it get?”

“Harry…” Liam warned. Right. People were watching. Great. But Louis was boiling. He wanted to punch something, or rather someone. 

“Please. He wants it. Now leave us alone, Twinkie and I have stuff to do-“ 

Louis couldn’t help it. He jumped at him. Louis had long ago sworn never to punch anyone ever again (he’d nearly broken his hand the last time) and had sworn to keep it classy and never trashy, but who the fuck cares when someone is insulting you and talking about you in such a way? Louis wasn’t one to just stand around and take it when he was talked about getting fucked, so yes, punching was okay this night.  
Louis leaped forward, ready to push the guy down to the floor and send him a right hook in the jaw. He got as far as crushing their bodies together but before he could do anything else Liam’s arms were around him, pulling him back. Damn, the kid was really buff. Louis tried to get free but Harry was there a second later to restrain him further.

“Let’s go,” Liam ordered, pushing them all through the crowds to the exits, hand clutching Danielle’s. “Now.”

Harry pushed Louis away from Hipsta Jerk who was on the floor, flipping Louis off. 

“Bitch, go suck someone’s dick!”

“DON’T EVEN BREATHE MY AIR YOU PEASANT!” Louis called angrily at him as Harry shoved him away. They got to the exit and Louis shook Harry’s hands off him and angrily stalked off along the sidewalk. Harry shrugged at Liam and Danielle who waved in a cab before jogging after Louis.  
He was still boiling with anger. He hadn’t gotten to take out his frustration, and he felt like he’d burst. All the way he home he walked angrily, refusing to speak and it wasn’t until he’d opened the door to his flat that Harry touched him.

“Lou,” Harry said from behind him, hand on his arm. “Are you calm yet?“

“Calm?! Why are you not angry? He was treating me like shit!”

“Of course I’m angry at him, but he’s an ass. Don’t waste your time on that.” Harry said and Louis turned to stare at him. 

“He felt me up!”

“He touched you?” Harry said, teeth ground together and his forehead wrinkled. 

“Yes.” Louis said. “You should’ve let me punch him.”

“You shouldn’t punch people.”

“He deserved it!” Louis exclaimed. Why wasn’t Harry exploding? “I should punch you just for not letting me punch him!” He could admit he sounded a little crazy. What was he going to say? Punch a baby next?

“You wanna’ punch me?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Stop being all adult and let me hit something!” Louis said, trying to make his way through the hallway, but Harry grabbed his arm. 

He looked him in the eye and held him in place. “Taking out your anger physically on somebody is never the answer.” There was silence. They looked at each other for several moments. Harry bit his lip. Louis eyes flitted between Harry lips and eyes. He licked his lip. 

Then, “Why did that sound so fucking sexy,” he said breathlessly and their lips were crashing together. For once Louis was in complete control, pushing Harry up against nearest wall, hands roaming his entire body. His tongue slid against Harry’s and teeth bit his lip, causing him to moan loudly. Louis was still raging with anger from the fight and all he could think about was shoving Harry into the mattress and fuck him deep. 

“Let’s do it different tonight,” he told him and bit into his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Harry moaned, hand finding its way into Louis’ hair, tugging on it. 

“I want to be inside you,” Louis whispered as he kissed his ear, working his tongue below it, sucking marks sloppily. Harry seemed to stiffen and Louis chuckled. “Don’t worry… I used to top all the time.” Harry didn’t respond and Louis continued his kisses, hands coming down lower and lower. He put one of his hands firmly around Harry’s bum cheeks and pressed him closer. Harry wasn’t ready for it and jumped. Louis snickered and let his left hand run through his boyfriends’ curls on the side. The frustration within him seemed to disappear when he saw Harry’s wide eyes.

“Are you nervous, love?” he asked. It was quite adorable. Louis had never topped with Harry before so he guessed this would be a first in their relationship. 

“No,” Harry scoffed. He was very unconvincing. Louis’ smile widened. 

“Yes, you are!” he laughed. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pressed him into the wall again. “Don’t worry, baby. I know what I’m doing…” He kissed him purposefully and Harry seemed to relax. That was until Louis’ hands slipped into his jeans at his arse. He quickly slid to the side and under Louis’ arm, escaping from being pressed against the wall. He stepped back, putting space in between them. 

“Harry?” Louis asked, turning around, a little worried now. Harry put his hands in pockets, looking awkward. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“What’s wrong then?” Louis asked. Harry shrugged. 

“Nothing really, it’s just…”

“Just what?” Louis asked suspiciously.

“I, you know, I-I top.” He said, eyes a little wide, shoulders up. 

“Harry there’s no rule,” Louis laughed. Why was he so nervous?

“No, you don’t understand. I-I,” he pointed back at himself with his thumb. “I top.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed. Hold up. No. This had to be some sort of joke. Louis bit his lip not to laugh. “Harry…” He took as step closer. Harry stepped back. “You know how good it feels,” he said slow and seductively. You know what it’s like to be filled up, so good. How the pain at first turns into something that feels so incredible that you crave it…” Harry gulped loudly. “Why won’t you let me do that to you?”

“Uh…” he stuttered. His eyes were big and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Yet he was so nervous. 

“You know what it feels like, right? I want to make you feel it.”

“I yeah… I know, it’s just…”

“Haz…” Louis stepped closer. Harry stepped back. “You do know what it feels like right?”

“Yeah! Of course,” he rolled his eyes. Louis smirked. He was sure now. 

He tilted his head to the side, eyeing his boyfriend up and down, licking his lip. “Do you know what it feels like, baby?” he asked.

“Um,” Harry breathed. Louis closed in on him, making him back up against the wall behind him. Louis slowly pressed his own body flush against his. His hands gripped Harry’s hips softly yet firmly and stood on his toes to whisper against his neck. Harry leaned his head back against the wall, breathing roughly, trying to calm himself. 

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Louis whispered against him. His breath caused shivers on his skin. “We’ll be slow…” Louis leaned his head back, fingers wandering over Harry’s cheekbone. He swallowed and nodded, still kind of unsure. Louis kissed his lips lovingly, softly carding through his curls. “I’ll take care of you.”

“O-okay.”

“Okay, love.” He pressed their bodies together. All the anger from before was gone and all Louis could think about was trying to make Harry feel good. He kissed him languidly and with purpose, pushing him towards the bedroom. He tried to make him forget his nerves and forget to be scared because Louis would never ever do anything to hurt him. It would be painful yes, but it’d also be fucking brilliant. He pushed him down on the bed, slowly discarding their clothes, finally leaving them naked on the bed. Harry looked up at him with big eyes and Louis swiped a stray lock off his forehead. 

“I love you,” he told him. “Do you trust me?”

Harry gulped. “Yes.”

“Good,” he whispered and kissed him slowly.

 

\---

 

Louis woke the next morning to the sound of a door shutting closed. He guessed it was Niall finally getting home. It was pretty late he realized, almost 1pm. Harry was still sleeping beside him, duvet ending by his lower back, exposing back muscles that made Louis want to go “sigh”. Harry had snuggled his face into his pillow and was hugging it with his arms. Louis smiled at the memories of the previous night. He never would have thought Harry was inexperienced in that way, but he guessed it could make sense. The boy was only nineteen years old after all. Louis crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around his torso, half lying on him and hugged tightly. He kissed him between his shoulder blades and snuggled up against his back. 

“Mnnfgf,” Harry made the most adorable sound he’d ever heard. 

“Baby, wake up,” he whispered. 

“Mrrf.”

Louis smiled fondly down at him, not really believing that this was in fact his boyfriend. Louis continued kissing down his back, letting his lips linger and slowly making his way lower. Finally Harry seemed to wake and Louis lightly bit into his skin. Harry whined and then Louis found himself on his side, Harry throwing his arms around him, pressing close, having attacked him into a tight hug. Louis laughed, tilting his head back, which gave Harry the opportunity to bury his face in his neck. 

“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou,” he chanted happily and placed small kisses all over his neck and shoulder. Louis grinned and rolled them over, Harry now straddling him. 

“Good morning, love,” Louis chuckled.

“Morning Boo,” Harry replied happily and leaned down to kiss his lips. Just as he did so, the door to his room flew open, revealing a blonde head.

“Niall, what the fuck are you-“ OH SHIT. Niall wasn’t alone. HOLY FUCK. Darren was there. Crap. Think fast. SHIT. In a swift move he pushed Harry off him, sending him flying down from the bed, landing harshly on the floor and out of view. It didn’t help though when he cried out in surprise (and maybe in a little bit of pain).

“Oh dear, Louis!” Niall complained. He had walked in on them so many times he pictures had been printed into the back his brain. 

“Is-is that Harry?” Darren asked slowly, and then reality hit him. “Oh my fucking god, Niall! You just caught your boyfriend in bed with your friend! Do something!” Darren exclaimed, looking exasperatedly between the two. Niall’s face went from disgusted to ‘oh’. 

“Oh,” he said. Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the smut, i don't think I'm very good at it? I didn't write the sex part because I was afraid I'd ruin it :/
> 
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry  
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry


	20. 6 upset people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 22 pages, longest chapter so far. Hopefully you won't hate it though I'm not really sure about it. Next chapter might not be as long but, yay this is.
> 
> Enjoy x
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr!
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry

“Niall?” Darren stared at him expectantly. “Why aren’t you doing anything?”

“Um,” Niall said. Louis shot him a death glare. “Erm, yeah! Uh, Louis!”

“Niall, I-“ Louis said, prompting him to interrupt. 

“OH NO! I FEEL SO BETRAYED!” Niall cried out and Louis wanted to hit him in the face. Not smooth. Not smooth at all. Louis sat up on the bed, wrapping the duvet around his waist and threw a blanket at Harry on the floor. 

“Niall! I am SO sorry!”

“NO LOUIS!”

“Niall, I love you!!” Louis hopped up from the bed and dramatically stormed towards the two. 

“No!” Niall yelled, arms flying in the air. “Don’t even look at me…” he sobbed. “Those eyes used to undress me and make me feel so naked and now…you’ve undressed Harold.” Darren’s eyes shifted from Louis to Niall to Harry, trying to make sense of everything.

“But –“ he started but Louis interrupted him.

“Niall, I can’t beg you enough! Please forgive me! You’re the sparkle sparkles in my life! You’re my sunshine.”

Niall whipped his head in the opposite direction and stomped into the other room dramatically. Louis suppressed the want to roll his eyes, but threw Harry’s clothes at him where he was half lying on the floor, before running after Niall. Darren stood awkwardly in the doorway, eying Harry as he quickly pulled on his boxers and a pair of sweats. 

“NIALL MY SWEET LOVE!” Louis exclaimed, sounding a bit like Romeo shouting to Juliet from the garden. “I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU.”

“Louis.” Niall said, whipping his hair to the side. “You had me! And then you lost me.”

“Nooooooooo!”

“Is that a butterfly on your chest?” Darren asked Harry suspiciously. 

“Umm.”

There was a loud smack from the living room. “OW! You fucking prick –“

“Doesn’t Harry Styles have one of those?” Darren frowned. 

 

“Er,” Harry said awkwardly. 

Realization hit Darren’s eyes and he paled. “Oh dear.”

Louis was in the middle of ducking from flying pillows and other objects and trying to hold up his duvet at the same time, when Darren stormed into the room. 

“You slept with Harry Styles?” he asked. His eyes were big and confused and something else that Louis couldn’t define as anything else than betrayal. 

“Well shit,” Niall said and sat down on the couch, looking like he wasn’t going to bother anymore. He might as well could’ve popped a pack of crisps and put on the tv too. Harry came into the room, meeting Louis’ eyes, giving a tiny shrug of discomfort. Darren’s eyes were swimming with confusion and thought, until they nailed on Louis.

“You’re not even dating are you...” he said lowly in realization. Louis winced at the betrayed expression on his face. Louis’ cheek was still stinging from the slap that Niall had placed there a few moments ago, but the look of disbelief in Darren’s eyes hurt more. 

“Darren…”

“Some friend you are, Louis,” he said lowly, and then he turned and left. Louis winced as the door slammed shut.

“Shit,” he sighed and slumped down on the sofa.

“It’s your own fault, man.” Niall told him like he didn’t already know, shrugging where he was sat on the sofa. 

“I know,” Louis grunted, closing his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch.

“Um, he also just found out you slept with me,” Harry said worriedly. Louis groaned even louder. Harry walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders, giving a tight squeeze. “Do you think he’ll tell?”

“Maybe.”

“Of course not!” Niall defended. “Darren is nice. He won’t say anything, even if you deserve it. And who’d believe him anyway?”

“Thanks,” Louis muttered. 

“I’m gonna’ shower. Georgia is coming over.” Niall informed and left the room. Harry’s hand was still placed on his shoulder and Louis reached up to hold it. 

“I’m a sucky friend.”

“You’re not a bad friend. You just should have told him you and Niall weren’t dating from the start.” Harry said as he shuffled awkwardly around the couch, still holding his hand. 

“Which means the same.” First he had lead Darren on even though he knew he wasn’t interested, then he’d let him believe he was dating his friend, when in reality he wasn’t because he was screwing a famous rock star. 

“Louis. From now on no unnecessary lies okay?” Harry squeezed his hand from where he was standing in front of him. 

“Yeah okay.” 

“Good.” Harry leaned down and gave him a small kiss. Immediately the memories of the previous night blossomed in his brain and he couldn’t help but grin. He patted the sofa next to him, prompting Harry to sit so he could be a good boyfriend and feel him up. 

“Er,” Harry said awkwardly. “I’d kind of rather stand,” he mumbled, face reddening. Louis frowned in confusion, then… oh. His eyes widened and he swallowed. Harry blushed deeply in red when he knew Louis understood. 

“Oh my.” It was hot. Yup, really hot. Louis looked up at him, being kindly reminded that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He stood a bit awkwardly, shying away but still holding his hand. Harry thought it was embarrassing. It definitely wasn’t. 

“That is…” Louis murmured and pulled Harry closer. “Extremely sexy…” he whispered against his skin. Harry gave a soft moan in his ear and Louis couldn’t fight it and pulled him down in his lap. Harry squealed in surprise when he was pulled down to straddle Louis where he was sitting, wrapped in the blanket. Harry winced at his sore muscles and Louis couldn’t help it, it was just so sexy. He smacked his bum loudly and Harry yelped in both sudden pain and surprise. But his move away from the touch only brought him closer to Louis’ body. Louis gave his neck a kiss and massaged the bum cheek with a smile. 

“Sadistic bastard,” Harry muttered but his hands came into his hair. 

“Sorry love,” he smirked. 

“You kinky.”

“You would know,” Louis grinned and kissed his jaw. “Want to come into my duvet? I’m naked inside.”

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. “Who wouldn’t?” he grinned and kissed him. 

 

\---

 

The Mirror – Biggest scandal! Liam Payne’s girlfriend together with another guy!

Pictures of the One Direction member Liam Payne’s girlfriend appeared after Friday night. Rapports told us she’d been spending the earlier evening at dinner with Liam and the rest of One Direction and a few friends, but later Friday night these pictures of her, shaking out her professional moves appeared – together with another guy.  
The couple has been dating for more than a year and a half and this is mind-blowingly unexpected! Poor Liam! What a scandal! Shall we send over flowers and chocolate and maybe a stripper or two?

 

“This is fucking bullshit!” Liam exclaimed as he burst into Louis’ bedroom. 

“Um, hello Liam?” Louis said questioningly. Louis was sitting on top of Harry’s shirtless back, giving his almost asleep boyfriend a massage. 

“This is shit!” Liam angrily flopped down on the bed, pushing his phone in Louis’ face. “I’m in the fucking picture! Look! Here, see my back?” Louis saw a picture of himself and Danielle dancing and he could barely make out Liam’s familiar back in a corner of the picture.

“I fucking hate The Mirror!” he threw an arm over his face, groaningly loudly. 

“Who hates the mirror? Louis because have you seen his face? Oh snap!” Niall grinned as he casually stepped into the room as well, followed by Georgia.

“Um, okay. Can you all-“ Why the hell were they in his room? 

“I hate The Mirror,” Liam said viciously. Harry made a groaning sound from where he’d buried his head in a pillow. He’d been having bad a headache pretty much all day (since breakfast) and all this fuzz wasn’t exactly helping. 

Niall flopped down on the floor. “Oh, massages! Do me next!”

“I’ll do you,” Georgia offered. 

“Why isn’t there anything in your fridge except for milk and coco pops?” Zayn asked, irritated. He came into the room, shutting the door behind him, to lie next to Liam on the bed. 

“They are seriously trying to ruin my life! And Dani’s, like…” Liam ranted on.

“Like, if you could at least have some bread, that’d be good.” 

“Oh god. It feels so good…” Niall sighed contentedly. 

“I’m a natural, I know.”

“Guys,” Louis tried. He had a slight feeling Harry was trying not to cry. Their voices were annoying noises. 

“I can’t believe this! People think we’ve split-“

“Can you actually go shopping soon? You’re fridge has been empty for days. How am I supposed to –“

“Aahhhhh. Christ!” Niall moaned.

“Okay, ew!” Louis exclaimed.

“Can I sue The Mirror?”

“If you buy actual food then Harry can surely –“

“Ahhhhh.”

“OH MY GOD!” Louis cried out. The room snapped quiet. “Why are you all in my room! Liam, I’m sorry about this and I’m sure you can clear it up immediately. Niall, stop sounding like you’re being fucked and Zayn, if you want food, go buy some!” The room was silent for a while and Louis could feel Harry sigh out in relief beneath him. 

“Hah, I didn’t get yelled at,” Georgia snickered.

“Shut up,” Niall muttered.

“Hey! I’m giving you a free massage!”

“You offered so-“

“GUYS! Shut the fuck up. If you’re going to be in here, shut your mouths and listen to the freaking godlike voice of Ed Sheeran that you haven’t even noticed is singing beautifully into our ears. Let Harry sleep and be quiet!”

The boys and Georgia rolled their eyes but complied. “I bet you could sue them if you were in America…” Zayn muttered lowly. 

But they remained silent after that. It was kind of nice really. They had Ed Sheeran on a low volume, giving the dark room a cozy atmosphere. Harry half slept against Louis who trailed his fingers lightly over his back while typing out on his phone, trying to help Liam out. Niall was on the verge of sleep too, even though it was only afternoon. Georgia had made tea and was sipping from her mug, now having moved on to massaging Zayn’s shoulders. 

Liam was frowning at his phone, trying to sort things out. 

Liam Payne (@Real_Liam_Payne)  
Dani and I are not split! Just clearing up some rumors and please ignore the false accusations

In reply to Liam Payne  
Satellite (@softspotforLiam)  
@Real_Liam_Payne What about these pictures of @DaniellePeazar twit.pic/109utvw.u3

Liam Payne (@Real_Liam_Payne)  
@softspotforLiam That’s actually a close friend of ours…

Louis read the answering tweets and his brow furrowed. People didn’t believe him, they thought he was just trying to cover it up because he still loved her. Louis wanted to help.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@DaniellePeazer I’m officially challenging you to new dance off. Bring it bitch

Danielle Peazer (@DaniellePeazer)  
@TheTommo You’re playing with fire, prepare to get knocked out ;)

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@DaniellePeazer Please.

Liam shot him an appreciative smile and Louis shrugged. What were friends for? Louis sighed impatiently and sent out another text to Darren. He hadn’t answered all day. He felt really bad about it and had tried to reach him for hours. He wanted to explain even if it didn’t matter. After all Darren was a friend.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked lowly.

“Darren,” Louis whispered back. “He won’t answer.”

“Well, it was only this morning it happened. You’ve got to give him some time man.” Liam said.

“Yeah but he’s a friend. I want to explain, I-“

“Louis. You have to let him be mad.”

“But-“

“No,” Liam said. “Look. He has feelings for you. You dated him for yes, about two seconds but you knew he liked you and you knew you never would want him back. Then he finds that out, just to be lied to again. He thought you were dating one of his close friends. Do you know how hard that must have been? The guy he was in love with dumps him for his friend.” Liam took a pause to let Louis think and take a breath. 

“And he sets aside his feelings for you because he wants you to be happy. Then he finds out you’ve lied to him yet again and you’re not with his friend, you’re fucking somebody else. And he had to see you two together. Do you get how much that must have hurt? Not only have the guy he wants lied to him multiple times and caused him unnecessary pain, but also he had to see him sharing a bed with someone else.” Liam told him seriously. “Give him time, Louis.”

It was hard to hear, but it was all the truth. Louis had done all that. He guessed he could let Darren be for a while then. But Louis would definitely talk to him about this later. He hated when he didn’t get to say what was on his chest and he had a slight feeling Darren had a little something to say too.  
Liam squeezed his shoulder and he gave him a grateful smile back. He realized just what a great friend he was. He was very honest but kind and always so helpful. They all lied in silence for a while, enjoying the music and darkness, just thinking about their own stuff. Georgia was on her phone with Niall half sleeping on the floor by her side, Liam was resting on the bed by the pillows and Harry was sleeping soundly under Louis’ caressing arm. It was nice, that’s what it was. But eventually Zayn spoke up.

“Boys, we’ve got to be leaving soon,” he said in a hushed tone, not wanting to break the stillness. 

“Why?” Louis asked. Harry was sleeping against him, small puffs of air leaving his lips and onto Louis’ collarbones. He looked so tired and Louis didn’t want to let him go. 

“Interview.”

“But Harry’s not feeling well,” Louis protested. Liam frowned and Zayn bit his lip. Harry really did look sick. 

“Maybe I we can make a call,” Liam said after a moment of thought. 

“Please do it outside. Mind you, I’m trying to sleep here,” Niall said. 

“Shut up, Irish.”

“You say it like it’s an insult. You know, you English aren’t superior just because there are more of you.”

“Whatever,” Louis muttered. Liam slipped out of the room and Zayn rolled over on the floor by Niall and Georgia. Louis lied down on the bed again, face only inches from Harry’s. His cheek was mushed up against the pillow at the end of the bed. He looked so fragile and young like this. You could actually believe this boy was actually just a teenager for once. Louis pushed a stray lock from his forehead and stroked his cheek lightly. 

“Ew, you two are too much,” Zayn muttered when he saw Harry snuggle closer in his sleep. Louis flipped him off.

“Lads, the interview’s rescheduled for Monday morning at eight,” Liam told them. “I’m going to take off. I have to see Danielle. You boys have fun.” Zayn rolled his eyes, seeing as fun wasn’t allowed ‘cause Louis kept telling them to shut up in case they’d wake Harry. 

“Bye, bye sweet pea,” Louis called after him. 

“Later my buttercup,” Liam called back before shutting the door.

“Sweet pea? Buttercup?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, don’t tell Harry.”

“I heard that,” Harry mumbled sleepily into his pillow, smiling tiredly up at Louis. Louis lied down next to him with a tiny fond smile.

“So you’re awake now?”

“Yes,” he answered adorably. Louis stroked the same curl from his forehead. Harry removed his hand but held on to it. “Management called yesterday,” he whispered.

“What did they say?” Louis asked softly.

“They want us to have this little party. Just you and me being together with a few friends, just to get it all running a bit so people aren’t as surprised when I come out,” he told him, voice thick with sleep. Louis pondered this.

“Friends? As in celebrities?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Hm, that could be weird. And scary. 

“It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“But I won’t fit in. I’m like-“

“You’re perfect. You’ll do fine. Not many people are coming even,” Harry promised, stroking the back of his hand.

“No big party right? Just a few?” 

“Just a few.”

“So, what kind of people will be coming?” he asked nervously.

“Ed, Little Mix, Olly, Josh, Ellie… Mostly people who are around the city right now.” Woah. Those were some big names. 

“But that’s it right? This is a small thing?” Louis wasn’t sure how he’d be able to deal with a bunch of famous people all over the place. 

“Yes. Small.”

“Okay. I’m okay with that,” he nodded. “Small.”

“Good.” Harry kissed him softly and then buried his face in his neck. “Night,” he said. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

\---

 

 

Louis thought he was going to puke blood. That was exactly how nervous he was. It was Sunday, the night of the “small” get together. He was in the elevator with Niall and Georgia, trying to force himself not to press the first floor button and just run out again. He was excited though, all these amazing people were going to be there, but the thought of him being simple, normal (debatable) Louis was sort of nerve wrecking and scary. What if all his idols hated him? And not only that, he and Harry were going to get to act like a couple in front of people. 

“Don’t shake, Louis,” Georgia told him like she wasn’t bouncing up and down either. Niall had come into some kind of lifeless coma where he stood, probably his own body trying to protect itself. That didn’t stop his eyes from looking like they’d pop out any moment though. 

“I can’t stop,” he whispered. The elevator tinged as it stopped and Louis’ heart almost jumped up his throat. Jesus Christ, Tommo. Get a grip! He took a deep breath and tried to appear calm. If he looked calm then nobody would see his inner psycho fear. Calm was the answer.

“Niall?” he asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes. “Are you coming?”

“I’m trying to move my legs but I can’t,” he choked out. Georgia smacked him loudly in the back of his head just when Louis was about to. 

“Can you move now?” she asked. 

Niall took a deep breath and nodded. “I think I can.” Louis punched in the code they needed to get into Harry’s enormous flat and the doors slid open, and they were in.  
If Louis would have understood the term “small get-together” then he might not have been this surprised. The place wasn’t exactly dark, but dim. Tons of people were gathered in different crowds and music was playing in the background loudly. A lot of people seemed drunk and people were dancing and chatting like it was a huge bachelor pad party. Maybe they were because that was exactly what this was. A party. Not small cute get together. A party. 

“What happened to the word ‘small’” Georgia asked. Louis was wondering the same thing. 

“What to we do?” Niall leaned in and whispered to them. Louis leaned back.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, biting his lip. Why wasn’t Harry there to hold his hand to go around and introduce him like he was five years old?

“Is that Cher?!” Georgia hissed. 

“Bloody hell, it is!” Niall gawked. The skinny girl with tattoos was chatting in a corner, drink and a smoke in hand. This was definitely not what he had thought he’d be doing tonight. They stood awkwardly there, just taking it all in. This wasn’t what Harry had promised. What was this?  
But Louis took a breath and braced himself. It was time to make a move. They couldn’t stand around by the elevator all night. Grasping hold of Niall’s arm for support and with Georgia in tow, he started towards the nearest crowd. There shouldn’t have been crowds, he thought. There was supposed to be one crowd with few celebrities, not many crowds and many people.  
He didn’t recognize any of the ones in this crowd but at the same time he felt like he should know who they were anyway. Asking their names felt extremely wrong. How to go about this? he asked himself. It wasn’t what he’d expected in the least but he could work with it, he guessed. But he couldn’t act like the new kid, he refused to be looked at like he was nothing. So Louis figured he’d just act like he was just as important as everybody else, like he belonged. Okay, he thought. What kind of celebrity that they had no idea of was he?

With Georgia and Niall close to his side he entered the crowd. They were laughing at something and Louis loudly joined in, earning a few looks. They looked at him what could be described as either confusedly or suspiciously. Well, he’d tried. 

“Hey! What’s up ladies and gents?” he cheered and his sidekicks waved and greeted them too. The crowd hesitantly smiled back and some greeted him casually.

“Um,” one girl asked, eying him suspiciously. “Who are you again?” Well, if this had been the small party he’d been promised this girl wouldn’t have been there he wouldn’t have had to lie. 

“I was going to ask the same thing,” he deadpanned. Everyone laughed and seemed to ease up a bit at his presence. It was amazing how quick people judged his character. After ten seconds they all thought they had figured him out. They accepted him as the funny guy, joking about not knowing who they were. Truthfully, Louis had no idea whatsoever. 

A guy that must have been slightly older than him slung his arm around his shoulders and laughed. “But seriously man, who are you? Can’t say I’ve seen you around before, mate.”

“I’m,” Louis and I’m fucking the host which everybody would have known if this was what if should’ve been. “I’m in producing. Yep, I’m a producer. I work a lot of important things.”

“Really?” the guy asked. Niall raised an eyebrow.

“Yep,” he nodded.

“Who have you worked with?” the girl whose name he didn’t know wondered. 

“I wrote some for uh…Lady Gaga.”

“Oh! Which songs?”

Louis smiled while trying to breathe correctly. What the hell were her songs even called?!? “Um, yeah, uh Alejandro?” Niall was trying not to laugh next to him but Georgia nodded seriously. 

“Yes, he did,” she said.

“Really? I love that song!” the girl grinned. 

“Oh man! So you’re the one they call ‘Red’?” the guy next to him wondered, clearly impressed. Yeah…Louis hadn’t exactly thought of that people might know who wrote the songs. Good thinking there, Tommo. Always one step ahead are you.

“Actually it’s Blue,” he told them while nodding seriously. Niall snorted and Georgia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know,” he said when they crowd looked confusedly at him. “They say it’s red but it’s Blue. Sometimes a little green but it’s Blue.” They blinked at him. “Confusing, I know. But it’s blue, so…”

Silence.

“Hey! I love your outfit though. It’s also blue!” the girl, whatever her oh so famous name was, said. Hah, thought she was funny did she.

“Why thank you!” Louis said anyway. He had chosen to wear dark grey, almost black but not really, dress pants, then a light blue short sleeved button up with dark buttons, and on top of it he wore dark, thin suspenders. He looked good, he knew that, and Harry liked him in braces so why not. His hair was carefully styled into a side fringe, trying to look his best for his man but mostly for the famously famous famous people.

“You look absolutely adorable!” she cooed and immediately Louis hated her with all his guts. He wrinkled his nose and glared at her with judging eyes. 

“I would have said love your dress but I don’t so,” he shrugged with a sassy smirk. She looked back at him with a stunned expression and it wasn’t until he’d dragged the puppies away from her that it seemed to sink in that he’d insulted her. He took it she wasn’t very used to that. Well, refreshment’s always good. 

“Wow, you pissed off the first person who was nice to you. Good work, Tommo!” Georgia rolled her eyes. 

“She was a bitch.” Georgia only shrugged at that and tucked her arm into Niall’s. “Now where is my boyfriend hiding?” Louis frowned, examining the room. He had some explaining to do.

“No, where’s my future boyfriend?” Georgia corrected, also eying the crowd. “I’ve always liked Olly Murs…but I think I’d like to have Justin Bieber just for the sake of it.”

“Justin is here?” Niall gasped.

Louis patted his arm. “Sorry, Niall.” He pouted and Louis narrowed his eyes. “And I thought you were a directioner!”

“I…”

“You can’t be both! Choose. Now. Three seconds! 3, 2,“

“I’m sorry okay!” Niall said. “I guess if I had to choose…I-“ He looked so torn. This wasn’t okay in the least.

“Niall!” Louis gasped. “My boyfriend is in the band! Don’t you dare say you’re a belieber. You’re in his house!”

“I’m sorry! No, yes, I’m a…”

“Louis, shut up. Of course you can be both.” Georgia shook her head. 

“Are you saying you are both?” Louis raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I’m neither.”

“Are you a swiftie?!” Louis gasped and Niall joined in and went to stand by Louis, gasping at her disgustedly. 

“You’re one of them..?!” Niall asked, almost choking it out. 

“You’re both so stupid!” Georgia smacked their heads. “I can be a fan of whoever I want. There are no rules. I like both. I can be in all fandoms I want.”

“That is so wrong on so many levels.” Niall shuddered and Louis just shook his head at her. It was a good thing he had practiced gag reflexes. 

“GUYS! You made it!” Louis recognized Liam’s voice and turned to see the happily grinning man coming towards them with Danielle tucked under his arm. They cheered and greeted them and Louis gave Danielle a tight hug. He still felt bad about all the rumors about her having appeared only because he’d forced her to dance with him. They chatted for a few moments, just catching up with each other. Louis kept searching for Harry, but his eyes caught on Zayn though, talking to a blonde girl with a small figure. She turned slightly and Louis’ eyes widened. Perrie! Little Mix! Zayn had his hand at her waist, chatting smilingly. 

“Niall!” he whispered. “Perrie! Little Mix!” He got Niall’s attention immediately and looked at where he was pointing. His eyes widened when he saw them and Louis grinned. Niall had always been a fan of her band.

“Zayn is talking to her?” he said in disbelief. 

“Yeah, can you believe it? Apparently Zayn like knows her and the band pretty well!” Louis smirked. He bet Niall would want the whole story now. But Louis was impatient. He wanted Harry. 

“Liam, have you seen Harry?” he asked. 

“He’s over there!” he pointed towards a crowd around a table near the kitchen area. Louis squinted and then smiled when his eyes found Harry’s tall back. He grabbed Niall’s arm and dragged him towards them, leaving Georgia with Danielle. Harry was chatting with someone but Louis couldn’t help it, Harry looked good in those jeans. He swatted his arse and he jumped in surprised. Louis grinned at him and expected a laugh and to be hugged. But Harry didn’t laugh, just gave him a one-armed side hug and then stepped out of touching distance. Louis’ smile fell immediately and he felt a pang of powerful and utter disappointment. What the hell was that?! Of course he realized he couldn’t exactly snog Harry in front of everybody at THIS party but what had just occurred was a little absurd wasn’t it? 

“What’s going on? I thought it was going to be a ‘small get together’?” he asked as he stood next to Harry, trying to act unbothered.

“Sorry, I know it was supposed to be different but Zayn invited a bunch of people for some reason and then a lot more showed up,” Harry shrugged like it was no big deal. Louis didn’t like it. Hadn’t Harry promised it’d be low-key? He turned back to his friends around the table and Louis couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Oh.” He said, but he wasn’t sure Harry heard because he was already talking to somebody else. He turned to say something to Niall, but found he was talking to a curvy girl with long hair and a lot of eyeliner. Louis frowned. He didn’t see Georgia or Danielle anymore and neither did he see Zayn nor Liam. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to see Zayn, he was pissed he had ruined things. He was even more pissed Harry didn’t seem to care. And even more pissed than that because Harry wasn’t paying attention to him. Instead Harry was talking to a lad with nice biceps and blonde half long hair. He was an attractive guy. Harry was talking to him. And not Louis. How nice. Splendid.

Louis with narrowed eyes approached them, tuning into the conversation. He tried to get what they were talking about but didn’t really grasp whether they were negative or positive and all was really confusing. 

“Don’t know about that though…” the guy pondered. “I’ve heard it’s not really good for the-”

“No but I heard its only bad if you do it too much. Can’t really decided whether I should use it because I get so sore from it.” Harry interrupted. He was talking about becoming sore?! 

“It’s what’s feels the best for you man.” He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Nope, definitely not okay. Louis’ mood went from bad to worse. Wasn’t it time Louis stepped in? He searched his brain for something to say, just to make it clear he existed, but their conversation was confusing. Harry and the guy that he hadn’t even bothered introducing Louis to continued their chat and hey, weren’t they standing a tad to closely? Not on Louis’ watch. He didn’t know what to say. The blonde surfer looking guy was too close to Harry. Talking lowly and closely about being sore (wtf?!) and Harry didn’t even seem to noticed how low the guy’s hand was resting on his back. Louis needed to say something. Like now. Before the dude was sticking his tongue down Harry’s throat. Louis doubted Harry would even notice that. Say something! Something good! The guy was laughing in Harry’s ear. Not good. Okay, just say something! ANYTHING AT ALL.

“Yeah, I hear you get dandruff from that.” 

And he regretted it immediately. Fuck. Just… fuck. They both turned to stare at him. What the hell had he just said? Harry with that confused yet maybe a little fond smile but Louis wasn’t sure. The surfer’s forehead wrinkled and Harry shook his head slightly, wondering too what Louis had just said. When he didn’t have anything more to add, the surfer turned and continued chatting to Harry and fixed his body in a way that Louis was completely excluded from the conversation. Louis just turned away, giving up completely. Fine! Whatever. If Harry rather had some gross guy chatting him up than talking to Louis about dandruff then he would sure as hell leave him to it. He stalked off, not really sure where he was going. It was crowded everywhere and Louis felt even angrier with Zayn now. Why did he have to invite all these people? He repeated, this was supposed to A SMALL GET-TOGETHER. Not a fucking celebrity awards show party for Christ sake. And certainly not a place for ugly ass surfers to steal boyfriends!  
Louis bumped into somebody in his furious stalk and looked up just to meet round blue eyes and ginger hair. 

“Shit.”

The redheaded god chuckled. “Well that’s certainly not what I’m used to hearing when people see me.”

“I’m...uh...sorry! You’re Ed Sheeran!”

“And you are?” he grinned back. 

“Louis! Tomlinson!” Oh dear lord he was speaking to the God of Ginger himself. OH LORD. 

“Ooh, the Tommo,” he smirked. “I see…”

“I love your music! You’re brilliant!” Louis didn’t have time to deny any Tommo accusations, he needed to speak about this man’s music.

“Thank you.”

“My favorite is ‘Wake Me Up’. It’s so beautiful and the lyrics! You just turn something so simple into pure magic. You’re brilliant!” Louis complimented generously.

“Wow, thanks. I try,” Ed chuckled. “You’re an alright lad! But where do you have Harry?”

“Over there,” Louis muttered pointing back where he was still chatting with Bicep Surferson. 

“Oh. Well, I’m gonna’ speak to him. You’re alright, Louis. See ya!” Louis stood for a second, stunned. He had just spoken Ed Sheeran. Ace songwriter and God. Christ! 

Suddenly Zayn was there, hugging his back. “Hiiii, Louis!!” Louis’ mood turned dark again.

“Zayn?” he said. “Are you drunk?” His breath certainly told him so.

“Yes. Maybe,” he giggled in his ear. 

Louis was impatient. “Zayn, why did you invite tons of people? This is huge!”

“Why not?”

“Why not? This was supposed to be for me and Harry, you twat!”

“What, so you could just cling on each other all night?” Zayn snubbed. “You two are so perfect all the time, like why can’t I have a party? Why does it always have to be you-you-you! It’s always you and Harry. Always. Touching and being cute and ugh. Let the rest of us have some space to exist!” Louis didn’t understand what he was talking about. What was his problem?

“So you just ruined our thing on purpose?!”

“Yes! Now if you excuse me!” he said drunkenly. “Have you seen the blonde hot one?”

“The hot one?” Louis asked, not believing Zayn was actually asking him for help to find Perrie right now.

“Yes. The hot blonde one!” He slurred. “With pretty eyes! How hard can it be, man. Have you seen ‘em or no?” 

“Fuck you, Zayn.” 

“Fuck you too.” He answered and stalked off. Louis felt like hitting something. For some unexplainable reason Zayn had fucked this thing over and ruined it. Now Harry was talking to some guy who was far hotter than Louis. More suntanned, fitter, taller and had blonde hair and was even older than Louis. IT SUCKED.  
Louis made his way over a table where the drinks seemed to be placed. He poured up a big plastic cup and drank greedily. If he was going to survive this night he needed this. He filled it up again and went to lean against a wall. He stood there, just observing people. He counted the celebrities he recognized. He definitely wasn’t the life of the party like usual. But also this wasn’t what he’d been expecting at all. Maybe he was being grumpy and childish? He didn’t care. The fucking one-armed side hug memory was printed into his brain. One-armed. Side hug.  
Louis was in the middle of his pouting when there was a hand on his waist and he turned only to find Harry there. 

“Hi,” Harry whispered in his ear. His breath smelled like beer. 

“Hey,” Louis muttered grumpily. He took another sip of his drink. 

Harry raised his head to make sure nobody was looking and then leaned closer. “I missed you this morning,” he whispered and kissed him quickly under his ear. But Louis wasn’t having it. So now he had time for him? He stepped out of Harry’s reach and sipped on his drink as Harry frowned at him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Louis shrugged. “People could see us.”

“Nobody’s looking, Lou.” He tilted his head to the side and made puppy eyes. He pursed his lips suggestively. He wanted a kiss and he looked absolutely adorable. It made Louis even angrier. He scoffed and turned away from him, leaning back against the wall again. Harry came to stand in front of him. 

“Lou, what’s the matter?” he sighed. 

“What’s the matter?” Louis glared. “The matter is that this was supposed to be something entirely different and then,” he gestured at the scenes around them. “This! What is this? This is not some small get-together! This is a fucking celebrity yearly party meet-up!”

“Louis…”

“No, I know! This is Zayn’s fault and whatever but you were flirting with some other guy and barely even acknowledged me.”

“I wasn’t flirting with some guy! Where did you get that?”

“It was in front of my face, Harry!” Louis hissed, actually for once trying not to yell.

“I haven’t flirted with anybody,” Harry shook his head determinedly. 

“But he was flirting with you and do you realized you didn’t even say hi to me. You gave me fucking fan hug and then left me.”

“You act flirty with everybody too Louis,” Harry shook his head and crossed his arms. “And I don’t make it such a big deal. I don’t care about it.”

“You don’t make it a big deal? Please Harry, you’re the most jealous boyfriend ever! But the problem is that you’d rather flirt with some guy then talk to me when I’m right next to you.”

“Louis, I can’t act like normally in this crowd.”

“I know that!”

“Then why are you mad?” he asked exasperatedly. 

“Because this was supposed to be about us!”

“You didn’t even know about it until yesterday. How can you be this upset?”

“Just let me be mad okay?” Louis didn’t know how to explain this to Harry. It was just anticipation and disappointment mixed in a bowl of fiery feelings.

“I don’t understand you, Louis.”

“Well fuck you too.”

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hair. 

“Yes.”

“Why do you always make everything such a big deal? You’re so dramatic all the time, it’s exhausting!” Harry shook his head. It hit heart. It did. Harry knew Louis was dramatic. He always had been, he couldn’t help it. Harry saying he didn’t like it hurt. It did. 

“Well, it’s who I am. Take it or leave it.” He wasn’t changing. Not ever, he thought stubbornly.

“What if I leave it?” Harry asked provokingly. 

“You’re ridiculous, Harry.”

“No. I’m serious. Everything is a big deal. I put up with a lot with you, Louis.” 

“Fine. Do as you please. Leave it.” Louis held out his hands. 

“Fine. Maybe I will.”

“It’s up to you, man.” Louis raised his eyebrow, expecting an answer. Far back in his brain this was all just a silly and practically harmless fight, but right now he was mad.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Niall not now,” Harry said but Louis froze, eyes catching on something in the distance. Oh. Jesus. Christ. 

“Niall.” He said chokingly. He grasped his arm painfully. 

“Ow! What?” Niall complained. Louis pointed through the crowd. Niall’s eyes caught who he was staring at and gulped. “Shit…”

“What?” Harry asked, confused and annoyed.

“Turn your clock back two years. Remember why our motto was invented?” Niall managed to get out. 

“It’s here…” Louis hissed. He swallowed harshly. This could not be happening. He was not ready for this. He hadn’t met this guy in almost two years. Tonight was not the night for this. It definitely wasn’t. What if he wasn’t over it? Well he was but what if this brought everything back? Christ.

“Oh, Lou…” Niall made a sympathetic face as the man got closer. 

“What?!” Harry asked impatiently. 

“Harry!” He was there. The monster. The traitor. “How are you? It’s been a while!”

“I’m good,” Harry replied if only a little impassionate about the greeting seeing as he was having an important conversation, but nonetheless gave the guy a hug. Louis was about to throw up. The two people he had ever had feelings for in his life and also slept several times with were hugging. They were friends. 

“Niall?” The man asked in surprise and he honestly looked a little scared. Last time they’d seen each other Niall had connected a fist to his jaw. Niall didn’t smile back. “What are you doing here? Didn’t think this was your scene, how- Oh.” His eyes set on Louis. Harry’s eyes went between the three, thinking confusedly.

“Louis?” the guy asked, eyes big and sort of in wonder. Louis narrowed his eyes. Yes. It was him, still him, just like two years ago when this guy had fucked him over.

“Yes, you can stop staring, it’s me. Surprise. Yay,” he said lamely with a tad of bitterness. 

“Er..” Harry awkwardly tried to understand how they knew each other. Niall shook his head at him and laid a supportive hand at Louis’ back. The lord knew he needed it. 

“Yeah…” Louis was trying not to break down and cry, or rather punch him in the face. It wasn’t that he wasn’t over this man. They had had long love-hate relationship, mostly hate but it had been fun. Somewhere along the way Louis had caught feelings and it had ended really badly. “Hello Nick,” he got out through his teeth.

“You know each other?” Harry asked, clearly stunned. Oh did he know Nick. Nick Fucking Grimshaw. 

“Um, yeah.” Nick nodded. “We had a good run. Didn’t we..uh, Louis?”

“Sure,” he said curtly. 

“How’ve you been?” He eyed him up and down, taking in his body. Yes, he looked good. He’d worked out since last. Did Nick look a little mournful? Ha. 

“Great. Absolutely great. Brilliant even.” He talked fast and cut everything short. Safe to say he didn’t exactly enjoy talking to him. 

“Good,” Nick nodded, biting his lip.

“Wait,” Harry interrupted. “What do you mean a good run?”

“So now you’re interested in what I do?” Louis said and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

“Well we used to-“ Nick started but Louis interrupted quickly.

“NICK AND I have had our days…” he said vaguely. Nick looked confused for a second. 

“Okay… Which means?”

“Look, Nick and I aren’t friends anymore so,” Louis said, grabbing hold of Niall and Harry’s arms, trying to drag them away. But Harry didn’t budge. 

“Wait, Louis. Can we talk?” Nick asked. 

“Um, let me think… No.”

“Louis! Explain to me!” Harry demanded. 

“He doesn’t have to explain anything. If anyone here has to explain themselves it’s Grimmy here.” Niall spat. 

“Look! Louis I know I was an idiot but if we talk, and I promise I’m serious this time-“

“FUCK OFF NICK!” Louis and Niall burst simultaneously. He flinched and Harry just threw his hands in the air. 

“TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!”

“Fine!” Louis gave up. “We used to fuck! He led me on and dumped me. Several times. He’s a dick. Can we go?!”

Harry stood like frozen. “Wait… what.”

“Yes,” Louis sighed. It was all humiliating and the fact that they had just been in a fight too didn’t make things better.

“Let’s leave Lou,” Niall said, tugging on Louis and Harry’s arms.

“Nope. Not with him. He hasn’t made his little decision yet.” Louis crossed his arms. 

“Huh?” Harry asked. He seemed dazed, like he’d zoned out. 

“Are you taking it or leaving it?” Louis raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not going anywhere!” Harry said determinedly, positioning himself by Louis, glaring at Nick. “Are you serious? You’ve slept together?”

“Yes,” Nick shrugged, a little irritated with Harry’s cold façade. 

“You slept together?” he repeated, face hard. 

“Yes Harry! Why do you even care so much?” Nick sighed exasperatedly. 

“No, why do you care? Why do you want to talk to Louis?” Niall asked harshly.

“He’s obviously still upset with me. Louis, I just want to clear things up-“

“Things are clear,” Harry said. “You can leave.”

“Harry what’s your problem? We are mates! Why are you acting like this?” Nick wondered. He looked at the two, eyeing how close Harry was standing and how he was positioning his body between Louis and Nick. His jaw dropped. Louis recognized the glint in Nick’s eye and he gulped. “Harry…do you fancy Louis or something?” he smirked. Oh crap.

“I-“ Harry said and shifted, awkwardly trying to come up with a response.

“You do.” Nick smirked evilly. “How does it feel, Louis?” He wanted to hit him. So freaking badly. He though he could mess around and have fun with this. Louis wasn’t going to fall for it anymore. 

“Well at least he’s better in bed than you.” Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s arm and pulled him away. Niall was left standing there with crossed arms, glaring at a stunned Nick. Louis felt relieved to see that none of his feelings for him were left, only a satisfying feeling knowing that for once he had been the one leaving a conversation with a smile on his face.  
Harry was still upset about the fact that Louis and one of his friends had been sleeping together and Louis couldn’t really blame him. He pulled him away through the crowd, stopping by the table of drinks to grab a bottle and dragged Harry to his room. He locked the door and pulled him through, opening the door to the balcony. It was big and had an amazing view you could see through glass walls. But the view wasn’t what Louis was interested of. He pushed him down in a nice chair and Harry stared up at him. 

“Harry. Our fights are stupid. I’m upset because of this party. You’re upset because I’m dramatic. I’m upset because of Nick. You’re upset because of Nick and we’re both upset because of each other.” he said, bottle in hand. “So, let’s get drunk and make out instead.”

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

In the morning when Louis woke up, Harry was gone. There was a note on the nightstand though. 

“Boo <3  
I have an interview but I’ll be home soon to kiss you. There’s food on the stove, hopefully still warm. Forget what we said yesterday. I love you, I love you, I love you.  
\- H.”

Louis rolled his eyes at the note because it was so typically Harry to be so cheesy and adorable. But he loved it, of course. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Good morning x

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Comfy sheets. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Can somebody tell my boyfriend he better come back to bed soon?

Immediately the answers were there. Since the Keek video of Harry hugging him, Louis’ follower number had exploded. He had over half a million. When he’d realized he’d run straight to the bathroom and thrown up. 

Ssh they can see us (@myboys1d)  
@TheTommo what’s your favorite thing about your boyfriend? X14

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@myboys1d His smell <33 x

 

With a content smile Louis slowly rolled out of bed. He had a faint memory of Harry telling him his interview was at nine, about two hours ago, which meant he’d probably be home any minute. Tiredly Louis pulled on a par of Harry’s old pajama bottoms and let them hang low on his waist. He noiselessly cracked the door open and slowly made his way to the kitchen. The place must had been cleaned by staff because Louis could tell it was already shining even with his eyes barely open. Last night had been a weird night. The fight with Harry that had been consumed by the Nick incident and after that it was all blurry. He felt kind of great this morning though. Nick was someone that was stuffed into a box marked with “things we don’t think about” but all of a sudden he’d been there. It felt kind of great that Louis had Harry now. Someone so much better and for once Louis felt like he was winning the break up. It was a childish way to see things but that was what it was like.  
He made it to the fridge, scratching at his hip where Harry had planted a mark the previous night, and opened to bring out some milk for tea. He slowly filled the kettle with water and waited for it to heat up. On the stove, as promise, was food. Pancakes and bacon. 

“I love him…” Louis smiled sleepily. His tea water finished and he filled his cup. He had a hard time finding the sugar, but eventually found it on the top shelf in the cupboard. 

“Great!” he complained. No way was he going to reach that. He leaned up, giving it a try. Nope. Who was he kidding, he was a minion for Christ sake. He clumsily climbed up on the worktop, standing on his knees and leaned up to reach. Just a few inches short. He reached higher, being scarily close to the edge, and after a few thrilling tries he finally at least could touch it. He managed to hook his finger around the edge of the box, slowly pulling carefully, carefully towards the edge. Slowly, not a bad move now. Just a few inches… slow-

“Who the hell are you?” The voice startled him to death. He yelped in surprise and suddenly his balance was off, the sugar box hooked on his finger and he was tumbling backwards, sugar flying all over. 

“Holy mother of-“ he was caught by sturdy hands mid-fall, but landed either way harshly on the floor, sugar raining down on him like a mad snowfall. He blinked up at the three pairs of eyes that were staring down at him. The voice must have come from the girl, who looked like she was around Louis’ age. She had chocolate hair and dimples that felt scarily familiar. He looked at the other two, finding a woman in her forties and an older man with curious eyes. The woman was attractive, long streaks of dark hair, just as the girl, though she was only frowning as the girl was straight out suspiciously scrutinizing him. The man must have been the one to catch him because he was sturdy but had a kind face. His eyes were warm, but he frowned down at him as well. And all in all, they terrified Louis to death. 

“How long have you been watching me?” Louis gasped. He brushed some sugar off his naked torso, realizing there was probably sugar in his boxers and hair too. 

“Since you strolled into the kitchen looking like you owned the place,” the girl said. “Let’s get this straight, shall we?” she smiled, but her eyes didn’t seem very welcoming. “Who are you? Why are you half naked, why are you wearing Harry’s pants and why are you here?”

Louis gulped. Who the fuck were these people? “Who are you?” he choked out. 

“I’m Gemma. I’m Harry’s sister and this is Anne and Robin.”

Oh. 

She picked up a small object that had been standing on the kitchen table all this time, and handed it towards Louis. “Sugar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I'm not really sure about this chapter, especially the end of the party but yeah this is it. 
> 
> Would also just like to make a disclaimer. All these characters, I don't write them like I think they are in real life. I don't think Nick is a jerk and I don't think Louis is like this in real life. That applies to all characters. I don't know them and this is fiction. 
> 
> Also sorry if you hate "tomlinshaw". Personally I'm not a fan of it but why not :)
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry


	21. I'm yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter is here! I'm feeling quite okay with this and hope you'll like it too. Someone sent me fan art for this fic and I loved it so much. If any of you made something please feel free to tweet it to me. xx
> 
> twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> tumblr - isthatyoularry

Louis was sitting on Harry’s expensive couch, covered in sugar, only wearing Harry’s old spaceship pajama pants. The girl who apparently was Harry’s terrifying sister was sitting on a chair in front of him. Her eyes were scarily similar to Harry’s, but they lacked of the warmth that was usually sent his way. Next her sat Robin, Harry’s stepfather who just looked curious and to Gemma’s left sat Anne, cross-legged and frowning.  
Louis gulped loudly, wishing he had his phone on him so he could fake an emergency phone call.

“So?” Gemma asked. “Who are you?” she said the words slowly, making the question seem so much more complicated.

“Louis,” he said hesitantly. Should he call his lawyer?

“Louis…?”

“Tomlinson.”

“Tomlinson,” she tsked and Louis narrowed his eyes. Was she implying there was something wrong with his name? 

“Tell me, Louis Tomlinson. How did you end up in here?” she continued. 

“Er…” What was he supposed to say? I’m fucking your brother? “I-I I’m… lost.”

“You’re lost?” Well, if they all could stop staring at him he could’ve come up with a better lie!

“Yes?”

“And you just magically knew the code to Harry’s building?” Gemma raises and eyebrow. 

“Well… I. I clean here.” Louis wanted to shoot himself. 

“You’re the lost cleaner… and why are you wearing Harry’s pants?” 

“I- um, I do that.” What the fuck was wrong with him? Robin was biting down a smile but Gemma was staring indifferently at him. Anne was still frowning. 

“You’re the lost cleaner who steals clothes?” Well there goes the promise of no unnecessary lies. This sort of interrogation was terrifying. But hey on the plus side, if Harry would’ve been the one acting FBI this could’ve been pretty hot role-play. Louis could be the bad maid and Harry the angry owner of the house and he’d spank him and it all could end up pretty nicely…

“I return them after,” he defended his character.

Gemma rolled her eyes but then seemed to have had enough. “Tell my why you’re here.”

Louis gulped. What did he say? Did Harry’s family know he had a boyfriend? Did they even know he was gay? Shit. God. “Er…”

“BOOOOO!” Harry’s voice called through the apartment. There was a loud noise when Harry shut the door. Louis sprang up from the couch and crashed into him just around the corner, barely visual from where the other three were sitting. Harry’s hands immediately came to his hips and pulled him into a kiss. Louis tried to explain the situation first but Harry’s lips were really a good distraction. As soon as Harry let him go, only after a few seconds, Louis started jumping up down, hissing confusingly. 

“They are holding me hostage! I’m a fucking stealing cleaner who’s lost and likes your pants and –“

“Are you doing role play? Babe, in that case we should work on that…”

“No!” He tried to explain. “Harry your fam-“ He threw his hands in exasperation when Harry pulled him towards him again. 

“Why is there sugar in your hair?” Harry frowned. 

“That’s what I’m telling you!” he hissed. Harry kissed him again and Louis pushed him off. 

“What?” Harry asked, pouting. 

“Just look in the damn living room will you?!”

Harry frowned confusedly and slowly peeked around the corner. He turned back to Louis who was hiding behind him. “Why is my family here?” he whispered. 

“I was going to ask you the same.”

Slowly Harry peeked around the corner again, probably getting seen by Gemma because she called, “Harry stop being a creep!” He made a face at Louis but nonetheless came around the corner, Louis reluctantly trailing behind and Harry grabbed him around the waist forcibly.

Harry took in the situation, the whole family facing the sugary couch. “What did you do to Louis?” he immediately asked. 

“Told you I was being held hostage,” Louis muttered. 

“I just had a little interrogation, brother.”

“Mom! You should have stopped her!”

“What? The girl is like a force of nature. Plus I really wanted some answers for myself,” she said, but sent a warm smile towards Louis when he peeked around Harry’s body. 

“Robin! You of all people should have stopped this!” Harry complained. He just chuckled and shrugged. “Why would you do this?”

“They were brutal,” Louis whispered. Gemma glared at him. Louis was getting braver now that Harry was there. 

“We were not! I just want to know why the guy is wearing your pajamas that you got when you were sixteen,” Gemma defended. 

“You liar!” Louis gasped and turned to Harry. Harry had convinced him these weren’t from when he was young and Louis was mortified at the fact that these were slightly too long for him even though he was twenty-one. Humiliating. Harry rolled his eyes and just squeezed his hip as an apology, but the move caught Anne’s eyes. 

“So this is your cleaner?” Gemma smirked, eyeing the way Harry had wrapped his arm around him. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. “Who you call ‘Boo’.”

“Cleaner?” Harry raised a brow at Louis. He shrugged with a light blush.

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged and Harry shot him a fond little smile before turning to his family.

“Well, everyone, this is Louis. My boyfriend, who you knew about.” He scolded them lightly. 

“You knew,” Louis was mortified. He’d been sitting there like a deer at the traffic lights and they’d been playing!

“We didn’t know what you looked like but we knew about Tommo,” Gemma smirked.

“I think everybody know about the Tommo,” Robin laughed with a soft smile. Louis kind of liked him. 

“I’m sorry, Louis. I just wanted to know what kind of guy my son is in love with,” Anne smiled warmly. Well then. If Louis had been blushing earlier, it was nothing compared to how red he was now. 

Well, he guessed it hadn’t been THAT bad after all… “I guess it’s okay...now.” They chuckled and even Gemma cracked a hint of a smile. In about half a minute they had turn from scary to actually kind of sweet. Well, Gemma was still on the edge… she was still watching him like a hawk. It was all a little overwhelming. Louis tucked into Harry’s side and he smiled down at him. His fingers pressed into Louis’ hip, against his bare skin. 

“Maybe you should put on some clothes,” he murmured to him, eying a faint mark over his collarbone. 

“Oh.” He had forgotten he was only wearing pants. There were faint marks and hickeys pretty much all over him, some old and some new, but definitely visible. 

“And maybe get some of the sugar out of your hair,” Harry smiled and placed a kiss at his temple. 

“Thought you liked it sweet,” Louis grinned as he whispered into his ear, before bouncing off towards Harry’s room. When he got inside and closed the door he immediately fell back onto the bed. Jesus. He had just met Harry’s family and he’d been a total idiot. How could they like him? He’d lied and said he was Harry’s lost cleaner! Dear lord, something was severely wrong with him. And right now they were surely speaking about him. Louis needed to rant. Or at least express some sort of feelings.

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Jesus fucking Christ.

Taking a few moments to relax his breathing and trying to pull on some clothes at the same time, Louis scrolled through his mentions. 

Tayhay (@rolinn)  
“@TheTommo: Jesus Christ.” lol, the tommo’s reaction to the trends!

He frowned. What trends? He confusedly pressed ‘discover’ to find out what the hell they were talking about. 

Syria  
#ISmileWhen  
London  
Johnny Depp  
#Harrycomebacktobed  
#Haroldyourboyfriendiswaitinginbed  
Israel  
Olympics  
#TommoNeedsHisGravyHarry  
Chuck Bass

Louis squealed loudly in surprise and shock. What the HELL?!

“Harold!” he yelled through the apartment. “HARRY! Harold get here!” It took a few moments and then Harry was yanking the door open, looking for danger.

When he didn’t find any, he frowned. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“They are making us trend on twitter!” he told him. “This is such a problem.”

“Why are they trending us?” 

“Because…” His tweets. Oh. Heh. “Um, never mind. It’s not a problem,” he dismissed Harry.

“Uhm, okay?” he frowned confusedly. 

“Yes, not a problem at all. It’s all good!” Louis smiled unnaturally wide, pushing Harry out the door again, telling him he needed privacy to change. Harry would have laughed at that line if he hadn’t been so confused.  
Louis groaned as he pulled on his black pants. Jesus, he really needed to stop tweeting things that could turn into sex inspired trends. There should be some kind of handbook.  
Louis pulled on one of Harry’s too big knitted sweaters. It was one of those woolly ones that Harry pulled off so well with his long torso. Louis wished he could look as good in it but it was too big. Not that he really cared about that, he just wanted to wear it to have something that smelled like Harry with him all day. He realized that made him sound like an idiot and decided he’d watch Top Gear that night instead of Kardashians just to feel a little manlier.  
When he’d made sure his hair wasn’t looking too bad and he looked presentable, even with sugar still in his hair, he took a breath and made his way back to the living room. When he got there Harry was sitting in between Anne and Gemma on the couch, crammed into the claustrophobic looking space between their bodies. Robin was in another armchair, laughing at something Harry told them. They looked up when he stepped inside the room, a huge smile on his face. 

“Lou!” he grinned and Gemma shuffled over on the couch, leaving some space for him to sit. Harry reached out and Louis was pulled down, pressed tightly to his side. He timidly smiled at Harry’s family, trying to come up with something to say. 

Gemma beat him to it. “Hi, sugar,” she smirked. Louis rolled his eyes before settling in beside Harry. 

“So, Louis.” Anne smiled. “Hi. I’m Harry’s mom.”

“Hello, Mrs. Cox,” he smiled tentatively. He wasn’t sure where he stood with her exactly.

“Actually it’s Twist now. But you can call me Anne,” she smiled. 

“Sorry about before. I’m a little…um awkward and weird and an idiot sometimes.”

“Don’t worry. Harry’s told me loads about you.” 

“Great,” he smiled weakly. He wasn’t sure if there was anything about him that wasn’t embarrassing. To top it all off his stomach growled. 

“You didn’t eat my breakfast?” Harry pouted. 

“I was kind of interrupted by your family, Haz.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, love. Let’s get you something to eat!” Anne stood from the couch and clapped her hands together. “Let’s all go out for brunch shall we?”

“Is that even possible?” Louis frowned. 

Anne seemed to pout for a second. “I really wanted to go out for brunch with the family.”

“Oh, but you can go without me and you’ll be fine,” Louis offered. He really didn’t want to intrude on family time.

“Oh, silly! You’re family too.” Oh. Louis would never be able to be able to explain how warm his chest felt when she said that. Despite his weird behavior she liked him. He’d barely even talked to her and she was calling him family. Harry grinned down at him and he blushed. Robin caught his eye and smiled approvingly. Louis was overwhelmed.

“Why don’t Louis and I go and get us food then?” Gemma suggested, eyeing his reaction. 

He gulped. “You and me?”

“Yes. Just you and me, Tommo.”

“O-okay.” Help.

“Be nice to him, Gemma!” Harry warned but laughed to make sure Louis got he was joking. Or maybe just joking a little bit. 

“Great! Let’s go!” she stood and tried to pull Louis with her, but Harry caught his arms, stopping her. 

“Let me have a proper goodbye!” he complained. Anne smiled so big her eyes crinkled and Louis reddened once again, wondering why in the world Harry would be such a jerk and embarrass him. Maybe he was just showing off to his family but it was too sweet and so lovely Louis felt heady. He couldn’t help but redden deeper when Harry pulled him to his body. “Everybody close your eyes!” he warned. Robin laughed and Anne’s smile was so wide her cheeks must have hurt. Gemma rolled her eyes. But when Harry kissed him softly, Louis was sure no one was closing their eyes except for them. It was short but sweet, and his heart fluttered. Gemma pulled on his arm to get him away from Harry and he whined. 

As Gemma dragged Louis away, Robin slung an arm over Harry’s shoulders and grinned. “I think you can manage and hour without him, son.”

“Barely.”

 

\---

 

“What do you think about this?” Gemma asked, posing in front of a mirror in a red dress. Of course she looked incredible. Her dark hair was a nice contrast to the red and her tall body looked amazing in the smooth fabric. But of course Louis didn’t tell her this. 

“It’s great. Can we get the breakfast now?” he whined as he leaned against the wall by next to the full body mirror. 

“Tomlinson, be patient. We’re going to Starbucks after this.” She turned in front of the mirror, trying to get a view of her back. 

“You said that at the last store.” He grumbled. He imitated her voice, “’Just one more quick stop, Louis.’” He made a face. “If I’d known ‘a quick stop’ meant an hour at a dress shop I would’ve run.”

“Don’t be grumpy, Tommo. Don’t you want to get on my good side?” she asked before she went into her changing room again. 

“Nope. I’m not even going to try.” Gemma had been dragging him around for two hours, claiming she was only trying to get to know him, which actually meant making him carry her bags and forcing him to tell her she looked beautiful in dresses. She did look beautiful, but that wasn’t the point. At first when they’d left the flat, he had been quite insecure and maybe a little (very) intimidated by Harry’s sister. She was forceful and her sarcasm was heavy but after only a few minutes alone in her presence he couldn’t bear it and couldn’t hold back his sassy retorts anymore. But those only seemed to make her smile and laugh and then shoot back just as badly.

“Sucks for you. And Harry.” She threw out a dress and Louis caught it before it landed on the floor. He was already carrying ton of her shopping bags, holding on to her purse and trying not to drop all the stuff she was planning to buy from this store. He tried to slip his fingers into his pocket and get his phone out but it turned out impossible. He needed to call somebody and bring him food because his stomach was aching.

“Gemma. If you don’t come out I’m leaving you and your stuff here.”

“But who’s going to carry my stuff and give me advice on how to make by ankles look good?”

“I’m not your gay best friend. You’ll have to deal.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got Harry for that.”

“You let Harry give you fashion advice?” Louis scoffed. “I wonder why you don’t look like a hipster in a fedora.”

Gemma snickered and threw out a pair jeans, telling him to put them on the “no” pile. Louis’ phone tinged and it took him almost a minute until he managed to get it out of his pocket because of all the bags he was holding. His eyes widened when he saw who the text was from. 

Nick  
-Hey, Louis. I’m sorry about last night. I had some to drink and I’m not sure why I was mean to Harry but I just want to talk to you. No intentions, I only want to talk. Call me?

Louis grimaced as he read the message. Nick still had his number? Louis had been sure it had been deleted from his phonebook ages ago. But then again, why did Louis still have Nick’s?  
Louis frowned. He recognized so much of the old Nick in this text. It was like a copy of what he used to send Louis after they’d had a fight and broken things off. The apology, the excuse; I had some to drink, the innocent request of a meeting; I just want to talk, and then to put things in Louis’ hands by adding the question mark at the end, making it Louis’ decision, making him feel like he had the power even though he knew Louis would give in and call. That’s how it had been for months with them. They had fought and Nick had dumped him just to meet up to talk about it, which always ended with make up sex. Until Louis had told him he loved him and they were done for real.  
Louis recognized all the signs and a small part of him wanted to call, just to see what he had to say. Louis wondered what he wanted. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly to years. Why now? They had met, it hadn’t hurt at all as much as he’d thought, it had been unsettling and quite nerve wrecking to look the man who’d broken his heart in the eye, but Louis was glad they had met, because now he knew he had healed quite well. He found he didn’t have any remaining feelings and he felt okay. He guessed he had Harry to thank for that. He wasn’t sure how he would have acted if he’d met Nick if he didn’t have him. He’d probably given in and had some weird consolation sex with him, just to get it out of his system. Thankfully he didn’t have anything to get out. He had Harry, but Harry wasn’t some rebound guy, Louis loved him. Nick was just an ass of an ex and Louis loved the fact that he was so over Nick he could bend over with the overness he was experiencing. 

“Louis,” he heard Gemma’s voice from the dressing room. “Can I ask you something?”

“Wow, you’re asking and not demanding for once.” Louis tore his eyes from the screen and rolled his eyes. Gemma chose to ignore his comment. 

“What are your intentions with my little brother?” she asked seriously, coming out from the dressing room, fully dressed and her face serious. 

Louis sighed and answered honestly. “I intend to be by his side as long as he’ll have me.”

“Do you love him?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you kiss him goodbye properly every time you leave each other?”

“Yes.”

“Do you hug him when he needs a hug? And do you comfort him when he’s sad?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. 

“What was the last thing he bought you?” she raised an eyebrow. 

“A coffee at Starbucks.” He glared, honestly feeling insulted that she’d think he’d let Harry buy him stuff and take advantage of Harry’s money. 

“What’s the last thing you bought him?” 

“A t-shirt with my face on that I ordered off the Internet.” She grinned approvingly and they made their way towards the desks. 

“What date did you become boyfriends?” she challenged him. 

“17th of March.” He answered with a smirk. Hah. Gemma stopped and eyed him for a few seconds pursing her lips with a faint smile in the corner of her mouth. 

“Good answers,” she said gave him a genuine smile. “He deserves someone like that. Who does things for him and takes care of him for a change.” Louis nodded seriously. Harry was only nineteen years old. He was so much younger than people seemed to remember or care about. He was also still growing up. Sure Louis was quite irresponsible and acted young sometimes, but there was another level to Harry’s maturity. Harry had to be mature for his age because of his job and he had had to grow up so fast as the turn of his life had taken off. But that didn’t mean Harry wasn’t young too. He had his teenage kicks and he also had his emotional moments. And of course Louis kissed him when he needed to be kissed and of course he held him tightly when he needed to be held. Louis might have been irresponsible and childish in ways that Harry wasn’t but that didn’t mean Harry didn’t have faults where Louis had his strengths. 

“Yeah, he does,” Louis simply agreed. 

As they stood in the short line and a girl came up to them. “Hi,” she said shyly. 

“Hello?” he answered nicely with a wondering smile. He didn’t know why he found shy people cute. They were always so embarrassed and it felt wrong to be anything but kind to them. 

“Um, I was just wondering,” she blushed. “Are you Gemma Styles?”

“Yes,” Gemma answered, eying the girl suspiciously. 

“I don’t want to bother you, but could I please have a picture?” she asked. Louis smiled. This girl was so different from all the others he had met. They were all so up in the face and this girl was such a nice contrast to that. She was actually politely asking and not sneaking pictures from across the room. 

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t take pictures,” Gemma said with an apologetic smile. 

“Oh,” the girl said, eyes setting on her feet. “I’m sorry I asked, I-“

“I could give Harry a message for you though?” Gemma offered. The girl’s eyes shot up and she looked so happy Louis couldn’t help but smile himself. 

“Oh god, thank you! Just tell him we love him and will always support him no matter what!” she begged Gemma and smiled hugely. “And if he could tell his friend Tommo to tell us his name that would be great too!”

Louis laughed and Gemma rolled his eyes. “We’ll be sure to tell him that.” The girl squealed and Louis tilted his head to the side.

“Why are you all so obsessed with Tommo?” he asked curiously. Gemma looked like she wanted to smack him in the head in plain annoyance. 

“Are you kidding?” the girl said, clearly coming out of her shy little shell. “He’s hilarious! And he’s like Harry’s best friend. They are so cute together!” Her eyes flew to Gemma and her cheeks reddened. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“But you don’t even know what he looks like. How could you be so obsessed with him?” Louis asked. He had honestly been wondering this for ages.

“Harry loves him, he obviously is a good guy. And he’s really funny and sorry Gemma, but he and Harry would be so sexy together.”

“Again, you don’t know what he looks like,” Louis reminded her though he couldn’t keep his grin off his face. 

“I wouldn’t say sexy…” Gemma grimaced.

“Please, Harry and a guy, that’s just hot. And Tommo is awesome, so why not?” the girl shrugged. Louis pursed his lips. Yeah, why not? Louis still didn’t understand the obsession. He could understand why they were interested in him, Harry had happened to a have a thing for tweeting a lot about him and, but Louis couldn’t get why people were so passionate about his anonymous little twitter account. Maybe it was the mysteriousness of it all. Who is he, what does he look like, how does he know Harry? Maybe when he finally “came out” they would lose interest and move on? He didn’t know.  
The line got shorter and shorter and it was their turn to pay. They waved goodbye to the girl who was almost crying with happy tears. When Gemma had paid she turned towards Louis, expecting him to carry another one of her shopping bags. He walked out of the store only to have her half running behind him in her wedges. 

“Lou!”

“Nope,” he answered. He strode down the street, heading towards the nearest bakery, stomach churning and trying not to feel self-conscious as people stared at all the bags he was carrying. He picked up his phone when it vibrated repeatedly in his pocket. Expecting it being a call from his boyfriend he answered, 

“Love, your sister is-“

“Louis?”

“Nick?” he said surprised. 

“Hey.”

“Hello?” What was this! Twice in a day Nick had contacted him. Louis had planned on ignoring him and this was a major mess up on his plan on making Nick feel uncared for. 

“Louis, thank you for picking up. You didn’t see my text then?” Nick asked. 

“No, I saw it.” Louis told him. Was it bad that he felt good when Nick fell silent?

“Oh,” he answered. That had never happened before. Louis always answered him, even if it was to tell him to fuck off. He hadn’t answered this time. “Well, uh, do you want to meet up for coffee? I would like to talk about…things.”

“We’re on the phone. You can talk now.” No way was Louis seeing him. He’d been a jerk to him and then trying to make fun of Harry wasn’t the best way to go in gaining Louis’ respect back. 

“Okay,” Nick said hesitantly. Louis rolled his eyes at the pause as he strolled down the street, Gemma trying to catch up a few yards behind him. “Um, Louis. I miss you.” Louis stopped dead in his tracks. Gemma nearly ran straight into his back. 

“I realized last night I made a mistake letting you go and seeing you last night just… I realized I’ve been missing you.” Should he laugh, should he cry or should he throw something into the brick wall next to him? Louis didn’t know what to do. He stayed silent. 

“Louis,” Nick said, taking his silence as confusion or surprise. “I want to get back together.”

“You what?” he said, disbelief painting his voice. 

“I miss you. Can we meet and talk at least?”

“Nick, I-“

“I know it’s sudden and we only met just met again. But it’s been two years and we’ve both changed. We could be good this time. Serious.” Gemma watched Louis as he bit his lip at Nick’s words. A few months ago Louis would have been in joy over this. He would have laughed and laughed and said that Nick deserved a medallion for being so stupid to think Louis would ever get back with him. He had learned his lesson all right. But now, he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

“You’re two years too late.” 

“Just meet and talk about it? I watched you last night and you’re still so pretty-“

“Nick,” Louis interrupted, voice a little harder. “I thought you got it last night.” Gemma raised an eyebrow. “I’m taken.”

“Louis, you don’t to pretend. I get that you’re mad but we can sort this out.”

Louis scoffed. He thought he was lying? He’d never stoop that low. “What part of Harry being better in bed than you, didn’t you get?” he bit out into the phone. Gemma seemed to choke on her breath. 

“You…you were serious?”

“Bye, Grimshaw.” Louis ended the call. When he looked up he found Gemma with her eyes narrowed, staring at him. 

“Before you say anything,” he held up a hand. “Let me tell Harry my ex wants to get back with me, myself.”

“If you hurt him-“

“I’d never.”

“Good,” she nodded and then smirked. “Nick Grimshaw though? Really?”

“Don’t start.”

“Nice reply though. Even if talking about my brother like that is gross.”

“Thanks.”

 

\---

 

When they finally got back to Harry’s flat, they were two hours later than planned and Louis was literally starving. Harry kissed him hello softly while Gemma pretended to gag and Anne smiled fondly. They got the food on the kitchen table and sat to eat. The entire really late brunch, Harry was amazing. Louis couldn’t stop staring as he laughed and made cheeky jokes and Louis could tell how much he enjoyed being around his family. His dimples never disappeared and his low laughter never seemed to stop. And Anne turned out to be lovely. She was nice and her laugh was just as infectious as Niall’s and Louis couldn’t help but think his own mom would love this woman. Robin was quieter but his fond eyes never left either Harry or Gemma. A Gemma who had warmed up pretty well to Louis by now and continued to down him with sarcasm and teased him endlessly about his first impression. Somewhere during the brunch, Harry’s hand found its way to Louis’ thigh and he squeezed tightly. Louis looked up to him and all he could see was twinkling green. 

“I love you,” he whispered when Gemma was busy showing the other two something on her phone. 

“I love you,” Louis grinned back and linked their hands under the tabled. 

“You know I saw the tweets and trends…” Harry told him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sorry,” Louis bit his lip sheepishly and tried to get it across that he regretted it. Harry leaned in then, lips close to his ear. 

“I liked them,” he said, breathing into him, making the trends seem so much filthier than they really were. His breath was thick against his skin and Harry’s hand was a little too high and a little too far up the in seem of his jeans than appropriate. It was kind of hot. Louis stomped his foot. 

“Baby. Jesus,” Harry muttered, stifling a groan and leaned away from his side. But Louis linked their hands again with a smirk and Harry smiled down at him, letting a finger slide along his jaw. “Pretty,” he mumbled then Robin was clearing his throat and Louis with pink cheeks turned to face them. 

“So, Louis Love. What do you do? Harry told us you are studying?” Anne asked curiously. 

“Yeah, I’m studying to become a drama teacher,” he nodded. 

“Really! I can already tell you’ll be a good one,” she grinned and Louis blushed faintly in return. 

“I hope so. It’s not that much work right now, which is nice because things can be quite stressful.”

“What to do you do for work?”

“I…” Shit. He groaned. “I work in a coffee shop where I was supposed to be like twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh dear, sorry to have kept you. Hope your boss won’t be angry with you,” Anne apologized. 

“Oh no, it’s not your fault.” This happened a lot. And yes, his boss would be mad. He stood up from the table and shot them all apologetic eyes. “But I have to leave. It’s been a pleasure.” He said politely and Anne rose to give him a surprising hug. She kissed his cheek and smiled. 

“I’m glad Harry’s got you, dear.”

“I’m glad I have him,” he choked out. Wasn’t this unusual? Were moms always this loving? He didn’t know since he’d never met a boyfriend’s parents before. Harry followed him to the door, smiling to himself. Louis rolled his eyes at him and leaned back against the door. Harry intertwined their fingers along their thighs, his body lining up closely to Louis’. 

“They love you,” he smiled. 

“I hope so.”

“When will I meet yours?” he asked, pressing his torso against Louis’ upper body.

“When you’ve learned to keep your filthy hands off my body around family,” Louis chastised him, glint in the eye. 

“But you liked it,” Harry disagreed lowly and his nose was touching Louis’ cheek. Before he could protest, Harry kissed him in a way that set the butterflies in his tummy alive. He kissed him with fingers in his hair and Louis completely forgot he didn’t have time for this sort of thing. He smiled into the kiss and Harry pulled back grinningly. He looked so happy, eyes crinkling and the dimples showing. His family had obviously made him forget all about Nick and Louis figured he could wait for a bit before telling him about Nick’s proposal. He leaned back in and Harry kissed him back eagerly and the hand that wasn’t linked to Louis’, fisted the edge of his shirt, pulling him close. Harry’s lips tasted sweet and his tongue was warm and as Louis stood on his toes to get a better angle he knew he’d never fail to get lost in his boy’s kisses. 

“Oh,” Louis heard a surprised squeal and he looked over Harry’s shoulder just to find a quite flustered Anne with her hand over her mouth. Harry chuckled and let Louis tear himself away from him. He waved awkwardly and then quickly stumbled out of the flat, cheeks burning red.

 

\---

 

It took him another fifteen minutes to get to the coffee shop and Louis sat in his cab, trying to understand how this day had turned from scary and to embarrassing to quite enjoyable (although the ending was a little embarrassing too). When he got to the shop he was told off by his boss who promised him he’d be fired if he ever were to be this late again. Louis took his words to heart, he really needed to shape up with work and also his classes. He had missed one class this morning just for the poor excuse of being a little hung over. But he’d go the next day, he promised himself that.  
Later in the work hours, Niall came by. He greeted him lazily with a mixture of hello and heyLou. He leaned against the counter, yawning even though it was only late afternoon. 

“Nialler,” Louis greeted him. “What happened to you last night? I’m sorry for bailing on you after the whole Nick incident.” Basically Louis had stranded him after the encounter, despite his best friend’s heroic efforts.

“It’s alright, man. I get that you and Harold needed some time to talk about it. Shocker to find out your friend used to be a jerk to your boyfriend.” Niall grimaced as if the idea made him cringe.

“Uh, yeah,” Louis agreed even though all they had really done was make out. They should really learn to talk about things right away and not explode about it a few days later when they had their next fight.

“Or have sex, I don’t know,” Niall shrugged with a raised eyebrow. 

“How,” Louis gasped, “Dare you make such an assumption about us!”

“All I’m saying is that Harry is a pretty possessive guy. I wouldn’t blame him if he’d want to shag you all night just to remind himself that you’re his.”

Louis stared at his best friend, completely aghast. “Did you just say that?”

“Yes?”

“Niall, don’t ever say things like that.” 

“It could be true though,” Niall shrugged as he pulled up a chair on the other side of the counter, not caring he was in the way of customers. Louis didn’t bother to say anything about it and instead focused on making someone’s flat white coffee. “I mean have you ever thought of why Harry is so jealous all the time?”

“No?” Well, not really. If he thought long enough he was sure he could find a reason, but for some reason he just hadn’t thought to. 

“I think he’s insecure,” Niall informed him, as the shrink he pretended to be. “I actually think he’s really insecure, at least about you.”

“Why would he be insecure about me?” Louis frowned. 

“Well think about it. He might be all famous pop star, but at the same time he’s nineteen years old. You’re two years older than him, you haven’t event thought of settling down before Harry and he knows that and on top of it you’ve had several people confessing their undying love for you. If you add all that, plus Harry already being somewhat insecure, it’s not that weird that he’s jealous. He’s just scared that you’ll leave him.”

“Why would he ever think I’d leave him?” Louis muttered. Niall was quite the little thinker when he wanted to be and there was a very big possibility that this could be true. Louis handed the coffee he was making to the customer, not caring about the confused look on his face that had formed while listening to Niall’s ramblings. 

“He doesn’t think that you’re going to leave him. He’s just scared that some day you might. And when he finds out that one of his friends used to sleep with you, and also tried to talk to you alone I might add, his insecure feelings transform into jealousy, which obviously leads possessive rough sex.”

“Mate. That was a long and real fucking detailed description of why you think Harry and I slept together last night.”

“I’m nothing if not detailed,” Niall grinned. Louis shook his head. Niall’s statements didn’t always feel very logical. 

“Speaking of sex,” Louis said to him, but interrupted himself. “What can I get for you?” he asked the customer who was next in line but the man only stared at him in shock. Realization struck Louis and his face turned just as shocked as the man’s. “Oh, no! Not like that! I was talking to him!” He gestured at Niall who was laughing with tears running in the corners of his eyes. 

“I meant, what I can I get you from the store,” Louis tried to save it. The man ordered but seemed to lean his body as far away from Louis as possible even though there was a wide counter already separating them. Niall couldn’t stop laughing. When the customer finally had left Louis glared at his friend. 

“Speaking of sex,” he said again, tone a little harder, “what is that on your neck?”

Niall’s laughter immediately died out and his hand reached to cover the spot at the curve where his shoulder met neck. “Nothing.”

“That my friend, is a love bite,” Louis announced with smirk. “Who did you get down with, innocent Nialler? OH MY GOD,” he gasped, clutching Niall’s head harshly with his hands on either side of his face. “Did you sleep with that girl from Little Mix you were talking to?!”

Niall slapped his hands away and cringed out of his grasp. “No!”

“Who was it then? That,” he poked the bruise with a stiff finger, making the Irish wince, “is a new one so don’t try and make up some story.”

“It’s no one really…” He tried to be evasive anyway. 

“Wait,” Louis stopped. He looked up and at his friend, biting his lip. “Niall that person you’ve been texting,” he said seriously and if there was a tint of hurt in his voice, neither pretended to notice. “Did you meet them last night?” Niall looked away biting his lip. Yep, he had seen his “lover”. Louis nodded, trying to look like he understood, but he didn’t. Why couldn’t Niall tell him? What had he done to deserve not to be trusted in? He didn’t know and it killed him. 

“Lou,” Niall said slowly. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t tell me, mate.” He wasn’t crying but it hurt all the same. “I love you, you’re my best friend. I don’t understand.”

“Louis,” he said, eyes sad. “Do you trust me?”

He didn’t need to think twice. “Yes.”

“Then trust me now.”

Louis sighed. There wasn’t much else he could do. He couldn’t force him to tell him. What bothered him more than not knowing who was taking up Niall’s time, was the fact that his best friend just wouldn’t tell him. Even though it seemed there was some big reason why, it still was a nagging feeling that his friend didn’t feel the same trust for him that he felt between them.  
Louis continued making the coffees for his customers and Niall silently sat by the counter, scrolling his phone. They were quiet, but the silence wasn’t tense or angry, just Louis’ silent acceptance. 

“Did someone steal something for Harry’s apartment last night?” Niall asked then. 

“No?”

“Not a tv, a chair or something?” 

“I don’t think so,” he frowned in confusion. 

“Then why is Harry tweeting weird stuff on twitter then?” Niall handed his phone towards him, showing him his twitter. 

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
You are not to touch what isn’t yours.

 

Confusedly Louis handed back the phone to Niall and reached to his back pocket to get his own out, only to realize it wasn’t there. He must have left it at Harry’s place. He’d left in a rush and it was probably still resting on the kitchen table this very second. 

“And hey,” Niall said, voice grim. “Nick tweeted you.”

 

Nick Grimshaw (@grimmers)  
@TheTommo you’re ignoring me on purpose love

 

Louis choked loudly and realization dawned on him. His phone was on the kitchen table. Harry was in that flat. Nick tweeted him on a website where Harry could see. Maybe Nick had been texting him? Equals phone making sounds, equals maybe Harry the saw it? Oh no. 

“Niall can I borrow your phone?” he asked, voice suddenly nervous and as he dialed the number he knew by heart, he wondered what the hell was waiting for him on the other side of the line. He left Niall by the counter and went into the kitchen, asking another employee to take over the line. 

After a few rings, Harry picked up. “Hello? Niall?”

“It’s me.”

“Oh.”

“Did you see my phone?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Did you read my texts?” He wasn’t sure if he was okay with that. 

“No,” Harry answered slowly. “But I saw the previews of the messages when they popped up on the screen.”

“Oh.”

“Louis,” he asked, voice so small and it was like he could feel how hard Harry was trying to not let his emotions take over. “Did he kiss you somehow?” Harry’s voice was small and the fear was evident in it.

“Absolutely not,” he answered flatly. They were silent for what felt like hours and Harry’s breathing on the other side of the line was the only thing that kept him sure he was still there.

“Why would you think that?” Louis asked then. 

“Just the things he wrote…about you.” Fucking Nick Grimshaw. Fucking stupid Nick Grimshaw.

“I’m off in forty minutes,” he told him slowly. “Come home and we’ll talk?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered thickly. “I’ll come home.”

 

\---

 

“He asked me to get back together with him, Harry,” Louis told him. He looked up from his hands, fastening his eyes on Louis’. 

“What did you say?” he breathed. 

“I told him no,” he said. “I told him I’m with you.”

They were sitting on the floor in Louis’ room, beside the bed. Louis was resting against it and Harry sat with his legs crossed, hands fiddled together, resting on his feet. Harry nodded, but he was confused. 

“Why does he keep calling if you told him no?”

“That’s just how it was with us. We broke up, he called until I answered and then we made up,” Louis sighed.

“He’s waiting for you to answer?”

“I guess.”

“But you’ll never answer. Right?” How could Harry look him in the eye and ask that? Was he that insecure?

“Harry,” he said, leaning in and grasping his face between his hands. “I’ll never leave you. I’m not leaving. If anyone’s ever leaving it’s you. I’ll never be able to.”

Harry looked up, his green depths meeting Louis’ blue and he said fiercely. “I’m never leaving you.”

“Good.” Louis said, climbing over to straddle him. “Kiss me.” And Harry kissed him. It was firm and passionate and strong. It was slow but Louis held on to Harry tightly, a grip that was trying to print it into his body that he was not ever going to leave. And Harry held on just as tightly, the same promise burning into him. Harry’s hands pressed into the small of his back, bringing their torsos as close as possible and his lips firmly controlling Louis’. And he was nothing but pliant when Harry pushed his hands harshly into his hair and grinded into him. A sound that was more like a sob than a moan, but was filled with love and lust escaped him. Then Harry stopped and they stared at each other. 

“I want to tell them.”

“Tell them I’m yours,” Louis agreed, breath a little shaky and Harry shook his head almost desperately. 

“No,” he said, fingers threading into Louis hair and said before bringing Louis into another desperate and hard kiss, “Tell them _I’m yours_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> tumblr - isthatyoularry


	22. Sucker punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 22. It's not much left now guys... How I've loved writing this! Thank you so much!
> 
> follow me on twitter and tumblr for updates xx
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry

*TWITTER*

 

Nick Grimshaw (@grimmers)  
@TheTommo you’re ignoring me on purpose love

Hanna Malik (@mrszaynm)  
TOMMO IS DATING NICK FUCKING GRIMSHAAAAW

Live While We’re Young (@PlainBlackTs)  
TOMMO IS DATING NICK THEY ARE FIGHTING WHAT IS LIFE

Olivia Styles (@Olivia_97)  
@grimmers Are you and Tommo dating?

Joanna Cole (@Jcole_Payne)  
HE’S NOT WITH HARRY?!?!

Shannon (@payzercrazer)  
OMG WHAT IS THIS

Janine Gilbert (@number317)  
I wonder what would happen if one day Tommo randomly introduces us to his boyfriend and nobody has any idea whatsoever who he is.

 

-5 minutes later-

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
You are not to touch what isn’t yours

 

Kayla Grey (@Harrystrousers)  
DID THIS JUST HAPPEN

Black feather girl (@gurlwithheadband)  
Did somebody touch his girl or

Adriana (@seventhousand1)  
“@Harry_Styles: you are not to touch what isn’t yours” is this jealous harry or what?

Evelyn Francis (@HappyFeet12)  
And award for best indirect goes to @Harry_Styles

 

-2 hours later-

 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Gonna go out here and “confirm” that I am absolutely not dating Nick Grimshaw.

Nick Grimshaw (@grimmers)  
@TheTommo I wish I was that lucky :(

 

Trisha! (@t_string)  
BUT I DON’T UNDERSTAND NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE

 

\---

 

“Fucking asshole,” Harry cursed as he read the tweets later that same Monday. 

“Harry…” Louis tried. 

“He’s an ass.”

“Yeah, but-”

“A fucking twat.” Louis just sighed and gave his boyfriend a sidelong glance. Harry had been going through people’s reactions on Twitter and it wasn’t exactly helping his mood. After having a pretty intense make out session and Louis had given Harry a rather amazing blowjob, if he could say so himself, he had found that “Tommo and Grimmy” was trending in the entire UK, and he tweeted out that he was not dating him. That only led to Nick’s response and Harry’s really bad mood. 

“Was it really necessary? Did he really have to call you ‘Love’? He’s a shit starter! And did he really have tweet again?!,” Harry continued. “Fucking asshole.”

“Love,” Louis said only to receive a pointed stare from him. Louis rolled his eyes and continued anyway, “Can you stop fussing about it? I’ve already told them I’m not with him. They know that now.”

“I don’t care. He’s an ass.”

“Babe…” Harry didn’t answer and just stared murderously at his screen. Louis gave up and leaned back against the armrest on the other side of the couch. Scrolling through his own phone he read what people had to say. Most people were still confused but accepted his “confirmation” and as most of them wanted him to be together with Harry, they gladly took his tweet to heart. Nick hadn’t texted or called Louis again since he tweeted that he was absolutely not with him. Louis did not intend to ever answer Nick’s tweet, he wasn’t going to start a fuss and he wasn’t going to encourage any kind of continuation of what Nick was trying to start. 

Louis scrolled through his timeline until he got a notification that his boyfriend had tweeted again. Almost dreading to read what he had written this time, Louis made it onto his account. 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
And you are not to be jealous of something you used to have but was too foolish to let go of. 

Harry did have a certain way of being indirect and pointed but also sounding wise, but anyhow Louis sighed and climbed over to him. He pulled his phone out of his hands and put it on the coffee table in front of them. “Stop.”

“But he’s-“

“Stop,” Louis said again and climbed into his lap, straddling him. “You’re just giving it more attention.”

“I just-“

“No.”

“But he-“

“Shush.”

“I-“

“No,” Louis said again, shaking his head. Harry gave up and slumped back against the couch, scrunching his eyebrows together. Louis let his thumb stroke his right cheekbone and even though Harry was being stubborn and grumpy he let his big hands rest on Louis’ thighs. He was wearing grey sweats and a jumper so he didn’t exactly look very sexy and the gesture was more out of comfort than anything else.

“Can we forget about him for a few minutes? He wants you to be upset and you’re letting him get to you.”

“Well he’s hitting on my boyfriend, what am I supposed to do?”

Louis couldn’t help the small smile in the corner of his mouth and threaded his hands into Harry’s curls, tilting his head back against the edge of the couch. Harry groaned, still in annoyance over the whole thing. 

“Sweetheart. It’s on twitter.”

Harry’s eyes flashed and startled Louis when he fiercely sat up. He gripped him around the waist where he was sitting on his lap, making sure he didn’t fall off. “He called you and said he wanted back together. I think I’m allowed to be a little upset,” he bit out. 

Louis sighed and untangled his fingers from his hair only to fist them in his shirt instead. He brought him closer by tugging on it and said, “Yeah, but you’re letting him ruin our night.” Harry slumped back against the couch again and made a grumpy sound that felt like he agreed but didn’t like it.

“You know what I don’t get though?” He snapped up, once again startling Louis.

“No?” he said once his heart rate had slowed down. Harry’s little spasms were giving him a whiplash. 

“How he could let you go.” And there is a sick feeling in Louis stomach. It was weird to think about that time now. It felt like such a long time ago. But he remembered how bad he felt after every fight they had and he remembered how Niall had to force him out of bed under threats and how he held him when he cried. It had been sort of the start of his and Niall’s friendship and had been quite the bonding experience. And then before he met Harry he had just begun to actually be fine with it. He was over Nick, it didn’t bother him as much as it used to and he was fine with the fact that he would never be with him again. But thinking of it now, when he had Harry was different. Now he could tell the difference from real relationship and whatever he used to have with Grimmy. It was so clear now how badly he’d been treated by him. Sure he hadn’t been such an angel himself, but still. Harry was the opposite of what Nick had even tried to be with him and honestly the difference was quite upsetting.

“Baby, that I used to wonder for a long time,” he answered and he could se the frown form on Harry’s face. “What?”

“I hate that he hurt you.”

“Harry…”

“I hate that he was an ass and I hate that he hurt you and I hate that he’s trying to do it again.” Harry was serious and Louis swallowed harshly. Yeah, the difference was massive.

“I-”

“I just want you to know that I,” he said fiercely. “I would never do that to you. Never.” Louis looked into his green orbs and placed his hands on either sides of his face and let his thumbs stroke the skin beside his nose. He smiled weakly.

“I know.”

“I love you so much,” Harry said, fingers tightening on his hips. Just as Louis leaned down and was about to press their lips together he was interrupted.

“Awww, aren’t you the cutest couple in the world?” Zayn said, coming in through the hallway with Niall trailing behind. The sarcasm was clear and his voice full of displeasure as he narrowed his eyes at their position on the couch. He noticed Louis’ angry glare and he rolled his eyes. “Oh hi, Louis. Still the best boyfriend ever?”

“Hi Zayn. Still a jerk?”

“I don’t know, depends if you still want me to go fuck myself.”

“Depends on if you’re still a twat or not.”

“Woah,” Harry interrupted. He turned in his seat, Louis still on his lap. “What’s going on?”

“They’re fighting,” Niall said, staring a little harder at Zayn who just shrugged his look off. Zayn opened the fridge and brought out a can of diet coke, opening it loudly and taking a long, provoking sip while staring at Louis. He put it down with smack against the counter.

“Why?” Harry asked, turning again to look at his boyfriend, only to find Louis murderously glaring at Zayn. That was his coke. 

“Because our lovely Zayn here decided to ruin our party on purpose,” Louis growled. 

“What?” Harry frowned, glancing back at Zayn.

“And your perfect little boy told me to go fuck myself and is a selfish little- OW!” Zayn gasped when Niall yanked his head back by his hair. Harry watched in disbelief and Louis smirked spitefully. Niall pulled Zayn by his hair through the short distance from the kitchen to his room and practically threw him inside. But not before giving Harry a meaningful look. 

“I trust you to talk to your boy about his keeping his mouth shut sometimes,” Niall said and closed the door behind him. Immediately Harry turned to Louis whose face was portraying the definition of innocence. 

“Want to tell me what that was all about?”

“I don’t know. Zayn is weird sometimes…” Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ attempt but gave him the look that told him to cut the shit out. “Fine,” Louis sighed. “He approached me at the party and he was drunk and I was mad and we had a moment.”

“And?”

“And he called me selfish and confessed to ruining our party and then I told him to fuck himself, and I guess…I should’ve just let it slide because he was drunk…?” Louis said, trying to figure it out whilst speaking. 

Harry frowned thoughtfully, hands heavy on Louis’ thighs. “Why was he calling you selfish?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. “He said it was always about me? I don’t know.” He actually didn’t understand what Zayn’s lash out had meant. It felt a little like when Niall had been upset with him a while back because Harry had been taking up all his time. “Maybe he misses you? I mean, Niall felt neglected before because I’m with you all the time. Maybe Zayn feels the same way?”

“I guess, but Liam is okay with it though.” Harry looked up at Louis.

“He has a girlfriend too though,” Louis reminded him. “Zayn doesn’t. He has you guys. Maybe he misses you.”

“When did you become so smart?” Harry grinned up at him. 

“Baby, I was born this way,” Louis smirked and tangled his fingers with Harry’s as his other searched their way up to tug at the waistband of Louis’ sweats. 

Harry laughed. “Quoting Lady Gaga?”

“Shut up,” Louis grinned. 

 

\---

When Louis got to campus he seemed to find an awful lot of people staring at him. Either they were openly giving him dirty looks or they were sneaking small glances, or regarding him unsurely. He tried to stroll confidently towards his classroom but truthfully he felt self-conscious. He didn’t know why they were looking. He didn’t have anything in his face or shirt (he had checked) and he couldn’t find anything else that was worth staring at. For a moment he was scared that they had figured it out. That they had found out about Harry and that he was secretly The Tommo. But nobody approached him and he felt like if they had known he was with Harry then at least someone would come up to him and demand details about his sex life. But nobody did and he continued getting weird looks and they didn’t stop even when was sitting in the back of his classroom next to Stan and Emily.

As much as Louis enjoyed getting an education, learning and you know, making sure he had something to do for money, nothing of it had anything on playing candy crush on his phone. Harry the little bastard had downloaded it a while ago and the game was just bloody addictive and also a good distraction from thinking about why some people turned in their seats to look at him. Of course Louis sucked at it, but it didn’t stop him from playing. After losing his level for the sixth time he banged his fist harshly into the wooded table, not being able to control his anger and forgetting that people treated him like he had the plague. 

“Fucking bullshit!” All heads turned to stare at him. Oh. “Did I really say it that loud?” he cringed. 

“Yes you did,” Professor Duncan said in annoyance. “Now if you put away that game of yours, you’ll learn that…” And lalalalalaaaaaaa. Louis couldn’t care less. 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles You’ve ruined my life

“What are you doing?” Stan said, peaking over his shoulder. No, shoo, away. You can’t see. Louis hid his phone. 

“Tweeting.”

“Tweeting who?”

“Someone.”

“Someone hot?”

“Actually yes.”

“What’s his name?” Stan asked expectantly. 

“Harry…” Louis said slowly, watching his reaction attentively. Stan’s face was unreadable and Louis felt a little nervous. “You haven’t spoken to Darren lately, have you?”

“Only briefly in the hall,” he shrugged. “Hey, did you hear that rumor?”

“What rumor?” Louis asked suspiciously as his phone chirped.

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo Lovely. What have I done now? x

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles You do not simply download candy crush on the weaks’ phones. How you even now my Apple ID password is beyond me.

 

“That you and him are banging?”

“What?!” Louis gasped, then realized he was too loud again. “What?” he hissed, absolutely horrified. No, no, no! 

“So it’s not true?” Stan’s face fell and he actually looked disappointed. Louis hit him. 

“I just told you I’m dating someone called Harry! Of course it’s not true!”

“Did you dump him for Niall and then dump Niall for this guy?”

“WHAT! No!”

“Louis!” Professor Duncan yelled. “It’s either sip your mouth or out you go!” He pointed dramatically at the door and Louis shook his head. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Then he snapped his head to Stan. “Where the hell have you gotten all this?!” he whispered. Who were saying these things?! How could people know this? Darren was the only one to think that and he would never say anything right? 

“Emily told me and she heard it from Hannah who…” Louis paled. 

“How many people have heard these rumors and how many people think I’m boning both Darren and Niall?” he asked weakly. Stan gave him a sympathetic expression and that was the only confirmation he needed. Fuck. His phone chirped.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo ….. :D ?x

“Stop being an adorable little fucker when I’m having a crisis,” Louis groaned. Who told? Who the hell had told people about the Louis/Darren/Niall/Harry situation? He guessed he didn’t blame Darren for telling someone about his heartbroken feelings, but one of his friends had a real fucking big mouth. 

“So you haven’t slept with either of them?” Emily asked, leaning over her table.

“No, Emily,” he sighed exasperatedly. No he had not. 

When the class was finally over, Louis got out of his seat as fast as possible, eager to get off campus and he glared at anyone dared even a peak at him. People thought he was a slut! That was the reason they were glaring and staring and they all thought he was two-timing and ugh! Fucking rumors! Who the hell believed those anyway? 

“Piece of crap university”, he cursed as he got out of the building. Making his way off campus he continued grumbling to himself. When he found out who was spreading rumors about him then,

“Hey! Darren!” he yelled, seeing him walking across the parking lot. Either Darren didn’t hear him or he pretended he didn’t because he didn’t stop walking and Louis had to run to catch up with him. There were a lot of people around, eyeing Louis’ every step towards Darren, but he didn’t care. He needed to sort this out. He caught up with him and put a hand on his arm. 

“Darren!” he breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Darren turned and stared harshly at him. “What do you want?” 

“I know you know about the rumors. And I also know that you didn’t start them. Right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Right,” Darren said, face still hard. 

“But obviously you told somebody,” Louis continued, not seeing how Darren’s hand twitched. “And I get why you would. I was a dick. A real dick and I’m sorry. I am, truthfully. But now you see, there are these rumors about me, so one of your great little friends must have spilled. So please, I suggest you talk to your friends about being nice and respectful-“ Then Darren’s fist was flying out and connecting with his face.

“You don’t know anything about friendship, Louis. So fuck off,” he spat and left him bent over and crying painfully. Louis clutched his face, the spot beneath his eye and next to his nose burning. What the fuck had just happened? What the fuck! 

“Louis!” he heard Niall’s voice behind him, sifting through the crowd.

“I got punched,” Louis cried.

“What?”

“Darren fucking punched me and I can’t feel my face.” He wiped tears off his face and glared at anyone who dared meeting his eyes.

“Oh dear,” Niall breathed and held Louis’ face back to carefully take a look at the wound. His thumb swept across the hurt area and Louis whined loudly. His face was throbbing like Darren’s fist had been a sledgehammer and he couldn’t stop the tears. Niall let him go and Louis bent down to cradle his head by his knees. People looked at him concernedly and some just shook their heads like he’d had it coming. Louis wanted to flip them off. He still couldn’t believe what had just happened. Darren had punched him! Physical violence! Maybe technically he deserved it, but getting smacked in the face and wounding his precious face, wasn’t that a bit much? Darren had to be more hurt than Louis had thought. 

“Fucking twat. He deserved it,” someone beside him muttered and Louis’ snapped his head up. It was a bad idea because his head felt like it’d fall off. 

“What the fuck did you say?” he growled. 

The guy at first looked a little taken aback at his angry outburst, but then he shrugged, looking like a snobby little Ralph Lauren whose horse was also marked on his chest. “You deserved it. Nobody fucks two people at the same time and gets away with it.”

Louis thought he’d explode. “I HAVE NOT FUCKING SLEPT WITH-“ he bellowed loudly and then there was a restraining hand on his shoulder and Niall was in front of him before he could get into another fight. 

“He hasn’t slept with me,” Niall announced through his teeth. “And not Darren either so I suggest you all fuck off.” He took Louis under his arm and let him cry in pain onto his shoulder as they left the parking lot and all the judging people. Louis wasn’t by any means weak, but Darren was well trained and strong and a full on face punch from him wasn’t exactly a light treatment. His face was red and would probably turn purple soon. Niall stuffed him into a cab and sent the cab driver off as he still had classes to attend. Louis sobbed in the backseat, trying to get his head around everything. When he couldn’t, he dialed Harry’s number. 

“Baby?” he answered and all Louis did was sob. “What’s wrong?”

“I got punched,” he got out. 

“What!? Why?” he gasped. “Are you alright?”

“No. Well yeah, but it was brutal.”

“Who?” Harry demanded angrily. Uh-oh. 

“…You don’t know him?” He tried and failed. 

“Louis. Who?”

“…Darren?”

“WHY the fuck-“

“Harry, please don’t,” he said weakly and Harry seemed to get it. Now wasn’t the time to go on a hunting trip and Louis wasn’t in the mood to have angry conversations. He wanted to be held. Yes, he was maybe overdoing his hurting but still. It wasn’t just the punch that hurt. He felt mentally exhausted and a punch in the face for no apparent reason was a nice way to top it. 

“Louis, baby. Are you on your way home?”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“Good. I’ll try to get home soon, okay?” he promised.

“You’re working. You can’t just leave your job because I got punched.”

“Love, you got punched. I want to take care of you.”

“As much as I’d love that, you have an interview in an hour that you have to be at,” Louis said. 

“Why do you have to know my schedule? I barely even know it myself.”

“We have synched calendars,” Louis told him. 

“We do?”

“Um...yeah, not important.” Yes, Louis may have gotten a special app and gotten quite taken away with it. Discovering synchronizing feats was kind of fascinating and if it was meant for convenience rather than Louis’ different interests in Harry, then nobody needed to know. Harry didn’t seem all too bothered by it.

“So that’s why it says “have sex with Harry” at nine pm tonight?” he asked cheekily.

“It does not!”

“It could say that,” Harry said, the smile clear in his voice. Louis grinned and then immediately regretted as he winced at the pain it caused.

“Well if you actually make it home on time then I’m all for it.”

“I’ll fuck you real good…” Harry hummed lowly, singing it like it was actually a song and Louis rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously?” he asked.

“What? It’s a song.”

“It is not.”

“Babe, I’m telling you. It is…” 

 

\---

 

For once Louis was the one hesitating. Normally he was neither shy nor nervous, but now he fiddled with the hem of his shirt in front of the mirror, trying to get to hang smoothly from his shoulders. He had even ironed it but the reflection still didn’t look like he wanted it to. He was wearing dark blue jeans and they didn’t fit his legs as snuggly as he wanted them to and his hair looked like something had died on it so it had been shoved under a navy colored beanie. And of course his face looked like hell. It had been a day since the punch that had occurred on Tuesday and today it had managed to look far worse. On his cheek under the eye, a patch of flesh had swelled and turned into a mixture of blue, red and green/yellow (he wasn’t sure) and it was not pretty. He looked like he’d been in some kind of bar fight. He had tried to cover it with some makeup but it hadn’t helped much.  
In frustration he pulled the shirt over his head in angry movements and threw it on the floor, just as Harry opened the door to his room. “Baby, what are you doing? We need to be leaving soon. Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I’m not fucking dressed because I look fat and horrible in everything I own,” he said angrily while rummaging through his closet. He started picking through the bottom drawer that held Harry’s clothes, knowing that his shirts were bigger and he would look a lot smaller in them. He tore through the clothes but couldn’t find a single one that matched his beanie or pants. When Harry just slumped down on the bed, sighing loudly (he was quite used to Louis’ fits about clothing now) and Louis turned and stared at him angrily. 

“What?” Harry said, raising his brows.

“What are you doing?” 

“Waiting for you to put something on so we can go…?”

“WHY AREN’T YOU HELPING ME?!” he exploded and threw about five shirts to the floor. 

“Jesus, Lou,” Harry winced. “It’s not that hard. Pick a shirt and put it on. You look fine in everything,” he said. 

“I do not! I look horrendous! My body is the shape of pear and have you seen this?” He pointed at the flesh wound on his cheek. “It looks like a giant ant threw up on me and sent its little flying army to feast on my flesh, I-“

“Lou…”

“No. Harry, you do not know of this feeling!” he cried. “You look great. Fit. I’m a giant loaf in comparison. A bread loaf with a yellow- I’m bread loaf that has started to mold – in the face! You’re like the multigrain, expensive and sexy bread and I’m the molding-”

“Are you really comparing us to bread loafs?”

“-bread loaf with green things on it. Oh my god,” he gasped in realization. “I’m becoming a pickle.”

“Louis you’re an idiot,” Harry shook his head. “Just put something on-“

“No, because my fucking face looks- WHY IS IT THAT MY FACE IS ALWAYS FUCKED UP?!” he cried out, letting his body fall down on the clothes covered floor. He buried his face in his hands, wanting to cry. There was nothing like desperate panic and this frustration when he looked in a mirror and everything looked wrong. His hair was fucked up, his face was making him gag and his body was utterly repulsive.  
Harry scrambled off the bed and crawled his way over to him on the floor. Louis’ hands still covered his face and he refused to remove them. Harry leaned over him, resting his torso on top of his and he put his warm hands to rest on Louis’. 

“Lou…”

“No,” he said, voice thick.

“Can you please uncover your face? Boo?”

“No.” He didn’t want to be seen. Harry didn’t seem to care about that and he forcibly pulled Louis’ hands away from his face. Harry was hovering only inches away and he smiled down at him softly. Louis wondered how in the world somebody could be smiling at a face like his right now.

“Louis? Look at me,” he said, one hand capturing both of Louis’ and the other pinning his chin between his fingers. “Lou?” When he wouldn’t, Harry sighed and let him go. Louis expected him to roll off him and let him sob and cry on the floor or something, but then there was a soft sensation just beneath his bellybutton. His stomach fluttered and his eyes flashed widely open. Harry’s lips brushed softly against the faint hairs of his happy trail and he took a breath, trying to comprehend what he was doing. Slowly Harry left lingering kisses over his stomach, along his waistband, at his hips, around his bellybutton… up his sides and on his chest, working his way up to his shoulder…  
Louis let out a breathy moan, not understanding why Harry was doing this. His lips sucked kisses into his right shoulder, fingers pressing into his sides. 

“What are you…” Louis breathed, unable to finish his sentence. Harry’s lips sucked a bruising mark into his shoulder, teeth nibbling lightly. This was so unexpected and he was so terribly turned on.

“Every time I see you, Louis…” he murmured, kissing his chest now and fingers trailing from his hips to his lower belly, “I want to touch you.” All Louis could do was breathe. Breathe heavily and unevenly while Harry tormented his body without even having to try hard. 

“When you walk in the room, I want to feel you tremble underneath me,” he whispered and punctuated by sending a warm breath across his chest. Louis fisted his hands into the nearest piece of clothing on the floor, knuckles whitening. “I want to let my lips roam over your naked body…and kiss every part of you.” His fingers played with the button of his pants and Louis had to bite his lip to not groan loudly. “You’re so infuriatingly sexy,” Harry breathed in his ear, “that I have a hard time keeping myself in check around you.”

“Uh...” Louis breathed. He let a hand up to sift through his curls, he wanted to touch him so badly, but Harry pushed it away, pinning it on the floor. 

“You are the only one I think of when I need somebody to touch me…” Harry breathed into him. “You’re the only one I want touching me like that, with your beautiful fingers and incredible tongue...and you’re the only one I want to feel like this with.” He grinded into Louis’ pliant body and he gasped, unable to control himself. His hands came to grasp the back of his shirt but Harry shoved his hands away. Louis groaned in frustration and Harry gave a small smile kissed his jaw wetly before continuing. “Like I’m going to explode if I don’t get to be near you.”

“Mhmf. Fuck,” Louis groaned. His limps were trembling, achingly begging and burning for more. 

“And I can’t believe that you don’t see yourself clearly, because you are so _beautiful_.” Then Harry thrust against him harshly and Louis let out a sob. He fiddled with the button of his jeans and Harry finally let him touch him. He pressed at the small of his back, bringing his body closer to him. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked, hands getting sloppier and he was achingly hard too. Louis moved his head, lips searching for Harry’s and he leaned up kissed him deep and wet. “What do you want?” he then repeated. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Louis told him honestly. “Fuck me so hard into this floor that I can’t walk properly tomorrow.” Harry’s groaned frustration.

“Why couldn’t you have said something like a blowjob? We don’t have time for sex. The boys are waiting in the car downstairs.”

“And yet you are grinding into me like you want to rip my jeans.”

“You want me to rip your jeans.”

“Just suck my dick, Harry.”

“Ask nicely,” Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes and then latched on to his curls before pushing him down.

 

\---

 

Louis and Harry were in the car together with Zayn, Liam, Danielle, Niall and Georgia. Louis wore a content grin on his face, as did Harry. After being on the receiving end of a fantastic blowjob, Louis had finally put on a shirt, one that said “Power bottom” just for the sake of it and his navy beanie was on his head. Harry of course just had to look like a little hipster shit/super model. He just had to wear a fedora, didn’t he? And not just a fedora, he wore sunglasses too even though it was dark. Louis didn’t know if he should be crying or drooling. On his torso he wore a plain black shirt with nice muscular arms coming out of it. Tight pants covered his legs and his precious boots that should have been thrown away months ago were on his feet. Either he looked like a jerk to definitely steer clear of if you wanted to keep your virginity or – oh who was he kidding and who cared? The man was hot all over. Louis would have gladly given up his virginity for him. 

“Are ready soldiers?!” Niall yelled excitedly through the big van when they arrived to their destination, just a bit outside of London. Niall had woken up early that morning and demanded they’d all go to this big amusement park combined flea market and they’d decided to make it a group thing as Harry and Louis both really wanted to go. Zayn was sour about it but somehow Niall had managed to talk him into it. Liam brought Dani, which was a decision Louis was very pleased with and Georgia was of course invited. Her blonde head of curls was bouncing up and down in her seat and she had excitedly been singing weird songs about rollercoasters with Niall on the way over, while Louis and Harry made out in the backseat. Liam was holding Danielle’s hand and Zayn gave Louis looks that told him if he uttered one word towards him he’d not be living the next day. Louis was fine with it, didn’t bother saying anything because after all Zayn was the one in the wrong here, not him. 

“I think.." Harry murmured. "that you...are extremely sexy with that shirt on,” he said while the others on queue started to pile out of the SUV, guards immediately by their sides. Harry eyed Louis’ torso intently, and wet his lips. 

“I bet you do,” Louis grinned. He leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. “Are you ready to buy old stuff and go on rides?” 

“Baby, the only thing I want to ride is you,” Harry winked exaggeratedly. 

“You’re lucky that joke was sexual because otherwise I would have slapped you, that’s how much it sucked,” Louis said seriously.

“You love my jokes.”

“Not as much as your dick.”

“You’re lucky that was sexual because-“

“Shut up,” Louis shook his head and gave him one last kiss before climbing out the car after the others. Harry was last out and then the car pulled away. Their party was waiting further up the road by the entrance and they trudged over, concentrating hard on keeping space between their bodies and not touching each other. 

“C’mon! You’re slow! Let’s go inside!” Niall urged and they stood in line. In all they had four guards with them, one for each boybander plus one just in case for the very un-famous rest, as Louis had pointed out. Nobody had seemed to recognize them yet, even though there were plenty of people at the scene. While they waited in line, Louis tried not to lean back on Harry when he was standing so closely behind him and he tried not to slip his hand into his between their bodies. Harry wasn’t very helpful as he kept leaning his shoulder into the back of Louis’ and bumping their arms together.  
When they got to the desk the girl who was supposed to take their money was so shocked to see the unholy trinity that it took Liam about five minutes to get her to let them pay so they could go inside. When they finally got in, Louis turned grinningly to all of them.

“So, ladies and gents,” he clapped his hands together. “To the rollercoaster!”

“I’m not going on that thing,” Zayn announced. Louis narrowed his eyes.

“It’s supposed to be a group thing, Zayn. Even though you’re an ass, you’re ruining it.”

“I don’t care, I’m not going on.”

“Fine,” Louis shrugged. “Evens out the numbers anyway.” Zayn’s eyes flashed and the look reminded Louis of that one saying with how looks could kill. Instinctually he took a step closer to Harry. Niall gave him a disapproving stare and well, he guessed he could have used a better choice of words. But anyway, he was there to have fun, not fight with Zayn.

“Let’s just go and Zayn can watch while we ride and laugh at Harry when he throws up afterwards, alright?” Georgia suggested. Everyone agreed and Niall cheerily threw an arm around Zayn’s shoulders to try and pick up his mood a little. How that worked was beyond Louis.  
They made their way to the biggest rollercoaster, passing a bunch of stands that were selling various types of food and other random objects. Someone tried to sell them wallets and pink watches. One managed to get Georgia to buy caramels, which Louis decided to take care of. Danielle and Georgia went to buy tickets for the ride and Zayn went with them while the rest went to stand in line. Niall was bouncing up and down like an ecstatic child and Harry was starting to look a little green. 

“Harry, are you going to throw up on me if I sit next to you?” Louis wondered unsurely.

“No!” he almost exclaimed. Louis glanced anxiously at him. He wasn’t sure if Harry was the rollercoaster type…

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked.

“Of course,” he said, trying wave his concern away. Louis gave Liam an incredulous look and Liam shook his head. Great, Louis thought, giving a tight smile. Harry was going to end up getting sick all over him.  
When the girls were back and Zayn was stood beside the line, they made it onto the actual ride. Niall sat with Georgia in the front with Liam and Danielle behind them, and then Louis and Harry were sitting in the next row. It wasn’t the biggest ride Louis had ever gone on but Harry seemed more than a little concerned. 

“Baby, you can hold my hand if you want,” Louis snickered at his pained expression. 

“You’re funny,” Harry said while his eyes followed the tracks their ride were to ride on. 

“No but seriously, if you’re going to throw up, lean to your left. Not even a look this way.”

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest boyfriend ever,” Harry grunted while in front of them Liam was caressing Danielle’s hand with his own.

“I told you, you can hold my hand if you want to.” 

“Well then if you- SHIT!” They were flying off and Harry’s all ten nails were digging into Louis’ arm. Danielle was screaming loudly and he could here Niall’s cheers as well. The ride was fast and Louis loved it, the thrill, the looping feeling in his stomach, everything. They were closing in on a loop and he looked to his left, finding Harry pale-faced and eyes big as golf balls. His hair was swept almost entirely back by the wind and he looked so panicked that a deer in headlights would look more comfortable. Louis burst out laughing like he had never before. He couldn’t stop. Harry’s hands were clutching his arm so tightly and Louis couldn’t breathe. His stomach ached and he clutched at it, trying to catch air but Harry gave him a horrified stare before squealing loudly when the ride took a quick turn. Louis laughed for the whole ride and when it finally came to a stop he was crying. 

“I hate you,” Harry stated, palely staring straight ahead. Louis laughed harder, resting his hands on Harry’s thigh. “I hate you so much,” Harry said again, looking like he’d just seen death, voice empty and thin. Louis struggled to breathe, but managed to use his weak limps to push Harry closer and give him a grinning kiss on the cheek, still shaking. Harry shoved him off and when they were let to unfasten their belts Harry jumped off quickly and almost ran off the platform. Louis had to lean on Liam’s shoulder to not fall over.  
When they were all off they gathered around Zayn. Georgia and Niall looked absolutely ecstatic still and Liam was smiling and Danielle looked kind of relieved. Harry was looking mortified and Louis dried his tears away. 

“That was the best thing I’ve seen in years,” he announced. 

“Fuck you.”

“You love me.”

“Not right now.”

“Please,” Louis grinned and smiled at the rest. “Wanna’ go again?”

“Absolutely not,” Harry said and Louis had to bite his cheeks to hide his smile. He settled for giving him a sideways hug and squeezed his hip. 

“Let’s check out the stands,” Niall suggested. “And I want corndogs!”

“Me too,” Georgia agreed and Louis swore those two could be twins. Now that he thought about it, it only felt weird that he had actually thought they’d been sleeping together. 

“I want to check out some stuff by those stands,” Zayn said and Liam agreed to go with him. Danielle decided to go with the twins and that left Harry and Louis and a guard. 

“It’s you and me, Love,” Louis grinned, resting his elbow on his taller boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Brilliant,” he answered, not sounding very enthusiastic at all. Louis swatted his arm before apologizing. 

“Babe. I’m s0rry. I love you?” Louis tried, giving him a wide smile. “I’ll kiss-“

“Hi!” Two girls were suddenly in front of them, grinning like idiots. They had cameras in their hands and Louis paled. He looked from the devices, to himself, to Harry and back again. Shit. This was not how it was supposed to go. They had gone as a group to avoid these situations and here they were right in the middle of one. Louis could not be in pictures with Harry, he absolutely could not. 

“Can we have pictures with you?” they asked Harry nervously and Louis tried to smoothly back away. 

“Of course. Just don’t upload them until tomorrow, if that’s okay?” Harry said giving them that smile that could drop panties and boxers in any direction. 

“Of course!” They agreed. “D’you want to be in it?” one of them asked Louis, while he was backing ever so slowly away, trying to hide behind the guard. 

“Um,” he said, eyes glancing at Harry. “I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“Oh come on, you’re a friend of Harry’s!”

“I’m good. I’m scared of…flashes.”

“Okay,” one of them said, accepting it whilst Harry rolled his eyes. They got down to it and Louis got the honor of taking the pictures rather than being in them. It all felt so weird, taking pictures of Harry with his fans. Most of the time Louis didn’t even acknowledge the fact that Harry was famous. He was his dorky and charming little Harry, not straight infamous celebrity. When they were done and the girls were giggling while jumping away, Harry grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him to him. 

“I can’t wait until you can be in pictures with me,” he said, hand resting at the curve of his back. “And I can’t wait until I can touch you like this without being scared people will know.”

“You’re touching me now,” Louis pointed out, giving their surroundings a glance.

“Because I want to, even though you laugh at me. And because nobody is looking right now,” he said, glancing around quickly with a sheepish smile on his face. Louis smiled and let his thumb fleetingly stroke his cheek.

“You’re sweet. Now let’s go buy something to eat and catch up with the others.” Harry let his hand fall from his back and Louis immediately missed his touch. He couldn’t wait until he could hold him in public either.  
The night ended up being pretty great. Harry bought him hotdogs and Louis hit him when he made a really bad joke. Harry bought a t-shirt that said “Kool kids don’t dance” and Louis resisted the urge to hit him again as the supportive boyfriend he was. They met up with Danielle and Niall by a stand where someone sold armbands that Harry loved. The others were somewhere getting ice cream for them and Louis waited impatiently for Harry to finish looking. 

“This one is nice,” Harry said, fingers sliding over the smooth material. It was just a simply leather bracelet but Harry seemed attached. He wanted it. Then someone tapped his shoulder and there was about ten girls begging for autographs and pictures behind him. Regretfully Harry put the armband back on the table and turned to the girls. Once again Louis watched him together with his fans. He saw how utterly desperate they were to speak to him and it kind of made Louis wonder how insane things would get when people found out Harry had someone. He also saw how sweet he was with them even though his eyes kept flicking towards the armbands, making sure his precious leather one was still there. Louis noticed it and grinned. Harry really wanted it. 

“Cover me,” Louis muttered to Danielle and Niall and made his way towards the table. He picked up Harry’s band and held it up towards the man. “How much?”

“I think that man wants to get it,” the older man nodded towards Harry. Louis glanced back and smiled.

“Don’t worry. That’s my boyfriend.” The man didn’t seem to react in any way and Louis grinned. He was about to pull out his money when he hesitated. “Do you make inscriptions?”

“Yes,” the man nodded. Louis glanced back at Harry, still occupied with fans. 

“How quick are you?”

The man grinned and Louis smiled back, Danielle cooing and Niall shaking his head. “If Zaynie would be here then he’d slap you.”

“Zaynie?” Louis raised an eyebrow. 

Niall blushed. “What? We’re friends! I can call him that.”

Harry finished with his fans and turned expectedly sad and disappointed when he found out somebody else had bought the armband while he was busy. They met up with the others who handed out ice creams to all of them. Liam apologized for taking so long. They had also been interrupted by fans, and Georgia was smiling like a child on Christmas, telling them all how she was going to gain a thousand followers on twitter because she was seen with Liam and Zayn. After checking out a few more stands and finishing their ice creams they decided they were done. Harry was still pouting about his armband and Louis wore a satisfied smirk on his lips as his fingers brushed his back pocket.  
And it seemed the paps had figured out where they were. They weren’t allowed inside the amusement park but when the whole gang trudged out the exit the guards had a whole lot more to do. Louis was walking far away from Harry and positioned himself in the back with Niall and Georgia. Danielle held Liam’s hand and Louis envied her so much he could turn green. Harry and Zayn were first out and got the worst hits by the flashes and swiftly slid into the black van. Louis protected his face and ordered Niall to do the same as they would be recognized by their friends if they got in the paper. They did a pretty great job and could get into the car themselves behind Liam pretty smoothly.  
The car stopped at different locations, first dropping off Liam and Danielle at her place, then Georgia at hers and then Zayn. Lastly the three of them were dropped off at the flat. They slid out and Niall got in the building while Louis held Harry back. There was no one in the streets, only faint light from a streetlamp lighting up the dark. Louis didn’t want to go inside yet. He didn’t want to give Harry the armband while locked inside his bedroom. In that way it would feel so secretive and hidden. They were on they way out of that, weren’t they?

“I got you something,” he said, leaning back against the building. 

“You did?” Harry said, surprised. Then his face fell. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s okay,” Louis assured and pulled Harry closer. He had put away his sunglasses earlier and Louis took off his hat, setting it on the ground for the moment. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. “Better,” Louis grinned and let his hands rest on his waist. Harry leaned down and gave him a small kiss, a hand resting against his cheek. 

“What did you get me?” Harry asked lowly, almost a whisper even though it felt loud in the silent street. 

“Um, I uh…” Louis started, trying to figure out how to put things right. “I- er… See! You’re always so good with words and I can’t get things out of my mouth! Anyway… you’re always so good to me and say things I can’t even think of.”

“I think you’re good with words. I’ve told you that,” Harry smiled, hand stroking his back in tiny movements.

“Well, anyway, I wanted to give you something that shows you I love you, even if I can’t always say all the right things that you do. Like today when I was having a fit you made me feel so good again and I want to able to do that to you too.” Louis bit his lip. Harry looked at him seriously.

“You make me feel good all the time.”

“It’s not the same though. But whatever,” he sighed. “I bought you something to remind you I love you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the armband and held it out for him. Harry looked down at it, mouth falling slightly open. The band was simple, a soft color of brown leather. It wasn’t too thick and not to thin, just wide enough to rest along with Harry’s “I can’t change” tattoo. Along the leather, small numbers were engraved, “0209 0317”. Harry looked up at Louis, eyes sparkling in green and full of awe. The look made Louis feel self-conscious and the gesture felt so much heavier. Harry stared at him, stunned and he looked absolutely thrown. 

“This is,” he said, clearing his throat. “This is the armband, I thought…“

“I bought it while you were busy,” Louis softly. 

“And the numbers. You did this for me?” he asked, eyes full of admiration and love. Louis nodded, biting his lip, feeling his face turn a little pink from Harry’s reaction. “0209… February 9th, when we met?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, voice soft.

“And 0317… our date?”

“Our date, yeah. When you became my boyfriend.” Harry just stared at the armband, quite not trusting its existence. His eyes were so soft and his lips set determinedly. 

“Put on me.”

Louis nodded and fastened it around his left wrist next to a few other bands and his tattoo. “There,” he said hoarsely. It wasn’t a ring or some stupid engagement thing, just a promise. A promise that he’d be there for him like he always was for him and that he’d love him for as long as he could. Harry looked up from his wrist, eyes a little teary, meeting Louis’ fiercely. He pushed his head back against the brick building, hands clutching the sides of his head, pressing them together. His lips met Louis’ and he couldn’t do anything else than hold Harry against him. He didn’t want to let him go. 

 

\---

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
I lost all my vanity when I peered into the pool. I lost all my innocence when I fell in love with you.

 

\---

 

“So Harry, you tweeted something rather interesting the other day,” the morning show host said, smiling widely at him. Louis was sitting at home, streaming the show on his computer, biting his lip anxiously. 

“Yeah, he did,” Liam grinned and even Zayn smirked a little. Even though he and Louis for some stupid reason weren’t exactly on excellent terms right now, he was still happy for his best friend.

“Something that seemed a little like a love confession?” the host prompted. There was a short but thick silence as the audience and host waited for Harry to speak up. Was he going to deny or confirm? Louis felt a little nauseas. When Harry had done this there was no going back for them. In a few seconds Harry would turn a lot of things upside down.

“Was it? A love confession to someone?”

Harry took a breath. “Yes. Well not so much a confession. The person already know who they are,” he smiled. “But yes.” Yes. Yes. Yes. Boom, clash, explosion and the world is dead. Including Louis he be lying on the cold, hard ground. Harry had finally said it out loud. He had somebody. Harry was taken. Harry belonged to somebody. He belonged to Louis. The realization was like a sucker punch, almost as hard hitting as Darren’s fist. Harry was his.  
There was a moment of absolute silence as everybody took the news in. Harry Styles, womanizer and player, hottie of the year, confessing to being in love. The woman looked stunned for several seconds, not believing he actually confessed. Then the questions were flowing like water running from a tab. 

“So you’re seeing this person?”

“Yes.”

“How long, Harry?”

“A while now.”

“And that means?”

“A while,” he said sternly. 

“What’s her name? Do we know this person?”

“No, you do not.”

“Why decide to tell us about this now?”

“It’s not fair to keep it a secret. I think someone that loves me and I love back deserves better,” he said simply.

“So you love her?”

“I love ‘im very much,” Harry said and Louis all but had a heart attack. Harry was always smooth in his subtle ways of telling the truth, but this time it was so clear that Louis thought the interviewer would pick up on it.

“It’s serious then?”

“Yes.”

“Wow,” the host breathed out, finally letting herself breathe. “Well then girls,”

“And boys,” Zayn muttered. Louis was about to flip a table.

“Harry Styles is no longer available!” Louis breathed out, relieved that once again the host missed the so very clear hints.

“Nope,” he smirked and Louis wanted to roll his eyes at the smugness of his tone. 

“Well, Harry! Congratulations!” She smiled a little too big to be sincere. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter and tumblr for updates xx
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry


	23. Bye/Bi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as the latest chapters and is a little bit of filler and I apologize for that. The next chapters will be the finishing ones and there will be an epilogue later on as well. Thank you for being patient with me! and thank you so much for kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. xx
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry

*TWITTER*

Stardust (@rusty_dust)  
You have got to be kidding me.

Noelle Dawson (@jariaofc)  
Harry is “head over heels” and “very much in love” ??!?!

Cameron Sparks (@harrys_dimplessS)  
NOOOOOOOO

Sandra Oakley (@soakley)  
DID YOU SEE HOW ZAYN WAS MAKING HINTS THROUGH THE WHOLE THING

Torry Updates (@TorryUKupdates)  
Guys! Can you believe this?! Do you think it’s actually happening?

MnM (@xxess)  
what the FUCK

Directioner <3 (@troylertorry)  
Was it just me or did Harry say “him”? o.O

Jaqueline (@uno_directionn)  
WHY WHY WHY

Philippa (@town_square1)  
I’m laughing it’s so obvious Harry has a BOYfriend! People are so oblivious.

A hone bunny (@5678_liam)  
@town_square1 They want him to be straight so all they see is Casanova

Yvonne (@havanna69)  
HE FINALLY FUCKING CONFESSED

Elena Pierce (@e_pierce_)  
I have fucking seen this coming since the Keek video.

 

\---

 

 **ONE DIRECTION AT AMUSEMENT PARK! WE’VE GOT THE DEETS!**  
Can you imagine the sexy trio holding your hand while going on the big scary rollercoaster? Well, yesterday the trinity was found in the outskirts of London, enjoying the amusement park. We wish we had pictures of their hairs flowing in the wind but we guess that’s an exclusive. Take a look at this picture of Liam looking fantastic in snapback and brotank. Oh how we envy Danielle Peazer!  
And remember how our Harold is pretty much married these days? Take a look at these pictures too and oh, do we recognize this pretty blonde? Remember when this gorgeous face joined Harry on what might have been a double date with Liam Payne and Danielle Peazer? We do and we can’t wait until Harold spills on the details!

 

\---

 

It was Thursday, the same day that Harry confessed to be dating somebody. Louis was practically boneless, completely blissed out as he lied in bed, Harry’s fingers splayed out over his belly. Harry pressed each finger down, one at a time, in order, eyeing how Louis’ muscles tightened and breathed out after every touch. Harry’s head was resting on Louis’ shared pillow and he pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, only having to purse his lips in the slightest way. Louis sighed contently, wishing he could stay like that forever. 

“I’m so happy right now.”

“Me too,” Harry murmured back. Louis closed his eyes, a hand sifting through Harry’s ruffled hair. He had actually come to work in happy mood that day, even giving Lindsay a hug. His stalkers had unexpectedly come by, demanding answers and honestly Louis had been in a too good a mood to deny them some details, but only if they promised not to come by in a month’s time. Yeah, worth it. 

Louis tightened his arm around Harry’s waist, loving the warmth of his soft, naked skin against his side. “We should just lie in bed all day.” 

“It’s nice,” Harry murmured back. 

“It’s so peaceful like… do you think after all the shit is done, this will be how-“

“You famous little shit! I’m going to kill you!” Out of nowhere Georgia was bursting into the room, pointing wildly at the two of them, phone in hand. 

“Georgia!” Louis exclaimed, sitting up and urgently pulling the duvet up to cover their bodies. “We’re naked!”

“I don’t care!” she growled. “This!” she held up her phone as it vibrated loudly. “Won’t fucking stop calling!”

“And we’re sorry for that?” Louis said questioningly. 

“You should be!”

“Why are you yelling?” Harry asked, sitting up and by doing so revealing his muscular back in perfect view for Louis. And he _tried_ , he put in an actual effort not to stare. That isn’t to say he succeeded though.

“Because everybody is fucking calling me! They think I’m dating you!” she said angrily. As if to emphasize what she just said, her phone started making noise again. 

“Why?” Harry grimaced. 

“Go on Sugarscape! They have this stupid article AND WHY, why is my face not hidden pictures while your actual fucking boyfriend always manages to get blurred?!” 

“Sugarscape? But-“ Louis started to protest, and it resolved in getting a phone thrown at him. “Ow!” He flinched but then picked it up, scrolling through the article. It was mostly shit and nothing of value for anyone really. Harry leaned over him to see and scoffed. 

“Well?” Georgia said, eyes wild and cheeks still flushed from her fit.

“Well what?” Louis frowned. Normally he’d be bothered by an article like that, but he knew that there was nothing in that article that was true, and how obvious was it, having Harry completely naked next to him in bed with Georgia yelling at them about those particular rumors – media was bullshit. 

“Do something?!” she exclaimed. Her phone rang again and she angrily ripped it from Louis’ hands and answered. “No, I am not fucking Harry Styles!” she yelled and then hung up. She pointed at Harry with crazed eyes and Louis was for a moment scared she was going to jump him. Instead she almost violently threw her hands in the air (yes, violently. If somebody would have stood in the nearest radar they would have been hit) and she burst out of the room.

“Wow,” Harry said, lying back on the bed, pressing Louis down with him. “That was almost as dramatic as you.”

“They learn,” Louis sobbed tearfully, hand to his chest. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the hand off the spot over his heart and replaced it with his own. He smiled down at him. 

“You’re pretty.”

“And you’re pretty dumb,” Louis said. Harry never stopped saying these things and Louis never stopped getting all blushy about it. He wondered when they would go away, all these mushy feelings and these lovedovey moments.

“You’re hurting my feelings.”

“And you,” Louis started but changed where his sentence was heading when he saw his phone lighting up with Georgia’s name on the display. “Should probably do something about that Georgia rumor.”

“Mngh,” Harry groaned, pressing his face into Louis’ chest. Louis pushed him off, but it was a fond push so, and reached for Harry’s phone. He handed it towards him but he refused to take it.

“Tweet something,” he said, pushing it at him. A little shocked that Harry actually trusted him with this, he pondered what to write. 

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo showed me this song, can’t get it out of my head! Rumor has it by Adele ft. Georgia Lois

 

Harry read it and scoffed. Louis just snickered. “You know, that tweet doesn’t even sound like me.”

“Who cares, it’s funny. Quirky even,” he grinned. 

“It’s not,” Harry said with a smile. Louis leaned in to kiss him but then his phone was ringing again. Louis groaned but was ready to take on Georgia’s anger over the line. Surprisingly, it wasn’t her. He stared at display, the name on it feeling like it’d jump out of screen and hit him in the face. Louis subconsciously rubbed the spot underneath his eye.

“Who is it?” Harry frowned.

“It’s Darren,” he said in surprise. Harry’s frown deepened and Louis answered, if only a bit anxious. He’d gotten hit in the face by this guy okay. 

“Hello?”

“H-hi, Louis.” Darren’s voice sounded even more nervous than Louis’ and he took a breath. “I just wanted to, um, apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“For… punching you in the face.” Oh, really. 

“Yeah, um… I deserved it?” Louis said, trying to be helpful while Harry made a disapproving sound. 

“No, um. Yeah, maybe, but I shouldn’t have done it and I’m sorry,” Darren said in a rushed voice, like he just wanted the call to be over. 

“Okay…well, my face still hurts but um…”

“This is really awkward, Louis,” Darren said in a blur. “I still have feelings for you and you hurt me and I punched you and now it’s weird again. And let’s just not see each other? Okay? We’re finished. Um, yeah. I’m sorry, and I think you’re sorry too?” He took a pause to breathe and then ended the conversation. “Yeah, and um, good luck on your test tomorrow. Bye.”

“Darren, wait,” Louis tried, but he’d hung up. “Oh, shit.” Niall was going to kill him. Niall liked Darren. Niall was friends with Darren. Oh god, Darren was planning on never talking to him again and WAIT. HOLD THE FUCK, “Did he just say, ‘Good luck on your test’ ?!”

“I don’t know?” Harry shrugged.

“Good luck on my, on my test. Tomorrow.” Then the hazy memory of protesting against his professor and _the test next Friday_ resurfaced. 

“You have a test tomorrow?” Harry asked. “But you haven’t-“

“Studied at all?!” Louis exclaimed. Okay. Okay. This was… workable. Manageable. Yeah, this could be done. Hey, was it really warm in here? “Let’s stay calm, Harry. Can you do that? Stay calm.”

“Uh.”

“Mhm, yes. Calm, Harold.”

“Louis, are you okay? Maybe we should-“

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY CALM! For Christ sake, Harold. Can you do at least one thing I ask you to do?!”

Harry sighed and sat up on the bed. He clasped Louis’ shaky hands in his. Louis’ eyes were stricken and honestly he thought he was about to throw up. “Louis, don’t panic. We can do this. Get your stuff and we’ll study. I can skip writing today to help out, okay?”

“You-you can do that?”

“Yes.”

 

\---

 

“Okay, so this is not going to work out,” Louis says, lying over the coffee table, faceplanting into the biggest book he’d ever seen in his whole life.

“Yes, it will,” Harry prompted, rifling through a bunch of scratchy notes that were barely intelligible. 

“It won’t. I need motivation.”

“The motivation of getting a future and a good education followed by a job should be enough,” Liam muttered from a corner. Harry had been able to move the writing session, which resulted in Liam and Zayn both tagging along to help Louis out. When Zayn just tagged along.   
Zayn had taken it upon himself to make small squares of papers with drawn characters on, but holding questions and answers on either side, just to not have to really talk to Louis. They weren’t exactly fighting but they weren’t completely fine with each other. Louis still didn’t quite understand the problem between them, but obviously there was something.

“What method would you choose to-“ Liam begun to ask.

“Your mom’s,” Louis said almost aggressively. 

“Okay, you need-“ Harry sighed and started to say.

“A life? Motivation? A photographic memory?”

“You need sugar.”

“Sugar?” Zayn muttered. “More like feelings control management.” Was that even a thing? Louis wondered, not bothering getting upset about the comment. Harry got up from his seat and trudged over to the kitchen. 

“Energy,” he declared. Opening one of the cupboards, he pulled out a pack of marshmallows holding them up in the air. Louis raised an eyebrow from where he had slipped down on the floor. 

“Marshmallows?” he asked questioningly. Though it did sound kind of great… He sat up, reaching through the air. “Gimme’.”

“Nope,” Harry said. 

“What? Why?” Louis was confused. Wasn’t the point of Harry getting marshmallows, to actually give him the marshmallows?

“You answer a question right, you get a marshmallow.”

“Ooh,” Liam said. “This is interesting.”

“But I don’t know anything.”

“If you want the sugar, then you’ll have to actually try to remember.” Louis scoffed. What was he, five years old? “Okay,” Harry said. “Let’s make this even better then. You fail your test, no sex for you.”

“This _is_ better!” Zayn grinned, already enjoying Louis’ misery. 

“Are you serious?” Louis gaped. 

“I’m serious,” Harry said, but his eyes were mischievously twinkling. Damn. He really didn’t want to fail with that as a consequence. Truthfully he doubted Harry would be able to abstain from sex for more than a week either, but it was still bad. Catching the resignation on Louis’ face Harry sat down opposite him on the floor, grinning dirtily. “Okay. Rules.” Liam and Zayn gathered beside them. “Answer the questions right and get sugar. And if you answer it within twenty seconds, you get something a little sweeter. A kiss.”

Louis was ready. “Bring it bitch.”

 

Several hours later, Louis was still on the floor, but now clutching his tummy painfully. Harry’s questions kept coming and eventually so did marshmallows and occasionally a few kisses. Liam helped out with trying to remember and Zayn rather pointed out what he couldn’t remember.

“Correct!” Liam announced when Louis very doubtfully answered what must have been the seventh hundred question of the night. Louis almost groaned when Harry leaned towards him. 

“Please don’t, I’m hurting.”

“I’ll make it better.”

“Feeding me isn’t going to help.”

“A kiss might.” So leaning down, Harry kissed him on floor. It was nice. Really nice. A good distraction from the aching stomach pain the marshmallows had caused. Harry’s lips were sweet and didn’t taste like spun sugar and he was a really good kisser. He had an incredible tongue, it was just fact. Louis’ hand came to fiddle with Harry’s hair at the nape of his neck and Zayn groaned. Louis had almost forgotten there were other people present.

“Pleeeaasseee. Don’t.”

“But they are cute though,” Liam protested. Louis opened one eye, only to see Zayn snapping pictures with his phone for Jesus knows what reason.

“Oi!” he exclaimed, parting from Harry. “Delete those!”

“Nah, think I might post them on twitter.”

“You wouldn’t,” Louis growled.

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “I think I might.” His voice was serious, not a note of a joke in there. Both Louis and Harry sat up abruptly and Liam stilled. 

“Are you serious?” Louis asked. If he did this then everything would be over. Harry would be outed, Louis would be outed, management would freak the fuck out and no, the whole world would freak the fuck out. This all would be done wrong. Everything would be done wrong. It wouldn’t come out simple and subtle, it would be a nuclear bomb and everything would be ruined. One Direction would be ruined.

“Might be.”

“Zayn, I think-“ Liam began. 

“Oops. Too late,” Zayn shrugged, putting down his phone. The room was still. Louis could’ve cut the air with a knife. He didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t comprehend this. How could Zayn do this? How could he ruin everything? Louis’ fist was clenching and he felt the anger building in his chest.

“Zayn,” Harry said, jaw clenched. “What the hell did you do.” Before he had time to answer, Louis was in attack mode. He threw himself at Zayn, crushing him against the floor.

“Ugh!” Zayn gasped and the thought of Zayn’s tweet on the internet flashed through Louis’ mind and he was trying to wrench the phone out of his hands. 

“You fucking idiot!” he screamed. Liam made a small attempt to stop Louis but he didn’t really try. Who could blame him.

“Stop!” Zayn yelled. Louis ripped the phone out of his hands just as it started ringing. Zayn tried to get it back but Louis stood up and stared at the screen. It wasn’t Management as Louis had suspected. It said “Pezza <3” on the screen. 

“Why is Perrie calling you?” he asked dumbly. 

“Because we’re-“

“Dating,” Liam said. What? Well… hadn’t Louis known? At that party last weekend, hadn’t Zayn been all over her? But that wasn’t the point right now! The point was that Zayn had fucked everything up on purpose. Louis ignored the call and went on to the Twitter app. He looked through Zayn’s tweets as Harry was fuming, looking like he wanted to pounce on Zayn too. But Louis couldn’t find a tweet. There was no tweet of them kissing, no picture. The latest tweet Zayn had posted was from three days ago and it was about something they were doing in Germany sometime in the near future. He looked from the phone to Zayn and back. 

“You didn’t post anything.”

“I was kidding,” Zayn said, scoffing. “I wouldn’t do that.” He stood and took his phone out of Louis’ passive hands. “Now excuse, I’m going to get some air and answer my call. Good luck on your test.”

After the door slammed shut Liam broke the silence. “I almost had an heart attack.”

“I’m never speaking to him again,” Harry announced.

“He is dating Perrie from Little Mix?!”

 

\---

 

The next morning Louis was nervous. Nervous because of his test, nervous because he might bump into Darren, and nervous because the whole university was still talking about the facepunch and the LDN sitch. He walked onto campus and hurried to his classroom so that he wouldn’t have to socialize with other people. Stan and Emily were already waiting outside the lecture hall, asking each other questions, doing last minute prepping before the test. Louis went through his notes, not quite understanding how he was going to pass this test. Professor Duncan arrived, eying Louis knowingly. Louis glowered back. Now he definitely had to nail this.   
Just as he was about to enter the classroom, he caught eyes with somebody across the hallway. Darren. Darren didn’t want keep in touch or whatever with him anymore, but he felt like he wanted to go over there and talk. After all they had been friends before all this. But Darren knew about Harry now and he would probably keep the secret, but Louis didn’t want to push it by disobeying his request to keep out of his life like he wanted. So all he did was give a slight nod and for some reason Darren nodded back. Louis went in to do his test then and all other thoughts had to be pushed aside for then.

-

“How did the test go?” Harry asked over the phone afterwards.

“I don’t know!” Louis answered, voice filled with nerves and shaky feelings. 

“But what do you think?”

“I think I might-” Louis begun. “You know what, I’m not going to jinx it.”

“Sounds wise,” Harry chuckled. “Hey, I talked to Modest today. We had a meeting.”

“You did?” What was it now? Every time there was a meeting with Modest it meant something new was coming up, something Torry related.

“Mm-hm,” he said and Louis could tell the grin in his voice. He sounded so excited. “Tomorrow is the day.”

“The day?” Really? “This soon?”

“Yes.”

“Are you alright?” Louis asked nervously. 

“I definitely am.”

“And the boys?”

“They’re good.”

“Well then. We need to celebrate.”

 

\---

 

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
I did my test today. I don’t wanna jinx it but I miiiiight think I will pass?

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
C.S Lewis book get-together party tonight. Wow, it’s really hot in here. Too many coats.

 

“THIS PARTY ROCKS!” Niall yelled. “There are so many people here,” Niall said, eyes big and round. Louis just smiled at him. It wasn’t much of a party. It was Louis and Harry, naturally Niall was there and Liam, Zayn and Georgia. Danielle was there too and they were all mostly drinking and chilling. Niall was eating chips and had drunk a few too many beers. Louis slumped down on the couch next to him and patted his hair. He looked cute like that, hair flat to his forehead and huge puppy eyes.

“Where is Zayn?” he frowned.

“On the balcony,” Louis told him. “He’s probably on the phone. Hey, you know what I found out yesterday? Zayn is dating Perrie from Little Mix!” He laughed. “It’s sick.” 

Niall didn’t say anything. He mostly kind of looked sick, like he was going to barf. “I’m gonna’ go to the bathroom,” he announced and unsteadily stood from the couch. Louis just chuckled. On the other side of the table Danielle was throwing chips at Georgia who was trying to catch them in her mouth. 

Liam came to sit by Louis and grinned at him. “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

“I am, but this is Harry’s thing really.”

“It is but you’re part of it.”

“I know. This is huge. It’s going to change everything for him.”

“Yeah,” Liam said with a soft smile. He turned to look over his shoulder and fond expression crossed his face. “I guess that’s why he’s a little bit too excited tonight,” he laughed. Yes, Niall wasn’t alone on the drinking a bit too much part. Harry was fully onboard on that ship. He wasn’t plastered, but tipsy to say the least. Harry leaned down over the couch from behind and sloppily licked Louis’ neck. 

“Ew, you’re gross!” Louis exclaimed, cringing away. Had that been supposed to be a kiss, or?

“Why?” Harry whined before crawling over the back of the couch and slumping down on it, almost pushing Liam off it. Liam stood and rolled his eyes.

“Good luck with that,” he said and flopped down on the other side of the table, joining Dani and Georgia.

“Boobeaaar,” Harry said, trying to kiss him. Even though his boyfriend was an adorable drunk, Louis wasn’t too keen on his breath. Turning his head in time, Harry’s lips hit his cheek. 

“Oops,” he laughed, not realizing it wasn’t really an accident. Harry picked up his phone and waved it drunkenly in Louis’ face. “Pictures, Booo! Pictures!” He held the phone out with one hand and then used the other to grab hold of Louis’ neck and kissed him deeply while snapping a picture. He tasted like beer, rom and coke. Louis “tolerated” it, because of course he always enjoyed Harry’s tongue, even though it wasn’t his best performance.

“KISSTAGRAM!” he exclaimed loudly, trying to make it onto the Instagram app.

“Harold! You can’t post that!” Louis protested, managing to take the phone out of his hands. “Let’s take a new one that you can post, okay?”

“Fine,” Harry said grumpily but nonetheless turned to the phone Louis was holding out. Harry licked his chin.

“LICKSTAGRAM!”

“Harry!” Louis complained but couldn’t help but smile at his idiot boyfriend. Louis took a new photo and this time Harry seemed to take it on himself to see how annoying he could be and licked Louis’ eyebrow.

“Eyebrowstagraaaam.”

“Harold!” Louis heard the girls giggle at his boyfriend’s behavior and he rolled his eyes. Harry pecked his cheek like what was probably meant to be quick and adorable, but ending up a little sloppy.

“You cutestagram,” Harry smiled fondly and happily sank back on the couch. Louis rolled his eyes again but leaned back next to him. 

“Okay, babe. Let’s take a good and relatively appropriate picture so you can post it, okay?”

“Mkay.”

“And you’ll behave?”

“Maybe,” Harry grinned mischievously. Louis decided to take the risk even with the chance of getting licked in the face again. This time he held out his chin and when taking a look at the picture afterwards he found that Harry had mimicked his actions and the picture consisted mostly of their chins and smiles and a bit of nose too. You could only see a little bit of the top half of their faces, but nobody would be able to recognize Louis unless they knew him really well. 

“This okay, love?” Louis asked.

“Chinstagram,” Harry nodded in approval. Louis posted it on the app and under Harry’s orders wrote “chinstagram” underneath. Harry curled up against him and grinned.

“I love you,” he said.

“Are ready for tomorrow, sweet cheeks?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Are you going to fall asleep on me now?” Louis smiled fondly. 

“Maybe.”

 

\---

 

Watching the twitcam the following day was nerve wrecking. Liam, Zayn and Harry were propped up on a couch in Harry’s flat, talking in front of the webcam. Almost eight hundred thousand people were watching. It was a blessing from God himself that the site didn’t crash. The amount of viewers could be due to all the drama about Harry’s sexuality, or the Payzer split rumors or just basically because they were One Direction.   
Niall and Louis were sitting opposite them on the floor, no chance of the webcam catching sight of them. They had their own computer in front of them, watching the twitcam even though they had it live right there in the same room.   
Harry was nervous and so was Louis. But Harry was worse even though they had practiced how this was going to go down earlier. It was going to be discreet but clear and the news would spread like a wildfire through the Internet and soon everyone would know. Not just the fans of One Direction, but other fanbases, not to mention other celebrities and media and yeah, everyone. This would be the biggest so-called scandal ever.

“Hi guys!” Liam cheered. 

“Hello!” the other two joined in. 

“It’s been a while since our last twitcam, hasn’t it?” Liam made a pouty face and Louis wanted to roll his eyes. All the girls were sure to be swooning behind their computers in that precise moment. They continued by making jokes and talking about stupid things. They also brought up the upcoming album and some future shows. They did shout outs and Louis couldn’t help but text Harry and ask him to give Nouis Horanson one.

Harry read it and laughed. “I’m being asked to give Boobear and Ellen DeGeneres a shout out! Shout out!” Zayn narrowed his eyes at Louis over the screen, ever so slightly shaking his head and he just stuck his tongue out back to him. Niall threw a remote control at Harry, hitting him perfectly in the jaw.

“Ow! You hurt me, you bastard!” he complained. 

“SSHH!” Had they forgotten people weren’t supposed to know there were there?!

“Well, this has been fun,” Liam said. “But as it has come to flying remotes and insults we shall end this little twitcam.”

“Yeah, it’s getting a little out of hand,” Zayn said sarcastically.

“We might have a ghost, I think,” Harry smiled dorkily. Louis resisted the urge to throw another remote. 

“It’s been lovely! Hopefully we can do this again soon,” Liam said. “We’ll see you!”

“Byyyyeeeee!!!!” They yelled and Louis took a deep breath. This was it.

“Bi?” Harry asked, frowning at Liam and Zayn.

“Bye?” Zayn said.

“Are you bi?” Harry asked, looking confused. The two of them just stared back at him. “I’m bi.”

“Huh?” Liam frowned.

“I’m bi.” Harry repeated. And then he turned to the camera with a shrug. “BYE!”

The twitcam was over. It was over. It was out. Harry Styles was bi. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. Then Harry’s phone was ringing. 

“Yes?” he answered. He listened intently and large smile grew on his lips. He nodded. “Yes, sir.” The conversation was over and he stood from the bed, staring beamingly at Louis. Shakily he stood up and he met Harry halfway across the room. 

“That was management,” he said. “It’s out.”

“It’s out?”

“Yes.”

“Harry Officially Bisexual Styles,” Liam smirked happily.

“But actually he’s just gay,” Zayn put in.

“Shut up,” Harry blushingly grinned.

“We’re free?” Louis gulped. “We can go outside now?”

“We can,” Harry almost sobbed. “We’re free.” Harry’s arms closed around Louis and they embraced in a tight hug. Soon they felt the other boys’ arms around them too. 

“I’m going to cry,” Niall said. 

“Please don’t,” Zayn said, but it wasn’t said in a mean way. 

“I love you, boys,” Liam said tearfully.

“I can’t wait until we tell them you’re The Tommo,” Harry whispered although everybody could hear it. “You’re gonna’ gain like a million followers on twitter,” he said and the other boys laughed loudly.   
Yes. Everything would change when people knew of his name. The name Louis Tomlinson would have an entirely different meaning. How different was his life going to be? To be honest he quite loved the way it was right now. And for the first time in a long time, Louis felt uncomfortable and reluctant towards changing his twitter name from The Tommo to Louis Tomlinson. The question was, was he ever not going to be? Meh, he decided that was a problem Future-Louis could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any confusions you have or any questions, contact me :)
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry


	24. Because it's you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, this is the second last chapter! Only one more and then an epilogue. Thank you so much for your support. I love you!!!!  
> This is 23 pages. 
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry

Zayn Malik (@zaynmalik)  
So proud of my boy! :D x

Liam Payne (@Real_Liam_Payne)  
I love you man! It’s really cool to have you as one of my best friends @Harry_Styles

Ed Sheeran (@edsheeran)  
Proud @Harry_Styles

Taylor Swift (@taylorswift13)  
And that’s why we’re never getting back together! Lol :D

Gemma Styles (@GemmaAnneStyles)  
@Harry_Styles Proud of you little brother XX

Tyler Oakley (@TylerOakley)  
@Harry_Styles Welcome out. Now shall I teach you some things…?

Troye Sivan (@TroyeSivan)  
THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

Troye Sivan (@TroyeSivan)  
I HAVE A SHOT

 

\---

 

“I’ve never been so scared in my entire life,” Harry said as they hurried towards the store, five days after Harry revealed being bisexual. The headlines in hundreds of articles were all something like “HARRY STYLES, CASANOVA AND WOMANIZER REVEALS – I’M BISEXUAL”, and Louis wanted stab something every time he saw a paper. But that wasn’t the point right now. Right now the task was to get in unseen and then they would probably be good to go.

“Is that why we’re doing this eight in the morning on a Thursday?” Louis asked.

“Yes it is,” Harry answered and grabbed hold of Louis’ arm and practically dragged him the last feet into the store. Their first real outing together was at Tesco. Most people didn’t do their weekly shopping on a Thursday eight in the morning, which was something they were counting heavily on. The thing was, they wanted to be out together, but they were scared little shits and honestly the faster this went the better.  
It was early, which meant they weren’t exactly looking their finest. With just-fucked-and-slept hair, Louis was dressed in sweats and Uggs, while of course Harry looked incredible without even trying. He had stuffed his pretty legs in black, clingy jeans and a purple hoodie covered his torso, and his messy hair was hidden under a white beanie. He had pulled up the hoodie over his head and Louis loved the small curls that stuck out from under the hat. Perfect little shit.  
Harry grabbed a shopping cart and Louis raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty broke. How much food do you think I’m actually going to get?” He was planning on bread, milk and 3minute noodles.

“Nonsense,” Harry waved him off. “I can pay for food.”

“You cannot!” Louis protested. Harry was not paying for anything that wasn’t for himself. 

“Lou, I know what you’re thinking now, but I practically live at your flat anyway. It’s not paying for you, it’s paying for us,” Harry explained as he started pushing the cart down the first isle. 

“Fine, we’re splitting it,” Louis decided. 

“You pay rent though,” Harry said. 

“Yes, I do. Because I live there.”

“I do too!” Harry said. “Kind of. And I need to contribute in some way too.”

“You clean!” Louis exclaimed. “That is more than enough.” The flat had never looked better, honestly. 

“You pay rent. I pay food,” Harry decided and Louis let it slide, he’d get his way in the end anyway. There weren’t many people in the shop as predicted, and Harry looked like he was having the time of his life. Louis didn’t understand how something like shopping for groceries could be so exciting. He was literally jumping around, trying to sneak different articles and products into the cart when Louis wasn’t looking. Louis continuingly found things in there that they were not supposed to buy and he just as sneakily put them back.

“We should definitely get these!” Harry reached up to the shelf and picked out two jars of peanut butter.

“We don’t need two,” Louis complained as Harry tried to sneak them into the cart.

“But it’s tasty,” he said with a dorky grin. Louis shook his head but was unable to hide the small smile that played on his lips. “And think about how much Niall eats! We do need two!” He held the jars up and wriggled them in his hands, looking at Louis expectantly. Louis considered this. Harry was adorable…Maybe they did need two.

“Fine,” Louis laughed as Harry cheered. He was so childish and it was adorable. Harry wore that amazing smile of his and Louis couldn’t help it. His hands came up and took a soft hold on either side of Harry’s hoodie at the sides if his face, and brought him in for a kiss. Both were still laughing and they grinned into it. The kiss was short, but soft and sweet. Honestly if Louis had been watching instead of participating then he would have gagged.

“You’re such a dork,” Louis grinned at him.

“But you love it.” Yeah, Louis sighed. He did. Harry put the jars in the cart and started rolling it down the isle. It didn’t matter how many times Louis had told himself that he would be perfectly fine if Harry decided he didn’t have time for him anymore. It suddenly hit him harder than he’d ever planned on hitting Niall with that goddamned urn. Yeah, he loved it, and he loved Harry. He loved that one moment he was so sexy, rough and completely sweeping Louis off his feet, and the next he was a teenage boy with a huge grin on his face and acting like the ultimate dork. How he loved Harry.  
He watched him pull out another jar farther down the isle, but this time it was Nutella. He held it up, showing it to Louis with hopeful eyes. 

“I am so fucked,” Louis said to himself. “So fucking fucked.”

 

\---

 

**TWITTER**

Torry Shipper (@demetria_smith)  
OMFG YOU GUYS WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS

Torry Shipper(@demetria_smith  
I SAW HARRY AT TESCO LIKE TEN MINUTES AGO

Torry Shipper (@demetria_smith  
TORRY IS FUCKING REAL IM SCREAMING

Torry Shipper (@demetria_smith  
HE WAS WITH ANOTHER GUY AROUND HIS AGE AND HE CALLED HIM “LOVE” ASDJHH

Torry Shipper (@demetria_smith  
LOOK THIS IS THE BEST PICTURE I’VE GOT pic.twitter/?W2qt8gLX

Torry Shipper (@demetria_smith  
YOU’VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME IT’S TRUE

Torry Shipper (@demetria_smith)  
They are fucking together and anyone who has seen them together can tell.

 _Twitlonger_  
Okay so some of you obviously don’t believe me so here, I’m going to tell you exactly what happened. I was walking towards the checkout and I was at the end of the line. I recognized Harry and almost died. Then I saw he was with some other guy. Harry was paying and the other guy was kind of sulking while packing up their stuff. Then Harry had to carry the heavy bags and the other guy said “Oh I’ll take these for you” and picked up a bag of crisps and a can of coke. Then Harry said (sarcasm) “Thanks, love.”  
The thanks was sarcastic but “Love” was freaking sincere. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN THE TOMMO.

Blake (@im_fly)  
@demetria_smith What did he look like?

Torry Shipper (@demetria_smith)  
@im_fly The guy had a fringe but he wore a hoodie up. He was lightly tan and had sweats and uggs !!

Jenna Marshall (@jennaMarsh)  
@demetria_smith HARRY TOTALLY HAS A BF NOT A GF. HE’S BI !

Polish Directioner (@Harrryy_Styles_)  
@demetria_smith @jennaMarsh yeah, like why find the need to tell he’s gay if he is seeing a girl

Lol Lots of Love (@luvs_hugs)  
@demetria_smith EVERYTHING ADDS UP ! HARRY IS BI HE SAID SO

THANK YOU ASHTON (@aria_spencer)  
@luvs_hugs Are you dumb, when did he ever say so?! He said BYEBYE as in goodbye

2012-17-10 <3 (@julia89direction)  
@demetria_smith Read my twitlonger for Torry timeline!!!!

 

\---

 

“Louis we need to talk,” Harry said as they were stuffing food into the fridge and cupboards. Never had Louis seen so much food in their little kitchen. Louis looked up from the pack of noodles he was holding and turned to him. 

“What?” he asked, suddenly nervous. All kinds of thoughts flew through his brain. (I’m leaving you, I’ve been cheating on you, no just kidding _you’re_ the mistress (manstress?), I have aids, I’m pregnant?)

“Don’t look so freaked out,” Harry chuckled and stroked his cheek before picking up some expensive yoghurt and putting it in the fridge. “I’m just going away for a couple of days,” he said easily.

“You what?” Louis asked. “Where?”

“Germany,” Harry said. 

“Why?” Louis gulped. He knew that sooner or later Harry was going to travel for his work. It was just so unexpected. These last months had only been a break for One Direction. They were doing other things than touring right now and it felt so out of nowhere. “How long?” he asked. Harry saw his face and smiled. 

“It’s just a few days. We’re doing some promoting there.” Louis didn’t like it, but there wasn’t really anything he could do, was there. This was Harry’s job and it was something that he loved as well. But a few days could be a week for Harry, like weeks could be months for Louis.

“When are you leaving?” he asked, pouting a little.

“Two weeks,” he said and closed the refrigerator door. He turned and looked at Louis where he was leaning against the island. He was biting his lip, thinking hard. It was just a week. He could manage a week. “Babe? It’s just a week,” Harry said and put a hand on his arm, thumb stroking the material of his hoodie.

“Yeah, it’s just… I’ll miss you,” Louis said lowly. It was stupid, he knew that.

“I know and I’ll miss you too.” Louis nodded. Yeah, of course he knew but it sucked. Harry tilted Louis’ head back and swiped hi fringe to the side. “We’ll be fine. We can text, phone sex even. I wrote down my other number for you. See?” he pulled a piece of paper out of his jeans and held it up. He took a magnet and demonstratively put it on the door of the fridge. Louis rolled his eyes and pressed him against it. Phone sex did sound kind of cool.

“You’re stupid,” he said.

“You’re stupider,” Harry smiled and then Louis kissed him against the fridge. It didn’t last long.

“All I am saying is, it just makes everything so much more complex!” Louis heard Niall’s loud voice as the door to the flat opened. Louis and Harry stopped kissing and tilted their heads to listen.

“I only did it protect myself.”

“But Zayn, you don’t want to be protected!” Niall exclaimed and the door shut behind them. Louis frowned and Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. “All it’s doing is making everything worse!”

“Worse than what?” Zayn asked loudly. When Niall didn’t answer immediately, he said, “You know what, I don’t want to have this conversation.” Louis heard the steps coming closer to the kitchen and he wondered if they were being intrusive by not announcing their presence.

“So we’re just never going to talk about it?” Niall said, annoyed. His steps followed Zayn’s. He didn’t answer and Niall continued. “It’s like you’re making it complicated on purpose. Don’t you think about how I feel? This is bloody hard for me too.” Their steps were getting closer and Louis guiltily bit his lip. “It’s like, it’s like I’m your-“ Then they were in the kitchen and Niall stopped speaking. He and Zayn just started in shock at Louis and Harry who were pressed against each other, leaning against the fridge. Louis tried to make an expression that looked somewhat apologetic. It didn’t help. 

“I’m leaving,” Zayn announced, bolting towards the door. 

“Zayn!” Niall yelled exasperatedly after him and then he was leaving the flat too. The door shut loudly and Louis turned to face Harry.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I don’t know.”

“It was weird.”

“It _was_ weird.”

“Maybe Niall’s sick of being a secret.”

“A Secret?”

“Secret Pokémon trainer.” Harry laughed loudly and then he was kissing him again.

\---

 

**SUGARSCAPE**

Oh Harold, Harold, Harold. Why, why, why. That is probably what all the girls are thinking right now. Double the competition now then. Sigh. Yes, that is so. Last week infamous boyband member Harry Styles told us the shocking truth, he is _bisexual_! Who would have known? Maybe his bandmates? Oh no, now we’re mad at all of you too.  
Keeping this a secret for almost three years now, Harry Styles says he’s not just interested in the opposite gender. In a brief interview with WhiteButtonPop, he said following, “I just thought that it felt right to do it now. The band’s doing well right now, and I just didn’t want it to affect the way our career was heading when we were younger. Our audience is a bit older now and I am too in a good place right now and the time is right.”  
Well, well Hazza. We’re happy for you and congratulations. But boys don’t get your hopes up to soon, our Harold a few days earlier also revealed he was in a serious relationship. He has also been seen with this blonde quite a lot and who knows, maybe she’s the lucky girl?

 

\---

 

It was Saturday, a few days later, when Harry came to Louis with five contracts in hand. 

“What is that?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Contracts. For you,” Harry said and put them on the coffee table in front of him. Louis had to be at work soon and he just stared at them. 

“I thought I had signed my parts?” he asked. His tone came off a little accusing and he didn’t mean it like that but quite honestly he detested all these business parts of his relationship with Harry. Like Harry had to ask permission to go see plays at the theatre and had to ask permission to go buy some freaking groceries at Tesco. Louis felt protective of Harry and he wasn’t quite sure he liked those parts of Harry’s life. Most of all he hated contracts.

“It’s not for you to sign,” Harry said as he sat down next to him on the couch. “Rather it’s about you.”

“About me?” he frowned. About him? What the hell had Modest come up with now? “Who is supposed to sign then?”

“There are five. One for your professor at Uni, one for your boss and three for your other co-workers,” Harry told him. Why the hell did they have to sign contracts? Louis frowned. “It’s not that complicated. They just have to read it and sign and you can give it back to me and I’ll give it to my boss. Only when they’ve gotten them back you’re allowed to change your Twitter name.” Harry smiles widely and Louis tries to do the same, but he can’t quite. Why are the contracts necessary?

“Harry, what is in the contracts?” he asks seriously.

Harry sighs and then looks at him with an apologetic expression. Suddenly Louis isn’t that eager to know anymore. “It’s not that much in them. Just, like, your professor can’t tell people that you’re in his class and your co-workers can’t tell people they work with your or your work address. They can’t tell people what you do in class or at work and they can’t take pictures of you and post them on the Internet. Those kinds of things.”

Harry hands him one of the contracts and he briefly reads it through. When he’s done he leans back in his seat, completely overwhelmed. He wasn’t allowed to be talked about? His friends couldn’t take pictures with him? It was like he would be living in secrecy. He could understand some part of it, but other things like that he couldn’t be in Instagram pictures while at work or in class, and simple things that wouldn’t matter to anyone, like wearing a different name tag at his job. Hello, he wasn’t the only Louis in the world!

“I know it’s quite much, but it’s only to protect you,” Harry said, rubbing his thigh gently. Harry was looking at him all smiley and eager and Louis _really_ tried to gather up the same excitement, but he couldn’t.

“Yeah,” Louis said heavily. It was a lot. Seeing the time on the clock in the kitchen, he felt slightly relieved. “I have to go to work,” he said, standing up. 

“Okay,” Harry nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Louis headed hurriedly towards the door but before he could leave Harry called after him. “Hey! Lou!” he came jogging after him, handing him the contracts. “Sooner the better right?” he grinned.

Louis swallowed. “Yeah…thanks.” He reluctantly took the contracts and left the apartment. 

It wasn’t that the contracts were awful, it was just it felt like such a big deal. Like, what could happen if his co-workers would tell people where he worked? Maybe the got a few more customers, who knows? It was just a big question mark in Louis’ brain, why they were so necessary. What could people do? Hurt him? It felt extreme but at the same time it frightened him. Modest was a proper management team and there was a reason they had made these. But Louis didn’t want to have to give his colleagues these. He didn’t want his life to change. He didn’t want to have to wear a nametag that didn’t even say his own name and have to make his professor sign some paper about him. If he was really honest, he didn’t want to become some WAG! If Danielle’s life were anything to go by, his life would change. People would know who he was, he would be known as not Louis Tomlinson, but “Harry Styles’ boyfriend who is gay”. He would undeservedly gain millions of followers on Twitter for the reason of doing nothing and he would be asked to promote stuff in exchange for money. He didn’t want that! He wanted to finish his education at University and get a job at a school as a drama teacher, and hey, how was he going to get a fucking job if all everyone would see on his resume was “Harry Styles’ boyfriend who is gay”?

Louis came to work all fidgety and the contracts were resting in his bag. He knew he had to give them to them. Harry would ask for them later and if he didn’t Harry would know he was hesitant towards all this. Of course he wanted to be known as Harry’s boyfriend, but all the other load of shit that came with it, like sixteen million girls hating you for stealing their man, for one. The question that kept popping up in his head was disturbing. _Was it worth it?_ His mind felt clouded and too many thoughts were flying through his head and just couldn’t find the answer.

Lindsay noticed he was in an unusual mood and frowned at him. “What’s the matter with you?” she asked.

“It’s nothing really,” he answered, trying to play it off. He was contemplating on whether to just throw the papers at her and just get it over with or not. Part of him wanted to do it, just to get it done, but the other part refused, still pondering over that damned question. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. He bit his lip. Maybe he should just do it?

“Maybe um…” he said, and then he changed his mind. He was so close to just getting it over with but then he just couldn’t. “Never mind,” he said and hurried into the kitchen, leaving her concerned by the counter.

 

\---

 

A few days later he was at the coffee shop again, the papers still threatening to catch flames inside his bag. Every moment around his co-workers and in classes at Uni, the contracts were all he could think about. Harry had asked for them the day before, but he’d just said that the people that had to sign were still taking their time reading them. The coffee shop had earlier been a nice place to just chill and hang out with friends and earn some money in the meantime, but now Louis just felt uncomfortable and nervous there. Should he give them the contracts or not? Should he do it now? Or should he wait, or even do it at all? And that damned question was burning in his head and he couldn’t think.  
He was wiping off some tables when someone cleared their throat behind him. Immediately he was scared that it was Harry, demanding to know why he hadn’t given them the papers yet, but when he turned and found who was looking at him, he wasn’t sure if what was in front of him was worse or not.

“Hi Louis.”

“Nick,” Louis said unsurely. “What are you doing here?” He was standing in front of him, looking kind of unsure himself, wearing jeans and a maroon jacket with a grey hoodie underneath. He looked kind of nervous and Louis immediately felt wary towards him.

“I want to talk,” he said, eyes looking almost a little pleading, knowing he wasn’t going to have an easy time with him.

“Nick-“

“Please just hear me out?” he begged. Louis didn’t have it in him to be mad. He felt mentally exhausted already. He gestured towards a chair by a table and Nick gratefully sat down. Louis took the seat opposite him and waited while Nick let his hands rest on the table and swallowed.

“Louis. First of all I’d like to apologize.”

“You’ve apologized already. I get it, you’re sorry for what you did when we were together.” Louis’ voice was a bit hostile and he didn’t really care if Nick was hurt by it.

“No, I meant for tweeting you. It was a poor way of trying to get you to talk to me. I’m kind of embarrassed.” You should be, Louis thought but didn’t say it.

“Nick. Why are you really here?” Louis asked, prompting him to get to what he really wanted. He seemed to sense that Louis was interested in any playing around. 

“I want us again,” he said right out then, eyes searching Louis’ for a reaction. Louis felt a little hopeless inside. He had told him over and over, why wouldn’t he let it go?

“Nick,” Louis said, deliberately make his voice forceful. “I’m dating Harry.”

“And he just came out…” Nick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Louis, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into!” he said fiercely. 

“I do actually.” He had gone through every single possible scenario in his head and he had read through all those damn contracts over and over and he bloody knew. He had even gone through some weird Danielle fan blog just to see what kind of things she went through and he knew. 

“No, you don’t. The fans will be brutal to you!” Nick kept going, looking exasperate. 

“Are you just trying to get me away from Harry by saying that or are you actually looking out for me?” Louis crossed his arms. With Nick he could never be sure with anything.

“Looking out for you of course!” he said determinedly. Louis frowned hard and bit his lip. Nick seemed to sense his deliberation and went on. “Louis,” he said, voice softer. “The fans are going to eat you alive. You’ve seen how crazy they can be. And on twitter? They’re mad. Right now you’re okay because nobody actually knows you’re with him. People still think there is a chance that Harry’s dating a girl. When they find out it’s you, they’ll flip.” Now Louis knew Nick had an agenda by saying all this, but at the same time everything he was saying felt relatively possible. “They’ll get to you and burn you. I’m just trying to help you out here. Do you know how much hate you’ll receive? You can’t compare your future with what Danielle Peazer has right now, because you’ll be different. Harry will be _gay_ and you’ll be his boyfriend who stole him from all the girls. And on top of that, people might deny it but it is the truth, Harry is more famous than Liam Payne. You can’t deny that and this will be twice as bad for you than it is for Liam’s girlfriend. I don’t want you to have to go through that.”

Louis’ head was spinning. He could see the possibility in what he was saying, and he could see it clearly. There was truth in his words and he felt sort of sick. He already received his daily share of hate and doubling that, or tripling it, that was too much. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. Louis ran a hand through his hair in frustration just like Nick had done a moment ago and confusion clogged his mind. And that damned question burned. _Was it worth it?_  
Then he felt Nick’s hand cover his on the table and he looked down at it. Louis frowned. Nick’s hand was bigger and stronger, but skin rougher. Louis remembered how those hands felt and he bit his lip, feeling a little nostalgic. But Nick’s hand on his wasn’t what he was used to. They weren’t long enough and his skin wasn’t as soft as they should be. Nick’s other hand came up to stroke his cheek and Louis eyes snapped to his. For barely a millisecond Nick’s fingers were touching his cheek softly, and then it was gone. Louis slapped his hand of his face and stood from the table. Nick looked up at him, resignation in his eyes. Louis face was hard as he said his final words.

“Thanks for your concern Nick,” he said. “But I’m still with Harry. You can’t touch me like that anymore and we’re done. We’re finished and we were finished two years ago and I’d very much like it if you didn’t contact me again. Let’s be _done_ , Nick,” he said, almost pleading at the last sentence. Almost. 

Nick stood from his seat and put a hand on Louis’ shoulder. He didn’t cringe away. “Fine. Louis, it’s up to you. But please know this, I was dumb to let you go. You deserve happiness, but honestly… I don’t think Harry’s preeminence in fame will get you that.” He sighed and gave him one last long look before trudging out of the shop. Louis stared after him, wondering if there were pills you could use for brain damage due to too many thoughts at the same time.

 

\---

 

Another few days passed and it was only a week left until Harry and the boys were leaving for Germany. Nick hadn’t contacted him again and Louis was grateful for that. But his words still lingered in his mind, just like the contracts still lingered inside his bag. He hadn’t brought them out once and as the time passed, the more it felt like he was never going to. 

“What!?” Louis gasped, standing in the kitchen, turning to look at Georgia. What the hell was this?! She was sitting on one of the barstools, rolling her eyes. They had the computer on the table and the boys were just about to do a filmed radio interview and they were going to watch it together. 

“I have other friends than you guys, Louis,” she said, shaking her head.

“Traitor. I need you to shop with me. Niall is shit at it and I can’t exactly bring the other boys. And Stan doesn’t enjoy it and Emily would just try to dress me up and shit.”

“So I’m last choice, that’s what you’re saying?” She gave him a dark look. 

“No!” he waved her off. “You should be punished,” he muttered and shook his head at her. He made them tea while he pondered what a good punishment would be. Aha! “You will never be mentioned in my tweets ever again!”

“Woah!” Georgia gasped, actually offended. “Take that back!” Louis just smiled spitefully. Ha! Then the live stream of the interview started and they turned to watch it, sipping on their cups of tea. Georgia poked him in side and he swatted her hand away.  
They multitasked, watching the interview while also talking lowly about different things. Georgia told him about some guy she met and liked, and he envied her slightly. They had it so easy. No contracts would be involved and no hiding and no secrecy. He sighed. He didn’t feel like talking about her new relationship so much anymore. He zoomed into the interview instead.

“Let’s do ten questions now, shall we boys?” One of the hosts said, holding up a small paper that held his questions. The game was simple, the host would ask ten questions quickly and they had to answer with what came up first in their heads. Liam went first and he was a little rusty and they all pretty much ended up laughing. Harry laughed the hardest and Louis couldn’t keep his smile away either when he heard that beautiful sound. Then it was Zayn’s turn and he pretty much nailed every question in milliseconds. It was quite fascinating watching him snap his answers like he already knew what they would be asking for and Louis wondered how someone who talked as slowly as Harry would be able to do this.

“Wow! Well done Zayn!” one of the hosts said, giving him a high five. Both of the hosts were men in the forties and pretty relaxed guys. The one with darker hair picked up another piece of paper and cleared his throat. “Okay, Harry. It’s your turn. You’ve got to kill this now. You ready?”

“I’m ready,” Harry said seriously, his voice so rough and low. Louis was already smirking, knowing he would probably fail miserably. 

“Okay…Go!” The blonder host said and they were off.

“Favorite eye color?” The other man asked.

“Blue,” Harry answered quickly and Louis was shocked. Man, he was actually good. He listened in amusement and surprise, grinning as Harry pretty much owned the game.

“Pancakes or waffles?”

“Waffles.”

“Favorite tattoo?”

“I can’t change or the butterfly.”

“Liam’s middle name is…?”

“James.”

“Coffee or tea?”

“Tea.”

“Your mother’s name.”

“Anne.”

“Your first single was…?

“What makes you beautiful.”

“You and the Tommo have dating for…?”

“Three and a half-“ And abruptly he stopped. Louis choked on his tea, spitting hot liquid all over the table. Georgia shrieked, while in the filmed studio everybody was quiet in shock. Even the hosts seemed to have a hard time realizing what had just happened.

“Oh he did not…” Liam said slowly, eyeing the host narrowed-eyed. Then the hosts were laughing wildly and Louis was throwing up in the sink and Harry was biting down on his lip, smiling like “I can’t believe this just happened” and shaking his head and Georgia who was a sympathy barfer, puked in the sink as well. Zayn shook his head in a “you idiot” kind of way and Liam looked concerned and Louis was cursing and spitting and throwing up some more.  
After getting over the initial shock and getting over the whole not being able to stop laughing thing, the hosts calmed down and the one who had asked the questions grinned at Harry. 

“I’m sorry man. I honestly didn’t think you’d fall for it,” he said and Louis shouted profanities in between flushing his mouth with water from the faucet. 

“You bastard,” Harry shook his head, not angry, just unable to believe he had actually fell for it. He was starting to blush too and even Liam cracked a laugh at the sight. Georgia pushed Louis away from the sink, having her turn with the water.

“Well then, Styles,” the blonder host said, wriggling his eyebrows. “You and Mr.Tommo.”

“Yes,” Harry said, smiling like a madman. 

“Mr. Tommo and you.”

“Mm-hm.”

“How long is it now?”

“A little more than three months I think.”

“Right,” the host nodded. “And Tommo if you’re listening in, you might want to delete all your tweets about your ‘boyfriend’ because now we all know who you’re taking about because he screwed up big time,” he laughed and Harry groaned. And Louis was practically crying on the floor.

“Don’t worry, Harry. I follow him on twitter and he doesn’t write embarrassing things, like the size of your dick and stuff,” one of the hosts said and Liam nearly choked. Louis cried.

Harry laughed, a little shocked by the turn of conversation. “I know! I do follow him myself.”

“Now, Harry. Can I ask you something personal?” the blonder host wondered.

“You can, but I might not answer it,” he smiled cheekily.

“I know why the rest of the twitter world is interested in the Tommo. He’s intriguingly anonymous and of course he’s your boyfriend, as we now know. But what is it that caught your eye then? So guys know what to do to get you interested in them.” Intriguingly anonymous, Louis thought. That was why he was interesting. Like Nick said, when they would find out who he is, they’d have no reason to like him. He didn’t do anything admirable at all. Louis felt so uneasy. People expected him to be great, but he very well knew that he wasn’t.

“Well…” Harry started. “And just to be clear, I do like girls too but I just prefer… well…Tommo.” The other’s snickered a little and Harry blushed. “But, it’s hard to explain. He is like an enigma of his own kind. You can’t explain him. There are so many sides to him and there is no way I could describe him fairly.”

“Oh wow,” the blonder host said, impressed.

“The thing about Tommo,” Liam said. “Is that he just does. He doesn’t wait, doesn’t think and doesn’t overanalyze things and he just does what he feels. That doesn’t mean he’s absolutely reckless, he’s just a spontaneous guy.”

And that was where Liam was wrong. Because, well yes, he may have been spontaneous and dramatic, but he think he did. He thought too much, it was probably bad for his brain. He thought so much it got cloudy, too many thoughts spinning, too many decisions having to be made and too many things flowing in his head at once. ( _Is it worth it is it worth it is it worth it_ ). He overanalyzed everything of importance so much that he couldn’t see anything clearly.

“So that’s what you like then? Spontaneity?”

“It’s not what makes me want to be with him, but yeah, it’s nice.”

“Okay, folks. We’re running out of time, but hear this: You heard it on Radio 1 first! Harry Styles is dating the Tommo!”

And then Louis has to go and throw up in the sink again. 

 

\---

 

#TORRYSHIPPERSCALLEDIT  
#TorryShippersWereRightBowDown  
Harry Styles  
gay  
radio 1  
#HarryTommosGonnaSpankYouForThat  
iOS7  
#CongratulationsTorry  
Tommo  
Kindle Wildfire

 

Jenny W <3 (@y_land_y)  
GET THE FUCK OUT

Nelly Younge (@_wedgez)  
ASGAHTWHAH ABAJGDNW HFABVGS GFVSHSJ

Emma Delavino (@emma_stonedd)  
CONGRATULATIONS OMG OMG @Harry_Styles

Brooke Dutch (@wendythewaitress)  
@Harry_Styles you have a lot of explaining to do.

Kerry (@joshuaKeyyxx)  
#TORRYSHIPPERSCALLEDIT fuck you all. Seriously fuck you who looked down on us.

Tyra Lennon (@L_Tyra13)  
I can die happy now

God (@bastillexx)  
MY LIFE IS MADE

Vanessa White (@VanniePayne_)  
HARRY IS GAY? What the hell, this isn’t okay.

Rachelle Green (@Zaynscumminout)  
IM SO FUCKING DONE WHAT IS THIS #CongratulationsTorry

 

Liam Payne (@Real_Liam_Payne)  
@Harry_Styles you are so in it with Tommo man haha! But #congratulationstorry ;D

Zayn Malik (@zaynmalik)  
@Harry_Styles He’s gonna killa ya :D xx

The Tommo (@TheTommo)  
Throwing up in the sink never been so glamorous

RT by The Tommo  
Georgia Oakley (@G_Oaks)  
@TheTommo fuckin chain reaction, I hate you

 

\---

 

“You’re an idiot,” Louis said, shaking his head. Niall was lying on the couch, a pack of frozen peas pressed against his eyebrow. 

“I just got a little excited, okay.” Niall had come home about ten minutes after Harry’s little mistake and had run into the apartment, turning into the kitchen and running straight into the refrigerator door. 

“You’re an idiot,” Louis repeated, himself dabbing his own forehead with a wet dishcloth. While Niall was in pain from war injury, he was a case of anxiety, stress and panic. He had not expected this. He had been on his twitter just a few minutes ago. It was insane. And this just brought them so much closer to the epic finale, the last step, the ending. Revealing his true identity. He wasn’t ready, the papers in his bag proved as much. Or maybe he was, but was just too unwilling to give up what he had now? he thought to himself critically. He wasn’t sure. His head was stressed out and he felt like his it was going to explode. Harry was so happy and cheery and Louis felt so bad that he couldn’t share the same excitement.  
Harry was going to come home soon after he was done talking to his management. He had texted Louis saying sorry with a happy emoticon and said he was called into a meeting. Not very surprising, but this gave Louis some time to think. He didn’t know if having time to do that would turn out to something good or would end up being his fall. 

“I was just so happy. I think you’ve gained like fifty thousand followers in just thirty minutes. You’re going to be a star,” Niall said. “Famous.”

“I’m not. I don’t do anything. I don’t want those followers,” Louis said, face hard.

“They like you. Of course you want them,” Niall said decisively. “You should give me a shout out.”

Eventually Niall had to go to work and Louis was left alone. He was counting the minutes until Harry got home, just trying to not think about all the shit his head was trying to break his brain with. He tried not to think about how every girl in his class at Uni would stare at him when they found out, or the look on Lindsay’s and the other’s faces when he finally gave them the damn contracts, or how disappointed people would be when they found out he wasn’t lying about working in a coffee shop and doing nothing at all. Louis just stared at the clock, letting the minutes tick by.

When Harry finally got home, Louis’ mind had managed to get dizzy anyway. He felt so torn and he knew he should be talking to Harry about this but he couldn’t. He’d be disappointed and angry about just the fact that Louis was even thinking about this to begin with. Harry would be upset and it’d be just a pointless waste of energy if he were to reveal his true identity anyway. But what stopped him the most was that he just couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing him.

Harry wore a sheepish smile when he crossed the room and despite Louis’ mixed feelings he felt the need to roll his eyes. When Harry reached his zone he punched him in the arm.

“Ow!”

“You deserved it,” Louis said, but gave his cheek a light stroke afterwards. Harry slumped down on the couch next to him, sighing loudly. Louis shook his head. “Honestly Harry, how could you fall for it? That has to be the oldest trick in the book.”

“I was concentrating on the game. Zayn was so damn good and I wanted to beat him,” Harry defended himself. “I always lose at those things,” he pouted. For a second Louis was distracted by the adorable pout and small crinkle in his forehead, but then he snapped out of it.

“But it’s so soon!” he said. Hadn’t it just been a little more than a week since people found out Harry was bi? Now this so bloody soon? Louis had expected time to adjust to everything new and to figure things out. Now he didn’t have any time at all. Harry was pressing with his damn contracts and everything felt so blown up and way, way too much to handle. 

“I know,” Harry sighed, but he looked more exhausted in an “It’s been a long and hard day of work” way, rather than the anxiety Louis was experiencing. “But the sooner we get this over with the better. Right?” Harry was smiling with the most ador(k)able expression ever and Louis felt like ripping his hair out. 

“Sure,” he lowly said and Harry was too excited about what he was going to say next to notice the uneasiness in his answer.

“Guess what we decided at the meeting?” Harry sat up straighter, excitement shining in his eyes. Louis was certain he didn’t want to know.

“What?” Louis asked weakly. 

“You know when we’re going to Germany?” Harry said. Yes, four days and eight hours. How could Louis forget?

“Next Thursday, yeah?”

“Well, on the Tuesday after that, we’re doing kind of a bigger interview. It will be filmed live, just like the radio interview and it’s at a good time too so many people will be watching. So we decided that I’d tell them your name. And then you just change your name from Tommo to Louis Tomlinson and everyone will know.” 

Louis head felt like it shattered into millions of pieces. “So soon?” he barely got through his lips. In his mind he had imagined his “coming out” as something funny and cool and his seven thousand followers would be screaming and joining him at some freaky party in a warehouse somewhere and it’d be his decision. It’d be his decision, how, when and it wouldn’t be up to some man named Harvey. He hated it. It was supposed to be spontaneous, not four a clock, Tuesday in Berlin. 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “The sooner the better, like we said. People have to know who I’m dating. They will be demanding soon and it’s bad for business to have too many secrets hidden, this the more because people know we’re hiding you on purpose.”

“U-huh.”

“So, on Tuesday next week, 1pm. Oh and don’t forget the time difference! And the contracts! They have to be handed back before 1pm on Tuesday too.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course,” he said numbly.

“I have to go back to work,” Harry sighed and gave him an apologetic face. “Meeting with the publicity team at six.” Harry stood and Louis on wobbly legs did too. 

“See you soon,” Harry leaned down and kissed him softly. When Louis’ response wasn’t as eager as it should’ve been, he frowned. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just a little overwhelmed. It’s quite a lot,” he murmured. Harry gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him close. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll be fine. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis whispered because his voice wasn’t strong enough to go louder. Harry kissed him on last time and then left. Louis sank down on the couch, fighting the sobs that tore through his throat.

 

\---

 

As the next week passed, Louis learned some things. He learned he was a really great actor and he learned that he hated it. He turned his anxiety and stress into love for Harry, kissing him and hugging him as much as he could because when Harry left for Germany, he might not want Louis’ love anymore. Louis was desperate to give him everything and Harry didn’t notice anything. Maybe he translated Louis loving behavior into him being sad about Harry leaving? Louis didn’t know. Niall noticed he was feeling down a lot but he didn’t mention it too much, but other than that, Louis kept it all inside.  
Only a few days before the trinity was supposed to leave for Germany, Louis was at work making himself a latte (contracts still burning inside his bag) when Liam came sprinting into the shop, two guards tailing him, trying to keep up.

“You!” Liam pointed at Louis, expression fierce and eyes blown. 

“Me?” What had he done now, he thought suspiciously. No one had seemed to realize it was Liam Payne inside the shop yet, which Louis was thankful for. Having a celebrity yell at you in public wasn’t exactly going to get him a better reputation. 

“Louis! The fuck! How do you deal with it!?” Liam exclaimed exasperatedly. 

“Deal with what?”

“You know what!” No, he did not and he eyed Liam oddly while he continued his rambling. He looked shocked, frustrated and confused all at the same time and Louis couldn’t decide if it was fascinating or plain disturbing to watch. “It’s like, I don’t know! First you and Harry, but that’s kind of what brought us together, you know? But now this!? It’s like within the group! Incest! No, I don’t know. Not that I’m not okay with it, cause I am on that level, being gay and shit. But you know that! But this is _weird_! Not like that but, it’s – Oh, you know!”

“I honestly don’t understand you. Get a shrink,” Louis deadpanned. He had no clue whatsoever of what was going on.

“Liam, we should move along,” one of Liam’s bodyguards said as some people in the shop were blatantly staring at him. 

“How do you deal with it?!” Liam demanded, leaning over the counter and Louis was afraid he’d grab his collar or something equally dramatic. 

“I have no clue what you’re on about, mate.”

“Oh don’t pretend like Niall hasn’t told you every single thing-“

“SHIT!” Louis exclaimed. He dropped down onto the floor, disappearing behind the counter. “Please don’t see me, please don’t see me,” he whispered in despair. 

“Louis,” Liam hissed lowly, leaning over the counter, eyeing him strangely, face still flustered. 

“Shhh!!”

“What are you doing?” Liam whispered awkwardly. 

“Shut it! Go away!” he hissed. He heard the doorbell ring as someone opened the door and it took a few seconds before he heard the familiar squeals. His stalkers, Jenna and Elle. Louis heard feet shuffling and how Liam asked if the girls wanted a picture and then the bell tinged again and Louis assumed Liam was out of there. Louis wished he could have gone with him. How the fuck was he going to get out of there, without having to speak to the girls? It was the last he thing he felt like doing.  
He was still lying flat on his stomach behind the counter. He saw the door that led into the kitchen just about two yards away. Slowly, he started crawling. It didn’t occur to him that the farther away from the counter, the more of a view of the floor the customer had. He continued dragging himself across the floor, begging to the lord that he’d make it. Honestly he felt like a dysmorphic crocodile. But it was just a few feet left. He could make it. 

“Um?” he heard one of their voices pipe up. Crap. Quick, quick! He reached the door, resisting the urge to let out a victory roar. He pushed it open from the floor and it slid open with a creek. 

“Louis?” he heard one of them ask, voice all questions and the air tasted a little something like ‘what the fuck is wrong with you’ but he didn’t care.

“NOPE,” he said to them and quickly crawled the rest of the way inside the kitchen and out of view. He ended up groaning on his back on the floor. Smooth, Tommo. _Smooth._

“And you’re doing what?” Louis snapped his head up from the tiled floor. Lindsay.

“Hiding.”

“You’re the biggest fucking weirdo I’ve ever met.”

“Just go out and take my customers,” he just begged. “Please.”

 

\---

 

It was the day when Harry was leaving and Louis had skipped classes this day just get more time with him. Harry spent the night with him too and Louis had given him all he could. Louis had a hickey now on his chest, just where his heart was. Harry said it was so that he’d remember that Harry was right there and would always be.  
Now Harry’s phone number was on his fridge and Harry was placing kisses all over him, bags packed and ready by the door. The boys were waiting in the car downstairs while they said farewell. Louis hugged Harry tightly, burying his face in chest, breathing in his smell. He didn’t want to let go. 

“Baby, I have to leave,” Harry mumbled.

“I don’t want you to.”

“I have to…” he whispered. “Just think that the next time we see each other, we’re finished with everything. We’ll be out and together and you’ll be Louis Tomlinson and not Tommo. Look forward to that.” He kissed the top of his head.

“Y-yeah,” Louis gets out and his heart felt like it was ripping to pieces. Harry’s phone chirmed in his pocket and he picked up and glanced at the display.

“It’s Liam,” Harry sighed. “He’s so anxious to get out of here. He and Danielle got mobbed earlier. Pretty scary.”

“W-what?” Louis asked. They got mobbed? 

“Yeah. Danielle is pretty shaken.” _The next time we see each other we’ll be out together._ Louis feels the panic in his chest rise. 

“I have to go now, baby,” Harry then said. “I love you so much. And remember the interview is on Tuesday at one!” He said and kissed his cheek. And that was when Louis couldn’t take it anymore.

“I can’t do it,” he chokes.

“What?” Harry’s voice is still and confused. 

“I can’t go through with this, the whole totally out thing. Changing my name, the contracts, I can’t.” His voice was panicky and hitching. And Harry looked lost. So fucking lost. This was something that had never crossed his mind. That Louis would be the one to back out. Not Modest, but Louis.

“I don’t want to,” Louis said lowly, so utterly disappointed in himself. Then the lost look in Harry’s eyes was gone and replaced by utter betrayal and Louis wanted to die. The transformation was so absolutely and utterly _painful_ to watch.

“But,” Harry said, jaw clenched tight. “You have to.”

“Why?” Louis begged. 

“You have to. It’s in the contract. You signed.” His voice was hollow and Louis thought his heart was actually falling apart. But at the same time he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Harry was going to force him to do this?

“So you’re saying I have no choice?” he choked out. 

“I’m not making you do this. You signed for this. I didn’t force you into this,” Harry said harshly.

“But-“

“No.”

“But why? Why? Why can’t I just be Tommo?” Louis begged. Why couldn’t he just be him and people could know about Harry’s relationship with Tommo and that would be it. Great! Harry and Tommo!

“Because it’s not The Tommo I want to be out with!” Harry almost screamed. “It’s you!” The tears were rolling down his cheeks and Louis felt like hit by a truck. “I want you! Don’t you get that? I want you, I want Louis! Not Tommo! I want you and only you!” Harry was right out crying and Louis was trying to keep upright. He felt like he was imploding. 

“I don’t want to have to refer to you as The Tommo in interviews or keep any secrets anymore! Lou, don’t you understand? If you don’t do this with me then that means we can’t even go outside together! I thought we were getting out of that!”

“Harry, can’t we-“ he tried. “It’s so much else that come with this and I-“

“No we can’t!” Harry’s eyes were red and burning fiercely with hurt and despair. “I want you and not Tommo. Only you. Don’t you want this with me?” he cried. Louis had to make a decision right now. He knew he couldn’t wait. The “being Tommo for a while longer” wasn’t going to work. Harry needed to know if Louis was going to do this or not. Louis needed to know that too. He felt so pressured and mind was so clogged and he couldn’t think. Harry’s eyes were big and lips parted. His cheeks were smattered with tears and he looked so ruined. Louis couldn’t think. And he couldn’t. Better safe than sorry…

“I-I don’t want it.” His voice was low and strangled and it hurt. 

“You don’t want it?” Harry said blankly. 

“No. It’s not what I asked for. It’s too much.”

There was silence for a moment where Louis thought he had actually gone under. Then Harry’s eyes were flaming, tears still trickling coldly down his cheeks and his voice was venom. “By signing that contract you promised me you’d be there. You promised. And this armband?!” he suddenly flared. “You gave it too me and you promised!”

Louis gulped and they stared at each other. When Louis didn’t say anything Harry shook his head. “Either you do this with me or-or we’re done,” he said, tears streaming unstoppably as he shakily untied his armband and put it on the kitchen island. “I’m going to Germany. The interview’s at one if you change your mind…” he said, eyes pleading, but voice still. “…or you can do whatever the hell you want with this.”

Harry put the armband on the kitchen table and it felt so final. So absolute. So _done_. Then he was turning around, grabbing his bag and leaving the flat. Louis heard the door shut close and he sank to the floor. He leaned against the wall, chest heaving and lungs burning and he was exploding, burning, tearing apart. And he cried. The tears didn’t stop streaming and he just couldn’t stop. In his pocket his phone chirped and Louis breath hitched. Panically he brought it up. 

But it was just an email.  
 _Mr. Tomlinson, as you did not attend your class today and couldn’t receive your test results like the rest of your class, I’m informing you via email your score. Congratulations, you have reached the goals for the grade B.  
Professor Duncan._

Louis read it and he just cried. His fingers pressed hard into his chest, the hickey Harry had given him burning like fire. He cried harder and he could barely breathe. Because there was nobody to celebrate with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry


	25. As we make up our minds, we come falling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last real chapter. Look out for the epilogue. Thank you so fucking much for your support and I can't believe how well this has gone. Thank you so much! I love you. xxxxx
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry

It had been three days since Harry left. Louis couldn’t have been feeling worse. He hadn’t eaten, he hadn’t gone to work, not been to Uni and definitely not left his room. The first day Niall had been confused, but eventually managed to get some info out of his crying friend. Louis had been violently sobbing and ripping at his hair when Niall had gotten home. Niall had tried to talk to him but all he had done was cry. Then when Niall had just hugged him tightly, he had stopped shaking and just sniffled into his shoulder. Of course when he had calmed down enough for Niall to understand him and told him that it was practically over with Harry, Niall had slapped him in the back of the head so hard he thought he saw stars. 

In this moment Louis was lying in bed. His eyes were closed, the room dark, and he was experimenting with his breathing. He was trying to breathe in two times a minute, one if it was possible, just focusing on holding his breath only to not think of anything else. He didn’t want to think of him, not his betrayed eyes, not his wet cheeks and definitely not the armband that was still resting on the kitchen island. The armband was one of the reasons he refused to leave his room. He didn’t want to see it, have to move it and place it somewhere else. If he did then it’d be so final, over. He thought that if he just left it on the table, he could go back, rewind the tape and it wouldn’t have happened. But he couldn’t and disaster had already struck. And even if he did go back, it wouldn’t help, because even with how much he tried to will them away, the other stuff was still there. The reasons he backed out were still there and they wouldn’t go away just because he rewound the tape. 

Disturbing his peaceful stillness and soul searching, he heard the door to his room crack open. “Louis. Get the fuck out of bed,” Niall’s voice said. “It’s four in the afternoon. Get out.” Louis opened one eye and stared at him for a full three seconds before closing it again.

“No.” Louis said. He heard the sigh and Niall sit down beside him on the bed.

“Louis, what have you done today?” he asked seriously. 

“Cried.”

“What else?”

“Cried?”

“Did you go to work?” Niall asked. 

“No.”

“What the hell have you been doing except crying these last days?!”

“I learned how to do the cup song. Took me two hours of watching tutorial on Youtube. I kicked ass.” It had been one of his distractions. 

“That’s it. You’re getting out of bed,” Niall said determinedly and started pulling at his arms.

“Stop!” he groaned. He didn’t want to get out. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to. He couldn’t face the world anymore.

“No. You have to get out or this is going to end up like when I had to drag you all the way to the sweet lands of Ireland to get you out of depression state after Ni-“ Niall said as he tried to pull him up in a sitting position. 

“DON’T you mention his name!” Louis sat up and hissed. Niall only took advantage of the new position and Louis tried to fight him off.

“Nghf-“ he pushed his arms away. “Stop!” He tried to crawl back on the bed, reaching for the headboard to grab hold of something. Niall flung himself after him, landing on his body, all breath escaping Louis’ lungs. “Uhgff! Get off me!” 

“No!” Niall wrapped himself like a koala around him and started rolling. Yes, rolling like some kind of captivating ball, forcing Louis with him. 

“Nfg. No. NO!” Niall rolled over again and they landed harshly on the floor. Louis groaned and lied back. They were quiet for a moment and Louis wanted to cry. He bit his lip harshly and when Niall saw, he just hugged him in a warm embrace.

“Lou?” he said softly. Louis sniffled and nodded. “You have to get up and out. If it’s really over between you and him, which it isn’t, then you need to get up because I can’t have it like last time.” His voice was softer and more careful. But Louis knew it wouldn’t be like last time, because this was a million times worse than then. “You have to get up because back then I kind of lost you for a bit, an-and I don’t want to lose you again. I need you.”

Louis’ breath hitched and he looked up at Niall. “I’m sorry,” he half sobbed, feeling the tears prickle in his eyes. “I’m just gonna’ miss him is all,” he choked. Niall smiled weakly and hugged him closer. 

“I know, Lou. I know.”

 

\---

 

Kelly Peters (@Kellyx5sos)  
But tommo hasn’t tweeted in four days whats going on!

<3Smile Harry<3 (@hungergamesfor1D)  
Tommo is offline for days?!

Dianaaaa <3 (@BesideYOu)  
But harry looked so sad at the airport :(

\---

 

**TEXT MESSAGES**

**Zayn:** Jerk

 **Zayn:** Asshole

 **Liam:** Is it trueee???

 **Zayn:** You prick.

 **Liam:** I’m so sorry. Please please please work it out?!

 **Zayn:** If you don’t fix this I’m gonna stab you. I’m not going through this with Niall for nothing. 

**Liam:** :( x

 **Zayn:** I want you to be happy but if you don’t take this chance I don’t know what I’ll do with you. Love you 

**Zayn:** Asshole 

 

\---

 

Louis was staring down at his black coffee. He should have gotten tea instead, he thought. He stirred his spoon in the black drink slowly, eyes focusing on the movement. The steel object formed a swirl in it and the constant twirling felt a little like Louis’ head and the resemblance was enough for him to stop. Instead he started pushing it from side to side, the steel clashing against the ceramic cup. 

“Louis, will you stop?” Niall said in annoyance. Louis did and slumped back against the couch, where they were sitting at “The Little Café”. Niall had decided he had to get out of the house and had forced him into clothes and taking the cab to meet Georgia. They had ditched Louis’ coffee shop and gone down to one of the more popular shops, Niall claiming Louis needed to be around people. 

“Niall, leave him be. It’s a tough time for him,” Georgia scolded, crossing her legs under the table. 

“He’s the one who made it happen!” Niall argued, as if Louis wasn’t even there. 

“Please. Harry pushed him way too hard. It’s too soon. What you did was justified, Louis,” she nodded seriously. 

“They should have talked about it! If Harry would have known how Louis felt from the start then this wouldn’t have happened.” Niall shook his head, determined. Louis bit his cheek hard. Everything they were saying was true and it made him feel nauseas. He changed his mind again. He shouldn’t have gotten tea either. He shouldn’t have gotten anything at all. 

“You can’t be sure of that. Harry still pushed him too hard,” Georgia said, sipping on her caramel latte and pushing a stray lock behind her ear. “They would have fought eventually. A relationship can only be that perfect for so long.”

Niall made an exasperated expression. “If they could have just chilled! If they both could have just chilled with everything. They’ve known each other, what, four months? Come on!” Those words set Georgia off and they erupted into a heated argument. It made Louis’ head ache. He didn’t want to hear this. His brain was shouting the same things at him every moment these days and hearing it from his best friends didn’t make him feel better and didn’t even help him in the slightest. 

“Niall stop! Georgia!” he exclaimed, gaining their attention and making them stop in the process. “I know this! I know! I don’t want to have to hear it from you too. Niall, I know you think I ruined it, and Georgia, Harry didn’t mean to lay it on me like that.” That was the only think Louis knew for sure. It wasn’t Harry’s fault. His betrayed eyes haunted him in his sleep just like the image of the armband, still resting on the kitchen table, did. 

“Oh I know, sweetheart,” Georgia said. “He’s probably blaming himself more than he should.” Niall made a grunt, showing his disagreement. He didn’t think Harry should be blaming himself at all. Louis knew Niall was on his side, he would always be even if he shouldn’t have to pick sides, but that didn’t mean he had agree with Louis’ decisions. Louis himself wasn’t sure if he agreed with them either. The more time that passed, the more he started doubting his decision, but the problems were still there. Even now when his heart was burning and aching for Harry, he knew that the issues wouldn’t go away just because he changed his mind.  
Louis bit his lip when his phone chirped. The device lit up when he got a message, the background shining brightly back at him. It was a picture of him and Harry. Both were smiling widely with crinkly eyes. Their cheeks were pressed together, Harry’s dimples showing. Louis was cross-eyed while Harry tried to look like some sort of animal that Louis couldn’t figure out what it was. As much as it hurt staring at that picture…Louis couldn’t bear to change it.  
The message was nothing important, just Lindsay asking if he was working this night. He texted her a definite “no”. He hadn’t been there since Wednesday, almost a week ago. He forced himself to lock the screen and put the device away. He couldn’t be looking at that. If it was really over with Harry then he couldn’t be doing this. It wasn’t going to help.

“Dear! You’re the worst person ever. You’ve got to see it from different perspectives!” Niall argued against Georgia and Louis wanted to space out of their conversation again immediately. The two had seemed to forget his existence once again and didn’t even notice when Niall’s phone, resting on the table, started chirming. Someone was calling and in lack of other things to do, Louis picked it up. When he read who the caller was, his eyes felt like they would pop out of the sockets. 

“Niall,” he said, voice filled with unbelief. “Why is Perrie Edwards calling you and why is her phone number saved in your phonebook?” Niall and Georgia’s argument died out the second he uttered the caller’s name and they both paled, Niall several shades.

“She’s what?” Niall squeaked. 

“Little Mix is calling you,” Louis said incredulously. “Why?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Lou...” Georgia said slowly, voice careful and serious. 

Louis didn’t wait. He didn’t want to wait for answers. He wanted to know. Zayn’s text from earlier had caused him to wonder more about the Niall/Zayn situation and now apparently the girl Zayn was supposedly dating, was calling Niall? No way he wasn’t going to answer.

“Hello?” Louis said and Niall sagged in his seat, looking like he was giving up at his entire life.

“Hi! Niall?” a sweet voice replied. “Zayn gave me your number. I don’t understand about one thing, but Zayn said you’d explain?”

“Yeah?” Louis said, more a question than an answer. Louis watched Niall cautiously while Perrie continued. 

“So apparently Zayn and I are dating?” _Apparently?_ “I’m so confused.” You’re not alone sweetheart, Louis thought. “I thought he was with you?” He was what now?!

“What?” he asked, voice barely there. 

“He’s not?” Perrie asked. 

“Is he?!” Louis almost exclaimed. _What the fuck._ And then everything clicked. The “blonde hot one” was not Perrie. It was _Niall._ The person Niall had been texting was Zayn. Zayn wasn’t dating Perrie. He was dating Niall. The person Niall couldn’t speak to Louis about was Zayn. Niall and Zayn. Liam’s freak out in the coffee shop… he must had found out about them. Their argument when they got home to find Louis and Harry in the kitchen…it was about their relationship, no doubt now. Zayn and Niall. Niall and Zayn. _Fucking Christ_

“Hey, you don’t have an Irish accent?” the girl said in confusion. 

“No,” he retorted palely. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not Niall Horan, are you?”

“No,” Louis said, eyes burning into Niall’s. Niall was swallowing harshly, looking anxious and nervous and he had every reason to be. 

“Oh… May I speak with him?” she squeaked weakly. 

“Yes you may. In two weeks when he’s recovered from the accident he is about to have.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I speak with him now?” she wondered anxiously. 

“Sure,” Louis clipped and handed the phone in one sharp movement towards Niall. He shakily took it, never looking away from Louis’ pinning eyes. Louis watched him as he listened to Perrie speak, eyes widening at her words and Louis just stared at him. After a minute or two, he put the phone down on the table, gulping as his eyes looked up to meet Louis’. 

Louis just shook his head. “You are so fucking dead.”

 

\---

 

“You didn’t have to throw something.”

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t meant to hurt you.”

“You know, Louis. There is such a thing as common sense.”

“I aimed for Niall!” Louis promised as the three of them climbed up the stairs back up to the flat. Georgia was rubbing a spot above her eyebrow, wincing in pain. Luckily the carbide back home was short because Louis felt that throwing things _and_ torturing for information would be a bit much in public. 

“Well, you definitely hit the right spot later,” Niall groaned, still clutching his hands to his crotch. Louis wasn’t very proud of it, but he felt like it was an earned punishment. Louis unlocked their door and immediately stalked into the living room. Niall and Georgia came to sit in front of him on the couch, looking like kids who’d been naughty and was waiting for a big chew-out from their parent. 

“You fucking asshole,” Louis began, eyes pinning Niall to the spot. “And you knew.” His gaze shifted towards the blonde girl. 

“She figured it out! I didn’t tell her. Louis. You know I would have told you if I could,” Niall pleaded. Yes, how many times hadn’t Niall told Louis when he was begging for answers, that _he would if he could_? Louis knew that Niall couldn’t have shared it. He was keeping Zayn’s secret too and it was a pretty big deal. It still hurt a little, that he wasn’t confided in but Louis also felt quite stupid. It had been right under his nose. So many signs and he’d missed it all. So oblivious! 

“I’m not angry with you,” Louis sighed. He sat down on the coffee table in front of them and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just a lot to take in and… Zayn? Really?” 

“Yeah…” Niall gave a small smile. “Pretty sick.”

“It is.” 

“You are quite cute though,” Georgia smiled. Louis bit his lip because wasn’t that what Liam said about him and Harry? What would this mess turn into? he wondered. What if he and Harry didn’t work it out? Would Zayn and Niall be the “quite cute” couple then? Louis didn’t want to find out. He should have resented the two of them for it, for “taking over” their spot as the couple, but he didn’t. 

“Wait,” Louis said. “Why did Zayn fight with me? Why did he sabotage me and Harry?” Louis blinked, confused. Why had Zayn done something like that? It didn’t feel like it had something to do with his and Niall’s relationship but at the same time it did. And the text message he’d gotten from him this morning wasn’t exactly explained by this either. _“I’m not going through this with Niall for nothing.”_

“You’ll have to ask him.” Niall bit his lip, looking a little sad. “It’s his stuff, his to share. Talk to him. I’m sure he’ll tell you if you just ask him kindly.” Louis nodded. He understood. But he wondered if he’d even get to the chance to. Would Zayn still be in his life if… Would Liam be? And Danielle? Would any of them if Harry… if Harry wasn’t? 

Louis took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “Okay,” he said. “Okay. So, you’re-you’re with Zayn?”

“Yeah,” Niall smiled softly.

“If he hurts you,” Louis began.

“He won’t.”

Louis nodded but he didn’t feel steady. “You and him are sleeping together?” he said once again, still trying to comprehend the fact.

Niall’s cheeks turned into a brilliant red and Louis didn’t think he’d ever seen anything like it. “I-I, well we’re uh,” he stuttered. “Actually we haven’t really done just that yet…”

Georgia smiled fondly at Niall’s burning cheeks and Louis bit his cheek hard, almost painfully. He could feel the tears prickle in his eyes. He nodded slowly, feeling his throat thicken. “Wait,” he croaked. “Wait. It’ll be worth it.”

 

\---

Georgia eventually left and so did Niall for a shift at his job. Louis’ breath was hitching as soon as they were gone. The news had been a good distraction during the day, but now that he was alone he couldn’t hide from his own problems any longer. He didn’t want to cry and he didn’t want to think and he didn’t want to feel so utterly broken and lost for one more lonely night of his life, but he knew it was coming for him. He tried to fight it, going to the kitchen to drink some water. The attempt to calm down failed miserably and when he set the glass in the sink and turned around, everything came to the last straw. On the table, Harry’s bracelet was lying. His armband that represented them, it was lying there, not having moved an inch since last Thursday, five days ago. Slowly, only moving inches at a time, Louis’ reached for it. He didn’t pick it up. He just let his fingers run feather-lightly over the smooth leather. All he could think was, _I am so weak._  
The thought felt like bites into his skin and it was like a ripping jolt through his body. He snatched his hand away from the material, backing away like it had burned him. Feeling the suffocating feeling rise in his chest he made it to his bedroom. He wanted to bury himself. If under thick layers of earth wasn’t quite possible this moment, his duvet and warm clothes would have to do. He opened his drawer, about to pick out the thickest shirt he owned, but he stopped. Staring back at him from the drawer, glaring at him, smacking him like slap to the face, lay Harry’s jumper. It was navy blue, thick and smooth. Louis’ favorite. This wasn’t its usual spot. Louis hadn’t opened this drawer since Thursday, only been wearing his sweats or clothes already on his messy floor. On the soft material was small note written on a piece of paper.

_Just in case you miss me._

The room felt cold and Louis’ body was rigid and stiff. He reached down, almost not daring to, and shakily removed the note and picked up the shirt. The soft feel of the navy material against his fingertips was painful. Slowly, he brought the shirt up to his face and inhaled. He almost heard how his heart cracked into pieces. Because it smelled like him. His scent, his warm, musky, boy, sweet and so absolutely _Harry_ scent flowed into his lungs and Louis couldn’t any longer. The tears started falling and he buried himself in the shirt and cried. He went to his bed and cried. He pressed the shirt to his face and he cried. He cried, but most of all he wondered why. Why did it have to be that way? Why did everything have to be so messed up? Why was everything so suddenly so wrong?  
Maybe hours passed but Louis couldn’t stop wondering. Harry’s shirt was long since ruined by tears, but it still smelled like him so Louis’ wouldn’t let it go. He let the scent take him down and he kept wondering. 

_Harry was pressing him into the sheets, face knowing and giddy and Louis laughed. He let his fingers intertwine with Harry’s and the other hand clasped his other wrist. The material of the armband was smooth and it felt nice. It felt so right there on Harry’s wrist. It was like it was something of Louis and it belonged on him. Harry belonged with Louis._

He cried, the images tearing him to pieces. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want them to be over.

_Harry noticed his gaze and he smiled down at him before leaning down to whisper into his ear. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I love it.” His lips were barely touching Louis’ ear but the touch had him trembling. He wrapped his arms over his back and pushed him down over him, pressing their chests roughly together. “Someone is eager tonight,” Harry teased and Louis rolled his eyes._

_“Are you going to fuck me or what?”_

Louis’ nails were digging into the sheets of his bed. Because Harry had. He had done that, in these sheets. He had touched him like that and these sheets were forever marked by it. This bed.

_Harry’s eyes twinkled with amusement but at Louis’ words they shifted into a darker shade of green. His voice was rough and low and it sent shivers down Louis’ spine. “You gave me promise band tonight. I’m going to fuck you until you cry,” Harry promised. Harry’s lips were on him and he struggled with his breathing. Harry’s lips were sucking his skin, hands roaming his sides. His fingers found their way lower on his back, pressed between the bed and Louis’ body. Louis gripped Harry’s hip, pushing their groins together. Harry lied over him, lip sucking his chest, tongue grazing his nipple, Louis let out a moan. The sound only made Harry harder, he loved it when Louis was loud._

Louis cried. The memories didn’t go away and the pictures burned in his mind. He didn’t want to see it before him, but he couldn’t stop it. The tears didn’t stop running.

_Louis was so ready and he was aching for friction. While Harry tortured his chest with his wet lips, Louis he reached down. Harry felt him trying to get contact between their bodies and he forcefully pushed Louis’ hands away. Louis groaned and Harry smirked. Teasing Harry shifted lower, kissing his skin wetly, tongue slide past his bellybutton, making his stomach skip. Harry’s big hands came to spread his legs. He pushed them more apart then necessary and he looked down at Louis where he was lying, squirming and panting._

_“You should see yourself,” Harry whispered huskily. “So fucking pretty all laid out for me.” Harry lowered his face to Louis’ and his eyes burning were burning flames, making Louis want to fall into them. Never had he seen anything more beautiful. Sweaty skin, husky voice, stray locks and dark eyes. No one would ever be more beautiful. “So fucking pretty,” Harry repeated, eyes full of wonder._

Was this when Louis went insane? Was this when he lost all control of himself and when he was completely and officially ruined? Because he was done. His body felt like it had been trampled by horses, run over by a truck, slammed by a wrecking ball and ripped into shreds. This was when he fell apart. He wondered if it hadn’t already happened. Maybe it happened almost five days ago when Harry left his armband behind. Maybe he was already broken.  
Louis inhaled the smell of the sweater again and sat up. He wiped his face with his hand, reaching out for his phone. If he was already broken, what was there to lose? He got on the app, tapping “Favorites”. He was about to call, when another name on the short list caught his eye. And it was like a wind flew through his body and wiped the ache away, if only for a moment. Not caring that it was two in the morning, he tapped in the new name and he called. 

It took several rings and then finally, “Boo Bear?”

“Mom?” he sobbed. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked worriedly and then there was no stopping. The gates opened and he told her everything. Everything that had happened, everything that had bothered him, everything he’d said and every detail, even if it wasn’t relevant. He told her and she listened wordlessly. He didn’t know how long it took, but it felt so good. 

“Is it worth it, Mom?” Louis whispered. 

“Louis. You’ve got to make the decision that’s best for you. Only you know what you can take and what you can’t.” Truth was, Louis didn’t know either. He was scared of what the bad parts of being with Harry could be, but he was also afraid he was too scared to see things clearly. 

“When did you say the interview was again?” his mother asked lowly just before they were hanging up. The clock was hitting 3:30 am.

“Tomorrow, 1pm,” Louis whispered back.

“Remember that, Louis,” she told him. He took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Yeah,” he barely got out.

“I love you Boo Bear. Make the decision that you can live with.”

 

\---

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, the first thing he could think was, today was the day. In a few hours the interview would go off and by then Louis would have made a decision. He didn’t know where his mind was at all. He needed to make the decision that would be the best for him. Only he didn’t know what that was. In a few hours he could be known as Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles’ boyfriend. Or he could be Louis Tomlinson… Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis got out of bed and made himself breakfast. He ignored the armband’s presence, not giving it a glance. His phone chirped and he decided to check it. 

**Liam:** Please. You guys have to fix this. 

Louis bit his lip and he didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say because he didn’t know what he was thinking. 

**Liam:** Call him before the interview. He needs to know. 

He did need to know. The questions was, what? 

“Morning,” Niall clipped as he sat down at the table. 

“Morning,” Louis greeted, frowning back at him.

“Why aren’t you lying in a puddle of your own tears right now?” Niall glared.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you lying?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Louis said, turning around to stare at him. Niall was all burning eyes and clenched jaw. 

“Why did you go to Nick’s last night?” Niall said icily. He had what.

“I didn’t go to Nick,” Louis said. “Why the hell would you think that?” 

“So this isn’t you?” Niall picked up his phone, holding it up. Louis squinted too see what was on the screen. He gasped loudly. On the picture was him and Nick. Kissing. It was an old picture. You could barely make out Louis, but if you knew him you could tell it was him. 

“Exactly,” Niall spat. 

“I didn’t go to him last night! Last night I actually was lying in my own puddle of tears!”

“Then why did he post this on Tumblr this morning?!”

“He did what?!” Fucking shit. 

“Yes. I can’t believe you.”

“Niall. It’s an old picture!” Louis cried out.

“It-it is…?” Niall got out, looking unsure. Then his eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

Louis’ body stilled. “What the hell did you do, Niall?”

“I-”

“Oh my fucking god,” Louis whispered. “Did you, did you send-“

“Of course not!” Niall gasped. “But Harry follows him on Tumblr, I’m sure of it.”

“FUCK.” Louis panicked. No, no, no, NO! Harry could not see that. No. Shit. He ran into his room, pulling the nearest clothes on and ran out into the kitchen again, fast as lighting. 

“Call Zayn!” Louis ordered, already on his way out.

“What?”

“CALL ZAYN!” Niall seemed to get it then and nodded frantically. “Where are you going?”

“I need to punch someone in the fucking face!” He growled and slammed the door behind him. He practically fell down the flight of stairs. He got out on the street, running towards the nearest corning, waving in a cab. He jumped in and practically shouted the address at the driver. It took almost fifteen minutes to get there and the driver refused to stomp on the gas. Louis was jumping in the seat. His fist was clenching and he burned inside. When the cab finally arrived to its destination Louis jumped out. It was already 11:30 and he wasn’t even sure he would be home. 

“Stay here. I’ll be back soon.” Louis sprinted into the building, remembering the code to the stairs and he ran up. He stopped on the fourth floor, out of breath and panting harshly. He pressed the bell continuingly, not stopping until he heard someone unlocking the door on the other side. The door slammed open and the annoyed face of Nick turned into shock and then he was lying on the floor and Louis was jumping around, trying the shake the pain away from his knuckles. 

“Fuck!” he yelled. 

“What the fuck man!” Nick cried on the floor, clutching his nose. 

“You know the fuck why!” he yelled back and stormed past his body, heading towards Nick’s bedroom. The place hadn’t changed much and Louis wrenched the door open and then threw himself over the bed, reaching for the computer that was resting on the bedside table. Praying to the lords Nick hadn’t changed his password, he typed in the numbers and he almost roared when the computer unlocked. He quickly got on the browser and typed in Tumblr. Nick was already logged in and Louis quickly went through his posts. He found the particular post he was looking for. It had about fifteen thousand reblogs and likes. Not good. He quickly deleted it and let out a satisfying breath when the picture disappeared off the screen. Not really feeling quite finished he clicked on the text post icon and typed. 

“What the hell are you doing on my fucking computer after punching me in the face?” Nick’s voice said from the doorway. 

“You deserved it.”

“For posting the picture?” Nick scoffed. “I’m just helping you get rid of the boy.”

“Do you want another punch in the face?” Louis snapped, turning to glare at him. 

“I’m not sorry for what I did,” Nick said. 

“You should be. Or at least your face.” Louis typed out the last sentence and clicked “post”. He did a few other things and then Nick was sitting next to him on the bed, hand on his thigh. 

“Remove that or I’ll punch you again.” Louis took the chance to change Nick’s password too, just to give him a little inconvenience. Good luck trying to figure ‘suckmydicknick’ out.

“I think I’m going to kiss you,” Nick informed him. 

“Do that and break your face.” Louis slapped the computer shut and put it on Nick’s lap. He stood from the bed. Nick pushed it off him and stood as well. 

“Can I kiss you now?”

“This will be the last time you see me, Nick. Take a good look at the view while I walk away because you’ll never be in a twenty yard radar of me again.” He turned and left the apartment. He felt so incredibly satisfied when he slammed the door shut. He had punched Nick in the fucking face. It felt so fucking _good._  
The cab was luckily still waiting for him and he jumped in the back. “Thank you for waiting.”

“You’re paying so,” the driver shrugged and Louis rolled his eyes. “Where to now?” Louis told him the address to his job and he took off. Louis went on his phone and for the first time in five days logged onto Twitter, wondering if they had caught his little text post yet. Of course they had. 

Julia Wickers (@WicksKnicks)  
OMFG GRIMMY WHY DID YOU POST THAT

Leo Nyon (@Nyon_L)  
Nick. Grimshaw. 

Tumblr Post  
 _I’d like to make an official apology to Harry Styles for trying to sabotage his relationship only for the fact that I have chlamydia and he doesn’t. Sadly I inform you of this because I don’t want my dick (that just won’t stop wanting to get some ass) too infect you all. I suggest nobody touches it for at least fifteen years. I’m so very sorry Harry Styles about what I’ve done to try and ruin you. I’m just sad that my dick is so much smaller than yours. :( My chlamydia is karma coming to get me, I feel it (in my dick). I’m sorry to everybody who has ever slept with me. I apologize. Thank you for your time. #STDandProud_

It felt so good. Soon it was trending in the entire UK. Then Louis’ phone was calling and he picked up.

“Lou?” Niall said. 

“Yeah?” he answered anxiously. “You talked to Zayn?”

“Harry doesn’t know.”

“THANK GOD!” he breathed, startling the driver. “PRAISE JESUS.”

“Louis,” Niall then said, voice sounding hard. “You’ve got an hour and fifteen minutes until the interview. Make your fucking decision.” Niall hung up and Louis’ mood went from a nine to a zero. Fuck. He hadn’t made a decision yet. Part of him wanted to do it the easy way. Do nothing at all. He had pretty much made the decision last Thursday. But then again why had he just gone over to Nick’s place to punish him for trying to ruin his relationship with Harry, if he had already decided he wasn’t going to continue it?  
He had an hour and fifteen minutes to decide. On his screen a tweet popped up. He gawked down at it. 

Georgia Oakley (@G_Oaks)  
Sometime all it takes is a little time @Harry_Styles @TheTommo

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” he yelled when Georgia picked up her phone. “You idiot.”

“Louis. You know what the fuck you’re going to do. You’ve got no time. Within the next five minutes you are going to call Harry so that he can go on his interview,” she said decisively. “You’ve got five minutes. Literally.”

“I hate you!” he yelled and ended the call. It was 11:56. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you yelling so much?!” the driver yelled at Louis. It was a bit hypocritical, Louis thought. “I’m going to crash this car!”

“I’m sorry, I just… I have a problem.” And an idea struck him. “Could you give me some advice? You know, speaking as a completely objective third party observer without no personal interest in the matter.”

“Okay…” 

“Good!” Louis said. Then he started climbing. 

“What the hell are you doing, mate?” the forty year old driver exclaimed. Louis didn’t listen only trying not to step on the gearbox. After shuffling incredibly awkwardly, he slumped down in the front seat. 

“What’s your name?” Louis asked. 

“Brian,” the driver answered, eyeing him oddly like he wanted to ask “why do I have you in my cab?!”

“Looky here, Brian,” Louis said. Here it went. “The thing is that my boyfriend is famous. And he recently came out with me as his boyfriend. But people only know me as an anonymous user on Twitter, not my real name. And now we’re fighting because I don’t want people to know who I am.”

Brian arched an eyebrow. Louis didn’t think he believed him in the slightest. “Why not?” he asked anyway, humoring him. 

“Because I don’t want to get recognition I don’t deserve!” Louis exclaimed, making Brian the Driver wince. “And don’t want to get mobbed and I don’t want to get harassed on the internet and I don’t want to get called the bad guy per automatism if we break up.”

“That’s a shame. They way you see it,” Brian the Driver said.

“That we’ll break up?” Louis asked.

“Not only that. But you only see his baggage. Everyone comes with baggage and your boyfriend’s is his fame. Tell me, what is it you love about him?”

A faint smile formed on Louis’ lips. “His smile… His curls. The way he makes me breakfast in the mornings,” Louis told Brian. “How jealous he can be, how perfect his voice is in the morning… His attention to details…”

“Exactly,” Brian said simply.

“Exactly what?” Louis asked in confusion. He looked back at him while he stopped at a red sign. It was 11:58. Sixty-two minutes until the interview.

“It’s him you love,” Brian shrugged. “Not the fame. It’s him. Right now you’re only seeing the bad parts because that’s what frightens you, and it makes you blind to the good. You have to weigh them up. That question of yours… Is it worth it...If you really love him, then you already know that the answer is.”

Louis was quiet, biting his lip and it was like the cloudiness and the fog, the confusion and spinning just had been wiped away. It was gone. He could finally see clearly.

“SHIT!” he screamed. “FUCK!”

“You’re going to kill me, man!” Brian complained. 

“His interview starts in one fucking our!” Louis cried out. “Stomp on the fucking gas! I need to get home – contracts. SHIT! I need them now!”

Brian the driver grinned. “Where is home then?”

 

\---

 

***HARRY’S POINT OF VIEW***

Zayn was tapping away furiously on his phone and Liam’s legs were shaking nervously. Harry was still. He was just staring at his phone, waiting for it to light up. He wanted so bad for Louis’ name to look back at him from the screen. If only he could call. If he could text. Anything at all. The time ticked by and Liam’s nervous thumping got worse and Zayn’s tapping got worse and Harry’s intense staring got worse. The time ticked by and then there just wasn’t any more time to give. Louis wasn’t going to call. Harry’s eyes began to burn and he tried to blink it away. One dripped down, splattering against the black surface of the phone. Harry wanted to throw it against the wall.

 

\---

 

Louis burst into the apartment, running through the rooms yelling intelligible things at Niall. He ran into his room, picking up his bag. He quickly made sure the five contracts were there and he ran back out. He almost fell down the stares and into the cab again. 

“Where to?” Brian asked urgently.

“UNIVERSIIEF- UNI! JUST GO TO UNI” Louis yelled. Brian the Driver bottomed the gas and they were off. Louis was bouncing in his seat the whole way.

“Are we there yet?” Louis asked. 

“We are there…now!” Brian exclaimed and turned onto campus. Louis was out of the cab in two seconds, sprinting over the campus and into the building where he knew Professor Duncan was. He ran through the halls and burst into a classroom. 

“PROFESSOR DUNCAN! MY MATE. MY MAN! I NEED YOU!” He yelled, not caring that he was in the middle of a class. His own class, he would realize later. 

“Louis, what-“

“SIGN IT!” He almost through the papers in his face. 

“Mr. Tomlinson. What is this?”

“JUST SIGN IT!” Duncan didn’t “just sign it”. Louis counted the exact amount of seconds it took for him to read through it. Duncan frowned as he read it, only arching his eyebrow once in a while and giving Louis looks. All the while Louis stomped his foot, wanting to force him to just sign the shit. When the clock hit 12:14, Duncan folded the papers. 

“Do you love him?” he asked seriously. 

“Yes!”

“Okay then,” he nodded. He took up a pen and signed. Louis screamed. 

“I love you!” He hugged him briefly, laying a kiss on his cheek and the he took the papers and he was out of there. He was back in the cab within thirty seconds.

“Towards the coffee shop!” Louis yelled and the decks screeched against the asphalt. When the clock hit 12:26 he was in the shop. He had four more papers that needed to be signed. 

“Is Leonard in?!” Louis yelled at Lindsay and Rebecca (another co-worker). 

“Yes?” Lindsay asked, frowning. Louis through two of them a contract each and then ran into the office. Leo was sitting at his table and glared at Louis.

“You’re late.”

“I don’t care. Sign this!”

“What is it?”

“Basically you can’t tell people I work here or post pictures of me and you have to get me a new nametag and sign it because I’m dating someone famous.”

“Does this mean we’ll get more customers?” Leo asked, eyes narrowed.

“Yes, definitely!” Louis lied. The contracts were for the exact opposite purpose. Leo signed. Louis was out of the office in three seconds and then he was in the kitchen. Lindsay attacked him, screamingly hugging him tightly and Rebecca was just staring in disbelief. 

“GET OFF, GET OFF!” Louis yelled. “You get to meet him if you sign! Just sign!” They both did and then Louis paled. 

“Where’s Damien?!” he cried out. It was 12:32. 

“At home. Probably nursing a hangover.” 

“FUCK! What’s his address?!” he asked. Lindsay gave him a card. Louis collected the contracts and then Lindsay laid a wet, wet kiss on his cheek and he was out of there. Louis threw the address card at Brian and then shouted Modest! Management office’s address. 

“It’s on the way!” Brian told him. 

“Go, go, go!” 

 

Five minutes later Louis was pressing papers in Damien’s face. He indeed was hung over, only wearing boxers and didn’t look like he understood much of what Louis was saying. In the end Louis just handed him a pen and Damien scribbled something that almost looked like actual letters. He was out of there in two minutes. 

“Drive!” It was 12:39 and they headed towards the main office. It took six more minutes and Louis was panicking. “Wait for me, Brian!” he yelled and stormed into the office. Louis had to wait one minute and twenty-two seconds for a receptionist to take him to Harvey’s office and when he got there he through the five contracts on the table.

“Thank you Mr. Tomlinson. I really thought you weren’t going to do it.” He shook his head. “But I’m afraid you’re a little too-“

“Can I change the name now?!”

“Yes you can, but you missed-“

“GOOD!” Louis yelled and he was gone. He was almost screaming in relief and he picked up his phone, finally being able to tell Harry that he could fucking tell them his name. Except Harry didn’t pick up. Louis frowned and called again. Why wasn’t he answering? Panic rose in him again and he got into the cab. 

“Why isn’t he answering?” he asked, voice hollow. 

“He isn’t answering?” Brian asked. 

“No.”

“Take me home, Brian,” Louis said. Louis called again. The call still didn’t even send signals. It was 12:54. “Stomp on the gas,” Louis ordered. He called. Nobody picked up. 

Brian stopped outside Louis’ building and he began to reach for money. “Don’t,” Brian said and Louis smiled weakly at him. 

“Thank you. You should become a shrink. Thank you so much for everything.” Brian just nodded back and Louis went up to his apartment and fell down on his kitchen floor, sweaty and tired, just as the clock hit 13:01. 

“SHIT,” he whispered. He called again and one last time, Harry didn’t pick up. Louis slumped back on the floor and the tears started streaming. 13:01. He didn’t make it. He didn’t. All this shit and he didn’t make it. The tears fell and he shook. All this week he could have called Harry and he would have picked up, but he’d had to wait for the last hour hadn’t he, and… he didn’t make it. It was thirteen-oh-one and he didn’t make it. And Harry was in Germany and when he got home- wait. Harry was in Germany. Time difference. The time was different in Germany and England. Germany was one hour before England and… And Louis screamed.  
See, he never had a chance of making it. When he just had figured out that he wanted Harry anyway, he had thought he had an hour. Only in Germany it was already 1pm and the interview had already started an hour ago. It was probably over now and Louis was too late. He never had a chance.  
Louis let out a burning hitch and he clutched his arms around his stomach. He was too late. It really was over. It was over. So over. He was too late. His fault. He knew he hadn’t broken that Thursday because he had never felt more ruined now. He was officially over. 

His phone chirped. 

**Niall:** Did you do it?

He answered, “It’s over. I missed it.”

 **Niall:** Do it anyway. 

Louis picked up his phone and without thinking for once, he just did. Fingers reached up the table, catching the bracelet between them. He shakily tied it to his own arm and took a picture of it.

 _Louis Tomlinson_ (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles I’ve never loved you more. This belongs on you. pic.twitter/Ea69LSHT

He exhaled loudly and all he could do now was wait. His fingers trailed over the bracelet, wishing he would get the chance the put it on Harry’s wrist again. He waited and he waited and just when he was about to give up, his phone chirped. 

Harry Styles (@TheTommo)  
@TheTommo Feel free to put it back on any time. I love you. instagram.co/p4Y78Ls

It was a picture of Harry’s empty wrist. And Louis laughed. He cried. And he laughed. His body was shaking with relief and he laughed until only tears were streaming. He looked up at the ceiling and he thought his cheeks would rip from the wide smile on his face that wouldn’t go away despite his shaky crying. He let’s his eyes fall down form the ceiling, trailing the walls down and stopped. On the fridge in front of him was a note. The note Harry left there almost three weeks ago. On it was the number Harry gave him for when he was out of the country. And that was why his calls wouldn’t work before. Why nobody picked up. Louis used the wrong number. 

Fucking amazing, Tommo. Louis shook his head. You deserve a bucket and a medal because this was just fucking fantastic. 

Shakily Louis tapped in the number on his phone, voice thick with nerves. Two signals and then silence. 

“H-hello?” Louis said, voice breathy.

“H-hi.”

“I’m so sorry,” Louis cried out and he just didn’t understand how his body managed all these mood swings. 

“Me too.” Harry’s voice was husky and low and Louis could tell he was crying too. “I love you so much,” he cried. 

“I love you,” Louis sniffled back. 

“I’m going to kiss you so hard when I get home.”

“You better.”

 

\---

 

Louis was standing at the airport. The place was thick with fans and he was in the back of the crowd. He was wearing a snapback, trying to hide his face a bit as he leaned against a post. Any moment Harry was going to come out those doors. Louis waited, even more impatient than the fans that were held back by the guards. The minutes ticked by. And then another one. And another one. Louis picked up his phone. 

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
Waiting, you tool @Harry_Styles

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo I’m two seconds away. 

It took eleven seconds. Louis counted. Then the doors opened and girly shrieks erupted. Louis heart leaped in his chest and he stood up straight. He swallowed. Harry was there. He hurried to the side of the crowd, trying to see past the bouncing girls. He did. And Harry was there. Pretty, beautiful, fucking perfect Harry. Louis peaked his head under the restricting tape and slid under. He backed off a bit, wondering why no security was trying to catch him. He rested against a nearby post, trying to look a little cool in his snapback and vans. He watched Harry look around for him and he smiled. He was so pretty. 

“You need to move,” a man told Louis just as he was about to leap for Harry and have a movie moment. 

“I’m his boyfriend,” Louis protested. 

“Sure,” The guard rolled his eyes. He tried to get hold of Louis’ arm. He leapt out of reach. 

“If you touch me, I will-“

“Louis?” Harry’s voice was thick and his eyes were filled with so many feelings it was hard to explain. Louis stared back at him and it took several moments for anyone to do anything. The girls were screaming around them, there were a few paps and Liam and Zayn were smirking in the background. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Louis breathed and leapt for him. He crushed into him like a force of nature and Harry took him in an embrace, like he was made to hold him. Like he wasn’t meant to do anything else in his life. Louis felt like he had come home. Harry’s warm arms around him and his warm chest and warm everything. His Harry was with him again. 

“I’m so sorry,” Harry choked out in his ear. 

“Don’t fucking be and I am too. But I’ve got you now.”

“You-you have my armband?” Harry sniffled, reached for Louis’ wrist. 

“Yes, here, it’s yours.” Louis shakily took it off his own wrist, not caring that other people could see because he needed to do this. Harry sniffled and Louis tied it around Harry’s arm. He made the knots so hard the band would never fall off his wrist in a million years.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled tearfully. 

“I love you. Don’t ever take it off.”

“No fucking way.” Liam laughed in the background and Zayn just rolled his eyes. 

“Will you kiss now so we can move along and I can see my man too?” Zayn sighed. 

“Right,” Louis said turning to Zayn. “I’m going to slap you later for that.”

“Louis,” Harry whined. “Me. I’m here. Kiss right fucking now.”

“Oh you’re bossy…”

“Louis! Kiss me!”

“Fine!” He slammed their lips together. And it was the best kiss they every could have had in the middle of a crowded area like this, fans gawking and paps snapping their cameras. Not that great, safe to say they’d had better ones. But it was perfect. The kiss lasted for about seven seconds and then Louis growled in Harry’s ear. “You belong to me now, Styles. Handsome sex slave.”

“I’ll never leave your bedroom.”

“Please. Is if you’d get a chance. I’ll handcuff you a soon as we get home…”

“Ew, stop. Move along!” Zayn groaned. 

“They are quite cute though,” Liam grinned. 

“Nah,” Harry grinned, entwining his fingers with Louis’. “That’s just Louis.”

Louis smiled back. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Harry so-fucking-far-away-from-womanizer-as-possible Styles, the most wanted guy on earth was holding his hand and kissing him in front of paps and his fans. Yes, Louis had just kissed Harry Fucking Styles of One Direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so fucking much. I hope I didn't stuff up the ending? Feel free to hate me in that case because I hate bad endings myself. Don't worry, Ziall will be explained in the epilogue. If there is something you feel you need explained, tweet it too me or message me on tumblr and I'll try to explain it in some quirky way in the epilogue ;) I love you. x
> 
> Twitter - @isthatyoularry  
> Tumblr - isthatyoularry


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys. This is it. I want to thank you so freaking much for everything. I've been writing this for months, I practically spent every waking hour on this, this summer. Pretty much every single on of my friends were away during the break and I honestly felt quite lonely and I don't know what I would have done if I wouldn't have had this. I've never finished a story before. Never. That just shows how much your support has meant to me, every comment, every kudos it really means a lot. You might think I sound cheesy or stupid, but I am truly grateful. Never once have I gotten hate, not a single bad comment have I received and I can tell you I am honestly scared after I post every chapter to read the comments, because I'm scared I did badly, but you've always been so kind and supportive. You guys mean everything. I don't know what I would have done without you and this. I have loved doing it.
> 
> I hope I haven't missed anything now, I hoped I've tied all ends and left nothing unclear. But then again, if some things are left unanswered then there's always a reason to pick up this story again.  
> I won't write another chaptered story of this. I've thought about doing a long oneshot sequel, but even if I do that it won't be for a while, though don't forget this story. I might actually do it.  
> I have other stories going on too, other ideas forming. Check up on my profile once in a while to keep updated. Of course my larry fiction twitter account is always there. 
> 
> Everything fanfiction related goes here: @isthatyoularry  
> anything else random: @the_craichouse
> 
> and tumblr exists so yeah: isthatyoularry.tumblr.com

The fans reactions when Louis changed is name were violent. Within ten minutes his name was trending worldwide, and then five minutes later so was Harry’s. 

Joel Medina (@J_Oel)  
TOMMO WHAT THE FUCK MAN

Emmy <3 (@harrycurlsssx)  
WHO THE HELL IS LOUIS TOMLINSON

Bravery (@Harrystagram)  
L-O-U-I-S T-O-M-L-I-N-S-O-N

Gayyay (@blue_moon1Dx)  
NO LONGER TORRY, IT’S LARRY BITCHES

Pauline Claudette (@PC_grey)  
His name is Louis! So adorable!

Sally Thorn (@Sydney_22)  
@TheTommo Loouuiiisss, how do you pronounce your name??

Isabelle (@potterhead_1D)  
Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. I ship it. 

Stanley Lucas (@Stanley_Lucas)  
THE FUCKING FUCK I KNOW THAT GUY. YOU ARE SO DEAD LOU

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@Sydney_22 It’s Louie not Lewis :) don’t pronounce the s x

 

When they tweeted pictures to each other, it was mad. When people got to see Louis at the airport and they kissed… it was a fucking warzone.

 

Birdcage <3 (@himynameis)  
OMFG THEY KISSED

Erin McDonald (@amy_mc)  
LOUIS IS ADORABLE

Emma Olsen (@Backyard_firework)  
HOLY FUCK HARRY’S BF IS HOT

Larry is the new deal (@torry_nr1)  
HE’S SHOOORT

Harry loves Louis (@gayshipslips)  
THEY KISSED?!?!?! OMG I NEED SEXTAPE

Emelie Spring (@autumnleaves)  
BUT HEIGHT DIFFERENCE :o

Maria Bunjaku (@whoreforzayn)  
They look so cute together!

Tina Jacobs (@17black_hazza)  
But Harry has to bend his head down to kiss him. feels :’’((

 

\---

 

Their first outing together was going to be in the city. Louis was bouncing in his seat throughout the whole car ride, nervous and understatement. After the first pictures of them together were posted (them hugging at the airport, kissing in the airport, holding hands in the airport, leaving the airport, getting in a car at the airport…basically everything they did at the airport), Harry had announced Louis’ name in a smaller interview. Louis liked that a lot. Harry hadn’t announced anything in the German interview, seeing as Louis hadn’t called on time. Honestly it felt a lot better to make it less of a big deal.  
The paps hadn’t had a chance at getting a shot at Louis either. They were banned from university grounds, they had no clue of where he lived (surprisingly no one who knew from school had sold him out yet, emphasize on the ‘yet’) and they didn’t know his work address either. Louis hadn’t been to work yet. Leonard had understood and he was off work for three weeks forward, until things had calmed down a bit more.  
Louis had been to Uni though, and the first time stepping into the classroom he felt as if he’d come naked. In reality he’d come early, hoodie up and Duncan had let him in the classroom before everybody else so he could disappear in the background before the rest arrived. Professor Duncan had just smirked at him and Louis had rolled his eyes.  
As for his friends reactions though… they were quite reasonable. When Stan had arrived he’d practically jumped him, and Louis’ chances of hiding had been pretty much taken away. 

“LOUIS YOU BASTARD!” Stan had yelled, crashing into him. Emily hadn’t been far behind. “You weren’t fucking joking around about shagging Harry Styles in the back of a car, were you! You fucking jackass!” 

Louis couldn’t have done anything else but give a tentative smile, saying an overwhelmed “sorry?”. Stan had dunked him in the back and Emily had begged for details about Harry. During the day people approached him, sent him looks and even tried to sneak pictures of him. Those who did got flipped a bird. It was a strange feeling that people knew him. No, didn’t know him, only of him. They knew who he was and he didn’t know shit about them. The people who actually knew where he lived, who he’d met or been to his parties, some of them spread the word about where he lived and some people who found out even showed up outside his building, just to maybe get a glance of Harry. Those who did show up would be disappointed, because Harry didn’t stay at Louis’ apartment and neither did Louis. Niall held the fort there and he actually got quite known around campus as Harry Styles’ boyfriend’s roommate who yells at you if you ask about either of them.

But now – a week and a half since the airport – that people had stopped coming around the flat, realizing neither one of them were there, Louis could go home again. It was a relief, not that he minded living in Harry’s flat, but he missed Niall.  
The press were still hot on their heels though, but their romance wasn’t a “fucking big deal” anymore, rather a “huge, great big deal”. 

Harry put a hand on Louis’ jumping thigh, eyes warm and lips smiling. Louis turned from staring anxiously out the window, to Harry. “It’s going to be fine,” Harry smiled. Louis nodded weakly. He bit his lips and glanced out the window again. He felt Harry’s grip of his leg tighten and he turned to see his face looking uncertain all of a sudden.

“You know you don’t have to- I mean, if it’s too son, I-“ he rambled. “We don’t have to do this.” Hearing it come from Harry’s lips stung a bit. He’d caused that uncertainness. 

“Hey,” Louis interrupted softly, catching Harry’s chin between his thumb and index finger. “From now on I tell you when it gets too much. Don’t go around worrying that you’re pushing me.” Louis looked into Harry’s eyes. “Harry, I’ll tell you.”

“How can I be sure of that?” Harry asked lowly, embarrassed that he even felt that way. 

“I promise you,” Louis determinedly said. “Do you trust me?”

“Do you promise? Any small little thing, you tell me.”

“I promise.”

“Then I trust you.”

Louis moved his fingers from Harry’s chin and thumbed a tiny curl by his ear instead. Harry swiftly leaned in and kissed Louis softly on the lips. Louis felt the car stop and he sighed, pulling away. 

“Are you ready, lovely?” Louis smiled. 

“Yes,” Harry grinned and they climbed out of the car. Immediately two guards were by their sides and Louis took a deep breath. 

Suddenly Harry looked just as nervous and he turned longingly towards the car. “You know we don’t actually have to do this _today_ …”

“Harry,” Louis said. “You really want those shoes, love.”

“Yeah…” he frowned. Louis laughed softly and poked his side. 

“Let’s go then.” And they did.

At first nobody really understood that Harry Styles was on the streets, but Louis knew that one person recognizing him would be enough for the wildfire to spread. The driver had parked relatively close to the store, so they didn’t have to walk very far. Louis was nervous, kept glancing around and wondering whenever somebody looked at them, “are they recognizing Harry?” and “is this it?”  
They strolled down the street and the farther they got, the more relaxed Louis felt. Maybe it wasn’t going to be as bad as he’d thought. He looked up at Harry, finding him grinning widely. 

“What?” Louis asked curiously. 

“Nothing really. Just casually walking down the street with my boyfriend.” Harry’s eyes were literally twinkling. Louis realized how long Harry had been hiding this side of him from the public. He hadn’t always wanted to come out, it wasn’t really necessary until Louis, but it was still a great relief to do it. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Louis smiled, eyes crinkling at the sight of Harry’s dimples. Harry looked down at him, smile so big it didn’t even look comfortable. Grinningly he wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him tightly to his side. Louis felt warm and maybe a little flushed. He’d never really shown much PDA before, maybe only because he never had boyfriends or people who wanted to show him off.  
They got the store eventually and Harry moved his arm to over Louis’ shoulder as they walked in. Louis gulped and he was pretty sure he heard someone gasp. The guards where behind them and Harry made a beeline for the counter, bringing Louis along by his side. 

“Hi!” Harry chirped at the girl behind the counter. 

Her eyes flashed in shock as he took him in. “H-hi. H-how can I help you?” she asked nervously. Then her eyes found Louis, tucked into Harry’s side and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Louis had never felt more self-conscious. 

“These shoes,” Harry said, pulling out his phone and showing the girl a picture he’d saved on his phone. “I found them on your website. I’d like to try them, if you’ve still got them in stock?”

“Yes. Of course,” she whispered. She typed something out on her computer and then gestured for them to follow. Harry smiled hugely and Louis rolled his eyes. 

“Only you can be so happy about a pair of shoes.”

“It’s boots,” Harry protested as they followed the girl. 

“Boots aren’t supposed to make you smile like that.” Louis said. “I’m supposed to do that.”

“If we were talking about TOMs you’d understand.”

“You’re mean,” Louis muttered. 

“You love me.”

“You’re lucky that.”

The shop assistant cleared her throat, eyes wide, staring at them while they bickered. “Um, these are all the sizes we have. Let me know if you need any help?” Her voice was a bit shaky. 

“Thank you!” Harry grinned and found a pair in his size. The assistant backed away and Louis sat down next to Harry who tried his shoes out. “They’re nice, aren’t they?” he asked as Louis slouched back on the sofa. 

“Beautiful.”

Harry glared at him, not entirely serious. “You could be a little more enthusiastic.”

“They’re boots. If they feel good, buy them.”

“But I’m going to be wearing these for a while… They need to perfect.” He was twisting in front of the mirror, jumping up and down a little. He looked like an idiot. 

“Harry, you do know that one can actually own more than one pair of shoes, right?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Wow, you’re definitely not getting head when we get home.”

“Wait, babe. I never got to tell you I love those shoes. They look very pretty on you.”

“You’re the worst.”

Harry continued trying out his choose. He trudged up and down the isle in front of Louis, while Louis yawned. Louis looked around, finding several eyes on him. The shop assistant was blatantly staring, two girls in a corner wore shocked expressions and guy in Louis’ age was taking a picture. A bunch of other people was just looking with wide eyes. 

“Um, Haz?” he said, slowly tearing his eyes off the bystanders. 

“Hm?”

“People are looking. And taking pictures,” he said lowly. Harry turned where he was plastered in front of the mirror, eyes skimming the place. 

“Let them,” he shrugged. 

“O-okay.” He was just supposed to let them take pictures and stare at him? If he hadn’t been with Harry, Louis had probably flipped something. He felt so awkward, people watching his every move. Harry seemed to see the flicker in his eyes and he came to sit next him on the sofa. 

“It feels weird,” Louis squirmed. 

“I know. You get used to it.” Louis didn’t think he’d ever do, but Harry put a hand on his thigh and he felt calmer. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought though.”

“This is tame. It can definitely get worse.” Harry smiled apologetically. “We should move on though, before people catch on.” 

Louis glanced around, still feeling people’s eyes on him. Maybe he was just imagining things, or were there more people surrounding them?  
Then, suddenly, surprising Louis to a point that he was almost unresponsive, Harry dipped forward and kissed him on the lips. It was a reassuring kiss and Louis couldn’t believe Harry was doing this in front of people with cameras, or even at all. Harry pulled away grinningly, hopping up from the sofa. 

“You get five minutes, then we’re leaving,” Louis said, not being able to help the big smile on his lips.

“But I’m not sure…” Harry eyed the shoes through the mirror while Louis rested back on his elbows. 

“Harry. You love them. Buy them or I’m going to have to do it for you.” 

Harry sighed and pulled them off, skipping into his own shoes. “Fine. I’ll buy them.” He picked up the new shoes and trudged over to the counter. 

“Oh, and we’re getting milkshakes later!” Louis called after him. He leaned down against the couch, small smile on his lips. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned. 

“H-hi.” Two girls, only looking a year or so younger than Harry were looking down at him.

“Hello?” he said tentatively. 

“Are-are you Harry’s boyfriend? Lewis?”

Louis wasn’t sure he wanted to answer. “Actually it’s Louis.”

“Oh! Sorry!”

“It’s okay.” 

“Can we have a picture with you?” one of them asked. 

“Oh,” Louis frowned. This was something he had thought long and hard about. “Um, I’m really sorry but truthfully I don’t really feel comfortable with that...”

“Oh,” the girls said, looking down a their shoes. Louis felt so awkward he wanted so smash himself with the nearest shoebox. “Erm, you can get one with Harry, if you’d like? I’m sure he’ll agree.” Their heads shot up and their eyes were twinkling. 

“Really?” they beamed. 

“Yeah of-of course.” Louis sounded so stupid. Amateur. He glanced over to the counter, seeing that Harry was coming back to him, bag in hand. He grinned and strolled up to Louis, planting a kiss on his cheek and Louis blushed. 

“What were you saying, love? Milkshakes?”

“Um, Harry. These two want a picture with you,” Louis said, totally flushed. 

“Oh!” Harry said, eyes for the first time setting on the girls. They were staring back, eyes big and full of awe. “Of course! Why didn’t you just ask!” Harry smiled broadly and the girls blushed almost as hard as Louis and he felt like sinking through the floor. The girls pulled out their phones and Harry took the photos with them. His boyfriend was so cool with his fans (yet a total loser, it was undeniable) it was really admirable. Harry made a funny face and Louis felt weak. He was just as taken by Harry as the girls were and he wondered if the feeling would ever go away.

“Thank you!” the girls beamed. 

“Pleasure,” Harry said and pulled Louis to him, waving goodbye to the girls. “Let’s go,” he muttered in Louis’ ear. They left the shop, guards following them. Louis saw the people staring at them and outside a whole little mini mob had formed. Louis tugged on Harry’s sleeve, feeling honestly a little overwhelmed.

“Haz…”

“Just hold my hand,” Harry said softly. His fingers slid in between Louis’ and they entwined warmly. “Just hold my hand.” Louis nodded. He could do that. He could hold Harry’s hand forever. Everything would be fine as long as Harry was there. 

 

\---

 

 **HARRY STYLES KISSING IT UP IN THE STREETS**  
For the first time since those certain pictures of our Hazzabear snogging it off with his boyfriend at the airport, we get a round two. Our Harold was seen locking lips with confirmed boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, in line to get some drinks. The couple was spotted all over the city, from giving each other pecks at Selfridges, holding hands in the streets and a full on make out session at Starbucks! These two are definitely not keeping it behind closed doors anymore! Have you seen the smile on our boybander’s face? Congratulations, Hazza! Now, where’s that sextape?

 

\---

 

Eventually Louis was faced with the horrible sight of Ziall. He walked into the kitchen one morning, expecting to find some cold pancakes or at least something remotely edible on the counter. Instead he finds a half naked Niall and a Zayn attached to him. 

“HOLY MOTHER OF – MY EYES!” Louis yelled, blinded, scarred for life. He turned away, hands over his eyes. 

“Shit!” Zayn gasped. Then a huddle of “sorry, sorry Lou” tumbled through the air and Louis held up a hand. 

“Are you’re pants up, Niall? Don’t talk to me unless your pants are up.”

“They’re up.”

“Good,” Louis said and turned only to grab Zayn by his shirt, pulling him stumbling into Niall’s room, leaving the other one in the kitchen. Louis pushed him down on the bed, staring down at him, arms crossed. 

“So,” he said. “You are seeing my brother.”

“Well, yeah. But you knew that,” Zayn said.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ve just caught you in the act. What if I had muscles? Or if I were Greg. How would you explain yourself?” Louis said, arching a brow. Zayn looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but Louis narrowed his eyes. “It’s my brother, Zayn. I love him. Explain yourself.”

“Fine.” Zayn sighed. “Hey! You’re dating my brother! I could –“

“Not the point, Zayn,” Louis dismissed. 

Zayn shook his head. “Alright…Well, Niall and I like each other very much and I’m really happy with him. I enjoy being with him. He’s kind of perfect.” Zayn talked slowly, words careful. Louis nodded and then flopped down on the bed next to him. 

“How long have this been going on?” he asked. 

“Remember that night Niall met Georgia? Niall and I snogged that night.”

“Oh,” Louis said, honestly a little shocked. “That’s a while ago.”

“Yeh…” 

Louis lied back on the bed, Zayn following his lead. Louis frowned. “Zayn… why were you mad at me?” he asked quietly. It bothered him slightly, knowing that Zayn had been upset with him. 

“Lou,” Zayn said slowly. “It wasn’t anything you did. I’m sorry for taking my frustration out on you.”

“What kind frustration?” Louis wondered.

Zayn sighed. He was finally going to tell Louis about it all. “You know, I’ve always known I’m not entirely straight. You know that feeling when everybody in the back of the classroom are looking at a picture of Jennifer Lopez and your eyes kind of slip to the guy in the picture?”

“Yeah.” Louis was quite familiar with the scenario. 

“Well, for me it was like that. I always enjoyed Jennifer Lopez but sometimes my eyes slid to the Brad Pitt of the picture, if only for a second.” Louis nodded and Zayn continued. “Then when we were at the x factor, I figured being with a guy was probably never going to happen, and I really didn’t care that much. I enjoy women a lot and it wasn’t such a big deal. Then Harry told Liam and me that he was gay and I thought, yeah definitely not a chance at either of us ever coming out. No room for two gay guys in a boyband, right?”

Louis frowned. 

“Hey, it’s not a sad story, okay?” Zayn said to him. “Don’t look like that because it’s not sad.” He was determined and Louis tried not to think like that. 

“Okay.”

“But then… Harry told management he was gay. I was kind of shocked really, because now my shot at ever coming out was kind of blown away. Not that I ever planned on doing it, but it was still nice to know I still had the opportunity to at least inform my management. But like I said, there isn’t room for two gays in one boyband.  
“So, Harry kind of took it from me. Not intentionally, definitely not. He doesn’t even know what I am telling you,” Zayn sighed. “But it was like he took the only golden ticket there was left, you know. But Harry wasn’t using his golden ticket and he said he didn’t even want to. So I thought that when I met someone worth coming out for I’d do it, use the ticket. Harry didn’t want to use it and so it was pretty much mine. Like, it wasn’t mine, but it kind of was?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, throat a little hoarse.

“Lou, it’s not a sad story.”

“Yeah,” he shook his head. “Go on.”

Zayn smiled a little, squinting at Louis. “Then he met you.” He laughed a little. It was a genuine laugh, only not quite as happy as a laugh should be. “At first I didn’t care much because I didn’t think it was going to lead somewhere, at least not to the point of him coming out. But then the contracts… and I kind of realized Harry was doing it. He took the ticket… When everything was set in motion, the little party they organized… I wasn’t very happy. Harry took the single golden ticket, _my_ ticket. So I ruined your party...Sorry,” he muttered. “I couldn’t be mad at Harry because he had done everything right. Technically, the one way out was his…” 

Louis tried to keep in mind that apparently this wasn’t a sad story. But to him it seemed fucking sad.

Zayn took a deep breath. “And I was mad at you because it was all because of you! You two were so fucking in love and Harry… Harry met you first! He met you first. And then… you had Niall tagging along and I…” Zayn ran a hand through his hair, voice raspy and thick. “If I would have met Niall first. If I could have met him first, before Harry met you, I could’ve been in his spot right now. It could’ve been Niall and me. I _would_ have gotten the golden ticket. If Harry just hadn't met you first.”

Louis didn’t know what to say. He felt tears at the back of his eyes and he tried to keep it together. “I’m so sorry, Zayn,” he croaked. 

“I told you, it’s not a sad story!” he exclaimed, although he sounded restrained. He flopped down on Louis, hugging him. “Don’t be sad, because I’m not. Because if I’d met Niall first, our situations might be flipped, and I’d be Harry and Niall would be you, but we are not you guys.” Zayn grinned. “We’re not cheesy and full of PDA and good with words. We’re not Torry or Larry Stylinson. We’re morning blowjobs and palming each other under the table at some restaurant when the rest of you are talking.”

“Ew!”

“And we’re video games and listening to music while drawing. And I think it’s better this way. Really. Because you two are pretty much soulmates and Niall and I are just starting out.”

Louis squinted up at Zayn who was looking down at him. “So you’re not having a hard time anymore?”

“Well, I know I’m going to have to wait until One Direction is over until I can come out, if I even want to. Even though I wanted the ticket before, even if I might not ever use it, it’s like you don’t miss something until it’s taken away, right? Well, even though I wanted it then, I realize it’s better to take it slow. Not that you guys did it badly, because it has turned out pretty okay, but it was still fast. Niall and I still figuring it out. It’s better this way. I’m fine.”

“Good, Zayn. Love you.”

“I love you too, man,” Zayn grinned at him. Louis breathed out heavily. It was a load. Never had he known that Zayn was carrying around so much shit. Everybody had luggage, just like Brian the Driver had said. Louis felt for Zayn, because he had taken the ticket with Harry and it was true. In this world, there barely was a spot for one gay man in a band and definitely not two, especially when the third and last guy had a girlfriend. It’s still all about selling and making money and no matter how much you might not want to see it and hate the fact of it, it is still the truth. It’s all business after all. 

“Now tell me about, Nick. Honestly don’t understand what it was he did that was so bad,” Zayn frowned. 

“You really want to know about, Nick?”

“Yes! Enough about me. Do go on.”

Louis sighed. Where to begin? 

“It was never something specific he did that made him to a jerk. It was a string of bad treatment and I wasn’t really an angel either,” Louis started. “I was nineteen, had never had boyfriend and I’d just moved to the city and moved in with Niall. We met at a party and he took me home. We had sex and he pretty much kicked me out in the morning. I wasn’t used to the one-night-stands and the ‘don’t care about the guy you’re sleeping with’ deal. But I was okay with it, until Nick called me a week later, wanting to shag. I agreed because I was horny, he was a pretty famous radio host and I was drunk. This time he didn’t kick me out though. He made me breakfast and it got me all confused. He kissed me when I left so I thought maybe this was something serious this time. He didn’t call me again until three weeks later. Then we started hooking up on regular basis. He would call me three in the morning and we’d meet up. I guess I kind of got feelings and he knew that. He didn’t care though. I tried to tell him so many times that I was in love with him and he’d always interrupt me.”

“Ass.”

“I know,” Louis rolled his eyes. “But I think he always had a soft spot for me. He liked me enough to keep me around and he definitely liked our sex. It was almost like we were in a relationship. We were a couple, but Nick refused labeling us and he refused being my official boyfriend. He cheated on me, I yelled, we made up. I cheated on him to get even, even though I hated it. We fought so hard he hit me once. I hit him back but still. He knew I loved him so much and he just wouldn’t hear it.”

“How long?” Zayn grimaced.

“Five months.”

“Asshole!”

“Well… Finally after catching him with a girl, which hurt even more than if it’d been a guy because I felt like he was so far out of my reach then. I flipped shit. I punched him and cried and admitted I was in love with him for the first time. He ruined me. Told me he’d never loved me and never would and then Niall had to pick me up from his apartment because I felt so broken I couldn’t move.”

“How the hell do even speak to him these days? He ruined you! I’m going to punch him the next time I seem. Hell, I’m going to indirect him on Twitter!”

Louis laughed. “I guess I got over it. I got over him. And Harry helped with the last bits later.”

“I guess,” Zayn nodded, though still frowning. “But you let him talk to you. You let him ruin your head about Harry.”

“How do you-“

“People talk, Lou. Someone at your job saw you with Nick while we were away and told Niall who told me.”

“Zayn, you know that person in high school you we’re always in love with? Even though it was just a crush you’d still do anything for them. You always have a weak little spot in your heart.”

“Mhm… Nina Jacobs,” Zayn grinned. 

Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn’s smirk. He guessed she had good boobs. “Well, Nick is that for me. I’m definitely not in love with him anymore and I don’t care about him, but if he talks to me it’s still hard to cut the strings completely.”

“Don’t worry. It’ll come in time.”

“Yep,” Louis nodded. 

“Does Harry know this whole story?”

“Pretty much. Not everything though.”

“You should tell him.”

“Yeah. And you should tell him the golden ticket chocolate factory story. Even if it sucks.”

“Maybe,” Zayn smirked at the cheesiness of it all, “in time.” Louis laughed and Zayn joined in before saying, “God, we should do something fun. This shit is depressing!”

“Let’s see how many marshmallows we can get Niall to eat before he throws up.”

“You’re a dork.”

“But it’s fun!” Louis said and Zayn rolled his eyes. “Now carry me. I like to make an entrance.”

 

\---

 

A few weeks passed and everything cooled down a bit. Harry’s sexuality was still hot news and sometimes, even Louis got recognized in the streets. He was part of “WAGs” now. On a list of Danielle Peazer, Taylor Swift, Cara Delavigne, Rebecca Ferguson, various blonde girls Louis was added, and he slowly watched his follower count on Twitter rise. When he reached his first million he felt like puking, just like he’d done when he’d gotten to 500k, which felt like ages ago.

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
I don’t understand why you follow me. I write shit. I don’t do anything. Get away, go, shoo.

 

Niall also decided he wanted to be famous, even if not as Zayn’s boyfriend, so he made Louis promote him.

 

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
My favorite N has got an account and he wants to be the next Madonna so follow my little baby chipmunk @NiallOfficial 

Niall Horan (@NiallOfficial)  
And my first tweet goes to my baby squirrel @TheTommo who I once made out with

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@NiallOfficial Just because you’re not in Narnia anymore doesn’t mean you have to share everything

Niall Horan (@NiallOfficial)  
@TheTommo you’re just upset because I’m not attracted to you

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@NiallOfficial just admit you liked it

Niall Horan (@NiallOfficial)  
@TheTommo Can somebody write us Pokémon fanfiction please?

 

Somebody did. Not pretty, not pretty at all.

Not only One Direction fans started following Louis. People from gay communities also took up interest in him and mostly Harry as the boybander also became some kind of icon or role model for gay kids. It wasn’t meant to happen but Louis loved it. Harry loved it even more and he was so proud to be out and making a good example. Sure, One Direction lost some fans, mostly younger girls who weren’t really in it for the music. They lost some and gained some, but it in the end the coming out was considered a success, as it didn’t ruin their careers and were still able to do what they loved. 

Some gay vloggers took up interest in Louis as well, and he found that a lot of people found him quite attractive and funny. He didn’t know if it was just because he was dating the one and only Harry Styles, but still it was quite flattering. He didn’t always like the attention, but anyway. 

 

Tyler Oakley (@TylerOakley)  
Um, so apparently Louis @TheTommo follows me?! How could I have missed that!?

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@TylerOakley mate I followed you like two years ago :)

Tyler Oakley (@TylerOakley)  
Fangirl moment. Harry Styles boyfriend answered me.

Tyler Oakley (@TylerOakley)  
@TheTommo Oh god. Now as I have your attention I’d like to point out that your ankles are attractive #justsayin

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@TylerOakley What a gentleman. I’m flattered.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TylerOakley Stop flirting with my man. He’s mine, find your own pair of pretty ankles

Tyler Oakley (@TylerOakley)  
Did this just happen. Did I just get told off my freaking Harry Styles for twitter flirting with the tommo??! What is life

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles You’re a dork. Now apologize to mr @TylerOakley

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TylerOakley sorry ;) #notreally

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles sweetcheeks…

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo anything for my boy. Babycakes xxx

Tyler Oakley (@TylerOakley)  
What has happened to the world.

But Louis kind of missed being the small little account he was before. He missed his seven thousand originals. Therefore he discovered lists and made the one for all the followers he had gotten before his first tweet with Harry, so that he could easily see their responses to his tweets and answer them. He realized he’d lost some of the originals since Harry and it saddened him a little. Still he wanted to do something for them. They had been there from the start, wondering who the hell he was and Louis had always planned on throwing some big party for them sometime in the future, but that obviously couldn’t happen. So when his little “friends” Jenna and Elle sent him a video that apparently they had filmed when he was blasting out Valerie at the coffee shop. He rolled his eyes and DMd them back saying, “creepy but thank you for giving it to me and not posting it first. xx”. 

 

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
This is for my 7k original followers. I love you, you always made my day. And I have you on a list so I see exactly what you write, never forget. video.twitter/12jkp3SLma

 

The video trended worldwide. Embarrassing to say the least. Harry publicly mocked him and so did Zayn. Liam tried not to laugh. Lindsay wanted to kill him for uploading a video where you could hear her singing in the background. Niall begged him to do it again. 

 

\---

They were slouching around the small living room in the flat. Zayn and Niall on the couch, Niall in Zayn’s lap. Liam splayed out a beanbag, lazily drawing circles on Georgia’s back while she rested on the floor. Harry was on the other beanbag, Louis resting between his legs, feeling Harry’s hands sifting through his hair. 

“I’m going to Ireland for a week,” Niall announced. 

“What?” Everybody turned to look at him. He just shrugged. 

“Grandma’s birthday. And I miss my fam.” Louis nodded. Sometimes he forgot that Niall’s family lived in a whole different country. 

“Wait,” Liam frowned. “Isn’t your Grandma dead?”

“Why would you think that?” Niall gasped. “My Grandma is alive, thank you very much!”

“But Niall, you and Louis always talk about that urn,” Harry frowned. 

“Yeah, how Louis’ going to hit you with it,” Georgia added. 

“Oh,” Niall laughed and Louis loudly joined in. 

“When I was in Ireland with him, we visited his Grandma and she took us shopping,” Louis grinned. “She made us buy an urn for her. Niall was about to cry when we gave it to her.” 

“You’re Grandma is wicked,” Zayn laughed and pecked Niall’s cheek. Louis grinned. 

“Speaking of buying stuff,” Louis said and crawled out of Harry’s lap. “Hold on.” He skipped into his room, pulling through drawers and finally found what he was looking for. He came back into the room and everybody stared curiously. 

“Remember when we went merchandise shopping?” Louis asked and Harry groaned. He took that as a yes. “Well, I bought us some things. Sadly, Georgia, you weren’t quite with us yet-“

“So you don’t have anything for me? Oh, no I’m sad,” she said and pouting. “No, actually I’m pretty fine.”

“ –but,” Louis continued as if never interrupted. “I went back and got one for you too.” He pretended he didn’t hear her groan. He held up six silver items, and everyone squinted to figure out what it was. 

“You got us necklaces?” Zayn asked incredulously. Niall laughed. 

“Oh no, Malik. Not just necklaces. _Directioner_ necklaces.” Their pained expressions were the best thing he’d seen in weeks. “These represent our united front and symbolized our friendships, loveships and familyships.”

“Are those even words?” Niall frowned. Louis shushed him. 

Louis pretended their groans were cheers but he knew they were all quite fond of him anyway, so they would humor him. He handed out the silver necklaces, a big scribbled “Directioner” font hanging from the chain. He made them all wear them and he made them take individual pictures, and a group one as well, that he later posted on twitter. They all kind of hated him for it. 

Harry grabbed him around the waist. “You’re a dork,” he grinned, green eyes sparkling.

“Not as dorky as you.” Louis was pretty sure his blues were shining too.

“I love you. Even though you make me wear merch from my own band.”

“I love you too.” Harry kissed him. It was one of those good kisses. All wet lips and warm hands and soft moans. Harry’s lips tasted so sweet and Louis felt so light inside. He was so happy. 

“Ew! Gross! Porn!” the others chanted and Louis broke the kiss, pushing Harry back down on the beanbag. Laughing he flopped down on the couch, pushing Zayn down and stealing Niall. 

Niall grinned back at him. “You look so happy, Lou.”

“I am,” he smiled. “You do too.” Louis searched his eyes. “Are you alright, Ni? Are you happy?”

“I am,” Niall promised. Good. It was all that mattered. Louis pulled him into his lap, hugging him close. Liam was there, Georgia was there, Zayn was there and they were all good. Harry was there too, happy sparkling eyes meeting his from across the room. And Niall… his best friend, brother and just _his person_ was there and he was happy. It meant everything.

“I am really happy,” Niall sighed. 

“Me too.”

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo When the morning dawned, you told me yes and I didn’t know what was waiting for me. But I don’t regret a thing.

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo In other words, happy six months baby. I love you so much. 

 

 

 

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles You mean when it was 4 am and you didn’t feel like getting up and I didn’t kick you out?

 

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo I hate you

 

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles Fine! Here’s to poetic, WHEN I KISS YOU ALL I SEE IS STARS THANK YOU ALL I KNOW IT WAS GREAT

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@TheTommo That was beautiful

 

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles Well ;) anyway I’m glad I didn’t kick you out because you make me annoyingly happy xx

Harry Styles (@TheTommo)  
@TheTommo ….and?

 

 

Louis Tomlinson (@TheTommo)  
@Harry_Styles AND I love you, you tool xxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the lord for you guys x
> 
> as usual, 
> 
> twitter: @isthatyoularry  
> tumblr: isthatyoularry


End file.
